Confusion et obsessions
by manelor
Summary: Blaise apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle que Draco Malfoy, le prince des serpents, attend ? Et que viens faire Hermione Granger dans tout ça ? Traduction
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter une nouvelle traduction que je me fais un plaisir de revisiter en mettant mon petit grain de sel question traduction. Je suis le plus fidèlement possible le texte, étant très carthésienne et très à cheval sur mon éthique. J'espère vraiment de tout mon coeur que cette histoire vous transportera, car je l'ai choisi de part son originalité ! Espérant que votre lecture soit aussi agréable que possible,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

**"Le monde a deux histoires : L'histoire de ses actes, celle que l'on grave dans le bronze, et l'histoire de ses pensées"** ... Georges Duhamel

**"Le roman est l'histoire du présent tandis que l'histoire est le roman du passé"** ... Georges Duhamel

**"C'est l'homme qui fait l'histoire et non l'histoire qui fait l'homme"** ... Henri Massis

Oo°oO

« La Terre appelle Blaise ... La Terre appelle Blaise ? Youhou ... ! » Draco agita une main devant le visage de son ami.

« Quoi ? » Blaise secoua la tête, comme pour essayer de sortir de ses pensées.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es distrait depuis quelques jours. »

Blaise regarda son ami le plus proche, Draco Malfoy. Ils étaient comme frères. Tous les deux, ils se disaient tout. Quand Blaise avait décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre, il en avait parlé à Drago, bien qu'il sache que d'en parler avec lui, ça signifierait son arrêt de mort. À la très grande surprise de Blaise, Draco lui avait affirmé que lui aussi se joignait à l'Ordre.

Comprenez bien qu'en tant que princes de sang-purs, ils croyaient toujours que les Moldus étaient des créatures inutiles et que les Sang-De-Bourbe étaient un crime contre nature cependant, la personne dirigeant le monde sorcier ne devait pas être un sang-mêlé. Ils savaient que la seule façon de se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres était de rejoindre l'Ordre. Heureusement, la famille Malfoy et Zabini étaient d'accord. Ils retinrent tous leurs langues (et évitèrent de fouiner dans les affaires de l'Ordre) qu'ils rejoignirent eux-mêmes un peu plus tard.

L'Ordre, comprenant que ses familles pouvaient leur transmettre des informations capitales, leur firent faire un serment pour que personne ne puisse changer d'avis en court de route. Ils firent de leur mieux pour éviter tous griefs et eux, en échange, demandèrent simplement que leurs enfants ne soient pas mélangés avec le Trio D'or. La Grande Bataille avait été il y a deux mois de cela et finalement, les choses étaient redevenues quasi à la normale pour toutes les familles. Chacun retourna dans son manoir et essaya d'oublier qu'ils s'étaient alliés à cet Ordre de malheur, dégradant leur fierté de sang-pur. Maintenant que Tom Jedusor était mort et ne prônait donc plus le sang-pur, les hommes de cette classe sociale pouvaient revendiquer leur droit et donc obtenir des postes à la hauteur de leur rang.

Mais cependant, ce n'était pas à quoi Blaise Zabini pensait. Après avoir libéré un soupir très long, il décida de confier à Draco son 'problème'. « Mes parents veulent que je parte avec eux pendant quelques temps »

« Et alors ? C'est juste que leur petit garçon leur manque. » Sourit Draco en donnant un coup de coude à Blaise. Ils étaient assis dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy, buvant du whisky pur feu.

« Draco ? » Tous deux se retournèrent quand ils entendirent la voix féminine provenant de la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Pansy, je pensais t'avoir dit que j'étais occupé ce soir ? » Draco n'essaya même pas de cacher l'amertume et le sarcasme dans sa voix.

« Et bien, je savais que tu étais avec Blaise et j'ai pensé que je pourrais bénéficier de ta charmante compagnie ensuite. » Draco regarda Pensy. Elle était vraiment ennuyeuse. Les deux seules choses qui lui plaisaient chez Pansy, c'était qu'elle était une sang-pur et qu'elle était assez facile à « domestiquer ».

« Sors d'ici, Pansy. »

Draco revînt alors vers Blaise et avant de se retourner, il put voir un éclair de douleur traverser le regard de Pansy. « Bon, je pense que je vais aller rejoindre ta mère. »

Draco acquiesça, ne lui prêtant même pas attention alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

« Drake, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Pansy ? Je pensais que vous étiez sur le point d'annoncer vos fiançailles ? »

Draco souffla fortement alors qu'il s'avachissait sur le canapé de velours. Il se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il disait « C'est ce que tout le monde veut qu'il se passe. Elle est une fille que normalement je voudrais avoir. Sa famille est riche, influente et bien sûr c'est une famille de sang-pur. Mais je ne me vois pas fonder une famille avec elle. Je ne nie pas qu'avec elle, les parties de jambes en l'air ne sont pas déplaisantes. Elle est d'ailleurs douée. Je ne sais pas ce que ne va pas chez moi. » Il but une autre gorgée de sa boisson, alors que Blaise le regardait, préoccupé.

« Mais n'y-t-il personne d'autre ? Une des filles Greengrass ou la sœur de Theo peut-être ? » Il ne voyait personne d'autre qui serait dans les normes et les exigences de la première dame Malfoy.

« Non, pas elles. La sœur de Theo, c'est le visage d'Hagrid en féminin et la fille Greengrass est ... Attends c'est quoi le mot ? Ah ouais, prude. Je devrais la stupéfixer rien que pour lui enlever sa culotte. Pansy sait, d'autre part, comment utiliser son jouet d'un soir quand je vais la voir. Malheureusement, tous les sang-pur que je connais le savent eux-aussi. Je me demande juste quelque chose ... Je pourrais peut-être trouver un jour une sang-pur qui ne se sera pas fait passer dessus par tous les gars et qui ne sera pas gênée à la simple pensée d'un sexe dans sa chatte. »

Blaise essaya de considérer le point de vue de Draco, alors qu'il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde avant de les ouvrir et de dire abruptement « Assez. Nous parlions de toi. Alors quelle est l'affaire du mois ? Pourquoi tu sembles si préoccupé ? »

« Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de me parler. Ils m'ont dit que cette conversation changerait l'équilibre de notre famille à tout jamais. »

« Peut-être qu'ils veulent que tu te maries ! C'est ce qu'ils veulent faire ! Une double annonce de fiançailles. »

Cette fois ce fut le ténébreux italien qui but d'une traite son whisky pur feu. « Non, je ne pense pas. Ma mère était trop sérieuse, beaucoup trop triste. Ils ne m'auraient pas dis ça comme ça, s'ils voulaient m'annoncer qu'ils me mariaient avec une fille de sang-pur. C'était différent. »

Alors que Blaise se levait tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, Draco regarda le dos de son meilleur ami, ne sachant pas que la vie de Blaise était sur le point de changer à tout jamais.

Oo°oO

« Tu penses que c'est là la meilleure façon de lui apprendre la nouvelle ? » Dit Avani Zabini en regardant son mari, Celso, soucieuse.

« _Si_, c'est la meilleure façon de lui annoncer. Il y a trop de souvenirs ici. »

« Il nous détestera de l'avoir garder pour nous pendant tout ce temps. »

« Oui, c'est fort probable. _Ma_, nous devons essayer. Nous devons essayer de le faire pour _elle_ et pour Blaise. Il y a une partie de lui-même qui lui manque même s'il n'en a pas tout à fait conscient. »

« Et il y a aussi une partie de nous-mêmes qui nous manquent, non ? »

« _Si_, bientôt, _Cara_ nous serons tous réunis, très bientôt. »

Oo°oO

Après être rentré chez lui, Blaise déjeuna dans le silence complet, avec ses parents. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir ses parents se lancer des œillades « J'apprécierai vraiment si vous me disiez ce que vous vouliez me faire savoir. »

À ses mots, ses parents soupirèrent tellement fort que la table voleta sur les bords. « _Figlio_, viens au salon. Il est temps ... Que tu saches la vérité. » Sur ses mots assez énigmatiques, le père de Blaise mena sa petite famille jusque dans le salon.

« Avant que je ne commence, je veux que tu saches que ta mère et moi, nous ne te l'avons pas dit plus tôt parce que ... Et bien, c'était trop douloureux. » Celso Zabini marcha vers femme et se mit à genoux à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de la cheminée. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, il continua à parler, « Quand ta mère a annoncé que nous allions avoir un héritier, j'étais aux anges. La naissance de sang-pur devenait très rare et pour être honnête, nous étions les premiers concernés. Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que la lignée des sang-purs s'éteignait lentement. Les Malfoy venait d'annoncer que Narcissa était _incinta_ et ta mère et elles étaient ravies d'attendre un enfant toutes les deux en même temps. »

Blaise n'était pas très sûr de voir où son père voulait en venir. Sa mère semblait tellement triste et son père semblait être dans le même état émotionnel. Quand son père continua, il le vit se lever et aller vers la fenêtre. Il sut instinctivement que les paroles qu'il allait proférer provoquerait certainement une dispute entre eux.

« Juste avant que tu naisses, les Malfoy sont venus au Manoir. Draco n'avait alors que deux mois et Avani voulait avoi que son enfant vienne chez elle ... »

«_ Padre_, qu'est-ce que… » Tenta de lui demander Blaise, pour savoir où il voulait en venir, mais Celso leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir. La nuit où tu es né, nous avons appelé un guérisseur. Narcissa était avec ta mère. Je me rappelle avoir marché dans le couloir devant la chambre, tournant en rond et respirant lourdement. Lucius ne réussissait pas à me calmer. » Ce point, il le connaissait, mais il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il savait que c'était très important et donc lourd de conséquences. C'était un changement dans sa jeune vie. Il voulait partir, loin.

« Essayes-tu de me dire que je ne suis pas ton fils ? » Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne PAS être le fil au sang-pur de Celso et Avani Zabini.

« NON ! Pas du tout. Tu es notre fils ... Tu es bien de notre chair et de notre cœur. Non, ce que j'essaye de te dire ... Et encore pire je le crois. Sept minutes après que tu sois né, ta sœur jumelle est venue au monde. »

Oo°oO

Blaise regardait fixement le feu dans sa chambre à coucher. Il observait les flammes en se remémorant les dernières heures qu'ils avaient vécu, en boucle, dans son esprit. Il avait une sœur. Une sœur qui, à l'âge de seulement deux mois, avait été enlevé dans la chambre commune qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de frustration. Son père avait continuait à lui parler de cette nuit. C'était la nuit où Silver avait été enlevée. Tout ce qu'avait de plus précieux Avani Zabini.

Celso avait dit à Blaise qu'il s'était réveillé à cause des cris perçants d'Avani, provenant de la chambre d'enfants. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était précipité dans la chambre, et qu'il avait vu sa femme, sanglotant sur le sol avec lui, pleurant dans ses bras. Il lui résuma la note qu'ils avaient trouvée à même le berceau. Ce parchemin prétendant qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir une fille de sang-pur. Qu'elle serait beaucoup plus heureuse sans eux, ses propres parents. Il était écrit que comme cela, elle ne serait pas utilisée comme un instrument, bonne à être vendue à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, pour assurer la prétendue très importante lignée des sang-pur. Ses parents l'avaient cherché pendant des mois. Les Malfoy, de leur côté, avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour jouer de leur influence et retrouver leur filleule. Ils s'étaient même alliés à Dumbledore pour lui demander de l'aide.

Cependant, rien n'avait jamais vraiment aboutit. Pas même un moindre chuchotement ou une moindre rumeur sur l'endroit où était la fille Zabini. Les mois se métamorphosèrent en années et ses parents s'étaient alors rendu compte qu'il souffrait en silence, lui, l'enfant rescapé de ce rapt. Non seulement Blaise avait perdu sa sœur, mais il avait aussi perdu ses parents. Ils ne seraient jamais plus les mêmes après cela. Toujours passant d'une idée à l'autre, sans lien logique.

Celso s'était rendu compte qu'en établissant des recherches pour retrouver leur fille, ils avaient négligés leur fils. Ensemble ils décidèrent alors que Blaise avait besoin de passer avant tout. Ils mirent donc tout leur amour et toute leur dévotion envers lui. Ils ne voulaient pas que Blaise grandisse en ayant à l'esprit qu'il avait une sœur disparut à retrouver… Silver. Ils gardèrent donc tous le secret. Ils demandèrent d'ailleurs à tout le monde de garder le secret. Les Malfoy, voyant comme leurs amis souffraient, avaient acceptés. Blaise ne devait jamais savoir qu'une partie de lui-même serait perdu à tout jamais.

Jusqu'à la semaine dernière où tout avait changé et où le père Zabini avait reçu le deuxième plus gros choc de toute sa vie.

Blaise se leva de sa position près du feu et marcha vers son bureau. Alors qu'il arriva tout près, il put voir le parchemin, mais pas les mots. Oh, mais il savait. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Blaise pourrait voir ce qui était écrit dans ce parchemin avant même de l'avoir ouvert :

_Je sais où se trouve votre fille. Sachez que pour le moment, elle est en sécurité. Je suis sûr que vous voulez que cela perdure. Je resterais en contact. _

Blaise pouvait sentir la frustration de ses parents rayonner au travers du parchemin. Ils avaient reçu ça le jour suivant le dix-septième anniversaire de Blaise et de Silver. Celso étant un Serpentard, savait que ceci était la vérité. Pour que quelqu'un sache où était Silver et dise qu'il lui ferait du mal si besoin il y avait, ça ne pouvait qu'être sérieux. Avani était à côté d'elle. Blaise avait peur pour sa santé. Qui que ce soit, il gardait Silver loin d'eux et il faisait endurer volontairement un supplice à ses parents. Il payera cher… Très cher même.

Oo°oO

Si quelqu'un avait vu quatre des sorciers les plus puissants de Grande-Bretagne, assis dans une bibliothèque, ils auraient haletés d'horreur. Celso et Lucius dégageait une aura très puissante. Des hommes avec qui il valait mieux être dans de bons termes. Blaise et Draco étaient aussi là, possédant eux aussi une aura imposante, grâce à leur pouvoirs développés. Les Malfoy les avaient rejoints le lendemain, suite à la demande des parents de Blaise.

Celso venait de finir ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que les Malfoy étaient dans un état de perplexité extrême « Puis-je regarder le message ? » Demanda Lucius à Celso tranquillement. Alors que les adultes discutaient eux des conséquences et des implications éventuelles, les adolescents avaient, eux, une tout autre discussion sur le sujet.

« Blaise, tu tiens le coup ? » Draco regarda son meilleur ami. Le regard qu'il avait depuis que son père avait fini de leur raconter l'histoire à lui et son père faisait peur à voir. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça.

« Elle est là-bas Draco. Et si elle était blessée ? Je ne peux pas la protéger. Je n'ais conscience de son existence que depuis seulement un jour, et je la ressens déjà. Je peux même sentir son appel. Elle a besoin de moi. Où qu'elle soit, je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. » Blaise baissa les yeux et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Si vous aviez demandé à quelqu'un d'autre, en dehors de l'élite que constituaient les familles de sang-pur, ils vous diraient que Blaise Zabini était un trou de cul impitoyable qui ne se souciait de rien et de personne. Draco le connaissait bien différemment. Il aimait sa famille avec acharnement et cela incluait les Malfoy. Ayant conscience maintenant qu'il avait une sœur et qu'il ne pouvait même pas être là, la protéger et la défendre, c'était quelque chose d'insupportable pour lui.

« Nous la retrouverons, tu sais que nous n'arrêterons pas de la rechercher tant que Silver ne sera pas rentrée chez elle. »

Draco, et ne lui demandait pas pourquoi, savait qu'il devait ramener Silver à son frère, parce que pour lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il devait absolument faire. Comme si, il y avait une espèce de contrainte, un besoin profond, ancré à l'intérieur de lui. Il pensa aux personnes qui iraient retourner ciel et terre pour le retrouver et le ramener chez lui. Ses parents ? Absolument. Celso et Avani ? La question ne se posait même pas. Blaise ? Sans un doute possible. Pansy ? Hum… Il était sûr que même si elle croisait cette fille en question dans la rue - alors qu'elle savait que c'était elle qui était sans sa famille, alors qu'elle savait que c'était la sœur de son meilleur ami - cela ne lui aurait causé aucun souci de conscience. Il aiderait à la ramener chez elle. Il le ferait lui aussi.

Oo°oO

La pièce était calme alors que les six qui mangeaient autour de la table gardaient le silence. Narcissa avait passé l'après-midi avec Avani, revoyant la situation. La décortiquant et l'analysant dans les moindres détails.

« Maître Celso, ceci vient d'arriver pour vous » La voix de l'elfe de maison brisa le silence.

Celso ouvrit la lettre et son beau visage pâlit. « Espèce de sal bâtard ! »

« _Caro_, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Oh, Merlin, cette lettre est de lui » Narcissa se précipita à ses côtés alors qu'Avani semblait prête à s'évanouir.

« _Padre _? » Blaise se leva et marcha vers son père, se plaçant derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

**Elle a été élevée comme une Moldue. Ironique ne trouvez-vous pas ? Elle a été ridiculisée par son frère et ses camarades de classe pendant tout ce temps à Poudlard. Une sang-pur, traitée d'impure par des gens de son propre rang ! Si seulement ils savaient ces espèces de gamins prétentieux. Elle vous déteste maintenant vous et les vôtres. Pensez-vous que vous pourrez lui faire changer d'avis ? Ou pensez-vous pouvoirs supporter dans votre arbre si précieux des sangs-mêlés ? Peut-être devrais-je rester soft dans mes propos. Elle pourrait même se faire tuer elle-même de la main de Blaise ou de Drago, si je le voulais.**

**Maintenant vous savez que je ne me joue pas de vous. A la fin de ce parchemin, j'ai apposé un peu de sang. Le sien. Faites-le vérifier si vous pensez que cela en vaut la peine. Je resterai en contact.**

**P.S. Comment un sort peut-il durer dix-sept ans ?**

« C'est un homme mort. Je lui jetterais l'Avada Kedavra moi-même. » Blaise tremblait de colère. Une colère qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit aussi violemment.

Lucius toujours calme, alors que la tempête faisait rage dans la maison dans le cœur des habitants, alla chercher son matériel pour faire des potions et commença à préparer une mixture pour tester le sang. Les autres sachant où il allait, le suivirent. On pouvait entendre Avani pleurer silencieusement.

« Nous savons qu'elle va à Poudlard, ou qu'elle y est allée. Les garçons la connaissaient. On la connaît sous l'appellation d'une sang-de-bourbe. Elle est ou était ensorcelée. » Lucius rassemblait les indices qu'ils avaient alors que Celso revoyait le parchemin.

« Elle pourrait être n'importe laquelle de ces sang-de-bourbe qu'il y a dans ce maudit château. Dumbledore et sa lubie des Moldus ! » S'exclama Narcissa alors qu'elle berçait doucement Avani.

« Non, elle ne peut pas être partie de l'école. Elle devrait être de la même année que les garçons. Et souvenez-vous tous que c'est une sorcière très puissante. Elle se serait détachée du lot. » Dit Celso alors qu'il allait jusqu'au chaudron pour aider Lucius.

Draco et Blaise essayèrent de passer en revue toutes les filles sang-de-bourbe de leur année. Sincèrement, ils n'avaient jamais fais vraiment attention à leur existence propre, sauf pour leur rappeler leur sang impure, et encore, pas à toutes ...

« Mets le parchemin sur la table. » Ordonna Lucius alors qu'il versait un peu de potion dans une petite fiole. En marchant vers la table, il respira à fond alors qu'il versait une petite quantité sur la tâche de sang sur le parchemin. Tout le monde regarda les vapeurs s'élever et commencer à former les visages de Celso et Avani Zabini.

Le fort gémissement provenant d'Avani fut un mélange de joie extrême et d'intense chagrin. Ses pensées rejoignaient celle des autres. Comment avait-il fait pour avoir son sang ?

Oo°oO

**Note de bas de page : **Alors ce premier chapitre, verdict ? Je continue à vous publier ma traduction ? =)

Gros bisous,

Manelor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **_Jcschaefer_** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira comme cela m'a plu de le traduire pour vous. Je sais que pour certains, cette fiction va bousculer un peu tous ce que vous connaissez, mais je suis comme ça. Je ne prends que des fictions un peu originales pour pouvoir le faire partager à vous, mes lecteurs adorés !

Merci encore pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur, sachez-le !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

"**Qu'est-ce que la vérité ? Il y a la tienne, la mienne, celle de tous les autres. Toute vérité n'est que la vérité de celui qui l'a dite. Il y a autant de vérités que d'individus**" ... Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt

"**La vérité est en marche et rien ne l'arrêtera**" ... Emile Zola

"**La vérité est si obscurcie en ces temps et le mensonge si établi, qu'à moins d'aimer la vérité, on ne saurait la reconnaître**" ... Blaise Pascal

Oo°oO

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

_Draco et Blaise essayèrent de passer en revue toutes les filles sang-de-bourbe de leur année. Sincèrement, ils n'avaient jamais fais vraiment attention à leur existence propre, sauf pour leur rappeler leur sang impure, et encore, pas à toutes ..._

_« Mets le parchemin sur la table. » Ordonna Lucius alors qu'il versait un peu de potion dans une petite fiole. En marchant vers la table, il respira à fond alors qu'il versait une petite quantité sur la tâche de sang sur le parchemin. Tout le monde regarda les vapeurs s'élever et commencer à former les visages de Celso et Avani Zabini._

_Le fort gémissement provenant d'Avani fut un mélange de joie extrême et d'intense chagrin. Ses pensées rejoignaient celle des autres. Comment avait-il fait pour avoir son sang ?_

Oo°oO

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Miss, voulez-vous autre chose ? » Le serveur lui donna toute son attention, comme il le faisait tout le temps quand une femme à couper le souffle était présente dans le restaurant. Elle était comme un modèle que les peintres voudraient à tout prix avoir pour la peindre sur leur toile. C'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi toutes les femmes aspiraient, plus ou moins en secret. Un visage lumineux avec une poitrine généreuse et des cheveux longs couleur miel. Cependant, elle semblait triste, si triste. Vraiment désemparée même. Cela était visible sur son visage et se dégageait de sa personne des vagues de tristesse à répétition. Quand elle le regarda en levant les yeux pour lui répondre, son souffle se coupa. Elle avait les yeux les plus étonnants qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Une couleur miroitante d'ambre qui vous attirait directement.

« Non, donnez-moi juste l'addition s'il vous plaît » Elle rebaissa les yeux et continua à lire le journal qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

« Bien sûr » Alors que le serveur s'éloignait, il regarda autour de lui et vit tous les autres hommes présents la regardaient, elle, avec insistance, bavant presque devant sa beauté incandescente.

Oo°oO

Alors qu'Hermione était assise dans un coin du café, elle repensa à ses quelques derniers jours. Son anniversaire avait été il y avait maintenant de ça quelques jours. Dix-sept ans. Elle était adulte maintenant, une adulte légalement dans le monde sorcier où elle vivait. Hermione repensa néanmoins aux deux jours précédant son anniversaire. Elle était allée au Terrier passer du temps avec ses 'meilleurs amis'. Meilleurs amis, on le reste, bien sûr, jusqu'à un certain point. Quand les choses commencent à changer et que vous avez besoin d'eux alors qu'un changement s'opère dans votre vie, il n'y a plus personne. Bien sûr, c'était bien trop d'ennuis en perspective. Hermione regarda fixement la table devant elle, laissant échapper un gémissement alors qu'elle lisait qu'un projet de loi s'était mis en route. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle avait décidé d'aller dans le Londres Moldu après que sa vie soit tombée en pièce de chiffon sur le sol. Après ce qui est arrivé entre elle et « sa deuxième famille ».

Flash back :

_Hermione et Ginny avaient partagé la chambre des jumeaux pendant qu'elle était là. Ginny n'avait pas gaspillé beaucoup de temps avant de dire à Hermione qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir avec elle dans la chambre des jumeaux. Au même instant, Harry traversait le hall. Cela ne l'a dérangeait pas, elle savait que Ginny ferait ce qu'elle voulait faire à la fin, donc elle n'insista pas. Hermione se réveilla donc, seule, le matin de son anniversaire. Alors qu'elle se demandait où était la salle de bain, le Terrier se transforma en terrain de folie. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, mais qui es-tu ? » Hermione leva les yeux quand elle entendit la voix et secoua la tête quand elle vit Ron._

_« Ha, ha Ron. Très drôle. Peux-tu te mettre sur le côté pour que je passe et que j'aille dans la salle de bain maintenant ? » _

_Elle fit un pas en arrière quand elle vit la baguette de Ron se pointer vers elle, menaçant._

_« PAPA ! MAMAN ! » Hurla Ron alors qu'il prenait la baguette magique d'Hermione entre ses mains._

_« Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Hermione ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait alors qu'elle voyait la famille entière accourir dans le hall. Le ton commença à monter et cela se transforma à terme en un vacarme assourdissant._

Fin du flash back :

Après que l'auteur de tout ceci, Ron, dit à tout le monde de se taire, Hermione put enfin s'expliquer. Les souvenirs de cette discussion étaient un peu flous, encore aujourd'hui. Elle se rappelait que elle et Ron avait du être adoptée et qu'un sort avait été jeté sur elle à sa naissance. Elle se rappelait la potion, le sang et les deux visages et les noms qui apparurent dans la fumée. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs, et la femme avait les cheveux comme Hermione. Elle se rappelait des accusations de Ron, de Ginny et même d'Harry, alors qu'ils lui balançaient à la figure que depuis tout ce temps elle s'était servie d'eux pour donner des informations au camp adverse. La plus grande plaisanterie d'entre toute. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Comment pouvaient-ils penser ça alors qu'elle avait tout fait, alors qu'elle leur avait donné toutes les informations possibles et imaginables pour faire tomber les Mangemorts, ainsi que pour trouver Voldemort ? C'était elle! Comment osaient-ils ?

Alors qu'elle découvrait à peine que toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonges, ils la laissaient tomber. Ron, lui, elle pouvait comprendre. Il était toujours fâché contre elle de lui avoir tourné le dos ces derniers mois. Ginny, elle, avait prit ses distances certes, mais Hermione la considérait toujours comme une amie. C'était Harry qui l'avait blessée le plus. C'était son meilleur ami, son frère. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse lui-même lui ordonner de partir du Terrier. Ça voulait à peu près dire : « Ne vient jamais plus ici, tu n'y es plus la bienvenue ».

Maintenant, alors qu'elle descendait la rue de Londres, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Elle essayait de faire des liens avec ce qu'elle avait apprit au Ministère, de Silver et Blaise Zabini, nés il y avait maintenant dix-sept ans de cela. Il y avait eu un rapport au sujet d'un enlèvement survenu environ deux mois plus tard. Quelqu'un avait enlevé Silver à l'intérieur même de la maison de ses parents. Selon les rapports, aucune rançon n'avait été exigée et jamais plus Silver n'avait été vu. Elle se rappela du Blaise de l'école. Un grand garçon italien, assez beau et mystérieux. Toutes les filles de son dortoir se demandaient d'ailleurs comment Hermione ne pouvait pas penser que Blaise (ainsi que Draco Malfoy) n'était pas un cadeau de Merlin et de dame nature en personne. Elle riait à chaque fois quand elle y repensait. Elle pouvait très bien s'en passer. Elle aurait eu besoin d'une thérapie si elle avait pensé et fantasmé sur le corps sexy de Blaise alors qu'en réalité c'était son frère. Beurk.

Hermione savait que l'endroit le plus logique pour trouver une réponse se trouvait dans la maison des Granger. Cette pensée lui fit mal. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis que sa sixième année avait commencée. Anna et Marcus Granger étaient des gens insensibles et froids. Ils n'avaient jamais montrés un quelconque signe affectif ou tendre envers Hermione. Quand elle eut fait ses bagages pour partir au Terrier une semaine avant que l'école ne recommence, son père était rentré dans sa chambre à coucher.

Ils avaient eu une dispute assez virulente au sujet de l'école, des Weasley, d'Harry et des choix d'Hermione en général. Il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient bien trop sacrifiés pour elle, qu'ils avaient bien trop sacrifiés de leur personne pour ne pas qu'elle leur obéisse. La goutte d'eau de trop fut quand il l'a frappa deux fois au visage. Elle était partie au milieu de la nuit et n'était jamais revenue depuis cette nuit-là. Quand elle reçut son diplôme à la fin de l'année et qu'elle put avoir une petite 'récompense' à la fin de la guerre pour service rendus de la part du Ministère, elle put louer un petit appartement elle ne voulait d'aucune manière revoir Anna et Marcus. Elle avait espéré qu'elle ne les verrait jamais plus. Si quelqu'un savait la vérité, c'était les Granger. Hermione savait qu'ils ne lui révéleraient jamais rien qui pourrait les impliquer, alors elle concocta un plan. Un plan qui leur soustrairait la vérité. Elle avait juste besoin de se procurer une petite potion. Une potion qu'elle trouverait dans l'allée des embrumes.

Oo°oO

Hermione vérifia sur la vitrine le nom du magasin. À Londres, elle pouvait marcher sans craindre de se faire reconnaître par sa ressemblance avec les Zabini. Dans le monde sorcier cependant, elle serait découverte en un rien de temps et reconnue en un simple battement de cil. Son manteau cachait son visage et ses cheveux : elle se sentait en sécurité.

Elle marcha en direction d'un petit magasin près du chaudron baveur, qui vendait des potions, et – chose importe – une certaine potion dont elle avait grandement besoin. Le bruit de la porte qu'on pousse retentit alors qu'elle rentrait dans le magasin. Par habitude, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour pour voir qui était là dans le magasin. Super, il était vide. Alors qu'elle marchait lentement vers le comptoir, elle se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention de la vendeuse.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Du Véritaserum, s'il vous plaît. »

Oo°oO

Hermione s'approcha de la maison de ses par… Non de la maison des Granger. Alors qu'elle soufflait bruyamment, elle sonna à la porte. Marcus Granger ouvrit « Que voulez-vous ? »

Hermione se rappela qu'elle avait changeait d'apparence, donc elle continua poliment.

« Je… Je dois vous parler à vous ainsi qu'à votre femme. S'il vous plaît, cela ne prendra qu'une minute. »

« Tu penses que nous allons te dire ce pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui, Hermione ? »

Hermione fut choquée. « Comment … ? »

Marcus rit assez froidement. « Je ne suis peut-être qu'un Cracmol mais je sais à quoi ressemble Avani Zabini. Le sort a changé quelques particularités de son anatomie pour ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse, juste assez pour semer le trouble chez les autres. »

Hermione rentra dans la maison, en poussant Marcus assez violemment. « Alors, tu le savais ! Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps. Dis-moi Papa, c'est toi qui m'as enlevé ? »

« Espèce de petite imbécile. Penses-tu que cela a été facile de t'enlever sous tes yeux et ceux de ton arrogante petite famille ? »

« Cracmol, hein ? » Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Marcus. « Anna ! Je te suggère vivement de venir dans le salon. » Appela Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le sofa.

Anna rentra dans la pièce, furieuse. « Comment oses-tu ! Nous t'avons sauvé et tu oses pointer cet objet sur nous ! »

« Ferme-là, Anna ! » Marcus regardait fixement sa femme. Sa complice pendant les dix-sept dernières années.

Hermione les fit s'asseoir tout les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, et les força à avaler du Veritaserum.

« Maintenant, je pense que vous servirez enfin à quelque chose. Commençons par le commencement, voulez-vous ? Suis-je vraiment Silver Zabini ? »

Hermione put voir Marcus lutter avant de répondre « Oui. »

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté.

« Qui m'a enlevé ? »

« Moi. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers Anna alors qu'elle lui demandait « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils étaient bien trop heureux. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu connais la famille Zabini ? »

Hermione put voir les efforts désespérés d'Anna pour ne pas dire la vérité. Elle finit néanmoins par répondre. « Je suis moi-même une Zabini. Celso est mon cousin. »

Hermione haleta sous le choc. « Je ne te crois pas. Comment as-tu pu leur faire ça ! »

« Notre famille faisait comme si je n'existait pas. J'étais une femme. Que pouvais-je leur apporter ? La seule bonne chose que je pouvais faire, c'était épouser un sang-pur et engendrer des sang-pur. Ils ne m'ont jamais demandé ce dont j'avais besoin ni ce que je voulais vraiment. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que tu es toi-même une cracmol ? »

« Ha Merlin non. Ils m'auraient noyé à la naissance si c'était le cas. Non, je suis une sorcière de sang-pur moi aussi. J'ai épousé Marcus parce que c'était MON choix. Ils m'ont renié. C'était une personne issue d'une famille de sang-pur pourtant ! C'était pourtant ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était ce qui aurait du importer. Mais non. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire avec nous. »

« Mais de quelle façon as-tu réussis à m'enlever ? Celso est ton cousin. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui t'a renié. »

« J'ai découvert que tu étais née grâce à une amie avec qui j'avais de très fréquents contact. Elle m'avait dit que la famille planifiait déjà de te fiancer toi avec l'héritier Malfoy. Peux-tu vraiment le croire ? Tu n'avais même pas deux mois et ils te donnaient déjà en mariage au plus pur des sang-pur. Ils le faisaient pour m'humilier ! Pour me montrer ce qu'une fille dévouée devrait faire. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire les choses qui sortaient de la bouche de cette femme dérangée. Elle était folle ! Anna n'avait jamais rien fait pour le bonheur d'Herm … De Silver. C'était dans un sens, une vengeance.

« Comment ? Comment as-tu fais ? »

« J'étais capable de passer les portes du manoir, n'importe quelles portes d'ailleurs, parce que j'ai en moi du sang Zabini. Ces imbéciles n'ont jamais pensé que cela aurait pu être moi. Après tout, quand j'ai épousé Marcus, j'ai perdu toute ma magie, n'est-ce pas ? » Le visage d'Anna reflétait une moue moqueuse alors qu'elle regardait fixement Hermione.

Après avoir attendu que le sort se dissipe, elle marcha dans la petite maison de campagne qu'elle avait appelé « sa maison » depuis si longtemps. Silver, car c'était maintenant bien son nom, et non le nom que ces gens lui avait donné, marcha dans la chambre.

Alors que Silver marchait jusqu'au bureau, elle vit un message qui semblait sur le point d'être envoyé.

_Si vous voulez obtenir une quelconque information sur l'emplacement exact de votre fille, préparez-vous à payer le prix fort. Je veux 15 millions de galions. Je resterai en contact. Tâchez d'avoir l'argent à l'heure exacte et de le déposer à l'endroit exact que je vous communiquerai prochainement. Faite-le, à moins que vous ne vouliez jamais savoir la vérité. _

Silver ne pouvait pas le croire. En considérant ce qu'ils avaient fais jusqu'à présent, elle pouvait en fin de compte imaginer ça. Elle descendit les escaliers avec la lettre. En l'agitant sous le nez des Granger, elle dit d'une voix forte « Vous les faisiez chanter ? Vous pensez que vous n'en aviez pas assez fait ? »

« Nous t'avons élevé ! Nous t'avons sauvé de cette vie là et c'est ainsi la façon dont tu nous remercies ! Nous avons eu du mérite de t'avoir élevé ! »

« Du mérite, Marcus ? Et tu oses dire que ce sont eux la famille d'arrogants. »

Silver pointa sa baguette magique et envoya un patronus aux Aurors.

Marcus et Anna Granger obtiendraient la punition qu'ils méritaient et Silver serait là pour s'en assurer.

Oo°oO

Silver était assise au même café qu'hier. Après que les Aurors aient pris sa déposition et qu'on l'emmena en dehors de la maison des Granger, Silver partie dans son appartement, à Londres. Elle pensait aux choses qu'il fallait parfois faire sans penser aux conséquences à certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas dans la norme. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle pensa aux autres personnes qui allaient tout découvrir. Ses parents. Son frère. Leurs amis. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Harry manquait à Silver. Elle souhaitait qu'il soit l'ami qu'il avait toujours été. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si seule et si effrayée.

« Hermione ? » Elle fut effrayée quand elle leva les yeux et qu'elle vit des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus. Ce fut le choc …

Oo°oO

Tout le monde avait pensé que retourner en Angleterre était la meilleure chose à faire. Donc les familles se réunirent au Manoir Zabini. Ils attendaient avec inquiétude des nouvelles. Plus le temps passait, plus la nervosité gagnait les esprits, les corps, emplissant l'air d'une lourdeur palpable. Un elfe rentra dans le salon, avec un message posé sur un plateau d'argent. Il fut presque renversé par la vague humaine qui se précipita sur lui. Celso s'assit avant d'ouvrir le message soigneusement comme s'il défaisait l'emballage d'une pierre précieuse. Le froncement de sourcils et l'agitation provenant de sa personne intriguèrent les gens autour.

« Celso ? » Demanda Avani en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Il … Il y a eu une arrestation pour l'enlèvement de Silver. Deux en fait … »

Les cris que poussa Avani et les chuchotis des autres emplirent alors la pièce.

« Quoi ? Quand ? Qui ? Où est Silver ? » Demanda rapidement, le coupant à chaque fois que son père essayer de répondre à ses questions.

« Laisse-moi tout d'abord lire.

_« À la famille Zabini » _Lit-il à haute voix,_ « Il y a quelques heures de cela, Annalisa Zabini-Granger et Marcus Granger ont été arrêtées pour l'enlèvement de Silver Avani Zabini. » Alors que Celso disait les noms, il s'assit une fois de plus sur le canapé, s'avachissant complètement. Anna ? Jamais il n'aurait pu penser, même dans ses cauchemars, qu'elle puisse en être la responsable. Cependant, ça prenait tout son sens._

Alors qu'il faisait une pause, Blaise tendit la main, impatiemment, et la regarda. Il continua là où son père s'était arrêté :

_Leur affaire a été remit au magenmagot pour la poursuite de l'accusation. Nous avons rassemblé toute les preuves nécessaires et avec le témoignage de … » Blaise respira à fond alors qu'il lisait le prénom. « Avec le témoignage de Miss Silver Zabini, la condamnation des contrevenants semble assurée. Veuillez entrer en contact avec le sorcier chargé des poursuites judiciaires (qui peut vous êtes assigné à partir de ce moment) dans les plus brefs délais. Merci et bonne journée. »_

Blaise regarda les occupants de la pièce « Bonne journée ? OU EST MA SŒUR ! » Hurla Blaise alors qu'il jetait contre le mur adjacent la note chiffonnée par ses soins.

« Ma cousine ? Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » Se blâma Celso, blessé de cette trahison familiale.

« _Caro_, tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous avons retrouvé notre fille. » Avani avait un grand sourire sur le visage comme elle regardait son époux avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« Je ferai marcher les contacts que j'ai au Ministère. Nous saurons où se trouve Silver dans l'heure. » Lucius marcha au travers de la pièce d'un pas décidé. Drago pouvait à peine attendre de la voir, et il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état devait se trouver son ami.

Draco savait que Blaise aurait été capable de détruire le ministère tout entier pour retrouver sa sœur. « Blaise ? Tu vas bien ? »

Blaise acquiesça et sourit à Draco. « Je vais voir ma sœur. Je ... J'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore une minute, j'étais enfant unique. La minute d'après, je découvre que j'ai une jumelle que je ne suis pas sur de revoir un jour. Maintenant, je sais que je la reverrai. Je la rencontrerai dans seulement quelques heures. » Blaise releva la tête et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée. Draco put sentir les émotions qu'il ressentait d'ici. Il se déplaça pour se mettre à côté de lui et mit une main sur l'épaule de Blaise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Draco, cette lettre. Il a dit qu'elle nous détestait dedans ... Qu'elle me détestait moi. Et si elle ne voulait pas nous voir ? Elle est entrée à Poudlard en tant que sang-de-bourbe. Tu sais que nous l'avons maltraité et que nous avons mal agit envers elle. Il y a une partie de moi qui ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y a de grande chance qu'elle ne veuille même pas nous parler. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'accepter. »

Draco pressa légèrement son épaule et dit calmement. « N'y penses pas alors. Fais ce que ferais un sang-pur de ton rang. Montre-lui que sa vie est sur le point de changer, mais en bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami. Nous réussirons. »

« J'espère, Drago. Je l'espère vraiment de tout cœur. »

Oo°oO

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Et voilà la vérité vraie ! Vous n'êtes pas déçus ? Vous attendiez-vous à ça ? Dites-moi tout ! Je voudrais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews,

Je vous dis à très vite j'espère,

Manelor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **_Jcschaefer_** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup de me lire et de porter crédit à la traduction que j'effectue en ce moment. En effet, je suis de retour pour une nouvelle traduction et j'espère ensuite me concentrer sur une fiction mettant en scène un couple particulier : Hermione/Lucius ...

Si vous ne le saviez pas encore, je vous le dis : Je suis en train de poster, avec **Hamataroo**, une traduction qui s'intitule "**Récalcitrance, part I défiance**" sous le pseudo "**Crazy Grill**", n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil, ça vaut le détour et le clik de souris, croyez-moi ;)

Encore merci pour vous reviews, elles me remplissent de joie,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

"**L'avenir, c'est la trahison des promesses**" ... Daniel Pennac

"**La trahison est une moisissure verte et douce, comme le duvet ; elle ronge en silence et par l'intérieur**" ... Francis Blanche

"**C'est de la confiance que nait la trahison**" ... Proverbe

Oo°oO

Après avoir parlé à ses contact (Personnes qui étaient en somme des « taupes ») au Ministère, Lucius alla dire à Celso ce qu'il avait apprit. Apparemment c'était Silver elle-même qui avait alerté les Aurors. A son anniversaire, le sort ne faisait apparemment plus effet et le crime de ses prétendus parents avait été dévoilé. Il avait maintenant l'adresse que Silver leur avait fournit durant son témoignage. Lucius grimaça quand il vit où sa filleule résidait. Le Londres Moldu. Cela devrait être rectifié dans les plus brefs délais. Il était inconvenant qu'elle continue à vivre autour de cette saleté.

« Je l'ai. J'ai l'adresse ! » Le plus qu'il put obtenir de Celso, ce fut un sourire.

Après avoir longuement discutés des détails, il avait été décidé qu'une invitation serait envoyée à Silver. Elle serait donc capable de choisir en toute âme et conscience les circonstances de cette rencontre. Les deux familles attendaient avec impatience que Silver revienne enfin dans sa famille. Drago avait l'impression d'avoir son cœur dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait le hibou devenir une tache dans le ciel.

Oo°oO

« Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as une sainte horreur de venir dans le Londres Moldu tout seul d'habitude. »

Silver essayait vraiment de ne pas montrer sa peur mais l'expression perceptible sur le visage de Ron lui rappelait celle de Marcus. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans le café pour voir si quelqu'un pourrait lui apporter son aide si elle en avait besoin. Quand les yeux de Silver se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Ron, son expression était neutre.

« J'ai besoin de te parler. J'ai décidé de te donner enfin une chance de t'expliquer. Nous avons été amis pendant très longtemps et je pense que tu ne nieras pas qu'il y a bien plus que ça. »

Silver respira profondément et essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Pourquoi était-il aussi têtu ? Elle avait essayé de leur laisser du temps à tous pour digérer la nouvelle, surtout à lui, et voilà qu'il débarquait pour obtenir de plus amples explications.

« Ron, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Attends, comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

Ron haussa ses épaules, « Je savais où était ton appartement. Je m'y suis d'ailleurs arrêté mais tu n'y étais pas. J'ai donc supposé que tu étais venue jusqu'ici pour boire. Ce n'est pas très dur de le savoir, Hermione. Tu es prévisible. »

« Tout d'abord, si tu me connaissais aussi bien que tu le prétends, alors tu aurais su que jamais je n'aurais trahis mes amis pour la solde de Voldemort. Deuxièmement, je t'ais dis plus d'une fois déjà que je ne te considérais que comme un ami. Seulement un ami. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te donner plus. Je ne te vois pas d'une autre manière. »

Alors que Silver parlait à Ron, elle le voyait la regarder de haut en bas. « Pourquoi ne quitterions-nous pas cet endroit ? Nous pourrions aller parler en paix dans ton appartement ? »

Il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule avec lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur. Dans un duel, elle pourrait le battre les yeux fermés. Elle savait juste que quand il se mettait en colère, il devenait agressif. Silver n'avait aucune endurance, et ne saurait donc pas se défendre dans ce cas-là. Rien que la grosseur de sa poitrine lui suffisait à perdre l'équilibre quand elle marchait trop vite, ou bien quand elle se retournait un peu trop précipitamment.

« Ron, je ne pense pas que … »

« Viens, Hermione. Harry a lui aussi planifié de venir te voir pour te parler très bientôt. Tu ne veux pas que tout ceci s'arrange ? »

La seule pensée qu'Harry et Ginny voulaient eux aussi faire la paix lui firent accepter. Beaucoup plus tard, avec du recul, elle se dit que cette décision fut la décision la plus stupide de toute sa vie.

Oo°oO

Alors que la porte de son appartement se refermait, Silver entendit Ron jeter un sort de silence. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas dans la pièce quand elle sentit les mains de Ron la pousser au sol. Elle se contorsionna et réussit à être à demi-debout, pour faire face à son attaquant. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, les mains en avant, elle releva sa jambe pliée dans sa direction. Elle donna un coup de pied aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait avec sa petite force.

« Toi ! Espèce de salope ! » Ron mit une main sur son menton, là où le pied de Silver avait atterrit. Il leva son poing et l'abattît sur la joue droite de Silver. Elle fut assez choquée par le coup et ne fut pas capable de résister à l'autre attaque qui arriva seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Ron leva son poing de nouveau alors qu'il commençait son discours emphatique. « Tu penses que tu es trop bien pour moi, c'est ça hein ? Que tu es bien meilleure que moi et que je ne te mérite pas ? » Le visage de Ron en était presque violet, tellement la rage le consumait.

« Tu penses … (Un coup de poing) … Que tu peux baiser … (Un de pied) … Tout le monde ! La seule chose que j'avais … (Un autre coup de poing) ... (Et un autre) … C'était du sang pur dans mes veines. Maintenant, tu en as bien plus que moi ! » Ron se pencha, la tourna vers lui et lui donna un autre coup de poing sur sa joue gauche.

Silver haletait par petites bouffées alors qu'elle sentait la douleur de chaque coup dans tout son corps. Elle pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son visage. Elle pouvait entendre ses os se briser. Quand elle regarda le visage de Ron, tordu par la colère, elle pensa « Est-ce la dernière chose que je verrais ? », puis tout devint noir.

Oo°oO

Ce fut un bruit de hibou dans sa chambre qui réveilla Silver. Elle se couvrit un œil et cligna l'autre encore valide avant de se retourner en direction de la fenêtre. Elle avait du l'ouvrir hier soir avant de partir au café. L'Argent referma son œil. Ça lui avait prit beaucoup d'énergie déjà. Le hibou plana au dessus de sa tête comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il atterrit finalement près de sa main et frotta son museau, alors qu'il tendait sa patte pour lui donner le message. Une fois ceci fait, le hibou s'envola et sortit par la fenêtre pour rejoindre ses maîtres. Ce n'était qu'un hibou, mais elle savait que celui-ci devait appartenir à la famille Zabini, rien que part son plumage.

Oo°oO

Draco et Blaise jouaient aux échecs quand son hibou revint. Blaise prit sa comme étant un bon signe. Silver avait répondu très rapidement. Alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre, un mauvais pressentiment le prit soudain. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il vit le message encore accroché à la patte du hibou, ses doutes furent confirmés. Le sang était frais et c'était sans doute celui de sa sœur. « Draco, je dois y aller »

Blaise se précipita jusqu'au bureau où l'adresse de Silver était marquée.

« Quoi ? Blaise mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Et si Silver arrivait pendant tu n'es pas là ? » Draco était sidéré que Blaise veuille s'en aller alors qu'il pouvait enfin rencontrer sa sœur très prochainement.

Blaise remua le message couvert de sang devant le nez de Draco. Il comprit en un seul regard et sut de suite ce que Blaise comptait faire. « Je viens avec toi » Blaise allait dire quelque chose quand Draco l'arrêta. « Tu ne sais même pas dans quoi tu vas tomber. Et si c'était un piège ? Je viens avec toi. »

Blaise lui jeta un regard reconnaissant alors qu'ils disparaissaient du manoir et atterrissaient non loin de l'appartement de Silver.

Quand ils apparurent au coin de la rue, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. C'était une des choses qu'ils n'aimaient pas chez les Moldus, toujours dans les rues. Et plus ils grandissaient et plus s'était pire. Le secteur en lui-même semblait sur. Cependant, Blaise et Draco pensèrent tous les deux que plus tôt Silver sortirait d'ici, et mieux seront les choses pour tout le monde. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bâtiment à grandes enjambées, évitant les passants. Blaise rentra, Draco derrière lui. Quand il arriva à la porte de son appartement, il ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper. Il tourna la poignet et fit claquer la porte sur le mur adjacent.

Même avec le coucher de soleil dehors passant par les fenêtres, après avoir brièvement jetés un coup d'œil dans l'appartement, ils virent qu'il était sombre. Prenant sa baguette magique, il murmura « Lumos » avant de la faire bouger de droite à gauche pour voir mieux. « S'il vous plait, faites qu'elle soit en bonne santé » Chuchota à lui-même Blaise, alors qu'il avait peur pour sa sœur. Il avait peur. Elle devait être en bonne santé. Blaise ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant.

En marchant au devant du divan, il découvrit un pied. Il s'avança et vit une fille étalée sur le sol. Blaise se précipita à ses côtés. Pour le peu qu'il voyait, il savait sans aucun doute que c'était une Zabini. Il pouvait voir ses cheveux châtain clair, de la même couleur que sa mère. Blaise entendit Draco jurer doucement. Ayant combattu elle-même pendant guerre, ils étaient sûrs qu'elle en avait vu d'autre.

« Silver ? S'il te plait, Silver ouvre les yeux. Tu peux m'entendre ? » Blaise avait envie de vomir. Cette vision était l'une des plus horribles qu'il avait vus.

« Blaise, nous avons besoin d'appeler les secours. » Draco avait l'impression d'être comprimé de l'intérieur. Qui avait fait ça ? Comment avaient-ils pu ? Quand il les tiendrait entre ses mains, ils étaient morts. La vue de son corps altéré fut un choc qu'il ressentit jusque dans son cœur. Il avait besoin d'aller chercher un guérisseur. Il connaissait les sorts de bases, certes, mais il n'était pas habilité pour l'aider au mieux et Blaise non plus.

« Blaise ? » Blaise sortit de son état léthargique, lança un sort d'immobilisation pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse pas plus mal en bougeant malencontreusement. En la soulevant délicatement, Blaise prit sa main et la conduisit dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. En la mettant doucement sur le petit lit, il se retourna vers Draco « Reste avec elle. Je reviendrai avec un guérisseur » Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers sa sœur.

Draco acquiesça alors qu'il se mettait à genoux sur le côté du lit. « Silver, tiens le coup. Ton frère est allé chercher de l'aide. S'il te plait, n'abandonne pas. » Draco prit sa main et son pouce caressa le plat de sa main. Le sang était sec à cet endroit et il pouvait sentir des morceaux tomber à son passage.

« Malfoy ? » Sa voix rauque le fit sursauter. Elle savait qui il était. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Il avait très probablement rendue sa vie très difficile. Draco jura qu'il ne le ferait jamais plus. Il ferait désormais tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse.

« Tu es en sécurité, Silver. Personne ne viendra te faire du mal, je suis là pour te protéger. Blaise va bientôt revenir. »

Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à quoi elle ressemblait. Les hématomes et le sang recouvrait son corps et son visage. Il envoya une demande silencieuse à Merlin, lui demandant de lui ramener cette fille en bonne santé. Ce que voulait par-dessus tout Blaise ; Drago sortit doucement ses beaux cheveux de son visage. Les secondes passèrent. Le son de sa respiration calme rassura Draco. Silver était toujours vivante. Combien de temps encore ? Merde ! Silver avait besoin d'aide, maintenant. Alors que Draco était sur le point de se lever pour aller lui-même chercher un guérisseur, Blaise arriva avec sur ses talons un sorcier portant une robe de guérisseur. Il scruta la pièce et accourut quand il prit conscience de l'état de la victime. En jetant un regard à Blaise, il dit « Ouvrez mon sac et donnez-moi la bouteille rouge » Tout en agitant sa baguette magique au dessus de Silver, il commença par dire « Récurvite ». Il avait maintenant une meilleure visibilité de ses blessures.

Se murmurant à lui-même des paroles incompréhensibles, il commença par les blessures les plus graves, pouvant couter la vie à la jeune femme. Il versa le contenu de la potion dans sa bouche lentement pour ne pas qu'elle s'étrangle.

Draco et Blaise restèrent en second plan, impuissants. Draco se rappela soudainement quelque chose. « Blaise, tu veux que je prévienne tes parents ? »

Blaise acquiesça alors qu'il regardait le guérisseur s'activait autour de sa sœur. « Oui, je ne veux pas les … Faire attendre avant de la revoir. »

« Blaise, elle va s'en remettre. Nous sommes arrivé à temps. »

Draco se leva pour aller voir les Zabini. Il espérait avoir dit la vérité à Blaise.

Oo°oO

Draco vit les visages effrayés des personnes présentes dans la pièce alors qu'il apparaissait « Draco, mon chéri, où était-tu avec Blaise ? » Draco regarda sa mère. Elle était la parfaite femme de sang-pur. Si seulement il pouvait trouver une femme aussi gracieuse et aussi élégante qu'elle.

« Vous devez venir avec moi. Vous tous. Dépêchez-vous ! » Draco les réunis tous alors qu'ils protestaient.

« Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant ! Silver peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! » Avani Zabini essayait de se sortir du lot et d'avancer dans le salon.

« S'il vous plaît, _Zia_ Avani, je vous emmène la voir. » Draco essayait de rester calme. Cependant, il savait qu'il perdait des secondes précieuses.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Je pensais que nous avions consenti d'attendre de recevoir des nouvelles d'elle avant d'aller la voir ! » Celso était hystérique. Mais qu'avaient-ils fais ?

« C'est une longue histoire. Je vous expliquerai tout le moment venu, mais là nous devons vraiment y aller. »

La seconde suivante ils étaient tout dans l'appartement de Silver « Blaise ? » L'appela Blaise. Il ne voulait pas conduire les parents dans la chambre à coucher, cela risquait de distraire le guérisseur.

Tout le monde regarda autour de lui. C'était petit, mais propre et bien rangé. Ils étaient impressionnés par la quantité de livres alignés sur les étagères. Bon, elle était intellectuelle. Ils auraient au moins un point commun.

Alors que Blaise sortit, il fut bombardé de questions.

« Blaise, où est ta sœur ? Pourquoi … » Blaise coupa son père en levant la main.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer d'abord. Après tu poseras tes questions. » Blaise prit les mains des deux mères dans les siennes. « Le guérisseur est toujours avec Silver. »

Le visage de sa mère pâli, et elle allait ouvrir de nouveau la bouche avant qu'il ne la coupe. « Drago et moi sommes venus ici quand le message sensé lui parvenir nous a été retourné, non-ouverte et tâché de sang. Sachant qu'elle avait des ennuis, nous sommes arrivés ici aussi vite que nous pouvions. Et voici ce que nous avons trouvé. Silver avait été battu à mort et Draco est resté avec elle alors que je suis allé chercher un guérisseur. »

À ce moment-là, sa mère pleurait doucement et Narcissa la berçait. Les hommes se déplaçaient dans l'appartement, comme s'ils cherchaient des indices sur la personne éventuelle à tuer.

Après une heure de plus, assez tendue, le guérisseur sortit de la chambre.

« Pardonnez-moi, Lord Zabini ? » Ils se retournèrent tous d'un bloc quand le guérisseur prit la parole.

« Comment va ma fille ? » Dit pour la première fois Celso depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'appartement.

En respirant profondément, le guérisseur parla « Miss Zabini, pour être honnête, est extrêmement chanceuse d'être encore vivante. Si ces deux garçons étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, elle serait morte de ses blessures. Qui étaient sévères. Une cheville, une jambe et le nez cassés, trois côtes fêlées, un bras fracturé et une commotion cérébrale. Cela tout combiné lui aurait fait endurer une souffrance atroce et une mort très douloureuse. Elle a aussi des coupures peu profondes, une douzaine de contusions et quelques brûlures » Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il fut reconnaissant que toutes ses personnes ne lui en veuillent pas à lui. La colère était palpable.

« Mais elle va bien ? Vous l'avez sauvée ? » Demanda Avani, la voix pleine de trémolos, sortant tout le monde de leur torpeur,

« Oui, elle est hors de danger. Je lui ai donné une potion calmante. Elle va avoir besoin de repos pendant au moins 48 heures. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'elle a vécu ici toute seule pendant un très long laps de temps. »

« Non, bien sûr. Merci d'être venu. Vous aurez quelque chose témoignant de notre profonde gratitude avant demain midi. » A ces mots, Celso Zabini renvoya l'homme.

Avani rentra lentement dans la chambre que le guérisseur venait de quitter. Le reste du groupe la suivit et Celso restait sur ses talons. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle regarda sa fille couchée dans ce lit. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, après tout ce temps. Finalement, elle arrivera et eut tout de suite envie de l'étreindre très fort dans ses bras. Avani avait toujours un vide dans son cœur, alors qu'elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Elle pouvait seulement espérait qu'un jour sa fille pourrait le remplir.

Avani haleta quand elle s'approche et qu'elle vit sa fille. Son visage était gonflé à cause des nombreux bleus, bien qu'atténués, mais toujours visibles. Elle savait qu'avec des blessures aussi sévères, ça prendrait du temps avant qu'elles ne partent toutes, complètement. Avani sentit son mari poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle déplaça doucement les cheveux de Silver de sur son visage, cheveux qui étaient les siens. Avani pencha la tête en arrière, rencontrant les mains de son mari qui faisait des pressions dans son dos. « Je veux la ramener chez nous. Elle doit venir à la maison. Là où elle pourra être en sécurité »

« Bien sûr, _cara_. » Regardant Silver pour la première fois en 17 ans, Celso fut frappé par sa beauté. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Celso rit sous cape, bien qu'il essaye d'être discret. Il était sûr que très bientôt, il devrait éconduire les tas de garçons se pressant devant leur porte pour la voir. Il allait en aimer chaque seconde.

Oo°oO

Les elfes dans le manoir Zabini étaient enthousiasmés. La jeune maîtresse rentrait à la maison ! Le maître leur avait ordonné de préparer une chambre dans l'aile familiale. Celso Zabini et sa femme avait une aile, et Blaise une autre. Maintenant la jeune miss avait la sienne aussi. Oh, quelle joie, elle allait bientôt être de retour !

Oo°oO

C'était la lumière. Elle était brillante et loin d'être ce qu'elle imaginait. Silver ouvrit lentement les yeux, pensant qu'elle verrait peut-être Merlin l'attendre pour la saluer. Etre le réceptacle de l'après-vie en quelque sorte. Mais la vue fut un peu différente. Elle y vit un couple assez vieux, et elle savait que c'était ses parents, assis au bord du lit sur lequel elle était couchée. Silver eut la chance de pouvoir regarder autour d'elle avant de ne vraiment ouvrit les yeux pour qu'ils sachent qu'elle était belle et bien réveillée. La chambre était belle. Les couleurs étaient parfaites. Dans des tons assez sombres. Ses couleurs favorites. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment ils l'avaient su. Elle toussa légèrement. Elle avait la gorge un peu pâteuse et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du dormir assez longtemps.

« Silver ? » Sa mère se rapprocha pour la regarder de plus près.

« Où … Où suis-je ? » La main de Silver se plaça sur sa tête. Elle fut étonnée de ne sentir aucun bandage recouvrant sa tête.

« Chez toi, ma chérie. Ton père, ton frère et moi, nous avons pris soin de toi. »

Silver essaya de digérer ce que sa mère disait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé atterrir ici. Elle avait, bien sûr, prévu de les rencontrer ; ils se seraient détestaient, chacun aurait pris un chemin différent et au revoir.

Une grande partie d'elle-même voulait s'enfuir. Cette famille, cette catégorie sociale, l'avait si longtemps blessé dans son amour propre ainsi que dans sa vie. Comment pourrait-elle tout oublier ? Elle était si embarrassée. Mais où irait-elle ensuite ? Son petit appartement qu'elle aimait tant tombait en ruines. Le Terrier lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Où pourrait-elle aller ? Elle avait besoin d'un plan. Ses yeux se refermèrent.

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, elle était seule. Elle se sentait mieux et se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormi. Silver essaya de se lever et fut très agréablement surprise de le pouvoir. Elle s'assit dans le lit confortablement et balança ses jambes dans le vide. Remarquant qu'il y avait un miroir au dessus d'un porte-vêtement, elle se dirigea vers celui-ci. Elle se regarda sur toutes les coutures, surtout son visage. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle était toujours très surprise de voir son nouveau visage et parce qu'elle avait pensé que Ron avait frappé tellement fort qu'elle en serait défigurée à jamais. Ron. Rien que de penser à lui, ça lui serrer les entrailles. Elle ne serait jamais la même à cause de lui. Son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle pour que toutes les personnes qu'elle aime lui fassent du mal en retour ? La famille Zabini serait-elle différente ? Les Serpentards la détestaient en général. Comment la traiterait-il maintenant qu'ils savaient ça ? Et puis il y avait aussi Draco Malfoy. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

Silver se rappela de leur dernier 'désaccord' à l'école. Elle patrouillait dans le hall après le couvre-feu et un bruit l'avait fait sursauter. Il provenait d'une salle de classe sur sa droite. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit Draco et Pansy Parkinson. Draco était debout derrière elle, faisant des va-et-vient, alors que Pansy était sur un bureau avec sa jupe remonté autour de sa taille. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Draco se retourna, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce que tu vois, Sang-de-bourbe. Regarde ça ! » Elle avait rapidement refermée la porte, mais elle n'avait pas loupé le gémissement de Pansy lui disant « Merlin, Draco, plus fort, bébé, baise-moi ! »

Silver avait ensuite prit des dispositions pour que ceci n'arrive plus. Quand Draco avait entendu ça, il avait juré et l'avait maudit. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé les quelques jours qu'ils restaient à l'éviter très soigneusement.

Silver essaya de se souvenir de cette nuit qui l'avait tant blessé, elle était sûre qu'il avait été là. Après que Ron soit partit. Elle se rappela que Draco l'avait consolé.

Un plan commença à se former dans l'esprit de Silver. Elle savait exactement qui l'aiderait. La question était de savoir comment elle arriverait à le faire rentrer ici ?

Oo°oO

Draco mit un bras devant ses yeux. Le soleil illuminait la pièce et les rayons passant par les rideaux l'englobaient de leur chaleur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dormir tranquille pour une fois ? Alors qu'il commençait à pester, il sentit une main remonter le long de sa cuisse. Regardant par-dessus son bras, il vit une cascade de cheveux blonds sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Pansy. Maintenant il se souvenait. Sacrément, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné un coup de pied aux fesses pour qu'elle dégage de son lit hier soir ? Il était fatigué depuis le retour du Manoir Zabini il y a trois jours. Draco avait reçu un message de Blaise hier soir lui disant que Silver s'était réveillé dans l'après-midi. Alors que ses pensées dérivées une fois de plus, il sentit les mains de Pansy remonter vers une autre zone que ses cuisses. En encerclant son poignet, il l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'arrive à son but.

« Bonjour, bébé. As-tu besoin d'un bon petit réveil maison ? » Pansy rit sottement comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

« Pan, pourquoi tu es toujours là ? Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas me réveiller à côté de quelqu'un le matin. » La façon dont il prononça le dit 'quelqu'un' était sensé lui indiqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule à devoir sortir du lit à chaque fois qu'il avait fini sa petite affaire. « Alors, tu devrais partir. »

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que je pourrais te rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner »

Alors c'était le comment du pourquoi elle était restée. Quelle stupide écervelée. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle viendrait avec lui pour voir ses parents ? La première chose que sa mère dirait dans ses cas-là serait : « A quand le mariage ? » et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

« Pansy, bouge ton cul de là et sors de cette chambre. Je te l'ais dis à plusieurs reprises. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu ne peux pas bouleverser mes habitudes et essayer de me manipuler, parce que sinon, ça finira mal pour toi. Maintenant bouge. »

Alors qu'il l'observait sortir du lit, Draco laissa tomber sa tête contre l'oreiller. Cela serait une très longue journée aujourd'hui. Lui et ses parents allaient dîner chez les Zabini. Ils seraient officiellement présentés à Silver. Draco savait que Silver devait encore se dire que ce n'était pas sa famille, mais que son autre famille ne valait pas mieux. Blaise avait dit à Draco que la famille était plus centrée sur les questions à portée de main, et non là pour ressasser le passé. Le choc de l'agression de Silver et l'argumentation qu'ils allaient devoir fournir pour qu'elle accepte qu'elle soit une sang-pur héritière serait sans doute beaucoup pour elle en un seul soir. Quand les flammes vertes de la cheminée lui indiquèrent que Pansy était partie, Draco se leva et marcha vers sa salle de bain adjacente. Il avait besoin de se laver de l'odeur de Pansy. Il marcha avec assurance et confiance jusqu'au miroir. Il était très fier de son corps. On ne l'appelait pas « le Dieu du sexe » pour rien …

Oo°oO

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous fais de gros bisous,

Manelor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **_Jcschaefer_** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou mes chers lecteurs ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre traduit (grand sourire) ! J'espère que vous aimerez comment j'ai traduis et je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, vu que je n'ai pas encore ma bêta de disponible, elle passe le bac en ce moment la pauvre, donc je préfère la laisser tranquille ... Alors bon courage, **Hamataroo**, je pense fort à toi 3 Sinon, je voulais aussi vous dire par la même opportunité que je pense publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, tout dépendra du temps que j'ai et aussi de vos gentilles review :) !

Je vous fais de gros bisous et encore merci pour votre soutien,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

Silver était assise devant son miroir. Elle se regardait alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux, maintenant frisés – longs et lâchés, tombant sur ses épaules. Sa mère était venue la voir plus tôt et lui avait demandé si elle se sentait prête pour rencontrer l'autre partie de sa famille pour un dîner, le soir même. Silver aurait vraiment voulu dire non. Une soirée avec les Malfoy, même s'ils n'essayaient pas de la tuer, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Cependant, ils pourraient l'aider à convaincre ses parents de lui accorder une petite faveur. Elle avait vraiment le sentiment qu'ils feraient tout ce qu'elle demanderait ; cependant, elle voulait d'abord récolter quelques bons points.

Silver arrêta de se brosser, alors que sa brosse était coincée dans ses nœuds quand elle se rappela quelque chose d'autre. Ils ne l'interrogeaient toujours pas sur sa vie d'antan. Pourquoi ? Elle avait pensé que cela serait le premier sujet abordé quand elle se serait réveillée. Ça et savoir qui l'avait battue. Elle se demandait s'ils avaient peur de savoir. Ils savaient très probablement qu'ils n'aimeraient pas les réponses qu'ils recevraient. Cependant, c'était bien trop tôt et les questions qu'elle se posait, ils se les posaient sans doute continuellement. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : Elle devrait y répondre tôt ou tard.

Silver alla vers son lit et choisit une robe qu'Avani avait déposée. C'était une version plus moderne des robes que les sorcières de haut rang avaient l'habitude de mettre dans le temps. C'était dans un ton de rouge bordeaux, qui allait très bien avec sa peau. Un autre des changements qui s'était opéré sur Silver : Sa peau était plus fortement halée. Alors qu'elle la serrait contre son corps, elle se regarda dans le miroir en pied. Pas mal. Elle était très contente du résultat quand elle se regardait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait des problèmes avec son corps avant. Elle était en accord avec son ancien elle. Son nouveau corps semblait néanmoins lui être, plus … Naturel.

Dans la penderie, avant qu'elle ne saisisse les chaussures qui allaient avec la robe, elle sortit une lettre qu'elle avait cachée dans la poche de son peignoir de bain. Alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas exactement une prisonnière, de vieilles habitudes étaient difficiles à oublier. Ron et les Weasley ne lui avait jamais facilité la vie au sujet de son corps et de sa personne quand elle leur envoyait une lettre. Ron disait sans arrêt que quelqu'un comme lui ne pourrait jamais vraiment la considérer comme une amie. Ginny, elle, avait été très rapide question jugement, en lui disant qu'un homme expérimenté serait vite fatigué d'une vierge, prude, et plongée tout le temps dans ses bouquins. Harry avait été le seul à ne jamais faire de remarques. Il semblait savoir qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. La compréhension dans l'amitié, c'était la seule chose qu'elle recherchait, avant qu'ils ne la jettent comme une malpropre et ne la laisse seule.

La relation de Silver et de son correspondant était innocente. Elle ne pouvait même plus dire le nombre de lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangés depuis le début. Des lettres dans lesquels il l'encourageait à rester fière et courageuse. C'était d'ailleurs des mots assez vides de sens après ce que les Granger et ses propres amis avaient osé lui faire. Les Granger n'avaient jamais aimé le sorcier avait qui elle parlait. Elle se demandait s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, justement parce que c'était un sang-pur.

Après s'être habillée et s'être peignée, elle s'assit sur le lit pour relire sa lettre qu'elle espérait pouvoir envoyer à son ami bientôt.

_Mon cher ami,_

_Tellement de choses me sont arrivées en si peu de temps. J'hésite à te les dire, car des personnes que je pensais connaître et aimer, eux, les ont très mal pris._

_Tu sais que mon anniversaire était il y a une semaine (merci pour le collier, à propos, je le porte en ce moment). Je me suis réveillée un matin, et j'étais une nouvelle personne. Je veux dire, une nouvelle personne dans le sens littéral du terme. Le sort qui avait été placé sur ma personne il y a 17 ans de cela s'est dissipé et ma véritable apparence a étonné plus d'une personne, dont moi-même, je dois te l'avouer. Ma vraie famille m'a ramené chez elle. C'est une longue histoire. J'aimerais te la raconter en personne. Je me rends compte que te demander de venir me voir peut être une obligation et une contrainte pour toi. Je comprendrai si tu n'es pas capable de venir ou si tu es peu disposé à le vouloir. Réponds-moi très vite._

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Mon véritable prénom, celui que j'ai choisi de porter (pour le moment) est Silver Zabini._

Silver venait de finir de lire la lettre quand des coups furent portés à la porte de sa chambre. Elle replia la lettre rapidement et la mit dans sa poche.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut étonnée de voir la personne qui s'y trouvait derrière.

Oo°oO

Draco et ses parents arrivèrent au manoir Zabini en fin d'après-midi. Lucius avait voulu arriver plus tôt pour parler Business avec Celso. Ils furent très bien accueillis par Narcissa, qui partit dans le salon, s'asseoir avec Avani, femme dont elle appréciait grandement la compagnie. Draco voulait parler avec Blaise de toute façon.

Le Manoir semblait différent. C'était comme si l'aura avait changé. Draco supposa que c'était grâce au retour de Silver. Avani était bien plus heureuse. Quand Tom Riddle était encore aux commandes du monde sorcier, il était commun de voir des maisons plongées dans la pénombre et l'obscurité et des familles avec des visages fermés et très austères. Draco avait l'habitude de voir cela et pour lui rien n'avait véritablement changé. Tandis qu'il aimait être dans son manoir à lui, il aimait d'autant plus être ici, car chez lui, il y avait toujours une espèce de tristesse imprégnant les murs. En attendant Blaise dans sa chambre, il profita de ce petit moment à lui pour penser à ce qui gamberger dans sa tête depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi se sentait-il différent ? C'était comme si quelque chose l'avait attendu pour se remettre en place, comme si c'était là qu'il devait se trouver, depuis le début. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas aidé. Draco les avait surpris à parler à demi-voix dans des pièces du manoir. Quand il leur demandait, ils niaient tout en bloc et réfutait le moindre de ses accusations en lui disant qu'il s'imaginait des choses. Ses parents n'avaient pas été à Serpentard pour rien. Il savait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. La question était de savoir quoi.

Oo°oO

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » Narcissa Malfoy était presque étourdie par sa propre excitation.

« Tu es sûre que ça marchera ? » Hésita Avani. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'idée qu'elle hésitait. La simple pensée du mariage d'un Malfoy était un rêve qui se réalisait. Cependant, la façon dont Narcissa voulait le faire accepter, était assez culotée, et demanderait beaucoup de chance.

« Chérie, je connais mon fils. Il m'a dit que Silver ferait une excellente jeune épouse Malfoy, et je peux t'assurer qu'il aurait pu la rejeter avant même de lui avoir laissé une chance. »

« Mais Cissa, tu ne l'as même pas encore rencontré. Et si toi et Lucius ne pensaient pas que c'était un bon parti ? »

« Silver vient d'une des plus vieilles familles de sang-pur du monde sorcier. Ses parents sont nos meilleurs amis et c'est notre filleule, que pourrions-nous demander de plus ? »

« Et Pansy Parkinson ? Verna viendra vous réclamer son droit quand l'annonce sera officielle. »

Avec un signe évasif de la main, Narcissa balaya l'argument 'Parkinson'. « Au diable les Parkinson. Verna aurait peut-être dût élever une fille chaste. Nous prennent-ils pour des imbéciles ? Cette fille s'est faite passée sur le corps par tous les amis de Draco. Je feins seulement d'encourager l'alliance parce que je sais que Draco se braquerait si j'y allais trop fort. C'est pourquoi cette idée est parfaite. S'il croit que je t'aide à trouver un mari pour Silver, Draco la regardera différemment. La simple pensée que quelqu'un puisse être mieux que lui, lui sera insupportable. Aie confiance en moi, ça marchera. Lucius et moi sommes d'accord. »

Après cette petite conversation, elles firent la liste des gendres potentiels. A la fin de tout ceci, Narcissa posa la question qu'Avani attendait. « Alors, tu sais qui était Silver avant ? Et tu sais aussi qui lui a fait du mal ? »

Avani soupira et reposa sa tasse de thé. « Non. Nous redoutons de le savoir. Quant à savoir qui a blessé ma fille, nous savons que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait dans son ancienne vie. Je suis si inquiète. Dans mon cœur, je sais que rien ne peut changer le fait qu'elle est ma chair et mon sang. Je crains que Silver ne puisse pas être capable de nous pardonner notre ... Incompétence car nous n'avons pas réussis à la protéger ... Elle. »

En s'essuyant le coin de l'œil, elle continua, « Etre obligée de vivre comme une Moldue. Etre traitée de sang-de-bourbe à l'école. Nos rencontres dans le passé ne doivent pas avoir été très courtoises. Même si Celso et moi ne l'avons jamais vue, les garçons, eux, certainement. Ce n'est pas que je les blâme. En tant que sang-pur, ils n'ont du pas manqué une seule occasion de la remettre à sa place, elle, et sa condition. »

« Tu as raison, bien sûr. Je suis néanmoins sûre que Silver comprendra une fois qu'elle aura notre version des faits et qu'elle s'adaptera à notre mode de vie. » Dit Cissa en essayant de consoler Avani, jusqu'à ce qu'elles durent mettre leurs robes pour aller dîner.

Oo°oO

« Salut, Silver. » Blaise était debout, de l'autre côté de la porte. Silver savait qu'il était nerveux parce qu'il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là. Je voulais te parler, et qu'on soit juste tous les deux. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je trouve tout ça très étrange moi aussi. Je sais qui tu es mais tu as encore tout d'un parfait étranger pour moi. » Alors qu'elle parlait, elle recula et ouvrit les portes.

Blaise accepta sa demande silencieuse et s'assit, presque comme un ottomane, près du feu, dans un fauteuil. « Je comprends. Je t'en serais très reconnaissante si tu nous laissais une chance de parvenir à nous connaître et à devenir des amis. Nous sommes frère et sœur, issus de mêmes parents et c'est que je n'ai qu'un vrai ami, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était vraiment très agréable de partager quelque chose avec ses propres amis. » Lui dit Blaise en souriant. Cependant, son sourire se fana quand il vit une larme dévaler la joue de sa sœur.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance question amitié en ce moment. »

« Silver, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je pourrais te protéger si tu me laissais faire. » Blaise prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il était si doux et si différent de l'école qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer encore plus fort.

« C'est justement ça le problème. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis dans cette situation. Les gens qui sont supposés être mes amis devraient là, en ce moment, près de moi. Je ... Je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

« Silver, je sais que notre 'relation' avant, n'était pas très bonne. Tu es, cependant, ma sœur et je veux t'aider. S'il te plait, crois-moi. Ou donnes-moi une chance de gagner ta confiance. »

« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, une faveur. »

Blaise sourit et serra les mains, qu'il tenait toujours. « Quoi que tu ais besoin. Demande et j'exécute. »

« Quand je vous dirais vraiment qui je suis, à tous ... J'aurai besoin de soutient. Je voudrais inviter une personne qui ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Si les choses se passe mal, et il y a de fortes chances que cela soit le cas, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un ici, pour moi. »

Blaise savait qu'il y avait une chance que la personne qu'elle voulait inviter ne soit pas quelqu'un que lui et sa famille invitait habituellement. Cependant, c'étant la première faveur que lui demandait Silver, et il ne lui avait pas dit tout ça pour la rejeter ensuite. Si c'était quelqu'un de peu recommandable pour sa sœur, Blaise s'en chargerait quand il arriverait.

« Silver, tu es chez toi ici. C'est ta maison. Tu peux inviter qui tu veux. S'il y a des personnes que tu veux inviter, et qui seront capables de t'aider, alors ils seront les bienvenus ici, n'en doute jamais. »

« Merci. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, lui envoyer une lettre ? Je veux l'avoir près de moi dès que possible. Une fois qu'il sera arrivé et que je lui aurais parlé, je vous promets à toi, ainsi qu'à la famille, de répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez en ce moment. »

« A qui dois-je envoyer cette lettre ? »

« Viktor Krum. »

Oo°oO

Tout en marchant dans le salon préféré de sa mère, Blaise avait un sourire sur son visage. Ses parents, son parrain, sa marraine et son meilleur ami étaient tous assis, attendant que lui et sa sœur se montrent enfin.

« Blaise, tu sembles être de bonne humeur. Bien que, et c'est peu dire, je vis avec deux Serpentard de premier choix, je peux sentir quand quelque chose se trame. »

« _Madre_, je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je me rappelais simplement de ma conversation avec Silver. »

Il entendit l'halètement de sa mère. « Tu lui as parlé ? Elle va bien ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » Avant que sa mère ne puisse poser d'avantage de questions, Blaise l'interrompit. « Nous avons eu une petite discussion, très agréable. Silver est prête à parler de son ancienne vie. La seule chose qu'elle demande, c'est d'inviter un ami à elle, ici, pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre et lui parler. Pour la soutenir parait-il. »

Il put voir une expression très inquiète sur le visage des personnes présentes « Je sais, je sais. J'ai eu la même retenue et la même hésitation que vous. Et si elle voulait inviter un ou une sang-de-bourbe, ou pire encore, un Moldu ? Mon inquiétude est néanmoins retombée, cependant, quand elle m'a demandé d'inviter Victor Krum. »

À la mention du joueur bulgare, Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à son fils. Elle put voir ses poings se serrer et son visage se tordre en une grimace comique. Draco ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de Krum. Pendant la quatrième année de Draco, tout ce qui était visible sur son visage quand il voyait le Bulgare, c'était une expression de rejet. Une espèce de dégoût s'installa en lui quand il entendit la phrase de Blaise. Alors comme ça, cet homme était prêt à donner son soutient à une fille anciennement sang-de-bourbe et nouvellement sang-pur. Narcissa fit un clin d'œil à Avani quand elle le regarda à la dérobée. C'était parfait.

Celso était, pour sa part, très étonné. Comme Blaise, il voulait faire plaisir à Silver, donc il était enclin à tolérer même un sang-de-bourbe dans sa maison, même si pour lui, ils ne faisaient office que de domestiques en temps normal (jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé une façon de se débarrasser d'eux, bien sûr). Un sorcier sang-pur. Oui, il était très heureux.

Blaise sourit d'un air satisfait alors qu'il rejoignait Draco au comptoir. Il savait que Draco aurait une chose ou deux à redire sur l'invité de Silver.

« Tu te moques de moi Blaise. Cet abrutit de première catégorie, ici ? On ne peut pas dire que ta sœur ait du goût en ce qui concerne ses amis. » Draco fronça les sourcils alors qu'il finissait son verre.

Blaise ria de bon cœur « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? Je parie que nous pourrons passer du temps Krum si c'est ça qui t'embête. Nous pourrons même jouer au Quidditch sans doute. Ce serait super. »

Draco était sur le point de répliquer quand le temps s'arrêta. Les portes à la pièce s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à la plus merveilleuse des créatures que Drago ait vues de ses yeux. Les lumières miroitaient dans ses cheveux, qui tombaient en une cascade brune, jusqu'en bas de son dos, la robe rouge bordeaux mettant en valeur son visage parfait. Une très belle poitrine, avec des seins opulents et haut, rehaussés d'une petite taille. Draco aimait aussi le fait qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle, il avait l'impression d'être viril. Elle devait faire au moins plus de dix centimètres de moins que lui. Il en était encore au même point quand elle se retourna pour saluer les parents dans la pièce qu'il se rappela qu'il devait aussi respirer. Draco sentit Blaise bouger et aller à côté d'elle.

Il s'abaissa et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. « Silver, laisse-moi te présenter notre parrain et notre marraine. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Et leur fils, mon meilleur ami, Draco. »

Ses parents ainsi que chaque personne citée, la saluèrent amicalement. Il était presque envoûtait par sa beauté. Quand elle se retourna bien comme il le fallait, il en suffoqua presque. Ce qu'il voyait le dérangeait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Alors il se rappela qu'elle le connaissait car elle l'avait déjà vu à l'école. Bien, c'était tout simplement ... Fabuleux. Maintenant il fallait commencer à réparer les dégâts.

« Silver, je suis honoré de te rencontrer. » Il fit une révérence et un baise main.

« Malfoy. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré auparavant. Quoique bien sûr, tu n'as jamais été honoré d'être en ma présence avant. »

La pièce demeura silencieuse alors qu'elle retirait sa main de sa poigne.

Draco s'affola. Et si son ange refusait de lui donner une chance ?

« Silver, j'espère que nous pourrons aller au-delà de nos problèmes d'antan et que nous pourrons établir une amitié sur des bases saines. Je te présente mes plus humbles excuses, sur ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire et qui aurait pu te blesser. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses. Je ne peux pas les accepter, car tu ne sais pas encore véritablement la personne que tu as en face de toi. Quand tu sauras, alors là, je serais disposée à accepter tes excuses, et nous pourrons même parler si tu le souhaites. »

« D'accord. »

Silver alla s'asseoir près de sa mère sur le canapé. Un elfe apparut avec un plateau en argent, un message posé dedans. « Snitch est désolée de vous déranger, mais cela est pour vous, Miss Silver » L'elfe la salua et disparut, alors qu'elle prenait le message.

« _Snitch ?_ » Se demanda Silver. Mais qui avait bien pu trouver ce nom.

Avani rit et acquiesça avant de dire, « Oui, Draco était en visite au manoir quand nous avons acquis l'elfe. Il avait neuf ans et il pensait que ce nom était très joli. »

« Je le pense toujours ceci dit. » Riposta Draco en voyant un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Silver.

« Oh, Bonté divine ! C'est de Viktor. Il est en Angleterre et peut venir me voir quand je le souhaite. C'est parfait. »

Draco fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle mettait la lettre sur sa poitrine, en respirant fortement, soulagée.

_Merde._

Oo°oO

Il attendait, essayant de voir si quelque chose se passerait. Personne ne se montra dans le Terrier pour l'arrêter. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, et de sa triste mort, que ce soit dans les journaux sorciers ou Moldus. Ron jeta le journal du matin au travers de la pièce. Mais où était-elle putain ! Il était revenu dans son appartement après avoir diner et elle n'était pas là. Il était bien plus que furieux.

Si cette salope pensait qu'elle pouvait se cacher de lui indéfiniment, elle était encore plus stupide qu'il le pensait alors. Sans se lever, il fit un simple signe de la main et ferma la porte. En ouvrant les portes à son armoire, il caressa doucement la photo d'Hermione. Elle semblait si merveilleuse. Ses cheveux touffus autour de son visage alors qu'elle avait sommeil. Les autres photos étaient aussi bien que celle-ci, mais c'était sa favorite. Il imaginait qu'elle avait du être, une énième fois, exaspérée par ses demandes perpétuelles pour qu'elle vienne dormir avec lui. Il regarda affectueusement les autres photos. Les photos d'elle près du lac de l'école. Hermione dans la salle commune. Hermione dans la grande salle. Hermione dans sa chambre à coucher. Il avait du utiliser la ruse et la malice pour les obtenir celles-là. Mais il s'était débrouillé. Personne, pas même Hermione, ne l'empêcherait d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. C'était le seul homme capable de remettre cette salope à sa place Et il le ferait. Bientôt.

Oo°oO

« S'il te plaît, pensez-vous qu'il pourra nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner de demain midi ? Ça me plairait tellement. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer une lettre pour le lui demander ? Il sera, de toute manière, le bienvenu. »

Les yeux de Silver s'illuminèrent, « Oui, nous pourrions parler tous ensemble de choses assez privées te concernant, avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne pour le déjeuner. »

Avani, voyant cela comme une bonne opportunité de corser encore plus leur plan, ajouta, « Oui, la famille Malfoy restera en plus de cela un jour ou deux supplémentaire. Comme on dit plus on est de fous, plus on rit. »

Avani remarqua le visage de Draco s'assombrir dangereusement. Narcissa était un génie.

Oo°oO

Silver était assez étonnée que le diner se passe aussi bien. Tout était si différent du Terrier. Personne ne criait sur personne. Personne ne parlait avec la bouche pleine. Silver constata même que tout le monde présent à la tablée étaient très intelligents et que la conversation était très stimulante.

« Silver ? » Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Draco tentait de capter son attention.

« Pardon ? »

« Je te demandais si tu pensais que ton petit-ami serait partant pour faire une partie de Quidditch demain. »

Silver ne vit pas le regard manipulateur de Draco. « Je n'en suis pas certaine. Je suppose que ça dépendra fortement de comment les choses évolueront. En plus, ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Je le connais depuis des années et ce n'est qu'un ami, mais nous avons quand même eu une relation tous les deux, il y a longtemps. »

Cette fois-ci, Silver ne manqua pas de voir le petit sourire satisfait de Draco.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Je tiens d'abord à féliciter "_**Vera Bennett**_" Qui a su trouver la personne que Silver (Hermione) allait contacter, bien que je l'avoue, cela paraissait être le choix le plus crédible ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je vous fais de très très gros bisous,

Amicalement,

Manelor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, je pète la forme et en plus il fait beau, alors que demander de plus ? A part peut-être avoir plus d'heures das une journée pour pouvoir faire tout ce que je voudrais faire (réfléchis) mais bon, ça c'est une autre histoire ^^ ... Voici donc le chapitre 5 de ma traduction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous laisse en juger ;)

Gros bisous,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

Silver alla se coucher ce soir-là, heureuse. Elle savait que Viktor viendrait demain matin, selon ses convenances. Elle était très partagée entre le fait de dire ou de ne pas dire qu'elle était Hermione. Elle ne le dirait pas encore de toute façon. Ces informations, elle leur dirait plus tard. Elle était si nerveuse. Silver savait que le sommeil serait difficile cette nuit.

_Il faudra que je puise dans mon « Courage Gryffondorien »,_ se dit-elle avant de s'endormir.

Oo°oO

_Silver lui tournait le dos. La fenêtre devant elle, était ouverte et le clair de lune brillait étonnamment fortement, et sa très courte nuisette verte était presque transparente. Ses jambes semblaient infinies et sa taille était minuscule. Il se posta derrière elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se pencha en arrière et reposa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux et il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, amoureusement. _

_« Je veux cela tellement. Être ici avec toi. Te tenir contre moi. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi être là. » _

_Il pouvait entendre du désespoir dans sa voix, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle._

_« Draco, Il y a encore des choses dont tu ne connais même pas l'existence. Quand tu découvriras la vérité, et que tu te rendras compte que tu ne veux vraiment pas avoir à faire avec quelqu'un comme moi, je… » _

_« Non, Silver, tu es tout à moi. Je l'ai senti dans mon cœur avant même que je ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard sur toi. »_

_« Il y a bien trop de choses qui nous sépare, que je ne puis oser penser à ce que tu dis, et surtout, à l'accepter. Notre histoire. Viktor et Pansy, ils ne seront pas heureux … »_

_« Ils peuvent brûler en enfer, je m'en fiche ! Rien ne se mettra entre nous, Silver ! » _

_Draco la prit doucement par les épaules et la retourna pour lui faire face. « Je t'aime. »_

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit brusquement dans le lit, droit comme un piquet. La sueur coulait sur son visage et tombait sur son torse. Les draps étaient entortillés autour de sa taille. De l'amour ? Quoi ? Il avait su qu'il rêverait d'elle quand il était allé se coucher. Qu'il se réveillerait en sueur et insatisfait. Le rêve cependant, n'avait pas été celui qu'il avait imaginé. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Ce pourrait-il que … ? Draco savait que ce rêve avec Silver, était la vérité. Krum serait juste un problème supplémentaire. Draco voulait que Silver n'ait aucun lien avec son ancienne vie. Ce serait plus facile pour elle de l'accepter de cette façon. Quant à Parkinson, elle ne posait aucun problème. Elle n'était rien comparée à Silver. Si Pansy essayait de menacer Silver ou d'entacher ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de son bonheur, Draco s'en chargerait personnellement. Il ferait n'importe quoi, pour qu'un jour, il puisse faire Silver « sienne ». Il serait « sien » aussi. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la simple pensée de vivre sa vie sans elle. Comment pouvait-il ressentir cela en si peu de temps ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Mais c'était la façon dont il ressentait les choses. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient.

Oo°oO

Silver se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, elle verrait Viktor. Cela avait été si long. Elle avait besoin de voir un visage amical. Aujourd'hui, elle parlerait à la famille Zabini de sa vie d'avant. Elle n'était pas aussi nerveuse que ça. S'ils ne prenaient pas bien la nouvelle, elle partirai avec Viktor. Un tout nouveau départ. Elle pourra alors être celle qu'elle voudra.

Alors qu'elle finissait de s'habiller, un coup fut porté à sa porte « Silver ? »

La voix de sa mère fut perceptible au travers des grandes portes en chêne, closes.

« Entrez. » Silver ouvrit les portes et laissa découvrit sa mère sur le devant de la porte « Bonjour. »

Silver la salua et la laissa entrer.

« Bonjour, ma chérie. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Merveilleusement bien. Viktor est-il arrivé ? »

« Oui, c'est pourquoi je suis venue justement. Il est dans la salle du petit-déjeuner avec les autres. »

Viktor était rentré dans la pièce alors que le déjeuner était servi. Blaise et Draco venaient juste d'arriver quand ils entendirent l'elfe de maison annoncer son entrée. Avani ria sous capa quand elle se rappela du « Salut » assez froid que Draco accorda à Viktor.

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour savoir quelle serait la réaction de Silver en sa présence. Cela allait être intéressant.

Oo°oO

Drago voulait passer par-dessus la table et aller mettre son poing dans la figure de ce gringalet Bulgare. Il était assis là, en train de partager le petit-déjeuner, comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Aucun problème en somme !

« Viktor ! » Silver entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur son visage et les bras grands ouverts. Voir le jeune homme prendre dans ses bras et soulever Silver, retourna le cœur de Draco.

« Ma … Hum, c'est si bon de te revoir. Tu es tout bonnement à couper le souffle. »

« Merci. Mais on s'en habitue. » En se tournant vers ses parents, elle demanda « Pouvons-nous aller quelque part, tous les deux, pour parler ? »

Celso sentant la tension s'accumuler dans la pièce, les mena jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. « Bien sûr, ma chérie. La bibliothèque peut-être ? »

« Oui, ça sera parfait. » Silver prit la main de Viktor, et ils partirent.

« Vous les laissaient seuls tous les deux ? Et s'il essaye quelque chose ? Je … »

« Draco, mon chéri je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Elle doit parler avec un ami. Maintenant, pourquoi vous ne partiriez pas, Blaise et toi, discuter tous les deux, ou peut-être aller vous balader, jusqu'à ce que Silver soit prête à tous nous parler ? »

« Mais maman je … »

« Pas de maman qui tienne jeune homme. Maintenant partez tous les deux. »

Draco se leva en fulminant et sortit comme un ouragan de la salle du petit-déjeuner avec Blaise sur ses talons.

« Draco, stop ! Quel est le problème au juste ? » Blaise saisit Draco par le bras, l'arrêta et se plaça devant lui.

« Blaise, ce trou de cul est tout seul avec Silver. Tout seul. Je te jure que s'il la touche … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste avec toi en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu … es intéressé par ma sœur ? »

Blaise regarda Draco, incrédule « Ecoute, tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami, mais je ne te laisserai pas l'utiliser. Silver n'est pas quelqu'un que je te laisserais prendre et jeter, tel un vieux grimoire. »

« Non, Blaise. Ce n'est pas ça. Je ... Je la veux oui. Mais je la veux entièrement. Pas juste son corps. Je veux son cœur. Je sais que je viens juste de la rencontrer mais j'ai l'impression que toute ma vie, j'ai vécu pour la rencontrer. Elle. Je … Je l'aime. »

Blaise se détourna de Draco. Après avoir fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner, il s'arrêta. « Si tu le dis, je te crois. Tu auras donc mon soutient. Cependant, je te préviens. Ne la blesse pas. Si tu n'es pas sûr de tes sentiments envers elle encore maintenant, éloignes-toi maintenant. S'il te plaît, Drago. »

« Blaise, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose dans toute ma vie. »

« Bien, alors comment nous débarrassons-nous de Krum ? »

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait et saisit Blaise par l'épaule « Alors … »

Oo°oO

Silver réussit à tenir jusqu'à ce que les portes ne se referment avant de se jeter dans les bras de Viktor. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et étouffa un sanglot.

« Chuuuuuut, princesse, je suis là. »

« Oh, Viktor, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout n'est que mensonges et hypocrisie dans ma vie. J'ai même l'impression que le mot 'vie' a perdu toute sa signification pour moi aujourd'hui. »

« Princesse, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je ne comprends pas. »

Silver lui dit tout. Le Terrier, les Granger, ce que Ron avait fait et enfin, son atterrissage dans sa vraie famille.

« Le connard ! Quand j'aurai mis la main sur lui, tu vas voir je … ! Comment ose-t-il … »

« S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose qui pourrait te porter préjudice ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir laisser passer ça. C'était ton ami … »

« Je sais. Je me chargerai de lui. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Nous avons reçu une lettre du Ministère nous disant qu'Anna et Marcus avaient plaidé coupables et que la sentence devait être rendue aujourd'hui. Je pense que je vais y aller, et que dans un même temps, je vais engager des poursuites contre Ron. »

« Mia ... » Viktor s'arrêta et respira à fond « Alors, comment comptes-tu dire à ces gens-là tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

En marchant jusqu'au canapé, elle s'assit lourdement et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

« Je leur dirai simplement. Nous avons évité cela assez longtemps maintenant. Ils accepteront ça ou ils ne l'accepteront pas. Je ne peux pas changer qui j'étais ou ce que je suis indépendamment de ce qu'ils souhaitent. » Alors que Viktor s'asseyait à côté d'elle, ils se penchèrent sur le canapé, et elle se coucha sur son lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. « Je suis si confuse. Les gens qui étaient mes amis, ma famille, m'ont traité de manière si injuste et si horrible. Alors que la famille Zabini et la famille Malfoy, sont différents. Très gentils même. Mais est-ce que cela changera-t-il après ce que je m'apprête à leur dire ? »

« Personne ne te fera du mal tant que je suis là. C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé non ? Dis-moi, que penses-tu qu'il va se passer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Viktor. Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt néanmoins. Je sais juste que je dois me retrouver moi-même. Je ne veux pas être cette petite fille effrayée que j'ai été jadis. Je suis bien plus que cela. Je ne peux même pas être en colère sur le fait qu'ils ne m'aient pas élevé. Je sais que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Mais tout que je peux faire, c'est être moi. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire « Maintenant, tout que je dois faire, c'est comprendre ce que je recherche. »

« Si les choses ne se passe pas comme tu le voulais, tu pourras toujours venir avec moi. » Viktor lui fit un baiser sur le dessus de la tête.

Viktor regarda la fille dans ses bras. Il avait toujours eu cet élan de tendresse pour elle. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qu'il aimait. Peut-être la façon dont elle le regardait, comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Quelque chose qui était très important. Quand d'autres voyaient simplement une célébrité, elle, elle voyait un homme. Il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas ce qu'était sensé faire un ami ? Il la protégerait aussi. Il avait sentit le regard noir de Malfoy sur lui pendant le petit-déjeuner. Viktor avait supposé qu'il ne pouvait pas digérer le fait qu'il soit sous son toit, en plus d'elle. Maintenant, il savait que c'était tout autre chose. Le visage de Malfoy quand Mia était venue se jeter dans ses bras aurait pu faire une histoire complète, sur les desseins qu'il avait à son égard. Malfoy la voulait. La question était de savoir ce que Malfoy voulait faire d'elle ?

Oo°oO

Draco et Blaise rejoignirent leurs parents dans la bibliothèque après leur conversation. Les deux hommes s'assirent et attendirent que Silver et Krum arrivent. Celso tenait la main d'Avani tandis que Lucius et Narcissa parlaient tranquillement.

Draco était tendu et avant même de rentrer dans cette pièce. Draco avait beaucoup réfléchie sur ce que Silver allait leur dire. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle croyait que quand bien même elle pourrait bien donner des tas d'arguments, cela ne changerait jamais les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Draco se rendait compte que ses sentiments étaient irrationnels et étaient en train de tourner à l'obsession. Il ne croyait pas possible qu'elle puise dire quelque chose qui puisse changer cet état de fait.

Viktor ouvrit les portes et entra. Silver s'accrochait à sa main. Elle marcha, la tête haute, et regarda toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

« J'ai demandé que vous veniez tous ici pour une simple et bonne raison, je pense qu'il est temps d'enlever ce voile de mystère sur mon passé. Je veux tout d'abord vous remercier pour vous être occupé de moi alors que j'étais blessée. »

Le corps de Viktor se tendit à cette déclaration et les personnes présentes purent de suite voir et sentir qu'il savait qui était le responsable de ses blessures.

« Comme vous le savez aussi, je suis allée à Poudlard. J'ai été inscrite en tant que sorcière née de Moldus. » Silver regarda froidement les personnes dans la pièce, comme pour les mettre au défi de dire quelque chose. « Les Serpentards ont fait de ma vie un enfer. J'ai dû me protéger d'eux au quotidien. J'étais une née-Moldue, une Gryffindor et l'amie d'Harry Potter. »

La pièce était silencieuse, comme si tout le monde essayait de mettre les données en ordre.

« Oh Merlin. » Dit Blaise en s'agenouillant devant elle. « Je ... Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne peux même pas te le dire par les mots ce que je ressens, tellement je suis peiné par ce que j'apprends. »

Celso rejoignit ses enfants et mit une main sur l'épaule de Blaise. « Silver, cela ne change rien. Tu es toujours notre fille. Une Zabini. J'espère que nous donnera la chance et l'opportunité de te traiter comme telle. »

Avani s'assit à côté d'elle. « Ma fille ... » Sans autre forme de procès, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Narcissa serra la main de son mari et se racla la gorge. « Nous voulons juste te dire que nous comprendrions, Silver, si tu estimes que tu ne pourras jamais surmonter les horreurs et le traitement que tu as reçu venant de la famille Malfoy. Cependant, nous espérons vraiment que peut-être, un jour, tu le pourras. Si tu nous donnes une chance de faire connaissance, tu verras que nous nous soucions de toi, de ton bien-être, et que nous voudrions plus que tout faire partie de ta vie. »

Draco était abasourdi. L'amour de sa vie était Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout ? En regardant la fille qu'il avait devant lui, il voyait juste Silver Zabini. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour la conquérir. Bon c'est sûr, maintenant qu'il savait ça, il devra travailler encore plus dur. Cependant, elle en valait la peine. Il lui ferait oublier son passé. Elle serait le centre de son monde. Le centre de sa vie entière. De même qu'elle serait sienne. Oui, chaque chose se passerait comme il l'avait prévu initialement.

Silver respira de nouveau et continua. « Je vais être honnête. Je suis toujours celle que vous avez toujours connu, mais sous une autre apparence. Je ne peux pas oublier les centaines de propos injurieux ainsi que les coups bas et les humiliations à répétition, dont j'ai été la seule victime. Pas si vite. Je sais que la chance à jouer contre moi et m'a enlevé à vous. Je sais aussi que les choses auraient été très différentes et que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé dans ce cas-là. »

En saisissant la main de Viktor pour avoir du soutient, elle continua « Je n'aurais jamais été amie avec les Weasley. En considérant le fait qu'ils m'ont mis à la porte maintenant, je pense que sur ce point-ci, les choses ne changent pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce sont tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? » Draco était embarrassé. Qu'est-ce que ses débiles de traîtres à leur sang avaient fais à Silver ?

Silver commença à pleurer et demanda à Viktor d'expliquer.

« Cette famille était la seule famille qu'elle avait dans le monde sorcier. Ils la laissaient croire que c'était eux, les seuls, qui auraient été susceptible de l'accepter et de la comprendre. Ils lui ont mis dans la tête qu'elle devait leur en être reconnaissante, parce qu'elle les avait, eux. Les plus âgés, ce ne furent pas eux les plus mauvais, à ce que j'ai compris. Ils ignorent sans doute comment les jeunes de son âge l'ont traité. La fille était très cruelle envers elle. Elle ne faisait que la rabaisser et la faire se sentir mal face aux regards des autres. Ronald pensait qu'elle faisait partie de ses biens personnels, et qu'il pouvait en disposer à sa guise. Il paiera pour avoir levé la main sur elle. »

À cette déclaration, la pièce fut prit d'un vacarme assourdissant.

« Par Merlin ! »

« C'était lui ? »

« Comment a-t-il pu ? »

Tout le monde parla en même temps mais Silver identifia les voix et ce qu'elles avaient dis.

« S'il vous plaît, arrêtaient. Je sais qu'il ne s'en sortira pas impuni et … »

Draco l'interrompit dans un grondement. Silver se retourna vers lui avec un regard interrogatif. « Malfoy, comme si tu te souciais de voir comment Ron me traite. »

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse, et Silver revit le Draco de l'école en cet instant.

« Silver, c'est certain que nous t'avons maltraité à l'école. » Les sourcils de Silver s'arquèrent. « Mais nous n'étions pas amis. Ces gens-là l'étaient, eux. Le fait que la belette t'ait touché d'une façon si odieuse, cela vaut tous les châtiments du monde. Maintenant que nous savons que nous sommes ta famille, nous nous occuperons personnellement de cette punition. »

Le reste des hommes acquiescèrent.

Celso ne fut pas vexé que ce jeune homme fasse ce discours, alors que normalement c'était à lui, son père de la rassurer sur ça. Draco le comprit très facilement.

« Quand nous irons entendre quelle sentence sera appliquée pour mes 'faux' parents, je me chargerai personnellement d'engager des poursuites contre lui. Je comprends maintenant qu'ils n'ont jamais été véritablement mes amis. Je crois vraiment qu'Harry est dans la même position que moi cependant. Aucun de nous deux, n'avaient d'autre endroit où aller. »

Draco ne chercha même pas à épiloguer sur le cas Potter. Il était sans valeur pour Draco. Ron Weasley cependant, si, car il était le principal concerné dans une affaire qui impliquait Silver. Chaque respiration qu'il avait le droit d'avoir était une insulte envers Silver. Draco, avec l'aide de Blaise bien sûr, le ferait regretter son geste à jamais.

Oo°oO

Silver était debout, devant une rangée de juge. Ils s'imposaient à eux-mêmes une expression impassible et ils la regardaient tous fixement.

« Donnez-moi s'il vous plait, Miss Zabini, votre estimation pour la sentence des criminels. »

« Vos Honneurs, je crois qu'aucune sentence ne serait assez dure et assez pénible pour des gens qui se sont fais passer pour mes parents. Je crois que, vous tous, prendrez en compte les circonstances de tout ceci ainsi que les épreuves auxquelles j'ai été soumise, et qu'ensuite vous donnerez la sentence que vous jugez être la meilleure selon vous. »

La famille de Silver était assise dans les gradins et souriaient grandement, pleine de fierté. Silver se tenait droite, pleine de dignité. Une vrai sang-pur.

Blaise sourit d'un air satisfait en regardant les autres autour de lui dans la salle. Il ne pouvait pas être plus fier de sa sœur. « Les Granger » étaient habillés dans les tenues minables de la prison d'Azkaban. Ils juraient et insultaient Silver. Elle ne leur accorda qu'un seul regard, remplit de haine, de mépris et de froideur, et détourna son attention d'eux pour regarder les juges. Elle leur raconta sa vie chez les Granger. Le fait qu'ils ne lui accordaient jamais leur attention. Mais elle s'arrêta néanmoins là, car elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'épiloguer sur 17 années de son ancienne vie. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Le père de Silver parla ensuite. Il leur parla de sa douleur et de son immense chagrin, ainsi que de ses longues journées répétitives, vivant avec la pensée qu'ils avaient perdu leur enfant. Pensant qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus.

Quand le verdict tomba, tout le monde fut soulagé. Azkaban à vie ... Silver réussit à capter le regard de son parrain, et elle lui sourit.

Oo°oO

Personne ne remarqua l'homme tapit dans l'ombre, avec son manteau-capuchon, assis de dos. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pensait faire en faisant cela ? Se montrer comme ça en public. Avait-elle eu la permission d'être entourée de tout ces gens près d'elle ? Il devrait lui expliquer que cela aussi, c'était inacceptable. Elle allait être sa femme et elle devait comprendre qu'il était le seul homme qui pourrait être près d'elle. Ainsi qu'Harry. Mais seulement quand Ginny était là. Ginny le garderait sous contrôle. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de la sauver de ses fichus Mangemorts. Par Merlin, on ne pouvait même pas lui faire confiance pour s'occuper d'elle-même comme il le fallait, une simple minute ! Heureusement qu'il était là.

En marchant dans la section « Coups et blessures aggravées » du Ministère, Silver se redressa, fière. Elle pouvait le faire. Ce que Ron avait fait était criminel et il avait besoin d'être puni.

Il y aurait certainement des personnes, dans son ancienne vie, qui ne comprendraient pas ce qu'elle ferait. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Eux-mêmes avaient peint dans leur esprit une image utopique du fameux « trio d'or ». Personne ne savait ce que les choses étaient vraiment. Silver savait que pour enfin vivre sa propre vie, elle devait faire ce qu'elle voulait, et non ce qu'on voulait qu'elle fasse. On lui avait toujours dit quoi faire, dans toutes les situations. C'était maintenant le temps de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Silver Zabini allait commencer sa nouvelle vie sur la base de ces critères. Personne n'allait dicter ses choix et sa vie. Plus maintenant.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Voilà c'est fini, alors dites-moi tout ... ;) J'attends vos commentaires.

Gros bisous,

Manelor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou vous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre - qui je l'espère - vous plaira ! Je ne ferais pas de bla bla, je pense que vous avez autre chose à lire que les élucubrations d'une traductrice déjantée ... xD

Alors je vous fais de très gros bisous,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement, elle, devant répondre à des questions indiscrètes, auxquelles elle ne voulait pas forcément répondre d'ailleurs, et eux, la questionnant sans cesse sur des sujets divers. Quelle était sa relation avec Ronald Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qui était exactement arrivé ? Où étaient les preuves de ce qu'elle avançait ? Après un entretien en profondeur, elle signa les formulaires nécessaires et quitta le Ministère.

La famille Malfoy, y compris Draco, s'était réunie ensemble avec la famille Zabini pour aller voir l'avocat de la famille. Silver avait le pressentiment que cela avait un rapport avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas poser la question. Viktor lui avait proposé de la ramener chez elle et tout avait été convenu à l'avance. Ce soir, il dinerait au manoir avec les deux familles.

Viktor vit le regard de pure haine que lui lançait l'héritier Malfoy, mais il n'en avait cure. L'Argent était son amie et il n'était pas du tout prêt à le laisser diriger les opérations. Silver avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et ils avaient disparus. Il laissa échapper un petit rire quand il vit, juste avant de disparaître, Blaise retenir Draco.

Ils apparurent dans la bibliothèque. Silver trouvait cette pièce sécurisante, et réconfortante.

« Mia ? Comment tu te sens ? » Le regard bienveillant et rempli d'amour de Viktor semblait l'écraser.

« Je vais très bien. Embarrassée, en saturation de toute cette situation, mentalement fatiguée, mais je vais très bien. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et serra le bras qu'elle tenait toujours « Merci d'être là. Pour me soutenir et m'aider à passer des moments agréables »

« Si c'est pour toi, c'est quand tu veux. Mia, je ... J'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin te parler. J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire, et … Je voulais te les dire en personne. »

Silver pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux, car il se passait la main dans ses cheveux, bien qu'ils soient trop courts pour qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. « Viktor, je pensais que tu savais, maintenant, que tu pouvais tout me dire. »

En la prenant dans ses bras doucement, il l'emmena et l'assit dans le grand canapé, près de la cheminée. « Je sors avec quelqu'un. »

Silver desserra sa poigne immédiatement et le regarda dans les yeux. « Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux. Qui c'est ? »

« Une fille très bien. Elle me rappelle d'ailleurs toi. Son nom est Aleksandra. »

Silver était vraiment heureuse pour lui. Elle supposait qu'elle l'était, justement parce qu'elle, était seule et avait l'impression de faire partie du mobilier familial. Elle savait qu'elle était mal placée par rapport à ce qui se passait en ce moment avec ses amis. Elle était reconnaissante de pouvoir se contrôler dans la réalité. Silver ne voulait pas perdre ses autres amis. « Je ne peux pas attendre pour pouvoir la rencontrer ! »

« Mia ... »

« J'espère seulement que je pourrais être aussi chanceuse qu'elle un jour, et que je trouverai un homme aussi merveilleux que toi. »

Il pensa directement à Draco, et en pensant à lui d'ailleurs Viktor voulu lui demander quelque chose.

« Tu vas rester ici ? Quels sont tes plans ? »

« Je pense que je vais rester ici. Je veux apprendre à les connaître et passer du temps avec eux. Je ne sais pas où cela va me mener pour l'instant. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je te soutiendrai. J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère et je dois rentrer à la maison. J'avais planifié de rester pendant encore plusieurs jours mais apparemment, cela ne peut pas attendre. »

« Quand pars-tu ? » Silver espérait vraiment qu'il serait encore là pour le dîner. Elle avait besoin de passer du temps avec lui pour digérer tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

« Je partirai demain matin. J'ai encore une chose à faire avant de partir. »

Oo°oO

Quand l'entretient entre ses parents et le Ministre prit fin, Draco courut presque jusqu'au manoir Zabini. Il voulait parler à l'Argent et s'il pouvait interrompre sa discussion avec Krum, tant mieux.

Après être entré dans le hall, il découvrit Snitch qui passait par là.

« Snitch, où est Miss Silver ? »

« Miss est dans la bibliothèque Monsieur. Miss aime aller là-bas Monsieur. »

Sans aucune autre forme de politesse, Draco se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. En ouvrant la porte, il fut satisfait de la voir assise près de la cheminée, devant le feu. Seule. Merci Merlin. Il aurait eu une sainte horreur de tuer Krum sous ses yeux.

« Silver ? »

Quand elle se retourna, il sourit face à cette vision de perfection devant lui. Il remarqua néanmoins immédiatement ses yeux rougis et son menton tremblant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Silver se frotta les yeux avec le dos de sa main. Elle se détourna de lui alors qu'elle répondait, « Pourquoi t'en soucierais-tu ? La plupart du temps, avant, tu essayais de me faire pleurer. Viens, Malfoy, je suis là rien que pour ton bon plaisir. Regarde et profite de ce spectacle. Une Zabini en train de pleurer devant un Malfoy, quelle ironie. »

Draco soupira et passa doucement ses doigts sous son menton. Il la retourna pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Silver, tu m'as dis que dès que je saurais, je pourrais te présenter mes excuses car nous pourrions parler. Je sais qui tu es maintenant, et je te demande donc de bien vouloir me pardonner pour le mal que j'ai pu te faire par le passé. »

Draco regarda ses yeux alors qu'il la fixait. Même ce petit contact lui envoyait des frissons.

« Malfoy, je … »

« Mon prénom, c'est Draco. »

« Il y eut un temps où tu m'aurais jeté un sort pour avoir oser t'appeler Draco. Quand tu pensais de moi que je n'étais qu'une sang-de-bourbe, un rat de laboratoire, une Miss-je ... »

« Silver, est-ce que tu peux me pardonner tout ça ? Tu te rends compte que si tu n'avais jamais été enlevé à ta propre famille, nous aurions été amis ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, Draco. Je ne crois pas que tout ceci change maintenant, simplement parce que mon sang est désormais pur. Nous sommes bien trop différents. » Silver se dégagea de sa poigne et prit le livre qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine « Pourquoi viens-tu donc me tourmenter ? »

« Parce que je pense que si tu me donnais une chance, je pourrais bien te surprendre. J'espère qu'un jour, nous pourrons faire table rase du passé. »

Contorsionnant son corps pour lui faire de nouveau face, il regarda ses yeux. Ils étaient humides de larmes et ses cils étaient comme écrasés par le poids de son chagrin. Draco tomba encore plus sous son charme.

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement. Si tu veux avoir mon amitié, tu devras la gagner. Je suis fatiguée que mes amis pensent que l'amitié est une rue à sens unique avec moi. »

En prenant sa main doucement, Draco y exerça une petite pression. « C'est tout ce que je demande. Tu ne le regretteras pas, Silver. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence, tous les deux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Draco remarqua les fréquents coups d'œil qu'elle lui donnait et se débattit avec lui-même pour éviter de faire apparaître sur son visage un petit sourire satisfait. Elle tomberait amoureuse de lui. Elle ne pourrait y échapper elle aussi.

Oo°oO

Ron aimait quand le Terrier était vide. Ses parents étaient partis au chemin de traverse, Ginny et Harry partant avec eux. Il savait qu'Harry avait bon espoir de faire accepter à ses parents de partir du Terrier avec Ginny. Comme s'ils accepteraient avant qu'il ne demande à Ginny de l'épouser. Ginny obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle voulait être : Madame Harry « celui qui a survécu ».

Ron marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre avec une photo d'Hermione dans sa main. Savoir qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de venir à lui le rendait fou. Il avait été si près de pouvoir la briser à vie. Il avait pu le sentir.

Ron regarda au travers de la fenêtre et vit que Viktor Krum remontait l'allée, marchant à pas vifs.

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Ce branleur cherchait-il Hermione ? Il lui montrerait, lui, ce qui arrivé à celui qui venait troubler son deuil.

Ron se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers, ouvrit la porte et héla le « trou du cul » comme il aimait l'appeler.

« Que fais-tu ... »

Le poing arriva trop vite vers Ron pour qu'il puisse se dérober. Il regarda Krum du sol en se tenant le nez.

« MON NEZ ! Tu m'as cassé le nez ! »

« Sache Weasley, que ce n'était que le début. » Viktor saisit la vieille robe du sorcier par ses poings et le traîna derrière lui. En prenant de l'élan, il abattit son autre poing sur sa tête. Ron se retrouva sur les genoux, en se tenant la tête. Alors que Krm continuait à lui faire regretter son geste, il entendit des « pop » caractéristiques.

Plusieurs aurors les entouraient alors que Ron luttait pour se relever.

« Tu vas payer, Weasley. Azkaban est trop bon pour toi ! »

« Krum ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu savais que nous étions sur le point de l'arrêter ! »

Ron était encore assez lucide pour comprendre ce qui se passait et pourquoi ils étaient là. Saisissant sa baguette magique, il disparut dans un « pop ».

« Par Merlin ! Krum, nous l'avons perdu ! Zabini et Malfoy vont avoir ma tête. » Shackelbolt pointa son doigt vers Krum. « Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que nous l'attrapions bientôt. Nous avions vraiment besoin de ça maintenant, c'est parfait ... Quand la Presse entendra parler de ça, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ... Un héros de guerre essayant de tuer une autre héroïne de guerre et accessoirement la meilleure amie du survivant. Parfait. Vraiment parfait ! » Réunissant ses hommes, il partit pour faire face à Celso Zabini. Cela n'allait pas être du joli.

Oo°oO

Celso était assis à la table de salle de conférence avec Lucius, Blaise et Draco revoyaient quelques rapports. Blaise était parti pour aller chercher Drago quelques minutes plus tôt et quand ils revinrent ensemble, Draco ne semblait pas très heureux. Blaise souriait cependant d'un air satisfait pour quelque chose qui échappait à tout le monde. « Aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous dire pourquoi Draco est aussi renfrogné depuis que vous êtes revenus ensemble, _Figlio _? »

« _Papa_, je crois que tu devrais demander à Draco. » Blaise jeta un regard moqueur vers Draco, qui lui répondit par un regard noir. Si un regard pouvait tuer sur place, Silver serait fille unique à l'instant.

Draco fut sauvé de la question de Caitlin, quand Celso entendit un coup porté à la grande porte en chêne.

« Lord Zabini, Mr. Shackelbolt est ici. Il demande à vous voir. »

Celso s'attendait à sa visite. Il voulait savoir tous les détails de l'arrestation de Weasley, il avait donc demandé à Shackelbolt de l'en informer.

« Oui, fais-le donc entrer. »

Il expliqua rapidement la situation aux personnes présentes avant que l'homme ne rentre.

« Zabini. » Il le salua d'un signe de tête et salua ensuite les autres personnes autour « Messieurs. »

Jetant son manteau sur le siège à côté de lui, il resta debout et saisit ses mains, pour les mettre dans son dos. Bien qu'il n'avait pas peur des hommes présents dans cette pièce, il redoutait leurs réactions.

« Avant de tout vous expliquer, je dois savoir si Hermione est en sécu ... »

Draco et Blaise le coupèrent en même temps.

« Ma sœur ... »

« Silver est en sécurité ... »

En levant la main, Shackelbolt les arrêta au milieu de leur tirade.

« Après avoir recherché un quelconque indice dans la maison, nous avons trouvé une preuve à l'appuie suggérant que Mr. Weasley est … obsédé par Miss Gran ... Hum Zabini. Il y avait de nombreuses photos d'elle, exposé dans un lieu précis, comme une sorte d'hôtel pour vouer un culte à quelqu'un. Un psychomage croit que Weasley essaierait de lui nuire. »

Les hommes semblèrent sur le point de faire exploser leur colère. Kingsley aurait presque juré que les sorciers et leur aura étaient devenus plus sombres et plus grandes encore.

« Bien, c'est une chance pour lui que vous l'ayez mis en détention préventive. S'il était encore dehors, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. » Celso s'assit dans une chaise et pencha sa tête en arrière.

« Quand mes hommes et moi sommes arrivés au Terrier, » Il ignora les moqueries des jeunes hommes. « Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons vu Viktor Krum ... qui était en train de rendre justice lui-même, à sa façon. Bien que blessé, Weasley a réussit à s'échapper. »

Le bruit d'un verre se brisant fit tourner la tête de toutes les personnes présentes. Draco avait écrasé de sa propre main, un verre à pied.

« Que dites-vous ? Il s'est échappé ? Vos hommes ne peuvent pas faire leur saleté d'emploi comme il le faut ! » On entendit ses mains frapper la table alors qu'il se levait, furibond « Vous feriez mieux d'espérer de le retrouver avant moi. Car si je le trouve, je le tuerai. »

« Draco. » Lucius savait qu'essayer de calmer son fils était peine perdue, cependant il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse des menaces à un officiel. Les menaces, il savait que Draco ne les donnaient pas oisivement.

Draco disparut mais ils savaient qu'il allait retrouver Silver, donc ils le laissèrent partir.

« Dites-nous tout maintenant. » Dit Celso à Shackelbolt alors que les deux autres personnes dardaient leur regard perçant dans sa direction.

_« Ce n'est pas mon jour » _Pensa Shackelbolt alors qu'il commençait son récit.

Oo°oO

Après que Blaise soit rentré et interrompit sa discussion avec Draco, Silver continua à lire son livre. Rien qu'à la pensée qu'elle avait eu « une discussion avec Draco » était inquiétante. Néanmoins, dans son cœur, elle devait admettre que c'était agréable. Bien qu'elle ne le dirait jamais à haute voix. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça, non merci. Elle avait bien trop de changements en même temps à assimiler, c'était assez compliqué.

La décision à peu près normale, c'était d'aller à son appartement. Elle avait décidé de surpasser cette crainte d'y aller. Il n'y avait aucun danger que Ron aille la terroriser et elle ne voulait en aucun cas abandonner tous ses trésors. Ses livres, ses vieilles affaires d'école, ses photos, ses livres, ses vêtements, ses livres. Elle voulait retrouver ses affaires, et quelle meilleure période que maintenant, alors que Ron était sous contrôle ?

En allant à sa chambre à coucher, elle rencontra Snitch.

« Snitch, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire. Si quelqu'un me demande, dis-lui que je serais de retour pour le diner s'il te plait. »

« Oui, miss, Snitch leur dira. »

Souriant à l'elfe, elle entra dans sa chambre et alla s'habiller. Maintenant qu'elle avait prit la décision de partir, elle ne voulait plus perdre aucune seconde.

Elle disparut pour réapparaître dans son appartement.

Toutes les choses semblaient se ressemblaient. Elle avait l'impression de revoir la scène dans sa chambre à coucher, étendue dans une mare de sang, qui était sur le sol dans la salle de séjour. Silver sortit son sac à dos de son armoire et commença à récupérer ses livres. Après qu'elle eut fait cela, elle renifla de dégoût.

_Allo la Terre bonjour. Tu es une sorcière_.

Elle pouvait utiliser la magie. Hum, parfois elle l'oubliait elle-même.

En commençant par l'étagère supérieure, elle fit rétrécir ses livres et commença à les soulever par lévitation.

Le bruit de quelqu'un entrant dans l'appartement la fit arrêter en plein milieu de son travail. Elle saisit sa baguette magique fermement dans sa main alors qu'une voix résonnait.

« Granger, comment oses-tu emmener ton cul ici ! »

Silver souffla de soulagement alors qu'elle entendait, comme en échos, les cris perçants de Ginny.

En descendant le hall, elle vit tout d'abord Ginny. La rousse tirait presque par le bras Harry et sifflait dans son oreille.

« Des choses ne changeront jamais à ce que je vois, c'est rassurant. »

« Non en effet. Certaines sorcières restent toujours des chiennes, même quand elles ne sont plus reconnues en tant que sang-de-bourbe. »

« Ginny ! Ne dis pas ça ... »

« Harry, laisse-moi parler. » Ginny se rapprocha de Silver.

« Ginny, ma chère, bien que tu saches que tes mots ont, par le passé, étaient capable de me blesser, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Dans un duel, je pourrais te réduire en miette en un simple battement de cil. Alors abstiens-toi et n'essayes pas de me chauffer les oreilles avec tes inepties. »

Silver était à son point de rupture. Elle avait eu assez de scènes humiliatrices pour le reste de sa vie.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là de toute façon ? »

« Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment être la seule personne assez intelligente ici ? Harry, ici présent, a jeté un sort pour que nous sachions, à la seconde près, quand tu remettrais les pieds ici. Comment as-tu pu Hermione ? Tu savais qu'ils chassaient mon frère comme un criminel ? Les Aurors ont fouillé notre maison. Maman est très en colère contre toi ... »

« CONTRE MOI ? Ton frère a essayé de me tuer Ginny. Si ... »

« C'est vraiment merdique ton explication, Hermione. Si tu as été blessé, ce n'est probablement pas la faute de Ron, mais de ta nouvelle famille. Ils ne veulent certainement pas d'un être aussi ... »

« Tu devrais fermer cette bouche, Weaslette. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais pour toi. »

Silver semblait être encore sous le choc alors que Draco arrivait derrière elle, et la ramena contre son torse, en une étreinte protectrice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? » Dit-elle en essayant de se retourner.

Il ne bougea même pas, et répondit très calmement « Après que je sois allé au Manoir et que je ne t'ai pas trouvé, je me suis demandé 'Où Silver irait, même si le danger la guettait ?' Ensuite rien de plus facile. »

« Hé ! » Silver avait oublié les deux autres dans la pièce, alors qu'elle regardait fixement Draco. « Ne parle pas à Ginny de cette façon ! Pourquoi est-il toujours là où tu es Hermione ? Est-ce que tu es devenue complètement folle ? Et toi, Malfoy. Pourquoi te soucies-tu du sort d'Hermione ? »

Alors qu'Harry parlait, Draco s'était placé devant Silver. « Bon, commençons par le commencement, voulez-vous ? Tout d'abord, toi et ton imbécile de petite amie, ne parlaient jamais plus à Silver comme ça. » Il s'interrompit quelques instant, et repris, sous les cris de la fille Weasley. « Deuxièmement, Silver Zabini est sous ma protection, et je vais dès à présent me faire un devoir de prendre soin d'elle. Si un quelconque membre de votre 'famille' lui cause des ennuies, vous aurez à faire à moi. »

Silver se déplaça pour se mettre à ses côtés. Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

« Ecoute moi bien, Ginny. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est continuer ma vie. Vous, ou tout du moins ta famille Ginny, vous m'avez très clairement dit que vous ne vouliez pas faire partie de ma vie. Et tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? Je n'ais jamais été aussi heureuse. Je me suis efforcée de respecter votre souhait à tous, donc vous devriez être contents. »

En reprenant son souffle, elle continua. « Harry, tu sais comment ils sont. Pourquoi le supportes-tu ? Tu ne peux même pas faire un geste sans avoir au préalable l'approbation de Ginny. Elle ... »

« LA FERME ! Tu essayes de le retourner contre nous, comme toujours ! Si Ron t'a vraiment frappé, c'est que tu le méritais ! Je te détes ... »

La main de Silver battit si rapidement l'air qu'ils ne virent pas la claque arriver sur la joue de Ginny, qui tourna la tête sur le côté. Elle mit une main à son visage. « Tu es une salope ! » Ginny la gifla en retour avant que Draco ne puissent l'arrêter.

Ginny savait qu'elle avait mal agit quand elle vit le visage de Malfoy, déformé par le dégoût. « Je te préviens. Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de lui refaire du mal. Si Potter ne peut pas garder sous contrôle la furie que tu sembles être, alors je le ferais. »

Avant que Drago n'ait pu remettre la rousse à sa place, Harry la saisit par le bras et disparut.

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait, il se retourna pour voir Silver regarder une tâche invisible sur le sol.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et la retourna pour qu'elle ait son dos contre son torse. « Silver, c'est bon. Je suis là et personne ne te blessera, je te le promets »

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête alors qu'il entendait un sanglot déchirant emplir la pièce « Draco, bien que j'ai apprécié ton aide, je ne veux pas que tu estimes que tu dois tout le temps me 'sauver' parce que je suis une Zabini. »

Draco embrassa ses cheveux de nouveau.

« Silver, je ne le fais pas pour ça. Je veux dire que je ne ressens pas les choses de cette manière. Je le fais pour toi, et juste pour toi. » Utilisant ses mains qu'il avait mises sur ses épaules, il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Quand je te regarde, je vois une femme qui est arrivé dans ma vie subitement, mais à qui je tiens énormément. Ça me tuerait de voir que tu es blessée. Je ... je veux que tu me laisses être là pour toi. »

« Draco, tu me connais à peine. Et bien que jamais j'aurais pensé que tu puisses toi, penser ressentir ça, je ... » Silver fut couper par les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Pendant quelques secondes elle se figea, de surprise. Puis elle répondit à son baiser. Elle déplaça ses mains qui étaient sur ses épaules et les mis autour de son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était moite, doux et ... parfait.

Elle se rapprocher encore plus de lui, et gémit quand elle le sentit haleter.

Draco était dans les nuages. Elle était encore plus parfaite que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle avait un goût divin, un goût qu'il n'avait jamais eu le plaisir d'expérimenter dans ses baisers. Il évitait toujours d'embrasser les filles avec qui il sortait. Et parfois il devait même jouer de la ruse pour éviter qu'elles ne le piègent. Embrasser Silver était l'expérience la plus sensuelle de toute sa vie.

Se retirant du baiser, il posa son front sur le sien.

Elle le regarda, choquée. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? »

« Silver, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant. Cette ... connexion. »

« Draco ... Et en ce qui concerne Pansy Parkinson ? » Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua « Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Silver se dégagea de son étreinte alors que Draco la rattrapait.

« Elle n'est rien. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre Pansy et moi, c'est du passé et ça ne signifie rien. »

« Non, Draco. Je ne peux pas faire ça et prendre ce que tu m'offres. Je ne veux pas être blessée de nouveau. Oublions juste ça et ... »

Draco prit son visage de ses mains. « Non, Silver. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Ce moment brûlera dans mon esprit pour toujours. Notre premier baiser. » Draco embrassa doucement son front et chuchota dans son oreille. « Laisse-moi au moins te ramener à la maison. »

Tout ce que Silver put faire, c'est acquiescer. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Youhou ... Les choses s'accélèrent ;) Et ce n'est pas près de se calmer, croyez-moi lol ... Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, j'en dis déjà trop :x ... Dites-moi tout ! :)

Gros bisous,

Manelor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ... Bon, je sais : J'ai été très longue, mais je ne suis pas en vacances personnellement et donc, je dois combiner travail saisonnier et traduction - Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas simple :s) - et de plus, faut-il vraiment que je vous précise que j'ai aussi une petite vie sociale qui demande un grand besoin d'entretient ces derniers temps ? lol ...

Sinon, je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes les gentilles review que vous me laissez, elles me font vraiment très plaisir !

Je vous dis au plaisir de vous revoir sur cette histoire,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

Le matelas du lit était grinçant et sentait le poisson pourri. Ce lit était bien différent de celui qu'il avait au Terrier, où sa mère lui mettait toute les semaines des couvertures propres et fraîches. La pièce sentait elle-même la puanteur. Peu de mobilier était présent, si ce n'était quatre murs, une armoire, un lit et une commode, ainsi que des fenêtres crasseuses donnant sur le chemin de traverse. Ron ne connaissait pas de sorts nettoyants, donc il ne pouvait rien faire. Son nez lui lançait atrocement, et il était presque sûr qu'il ne serait jamais le même. Il voulait aller à Ste. Mangouste mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, sinon il se ferait arrêter. Il avait besoin de temps pour la retrouver. S'il parlait à Hermione, il pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'il essayait seulement de la guider vers le bon chemin. Elle rappellerait alors les Aurors et il ne serait plus traqué. Ensuite il pourrait lui faire comprendre la leçon.

Oui, quand il la sauvera de ses Mangemorts, elle sera si reconnaissante à qu'il sera capable de faire tout ce qu'il avait à jamais rêver de faire. Il avait juste besoin d'inventer un plan. Malheureusement, il n'était pas très fort pour mettre au point des stratégies. Hermione le faisait d'habitude. Mais peu importe, il inventerait un grand plan. Il devait juste encore attendre un petit peu. L'aubergiste s'en fichait que vous soyez un homme recherché, tant que vous payez votre loyer. Ron avait prit de l'argent quand il avait quitté le Terrier donc il avait payé pour quelques nuits. Il devait néanmoins contacter Ginny pour qu'elle lui donne quelques autres galions. Elle lui en donnerait, s'il lui demandait.

Hermione ferait mieux de penser à quelque chose de super si elle voulait compenser le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Il avait pleins d'ennuis, et cela pour elle et à cause d'elle, donc elle lui devait bien ça.

Oo°oO

La première chose que Silver et Draco entendirent en rentrant dans le manoir, se furent les cris de Blaise.

« Il s'est enfuit, Krum. Tu n'aurais pas du t'emmêler ! Regarde le résultat ! »

Silver se précipita jusqu'au salon, où elle trouva son père et son frère, en cercle autour de Viktor.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Silver se plaça à côté de son ami tandis que les autres regardaient fixement Viktor.

Blaise pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Viktor.

« C'est de sa faute si Weasley est introuvable. »

Silver était choquée. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que Blaise voulait dire ? Ron avait disparu ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Silver regarda Blaise, attendant une explication, mais c'est Draco qui l'a lui donna.

« Désolé, Silver, j'ai oublié la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu te chercher au départ. Weasley a disparu. »

Draco était debout à côté de Celso et Blaise. « Bien que ce serait un mensonge de ma part de dire que Krum a fait quelque chose que nous ne voulions pas voir arriver, il a fait une erreur en laissant la Belette partir. »

Viktor avait su d'avance qu'aller au Terrier n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait néanmoins ressentit le besoin de faire quelque chose. Sachant que Ron était allé trop loin en la battant ça le rendait fou. Alors, il était allé le voir et l'avait tabassé, façon Moldu. Bien que maintenant il se sentait mieux, les ennuies, eux, ne faisaient qu'empirer.

Silver regardait fixement Viktor, incrédule « Je t'avais demandé de ne rien faire de préjudiciable, Viktor. »

« Mia, je sais et je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de faire ce que tu voulais. Mais je devais … Faire quelque chose. »

« Bien, Krum maintenant, il va falloir qu'on monte en haut pour parler tous les deux. Weasley a disparu et ma sœur aura besoin de protection jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus une menace. »

Silver mit une main sur son bras. « Ecoute, ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne veux pas que tu importunes Viktor. »

En regardant Viktor, elle continua, « Il part demain matin et je ne veux pas passer le reste de son séjour, à discuter. Maintenant s'il te plaît, quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Son père lui parla de la visite de Viktor au Terrier et de comment Ron avait disparu. Il lui a aussi dit ce que Shackelbolt avait trouvé dans la chambre de Ron.

« Alors, vous me dites tous, que parce que Ron a une espèce d'obsession morbide envers moi, je dois vivre dans une prison ? » Silver était en colère. De nouveau, Ron dictait sa vie. Quand cela finira-t-il ?

Draco en avait assez de voir Silver aux côtés de Krum. En marchant à elle, il prit négligemment sa main et l'emmena vers le canapé, loin du branleur.

« Silver, essaye s'il te plaît de nous comprendre. Nous savons tous que tu es indépendante et que tu sais te défendre seule. Nous devons juste nous assurer que tu ailles bien. S'il te plait, laisse-nous mettre en place ta sécurité pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

Celso était debout derrière l'Argent et mit ses mains sur ses épaules en les serrant légèrement. « _Figlia_, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour le retrouver. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps avant que je ne mettes la main dessus »

Silver tourna la tête dans sa direction. En voyant son inquiétude, Silver acquiesça, enfin d'accord d'être protégée. « Bien, j'essaierai de ... Coopérer et de vous laisser faire ce que vous devez faire. »

Blaise était très satisfait que Silver accepte d'être protégé. Il s'était attaché à elle en très peu de temps il lui ferait toujours pour garantir sa sécurité. De la même façon, Draco, la main de Silver dans la sienne, la regarda avec amour et tendresse. Oui il ferait la même chose.

Oo°oO

La photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains avait quelques années maintenant. Hermione et lui étaient bras dessus - bras dessous et il souriait. Ils étaient à côté d'un lac qu'ils visitaient souvent quand ils étaient au Terrier. Mais pour la première fois il remarqua deux personnes en arrière-plan. Ron et Ginny les regardaient fixement avec les bras croisés. Toutes les deux ou trois secondes Ginny chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille de Ron. Ensuite Ron serrait les dents et acquiesçait.

Harry regrettait que les choses ne puissent pas être différentes. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait la façon dont Hermione était traité. Harry avait essayé d'atténuer l'abus. Calmer Ginny et distraire Ron. Il avait vraiment essayé de le faire.

Harry soupira quand il repense à son échec.

Bien que ce fût lui qui mena la bataille pour tuer Voldemort, il s'était laissé mener par les autres. Il était si jeune à l'époque que cela avait été facile d'être manipulé par les adultes. Pour lui faire voir les choses à leur manière à eux.

Quand il avait murir et acquis du sens commun, ce fut le tour de Ginny de le manipuler, mais cette fois-ci sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Harry se demanda quand les choses s'étaient-elles vraiment dégradées pour de bon ? Cela avait-il été quand ils avaient tous muris ? Peut-être quand Ron et Ginny avaient décidé eux-mêmes de quel avenir serait fait le leur, mais aussi le mien et celui d'Hermione ?

Ron n'avait jamais été une personne très réfléchie. Il réagissait de manière excessive à presque tout. Il traitait vraiment très mal Hermione. Ginny la traitait de manière encore plus abusive. Elle était follement jalouse d'Hermione. Ses notes, son amitié avec les autres filles à école, sa beauté intérieure. Maintenant qu'Hermione était une sang-pure et appartenait à une des deux familles les plus riches du monde sorcier, Ginny la détestait encore plus.

Au lieu d'aider Hermione, Harry avait prit le parti des Weasley. Harry avait été si désespérément à la conquête d'une famille qui pourrait l'aimer, qu'il avait occulté la souffrance d'Hermione. Il se disait alors, à l'époque, que tout allait bien parce qu'elle était forte et qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il faisait ça. Harry avait été idiot. Il croyait toujours qu'Hermione supportait les abus et les humiliations pour la même raison que lui. La crainte d'être seul.

Si seulement il pouvait résister à Ginny, mais il ne pouvait pas les perdre. Malheureusement, il avait déjà perdu Hermione. Ron était aussi bon que mort. Quand ils le trouveraient, il serait envoyé à Azkaban. C'était important pour lui de rester avec Ginny et le reste des Weasley.

Harry laissa trainer son doigt sur la photo, en chuchotant au revoir. Peut-être un jour ... Non, mieux valait ne pas penser de cette façon. Il avait fait son choix maintenant, il devait vivre avec.

Oo°oO

Le dîner au Manoir Zabini fut assez tendu. Silver essayait d'entretenir la discussion avec Viktor, au sujet de son départ. Il était cependant, distrait. Silver ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Très probablement, l'ambiance générale dans la maison, le mettait mal à l'aise. Viktor lui avait une fois dit que sa mère était très indépendante et qu'elle était capable de préparer un voyage. Elle espérait qu'il se confierait à elle avant de partir. Viktor avait tant fait pour elle. Elle voulait l'aider en retour.

« Silver, je pensais que tu pourrais nous rejoindre moi et Narcissa, demain pour aller faire du shopping ? » Sourit Avani. Elle continua ensuite sur sa lancée « Le bal annuel de ton parrain est dans deux semaines et nous devrions aller t'acheter une robe. »

« Un bal ? Oh, je ne sais pas ... » Silver n'avait jamais été à un bal depuis ... La quatrième année avec Viktor.

« Oh, Silver, s'il te plaît. Lucius et moi serions très heureux d'avoir tous les deux nos deux filleuls pour ce bal. »

Lucius, qui parlait avec Celso, appuya l'argument de sa femme. « Narcissa a raison, Silver. Nous serions profondément honorés d'avoir notre famille au complet à ce bal. »

Silver fit un tour de table avec ses yeux pour voir les réactions des autres. Viktor lui souriait. Elle savait qu'il la soutiendrait, quelque soit sa décision. Ses parents étaient rayonnants. Blaise avait un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que derrière ce sourire se cachait bien plus. Finalement, elle regarda Draco. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle se détourna rapidement, rougissante.

« J'ai toujours pris le shopping pour un loisir. Ça serait amusant. J'aimerais donc beaucoup vous rejoindre avec tante Cissa demain. »

Silver remarqua qu'une larme coulait sur le visage de sa mère. Cependant, elle l'effaça bien vite.

Narcissa, décida de tester Draco. « En plus, tu seras capable de rencontrer d'autres personnes de ton âge là-bas. Les filles Greengrass, Millicent, Elisabeth, son frère Theo seront là avec leurs parents. C'est un très gentil jeune homme, Théodore. Bien sophistiqué. Tu n'es pas d'accord Avani ? »

Avani cacha son sourire et continua. « Oh, oui et il est si beau. »

Draco darda son regard sur sa mère. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Essayait-elle de caser Silver avec Nott ?

Il devrait lui parler de son petit plan.

Le son de la voix de Silver le fit tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Viktor, te joindras-tu à nous pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Ma mère s'attend à ce que je la rejoigne pour déjeuner avec elle demain matin. »

Face au regard déçu de Silver, il lui dit qu'il ne partirait pas sans lui dire au revoir avant.

Le sourire de Silver revint, cependant Draco ne partagea pas sa joie de le voir lui dire « au revoir » comme il le disait. Il était justement heureux qu'il parte pour tout dire.

Oo°oO

Silver était de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit. Elle alla en bas rejoindre les autres, un peu triste de dire au revoir à Viktor.

Après le petit déjeuner, elle passa quelques minutes avec Viktor dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'embrassèrent amicalement et se promirent de rester en contact. Silver l'avait embrassé sur la joue et l'avait remercié pour son aide. Il lui avait fait des excuses pour ce qui s'était passé avec Ron, encore une fois. Elle lui avait dit que même si elle avait été en colère qu'il ne l'écoute pas, elle avait compris pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Son père entra alors que Viktor partit. Ils parlèrent ensemble un petit moment.

Il lui fit savoir qu'il avait changé son testament, et que désormais, l'héritage reviendrait à Blaise, bien sûr, mais à elle aussi. Elle pourrait être légalement reconnue comme Silver Avani Zabini si elle le voulait. Le fait qu'il lui demande toucha beaucoup Silver. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et qu'elle lui ferait savoir sa réponse quand elle aurait pris sa décision.

« Bien sûr. Je veux néanmoins que tu saches que quoi que tu décides, c'est-à-dire, soit de porter le nom des Zabini légalement ou garder le nom que tu as à l'école, cela ne change en rien le fait que tu es notre fille. »

Sa nouvelle famille s'avérait être très affectueuse et positive. Bien que rien n'était dit à ce sujet devant elle, elle savait que leurs sentiments sur les Moldus et les sorciers nés Moldus étaient les mêmes. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment procéder d'ailleurs sur ce sujet. Elle espérait pouvoir changer ça, ou du moins améliorer leur point de vue. Elle savait qu'on ne pouvait néanmoins pas modeler une personne selon ses propres envies. Si on aimait les autres, on devait les accepter comme ils étaient.

Elle avait néanmoins l'impression que cette journée shopping serait plus longue que prévue. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un des passe-temps préférés de Silver.

À moins que ça soit une librairie, elle avait plutôt l'habitude de fuir les magasins. Cependant, elle constata qu'elle aimait la compagnie de sa mère et de sa tante. Elles avaient vraiment très bon goût niveau vêtements et elles avaient, contre toute attente, un grand sens de l'humour. Elles riaient souvent et Silver se sentait à l'aise avec elles.

Elles passèrent donc quelques heures à chercher des robes parfaites pour Silver. D'ailleurs, elle-même commençait à abandonner la partie.

« Oh, Silver, je pense que ce serait parfait ça. »

Silver haleta quand elle vit la robe que sa mère avait à la main. C'était une couleur pourpre qui brillait et qui devenait noire quand elle se déplaçait. Elle tombait agréablement sur ses épaules et elle lui faisait une superbe taille. C'était magnifique.

Avani demanda qu'on lui mette cette robe dans un paquet, paya, et elles sortirent du magasin.

Silver remarqua que Draco les suivaient de loin derrière et elle se demanda si sa mère et sa tante l'avaient remarqué elles aussi. Elle décida de ne rien dire. Elle comprenait pourquoi il le faisait et bien que ça la dérange qu'il pense qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, elle se sentait vraiment protégée.

Elle remarqua que sa mère s'était arrêtée devant une fenêtre d'animalerie.

« Maman ? »

Avani sourit et indiqua de la tête la fenêtre du magasin, « Tu veux entrer ? »

Silver accepta sans hésitation. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit, et s'y arrêtait d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

La vendeuse s'avança pour les accueillir. « Bonjour mesdames. Bienvenue chez nous. Faites le moi savoir si je peux vous être d'une aide quelconque ... »

La blonde sourit et se retourna pour saluer le client suivant. Silver remarqua l'attitude assez séductrice de la vendeuse et elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Draco était là. Bien sûr, ça expliquait l'attitude baveuse de la vendeuse. Pour une obscure raison, elle fut contente que Draco ne réponde pas aux œillades appuyées de l'autre fille. Il marcha jusqu'à Silver avec un sourire sur son visage. Elle était conquise par son sourire. Elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait avoir un sourire aussi naturel et aussi beau.

« Salut ! Qui est cette adorable petite chose que tu tiens dans tes bras ? » Draco frotta les oreilles du chaton dans les bras de Silver.

« C'est juste un ami. N'est-il pas mignon ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Je pense que c'est un grand chanceux. Il a l'air plutôt à l'aise dans tes bras. »

Silver regarda le chaton. « Il est si beau. Ça me manque. Ce sentiment d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi. Ils peuvent être si affectueux. »

« Tu n'en as pas déjà eu un ? Et le chat que tu avais tout le temps à l'école ? Chaque jeune sorcière a besoin d'un animal, Silver. »

Silver le regarda tristement alors qu'elle caressait paresseusement le chaton. « Il a disparu. Je sais qu'il ne s'est pas enfuit. Il était beaucoup trop loyal pour le faire. Je pense ... Et bien ... Ron ne l'a jamais aimé et mon chat n'a jamais aimé Ron. Je pense que Ron lui a fait quelque chose. Je n'en suis pas sûre, c'est juste un pressentiment. »

Draco serra ses poings. Il détestait cet homme déjà avant, mais là, il l'abhorrait encore plus. Drago observa les larmes couler sur les joues de Silver.

« Tu sais, je pense que ce petit bout est tombé sous ton charme et qu'il ne compte pas te laisser partir. Il a certainement besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Tu devrais peut-être le rapporter chez toi. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Je suis un peu plus sérieux. Regarde-le. La simple pensée d'être en dehors de tes bras doit lui être impensable maintenant. »

Silver rit sottement et mit son visage près du pelage du chaton, en se frottant doucement.

« Que mes parents diraient-ils ? »

Avani et Narcissa les observèrent avec grand intérêt. « Silver, il semble beaucoup t'aimer ce chaton. Tu devrais le prendre pour le ramener à la maison. »

« Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça. »

Avant que Silver en puisse finir sa phrase, Draco avait déjà passé de la monnaie pour payer l'animal de compagnie. Il voulait être celui qui donnerait ce chaton à Silver. Après tout, il savait exactement comment le chaton se sentait dans les bras de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Alors qu'il reprenait le chaton dans ses mains, Silver l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Merci, je l'aime déjà. »

Narcissa lui demanda comment elle voulait l'appeler.

« Je pense que j'honorerai mon héritage italien en lui donnant un nom italien. Et je pense que j'honorerai mon nouvel ami en l'appelant Draco. Ça signifie ... »

« Dragon. » Draco était choqué. Il voulait crier de joie. Il arrivait à son but ultime. Il savait qu'il en était très proche.

« Oui, tu ne veux pas ? »

« Au contraire. Je pense qu'il lui va à ravir. Il pourra te tenir compagnie quand moi je ne le pourrai pas. »

Silver sourit et regarda au loin. Elle se blottit cependant, à la place, contre Draco.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Alors voyez comme les choses évoluent dans le sens qu'espérait Drago ... Comme s'il arrivait toujours à ses fins, malgré tout et malgré tous ! Après tout, c'est Drago Malfoy dont on parle, je crois que j'ai tout résumé ! lol

Je vous souhaite une très agréable soirée à tous,

Affectueusement,

Manelor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire un grand merci pour vos review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Ensuite, je tenais à m'excuser pour deux choses :

- La première pour le retard, mais comme c'est l'été, je suis rarement devant mon ordinateur pour traduire et je m'en excuse, je serais dorénavant plus présente, enfin je vais essayer.

- La deuxième pour les fautes. Je m'excuse vraiment sincérement mais n'ayant pas de Bêta et voulant que vous ayez le plus vite possible les chapitres, j'en oublie parfois que je ne suis pas la reine de l'ortographe et j'ai beau me relire, parfois rien n'y fait ... Alors pardon encore, et j'espère que cela n'altère pas trop votre lecture.

Sinon, je voudrais vous souhaiter une bonne fin de journée, un bon été ainsi qu'une bonne lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

Silver admira le vue qu'elle avait devant elle. Les jardins du Manoir Zabini étaient magnifiques. Des chemins sinueux et des bancs en pierre étaient disposés ça et là dans le jardin. Les promenades étaient sans doute calmes et cela était possible de se reposer pour regarder les fleurs et observer le temps défiler. Elle sourit en voyant un paon chanter dès qu'une rose rouge apparaissait devant lui. Quand Silver se retourna, elle vit Draco.

« Bonjour. » Elle prit la rose dans ses mains et la porte à son visage, pour la sentir.

« Bonjour. Tu aimes voir les jardins du manoir tôt le matin à ce que je vois. » Contournant la balançoire, il s'assit à côté d'elle et remarqua que Drago se pelotonnait sur ses genoux.

« Oh et bonjour à toi aussi. Je m'excuse de t'avoir oublié Drago. » Dit-il, en souriant narquoisement.

Silver sourit et caressa le chaton blanc. « Drago aime être ici. Je l'emmène ici tous les matins. »

Depuis que Draco lui avait donné ce nom si familier et si personnel selon elle, on la voyait rarement sans lui.

Elle voyait que Draco était distrait. « Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs. »

« Je pensais juste au fait que je passe de plus en plus de temps avec toi, et notamment ces derniers jours. »

Elle sourit. « Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Draco lui sourit en réponse. Elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à résister à ce sourire. Se doutait-il de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Puis-je être honnête sans qu'en retour, tu ne me fasses plus confiance ensuite ? »

« J'espère que tu pourras toujours l'être avec moi, Draco. » Silver respira à fond avant de continuer. « C'est important. L'honnêteté, je veux dire. »

« Bon, dans ce cas, je ... n'ai pas l'habitude de passer autant de temps avec les filles. Je veux dire, j'aime les filles ; c'est juste que je ... ressemble à un idiot, pas vrai ? Je n'ai jamais éprouvé une quelconque gêne devant qui que ce soit, et encore moins devant une fille, avant ... »

Silver rit en voyant l'air mal à l'aise Draco. Durant ses 7 ans passées à Poudlard, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ne pas être calme, et en pleine possession de tous ses moyens. Même quand il l'insultait, il n'était pas comme ça.

« Je comprends. Et j'aime passer du temps avec toi, moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous pourrions parler comme ça, si naturellement. Draco, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment agir avec toi. Je sais que ... Je sais que tu n'es pas de ceux qui se contentent d'être ami avec les filles. Si tu ne veux pas continuer à passer du temps avec moi, et si tu dois aller ailleurs, je comprendrais. »

Draco s'empara de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Il sourit d'un air satisfait quand il la vit rougir. Ce n'était pas un sourire narquois, mais plutôt un sourire lui disant qu'il aimait cette rougeur sur ses joues.

« Silver, je ne veux plus que tu penses une seule seconde que je ne veux pas passer du temps avec toi. »

Silver rougit encore plus violement et se leva. Elle s'approcher du rosier le plus proche, en prit une autre rose, et la porta à son visage pour la sentir, fermant les yeux.

Draco la regarda se déplacer. Elle dégageait une telle grâce ... Elle semblait ne pas toucher le sol. Il n'avait jamais pensé cela d'une fille. Il pouvait même s'imaginer avec elle, dans 1 an, 5 ans, voire même 10 ans. Vivre dans un manoir, ensembles, et heureux avec leurs enfants. Il la voulait plus que tout au monde. Silver Zabini serait une parfaite épouse et une mère fabuleuse. Draco avait vu la façon dont elle s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Même à l'école, il avait pensé que son inquiétude et son dévouement pour ses amis la perdrait. Maintenant, ils étaient hors course et Draco se chargerait de la faire devenir inquiète pour lui, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été avec ses propres amis. Il s'occuperait d'elle, elle serait protégée et aimée comme jamais elle n'avait été aimée.

« Draco ? » L'appela Silver pour la troisième fois.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu dans mes pensées. »

« J'entends ta mère t'appeler de la bibliothèque depuis tout à l'heure. »

Une des raisons pour laquelle Silver aimait aller de ce côté du jardin, c'était qu'il y avait une porte adjacente donnant directement sur la bibliothèque.

Draco passa au travers de la baie vitrée avec Silver juste devant. Il se sentit de suite très oppressé.

Narcissa et Avani étaient assises ensemble, revoyant quelques morceaux de parchemin.

« Silver, ma chérie, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes toi aussi et que tu arrives en plus, avec Draco, du jardin. »

Silver sourit à Narcissa alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec Drago, où elle se mit sur ses genoux. « J'étais avec Drago et j'adore l'air frais du matin. »

Narcissa était heureuse de la proximité qui semblait se développer entre Silver et son fils. Au cours de ces derniers jours, Silver était toujours restée avec Draco ou Blaise ou les deux en même temps d'ailleurs. Les jumeaux s'étaient eux-aussi rapprochés, et les deux femmes ne purent que bénir Merlin de leur avoir donné deux merveilleux enfants. Elle était aussi contente que Silver soit revenue avec Draco, car comme cela, il ne pourra pas exploser de colère.

« Draco ton père et moi nous repartons à la maison dans quelques minutes. Nous avons un million de choses à préparer avant le bal. »

La seule chose qui étonnait Draco, c'était que cela avait prit beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Il pensait que ses parents s'empresseraient de retourner au manoir, car d'habitude sa mère était surexcitée des mois avant que le bal. Cependant, avec Silver de retour, tout le monde avaient été distraits.

« Je m'assurerai de dire au revoir à père avant que vous ne partiez alors. »

« Et bien, en réalité ... »

Draco détestait cette voix. Il savait qu'il allait détester ce qu'elle dirait ensuite.

« Draco, nous voudrions que tu viennes avec nous. » Elle coupa Draco alors qu'il était sur le point de protester. « Tu n'as pas souvent été à la maison ces derniers temps et j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. »

Draco connaissait une chose de la vie. Sa mère n'était pas quelqu'un qui voulait vous rendre à tout prix malheureux. Non seulement elle vous faisait culpabiliser, mais de plus, son mari, et accessoirement son père, ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait de peur de se recevoir un sort, ou pire. Lucius Malfoy ne permettrait jamais qu'on déplaise à sa femme.

Apparemment il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait aller chez lui.

Oo°oO

Malfoy Manoir était en pleine effervescence. Le bal était dans quelques jours et la mère de Draco faisait tout pour que ça soit inoubliable. Les invitations avaient été envoyées et acceptées, la salle de danse nettoyée et aérées, les menus préparés. Oui, le bal Annuelle chez les Malfoy, ça serait l'événement social de l'année.

Draco et Lucius se sentait de leur élément, et finissait toutes les tâches dont Narcissa les assignaient.

Ça faisait donc quelques jours que les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus trop se parler, et un jour, Lucius dit enfin à son fils les mots qu'il voulait dire depuis des jours.

« Fils ? Puis-je te dire un mot ? »

Draco acquiesça et s'assit sur une chaise devant le bureau de son père.

« Ta mère et moi, nous avons remarqué que tu semblais épris de Silver. »

Draco arqua ses sourcils. Son père voulait-il vraiment lui parler de Silver ?

« Elle est très spéciale. Pour être honnête avec vous, père, je l'aime. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, de l'épouser. »

« Draco, je n'ais jamais eu ce genre de discussion avec toi. La plupart des filles avec qui tu t'amuses sont habituées à plaire et ont l'habitude d'être traitées de manière assez spéciale. Je me sens donc dans l'obligation, même si je sais que toi aussi tu le sais, de te dire que Silver n'est pas comme toutes les autres. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire depuis qu'elle est à l'école, elle s'est toujours débrouillée toute seule et aime être indépendante. »

Lucius regarda son fils sévèrement avant de continuer, « Elle ne sera donc pas très coopérative si tu essayes de la forcer d'une quelconque manière à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire. En outre, en tant que parrain et marraine, nous aurions à redire sur ton comportement si cela se produisait. »

« Père, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je 'ne renoncerai pas à elle'. Merlin, plus que n'importe quoi au monde, je souhaite qu'elle devienne la nouvelle Madame Malfoy. »

Draco se leva et posa nerveusement ses mains sur le bureau. « Les autres filles ne ... sont rien par rapport à elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles quand j'ai devant moi la perfection incarnée. » Il s'arrêta et regarda son père dans les yeux. « Je l'aime et je mourrais avant même que je ne puisse lui faire du mal si tel était le cas. »

Lucius réfléchissait à ce que son fils disait. Si Draco se mariait avec Silver, il garantirait sa sécuirté, mais au-delà de ça, son fils serait heureux, ses meilleurs amis seraient heureux et encore plus important, sa femme serait contente. Il avait craint que si son fils avait épousé la fille Parkinson, il aurait besoin de faire un test de paternité à chaque enfant. Merlin savait que cette fille était 'populaire' avec les amis de Draco. Ça mettait tout au clair au moins.

Oo°oO

« Je t'assure, Silver, que Dumbledore est gay. »

« Blaise, ce n'est pas possible ! » Silver se tordait de rire à côté de lui. « Ce n'est pas que ça soit mal. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le soit pour autant. » Silver avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Il l'est. Je l'ai vu régler le compte aux fesses de Rogue et cela à plusieurs occasions. Comme ça. » Pour appuyer ses dires, il tira la langue à sa sœur.

« Oh, tu es vraiment abjecte ! Rogue ? Oh, tu penses que c'est comme ça que Lockhart a eu le travail ? »

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Blaise d'hurler de rire. « Non, non s'il te plait arrête de suite. Je suis en train de m'imaginer le truc. Beurk ! »

« Dumble ... Dumbledore est un très ... grand sorcier. » Silver pouvait à peine parler à cause de son fou rire.

Blaise essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il acquiesça en regardant sa jumelle et lui dit, « Oui, un grand sorcier … Qui aime les fesses de Rogue. »

Silver avait les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur son visage, tellement elle riait.

Les jumeaux ne remarquèrent pas que leurs parents étaient debout près de la porte. Avani se pencha contre le torse de Celso et il chuchota « Merci, _Cara._ »

« Et qu'ais-je fais pour que tu me remercies, _amore_ ? »

« Pour n'avoir jamais abandonné. Tu savais que notre fille était quelque part en ce monde. Je crois que c'est grâce à toi si elle est à la maison. » Celso embrassa sa femme, et referma doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

Oo°oO

Blaise rassembla son courage et réussit à capter l'attention de sa sœur. Ils étaient toujours dans sa chambre à coucher. Après qu'ils se soient calmés, ils étaient restés dans la chambre, chacun cherchant un livre et commençant à lire tranquillement. Blaise et Silver avaient beaucoup de points communs et passer du temps ensemble, ils adoraient ça. Maintenant il espérait que la prochaine question qu'il allait lui poser ne la mettrait pas trop en colère.

« Silver ? »

« Humm ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Draco ? »

« Et bien. C'était direct au moins. »

« Je sais que c'est n'est aucunement mes affaires, mais tu es ma sœur et lui, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je suis ... concerné. »

« Je sais que tu l'es. Bon et bien. Je me sens bien et à l'aise quand nous parlons ensemble. Il me fait me sentir en sécurité et tu sais qu'en ce moment, j'en ressens le besoin permanent. Ne va pas croire que je ne sais pas m'occuper de moi. Je me suis battue pour une guerre d'idéaux et j'ai réussis à m'en sortir indemne. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Blaise. Il y a quelque chose venant de lui qui ... Pour être honnête, je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre il accapare toute mon attention, même quand il n'est plus là. Mais imagine qu'un jour il soit en colère et qu'il me fasse du mal ? Je pense que je ne le supporterai pas. J'en mourrais. »

Blaise lui prit la main et la serra. « Silver, je connais cet homme dont tu me parles depuis que je suis gamin. Je te jure que je ne l'ais jamais vu agir et se comporter de cette façon avant. Je le sais qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal. S'il te plait, donne-lui une chance de te prouver qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois. »

« Je le veux Blaise. Je veux être avec lui. Mais je ne veux pas avoir mal. »

« C'est bête d'aller à l'encontre de ce que tu veux réellement. Tu es une sorcière, indépendante et forte. Une fille qui n'obéit qu'à sa propre volonté. Ne laisse surtout pas quelqu'un te dire quoi faire et quoi penser. »

Silver regarda Blaise dans les yeux. « Je t'aime, grand frère. »

Blaise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Je t'aime aussi, petite sœur. »

Oo°oO

Draco attendait avec inquiétude que la famille Zabini arrive. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était retourné chez lui et il en avait déjà marre d'attendre de revoir Silver. Le temps passait loin d'elle était comme une longue agonie. Quand il allait la voir, il devra lui dire.

Draco était debout, près d'un miroir dans le hall, quand deux bras maigrelets encerclèrent sa taille.

Draco saisit ses poignets et les sortit brusquement.

« Drake, j'ai de merveilleuses nouvelles ! Mon père parle à ton père ce soir. Il veut annoncer nos fiançailles ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas merveilleux ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Pansy recula, légèrement effrayée par le regard de Draco. Mais elle décida de lui dire quand même.

La serpentarde en Pansy commença à se réveiller.

« Draco, tu sais bien que notre mariage est inévitable. Nous annoncerons cet engagement ce soir. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas meilleure personne que moi pour devenir la première Madame Malfoy. »

Draco lui fit baisser les yeux sous son regard insistant et continua sur un ton sec et froid, « Parkinson, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

En tournant des talons, il alla chercher son père.

« Lucius vraiment, il serait grand temps que Draco prennent enfin au sérieux toutes ses responsabilités. Il le doit ... Lui et Pansy vont ... se marier. Ça mettrait fort dans l'embarras nos deux familles s'ils ... avaient des enfants trop tôt. »

Draco marcha vers son père de sa démarche traînante, ayant tout entendu.

« Oh, Draco. Mr. Parkinson et moi-même parlions justement de toi. »

Lucius s'assit, pour profiter du spectacle à suivre.

Draco se versa un verre tandis que l'homme corpulent avalait nerveusement.

« Mr. Parkinson, après avoir entendu le commentaire que vous avez fait quand je suis entré, je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »

Mr. Parkinson ne pouvait pas croire qu'un garçon ... de l'école pouvait le faire se sentir mal à l'aise de cette façon. Bon, son père était très puissant, impitoyable même. Lucius avait évidemment appris à Draco tout ce qu'il savait.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est grand temps que tu honores ton engagement avec Pansy ? »

« Mon engagement ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai un engagement avec votre fille ? »

« Ce qui me fait penser que ... Ecoutes moi bien mon petit ; Je sais que tu as des privilèges ... Et que tu as profité de ses privilèges avec ma chère fille. Tu l'épouseras ! »

Draco ne dit rien alors qu'il soulevait son verre et en prenait une petite gorgée.

Il fit sursauter Mr. Parkinson quand il ria.

« Ecoutez, Mr. Parkinson, vous devriez acheter une maison plus grande si vous planifiez de marier Pansy à chaque type qui lui ait passé sur le corps. »

« Comment oses-tu ! » Le visage de Mr. Parkinson vira au rouge.

« Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, Pansy et moi, nous ne nous marierons jamais. Oui, il y avait un temps où ceci avait été envisageable, cependant ce temps est révolu. Je suggérerais ... » Draco regarda Mr. Parkinson dans les yeux alors qu'il finissait son verre, « ... fortement que vous vous regardiez dans autre chose qu'une glace en bois avant de vouloir trouver un mari à votre si 'charmante' fille. »

Après ça, Draco sortit comme un ouragan de la salle.

Mr. Parkinson se retourna vers Lucius quand il l'entendit rire sous cape.

« Et quels projets as-tu pour ton effronté de fils ? »

« Mon fils est justement le mien et pas le tient. Et je suis satisfait qu'il réponde en son âme et conscience, sans que ses choix ne soient dictés par les autres. » Il pencha sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise alors que Parkinson soufflait de colère.

« Il ne trouvera jamais d'épouse. Quand j'en aurai terminé avec lui, sa réputation sera ... »

Lucius serra les poings et envoya sa chaise valdingué sur le sol. Mr. Parkinson déglutit quand il vit la baguette magique de Lucius près de sa tempe.

« Tu es vraiment un sorcier très stupide. Tu viens chez moi, pour me dire ce que mon fils doit faire et tu le menaces ensuite. Tu sembles avoir oublié à qui tu t'adresses. Laisses-moi te le rappeler. »

Oo°oO

Narcissa attendait Draco pour descendre quand elle entendit Pansy l'appelait derrière elle. « Madame Malfoy ? »

Se retournant, elle roula des yeux devant le spectacle décadent que lui offrait la jeune fille. Elle était en larmes et affichait une moue boudeuse.

« Je dois vous parler. Draco me traite horriblement ! Tout que je voulais, c'était une nuit ensemble pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il m'appartenait. Je voulais annoncer notre engagement. Mes parents m'ont dit que ce serait le cadeau parfait pour vous et Monsieur Malfoy. La lignée des Malfoy pourrait donc perdurer. »

Narcissa sourit à Pansy. Si Pansy avait mieux connu Narcissa, elle aurait su ce que voulait dire ce sourire. C'était un de ses sourires qu'elle vous donnait avant de vous rabaisser plus bas que terre.

« Pansy, chérie. » Elle se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota dans l'oreille, comme un secret « Si tu oses ouvrir ta bouche durant ce bal, tu ruinerais ma soirée, et j'en serais très désolée pour toi ensuite. »

Elle recula d'horreur alors que Narcissa continuait. En voyant le visage de Pansy, elle sourit encore plus grandement « Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rejoindre ta mère dans le salon, mhh ? » Pansy partit précipitamment tandis que Narcissa se retournait pour parler aux femmes élégamment parées à côté d'elle.

Oo°oO

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait comme il vit Pansy dans un coin de la pièce, ses parents se parlant en sifflant presque de colère. « Tout va pour le mieux, ne le penses-tu pas ? »

Draco acquiesça en regardant son père alors qu'il le rejoignait « Oui, en effet. Parkinson semble furieux et offensé. Un commentaire par rapport à cela ? »

« Laisse-moi juste te dire qu'il n'entrera plus dans ce manoir pour faire des demandes grotesques à notre famille. »

« Vraiment ? Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Comme tout quand les limites sont posées dès le début. » Draco était sur le point de demander des détails à son père quand il entendit un halètement, semblait provenir de l'assemblée.

La vision qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. C'était elle. Silver ressemblait à un ange. L'obscurité, jouant en des ombres sur ses épaules, semblait jouer avec sa peau. Ses cheveux relevés par un chignon flou révélaient son cou gracieux et ses épaules délicates.

Sa bouche se fit sèche alors que Blaise s'avançait vers sa sœur pour lui prendre le bras.

« Monsieur et Madame Zabini. »

Les parents des jumeaux marchèrent devant eux, tout sourire. Ils savaient que l'annonce qui allait suivre allait en étonné plus d'un sang-pur.

« Blaise Celso Zabini et Silver Avani Zabini. »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Draco était heureux avec l'effet qu'elle avait sur tout le monde. Les Malfoy se faisaient toujours remarqués, et elle ferait une excellente première Dame Malfoy, il s'en assurerait.

Il avança vers elle. La pièce se remplit de chuchotis alors que Draco prenait sa main et l'apportait à ses lèvres. Les flashes des photographes crépitèrent et Draco savait qu'il aurait besoin de prendre un des magazines, pour le voir lui et elle en première page.

Silver rougit quand elle vit Draco. Il était si beau dans sa robe de sorcier. Tout le monde, à part lui, disparurent de sa vision, alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.

« Silver, je suis très content de te revoir. »

Silver ouvrit la bouche, puis fit une pause avant de décider d'être honnête. « Tu ... m'as manqué. »

Draco aurait voulu l'embrasser séance tenante. Si ce n'est que son bras était déjà emprisonné par quelqu'un d'autre.

« Drake, qu'est-ce que tu ... » La voix de la Pensée s'est estompée alors que Draco se tournait vers elle.

« Parkinson, ne remets jamais plus tes sales pattes sur moi. »

Regardant la fille qui tenait toujours la main de son Drake, elle se moqua. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu me dis d'habitude. »

Au moment ou elle avait vu Pansy mettre sa main sur le bras de Draco, Silver avait prit une décision.

Elle était fatiguée d'être une mauviette. Elle voulait Draco. Elle avait pensé à lui tout le temps depuis qu'il était parti. Après parler À Blaise, elle s'était rendue compte que de désirer Draco n'était pas un crime. Il l'avait tellement aidé ... et il s'occupait tellement bien d'elle. Elle savait que Pansy Parkinson ne ressentait pas la moitié des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle allait se battre.

« C'était avant qu'il ne connaisse pas encore mieux. »

« Comment oses-tu ! » Pansy serra les poings alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Silver.

Draco était sur le point de continuer de marcher, avant que Silver ne se mette au travers du chemin, à côté de lui.

« Je te le dirai une seule et unique fois, Parkinson. Si je dois me répéter, je ne serai pas aussi gentille. Reste loin de Draco. »

Draco aurait pu sourire comme un idiot s'il n'avait pas plus de correction. Que diable ? Il était si chanceux. Il serra en réponse la main de Silver, alors qu'il fixait Pansy.

« Drake ! Dis quelque chose ! Cette ... chose ... Doit être remise à sa place ! »

Draco acquiesça, « Tu as raison, mais je crois que ma petite amie a déjà remis cette personne à sa place. »

La bouche de Pansy s'ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson avant qu'elle ne se retourne en courant. « PAPA ! »

En regardant Pansy courir ainsi, Silver gémit et se retourna pour regarder Draco. « Je suis désolée, je ... »

Draco posa un doigt à ses lèvres.

« C'était la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue. Tu es si passionnée et si déterminée quand tu es comme ça ... Ma passion pour toi n'en est que plus accablante. »

« Mais tes parents vont être en colère ? » Silver commença à paniquer en s'imaginant un Lucius et une Narcissa en colère.

Draco regarda au dessus de son épaule leurs parents. Narcissa faisait de grands sourires à Avani et elles riaient comme des écolières.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter de leur réaction. »

Draco mit une main sur son bras et l'a conduit au centre de la pièce. Draco pouvait se sentir les regards braqués sur lui mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait une déesse à son bras.

Draco la conduisit dans le petit salon et referma les portes. Il allait passer ses bras autour de sa taille quand elle le repoussa.

« Draco, nous devons parler. Je pense que j'ai dépassé mes limites. Je veux dire, nous nous sommes embrassés d'accord, et c'était super, fantastique même, mais m'immiscer dans ta vie comme ça, je ... »

Draco l'arrêta en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Silver gémit quand il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, demandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle se rapprocha de lui. S'était-elle un jour sentit si ... bien ? Draco mit une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos et l'attira encore plus près de lui.

Silver, elle, dirigea ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressant ses beaux cheveux lisses dans ses mains. Le son de ses gémissements et l'évidence de son désir pulsant contre sa cuisse, suffirent à la rendre folle. Quand ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour descendre dans son cou, elle laissa échapper un gémissement voilé. « Oh, Draco ... »

Draco avait l'impression d'embrasser sa première fille. La tenir dans ses bras avait réussit à le mettre dans tous ses états. Il trembla à la pensée d'elle, nue, dans son lit, avec lui au dessus d'elle.

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et la repoussa doucement pour la regarder.

« Silver, le fait que tu me veules et que tu te battes pour moi ... je ne sais pas comment te décrire ce que je ressens. Je veux que tu saches que je te veux et je sais que tu me veux toi aussi, rien que quand tu m'as dis que je te manquais, je l'ai su. Tu es mon avenir. Je ... Je n'ai jamais dit ça quelqu'un. Peut-être à mes parents quand j'étais petit, mais plus après. Je t'aime, Silver. »

Silver avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle regardait Draco.

L'aimait-elle ? Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils ne se connaissaient vraiment …

Cet homme l'avait toujours intrigué à l'école. Ses railleries lui faisaient toujours plus de mal que les autres. Il semblait si intouchable et elle avait pensé que jamais elle ne serait capable de l'atteindre. Mais alors, est-ce parce qu'ils étaient en fin de compte destinés l'un à l'autre ? Son cœur lui disait oui. Elle le regarda et prit sa main avant de la poser sur son propre cœur.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Silver sourit quand Draco enfouit son visage dans son cou, l'embrassant doucement. Elle le sentit respirer son parfum. Comme s'il n'avait besoin que de ce sens pour l'instant, et que ça lui suffisait. Silver savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Ce sentiment que tout irait bien maintenant.

Oo°oO

Le reste de la soirée passa à la vitesse éclair pour Silver. Draco ne la laissait plus partir. Elle avait réussit à voir le sourire de Blaise, plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Elle lui demanderait pourquoi plus tard. Il y avait quelques personnes qui prenaient des photos, et Draco lui avait dit que Narcissa voulait en avoir pour se rappeler du bal. Silver était très heureuse, elle savait que tout allait bien.

Elle dansait avec Draco quand elle vit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Draco lui fit tourner la tête pour lui montrer qui avait osé les interrompre.

« Draco, mon ami, dois-tu vraiment t'accaparer toutes les plus jolies filles partout où tu vas ? Me permets-tu de me présenter ? »

« Non. Je ne te le permets pas. »

Draco reprit Silver dans ses bras et voulu se retourner, quand l'autre jeune homme posa une autre main sur son bras.

« Vraiment, Malfoy. Es-tu devenu un monstre d'égoïsme en seulement quelques semaines ? Peut-être que cette demoiselle voudrait, elle aussi, rencontrer d'autres personnes ici présentes. »

En reportant son attention sur Silver, il la salua. « Bonsoir, je suis Theodore Nott. Au plaisir. »

Comme il prit sa main, Silver sentit le corps de Draco se raidir. « Silver Zabini. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco pour qu'il rentre dans son jeu.

« Alors, comment connais-tu mon petit ami ? »

Notte écarquilla les yeux, déçu « Ton petit ami ? »

« Oui, Draco. Penses-tu que si j'avais un autre petit ami, il me laisserait danser avec Draco Malfoy ? »

« Non, je suppose que non. Oh, je le connais depuis que j'ai onze ans. On s'est connu à l'école. Nous étions dans la même année et nous sommes amis depuis que nous sommes enfant. Avec Blaise bien sûr. »

Draco en avait assez de voir Nott bavarder avec sa petite amie.

« Maintenant qu'elle te connaît, tu pourrais aller essayer de pomper l'air à d'autres personnes. » Dit Draco, en faisant un signe de la main impatient.

Draco fit tournoyer la fille et il vit que Pansy les regardait avec haine. Draco lui sourit ironiquement, et il savait qu'elle ne tenterait rien contre elle, car il était prêt à tout. Elle savait qu'il l'était. Draco n'était pas capable de s'engager avec elle, même si c'était une sang-pure. Elle le savait pertinemment.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Voilà, le chapitre est terminé ... Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi, sérieusement, je l'aurais bien baptisé "je t'aime" ce chapitre ! lol ... Je sais, c'est nul mais c'est vraiment le chapitre des déclarations alors ... Ouais, ouais j'arrête avec mon romatisme, ça va ... pfff, aucun romantisme de nos jours, j'vous jure !

Bon allez, je vous laisse. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, enfin devrais-je oser dire : "ne faites pas ce que je n'oserais pas faire", c'est à dire pas grand chose lol !

Gros bisous,

Manelor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou, vous ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir ! :)

Je vous fais de gros bisous,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

« S'il vous plaît, tout le monde, puis-je avoir votre attention ? » Les invités se turent alors que Lucius se plaça au centre de la salle de réception, avec sa femme.

« Narcissa et moi, nous voudrions vous remercier d'être venus à cette soirée. Avant que le bal ne touche à sa fin, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes présentes ici pour être venu fêter avec vous, le retour de notre filleule à la maison. Silver a montré beaucoup de force et de dignité en s'habituant à sa nouvelle famille et nous ne pourrons jamais être plus fiers d'elle que ce soir. Avani et Celso m'ont néanmoins fait une requête : Vous serez gré de respecter la vie privée des Zabini pendant quelques temps. »

Draco avait son bras autour de la taille de Silver alors que son père disait sa phrase fétiche, qu'il disait à chaque fin de discours. Quand Silver fut mentionné, Draco remarqua que beaucoup de paires d'yeux s'étaient tournées vers elle.

Ce n'était pas qu'il pouvait les blâmer, elle était magnifique.

Les invités commencèrent à partir et bientôt la famille Zabini et Malfoy furent les deux seules présentes dans la pièce.

Blaise se glissa entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

« Alors, oserai-je te demander si c'est officiel ? »

Silver rougit alors que Draco le repoussait du coude.

Avani les rejoint et mit fin aux taquineries de son fils.

« Blaise, laisse dont ta sœur respirer. »

Silver sourit à Blaise, puis se retourna vers sa mère. _Je te revaudrai ça, grand frère_. « C'est bon, _Mama_. Peut-être que Blaise nous envie-t-il simplement. »

Blaise la regarda, horrifié. Il savait exactement ce que sa sœur allait faire.

« Non, en réalité je ... »

« Je pourrais, et bien ... je ne sais pas ... le présenter à mes amies à l'école peut-être. Blaise, j'ai une merveilleuse amie qui pense que toi aussi tu es merveilleux. Sans faire de jeux de mot : Ne trouves-tu pas ça merveilleux. Cassandra Whitehal, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles. C'est une Serdaigle de la même année que nous. »

Avani était intrigué de l'idée de sa fille. Maintenant que son rêve de réunir sa famille à la famille Malfoy se réalisait, pourquoi pas un autre rêve ? Blaise se rangerait donc, et assurerait lui-aussi la lignée Zabini.

« Whitehall ? La fille de Malcolm ? »

« Oui. Nous étions de bonnes amies. Très intelligente et qui travaille dur à l'école. Elle était très timide et ne se faisait pas des amis facilement. Maman, penses-tu que nous pourrions l'inviter pour dîner ? Avec son père bien sûr »

« Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Tu reverras une ancienne amie à toi et Blaise rencontrera une nouvelle personne. »

Avani sautilla presque jusqu'à Celso pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Silver et Draco souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. « Très intelligent, Silver, mon amour. » Draco l'embrassa sur le joue et l'attira contre son torse. Il était fier.

Blaise n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cette petite futée avait réussit à ... Oh, il aimait ça quand elle faisait ressortir son côté Serpentard ...

Oo°oO

Le lendemain matin, Silver était en train de se préparer devant son miroir, pour son rendez-vous avec Draco. Elle et sa famille étaient restées au Manoir Malfoy avec la forte intention d'y séjourner pour quelques jours. Silver était tombée amoureuse de la chambre dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Draco l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse lui dire bonne nuit. Ils s'étaient embrassés devant la porte pendant des heures avant qu'elle ne se retire brusquement. Elle sourit quand elle se rappela les protestations de Draco alors qu'elle l'avait embrassé une dernière fois sur la joue avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre.

« Bonjour, ma chérie. » Dit Avani après avoir frappé à la porte de la chambre de sa fille plusieurs fois pour s'annoncer.

« Bonjour, _Mama._ »

« Déjà prête pour ton rendez-vous avec Draco ? »

« Oui. Je suis anxieuse. Et si je rencontrai quelqu'un que je connaissais ? Et s'ils avaient entendu et comprit qui j'étais et ce que j'étais avant tout ça ? Et que feraient-ils si ... »

Avani sourit et rit doucement en arrêtant le flot des paroles de sa fille, en levant les deux paumes de ses mains.

« Silver, Draco ne laissera jamais personne te blesser. Mais je pense que le _Daily prophet _répondra à beaucoup de tes questions. »

« Oh, non. Le _Daily Prophet_ ? Ils ne disent jamais rien de bon sur moi. Est-ce que c'est si mauvais que je le pense ? »

Avani déplia le journal qu'elle avait sous son bras.

En haut de la première page, il y avait une photo de deux personnes se déplaçant. Une avec Silver et sa famille et une de Silver et Draco. Draco chuchotait à son oreille et Silver avait sa main placée sur son torse. On pouvait voir, en arrière plan, Pansy, fixant haineusement le couple.

_L'HERITIERE ZABINI DE RETOUR CHEZ ELLE !_

_Monsieur et Madame Malfoy n'étaient pas les seuls à célébrer quelque chose la nuit dernière. Monsieur et Madame Zabini ont présenté leur fille, Silver, nouvellement retrouvée. Miss Zabini a enchanté les invités et tous sont d'un commun accord pour dire qu'elle a envoûté et charmé son auditoire, méritant ainsi sa place dans l'élite. Miss Zabini fut effectivement très chanceuse d'avoir pour compagnie deux des plus beaux (et des plus éligibles) spécimens du monde sorcier à ses côtés durant toute la soirée.__Son frère, Monsieur Blaise Zabini et Monsieur Draco Malfoy. Beaucoup ont été témoin que Miss Silver Zabini et Monsieur Draco Malfoy ne se sont pas quittés de la soirée. Comment cela affectera-t-il l'annonce des fiançailles attendues entre l'héritier Malfoy et Miss Pansy Parkinson ? Ne craignez rien chers lecteurs, nous vous tiendrons informés. Plus de détails sur le retour de l'héritière à la page 4._

Silver gémit alors qu'elle rejetait le morceau de papier sur le lit. C'était super. Vraiment super. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que les gens sachent pour Draco et elle, mais elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt de tous ses moutons avides de scoops en tout genre.

Sa mère replia le journal et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Silver, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ils n'ont pourtant pas été désobligeants envers toi. Et ils le savent qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt. Ton père les réduiraient à néant s'ils osaient t'insulter. »

« Je déteste juste qu'on parle de moi comme ça. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'intérêt. Ce ne s'est jamais révélé être une bonne expérience pour moi. »

« Ma chérie, être sous les feux des projecteurs continuellement, c'est quelque chose qu'une famille comme la notre doit tolérer. Et encore, je ne mentionne pas la famille Malfoy. Tout ira bien. » Avani embrassa le front de Silver.

« Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer de toute manière ? » Ce n'était qu'un tout petit article ...

Oo°oO

Les coups portés à la porte avaient le don de l'énerver. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus cela l'énervait.

« Attends ! J'ai dit que j'arrivais ! »

La minute d'après, il ouvrit la porte et vit Ginny entrer.

« Franchement, Ron. Comme si je voulais que quelqu'un me voie dans cette … décharge. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'aimais être ici, Gin' »

« Bon … tant que les araignées restent en haut et que toi tu restes ici ... »

Elle bougea et sortir le _Daily Prophet_.

Ron l'ouvrit et faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ! Il y avait _sa_ Hermione, entourée de sales Mangemorts autour. Elle se tenait juste là, debout près d'eux, et elle ne disait rien. Il lut l'article, jurant par moments et s'offusquant à d'autres.

Quand il eut fini de le lire, il tapa du pied, comme un enfant. Ginny roula des yeux et lui demanda, « Maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« Tu m'as apporté de l'argent ? »

« Oui, j'ai dû en demander à Harry mais je me suis débrouillée. »

« Bien. Je vais en avoir besoin. »

Ginny vit le sourire fou sur le visage de son frère. Tant que ses mauvaises intentions n'étaient pas dirigées contre elle, elle n'avait quasiment pas à s'en faire.

« Tu planifies de faire quelque chose ? »

« Je récupérerai Hermione. Je pense que je sais où je peux obtenir de l'aide. »

Ron saisit le bout du journal et regarde la fouine avec Hermione. Il comptait sur la sorcière dans leur dos qui semblait aussi folle que Ron était. « Ginny, voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses ... »

Oo°oO

Silver et Draco marchèrent jusque dans le meilleur restaurant de l'allée de Traverse. Quand le directeur vit Draco, il laissa tomber ce qu'il faisait et se précipita à sa rencontre.

« M. Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Une table pour deux ? »

« Oui, et privée. »

Draco et Silver furent emmenés jusqu'à une table éloignée des autres, recluse dans un petit coin du restaurant.

Silver avait du mal à rester de marbre face aux regards insistants de toutes les personnes du restaurant.

« J'aimerai bien que les gens présent ici s'occupent de leur affaire pour une fois. »

« Silver, tu es la femme la plus belle en ce lieu, c'est donc normal qu'ils te regardent. »

Draco regarda autour de lui pour voir qui était dans le restaurant. Il remarqua les deux gardes du corps que Zio Celso avait embauché pour suivre Silver partout. Draco savait qu'il pourrait mettre sa raclée à la belette, tout seul ; cependant, il ne se jouerait jamais de la sécurité de Silver. Il n'y rien à redire là-dessus ! Il ne voulait pas que ce bâtard obsédé, touche à sa petite amie ! Ils ne savaient toujours pas exactement où il se cachait et la famille de Silver, ainsi que la sienne, opéraient une vigilance constante.

Ils commandèrent et parlèrent alors qu'ils attendaient les plats.

« Alors, cette sorcière que tu veux présenter à ton frère, parle-moi d'elle. »

« Cassie ? Et bien, nous étions des partenaires scolaires, si on peut dire ainsi. Etant Serdaigle, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de cours ensemble mais nous étions tous les deux dans la bibliothèque, le plus souvent possible. Nous avons commencé à nous asseoir ensemble et à étudier. Elle est très douce. Mon ... Bon, Weasley ne l'aimait pas et Harry la trouvait trop amorphe parfois. Ils disaient qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Ils prétendaient qu'elle m'embobinait et qu'elle pensait qu'elle était plus importante qu'eux. Cassie ne les aimaient pas non plus. Il y avait eu des insultes échangées à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs. »

« Elle semble être super ta Cassie. Je suis sûr que Blaise l'aimera. »

« J'ai seulement dit que cela lui serait bénéfique de faire sa connaissance, mais plus j'y pense, et plus je me range de ton avis en pensant qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble. »

« Je suis d'accord. Peut-être que ... »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es le cran d'emmener cette souillon en public, Drake. » Au moment où Pansy finit de parler à Draco, il était déjà debout et s'était posté face à elle.

« Parkinson, je pensais que tu aurais été assez intelligente pour éviter d'insulter ma petite amie après ce qui s'est déjà passé. »

« Ta petite amie ? Tu plaisantes ? Nous avons baisé ensemble il y a simplement quelques semaines, Draco ! Comment pourrais-tu être ... »

Silver haleta face à la grossièreté de Pansy, alors que celle-ci était en public. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un regardait et bien sûr, les regards de tout le restaurant étaient portés sur leur table.

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait et se recula. « Parkinson, c'est pourquoi tu ne seras jamais une Malfoy. Silver est cent fois mieux que tu ne le seras jamais. C'est une Dame et toi tu es ... Maintenant que je l'ai dans ma vie, je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi. Elle portera le nom des Malfoy avec dignité. »

Draco tendit sa main à Silver. Elle l'a prit immédiatement et se leva.

« Nous partons. Je ne veux pas que tu regardes un spectacle aussi affligeant que celui-ci. Allons respirer un meilleur air. »

Avant de partir, Draco fit demi-tour et se posta devant Pansy, raide et en état de choc.

« Oh et à propos, si tu pensais en venant ici que tu pourrais semer le doute et la zizanie entre moi et ma petite-amie, que j'aime, je suis sincèrement désolé de t'apprendre que tu as fais tout l'inverse. »

Draco reprit le bras de Silver, sans un regard pour Pansy. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu voir que Ginny Weasley s'approchait d'elle.

Oo°oO

Silver sortie de la douche et se sécha le corps grâce à un sort. La journée qu'elle avait passée avec Draco avait été géniale et parfaite. Après l'altercation avec Pansy, Draco avait voulu l'emmener dans un endroit calme, plus petit et encore plus « privé ». Ils avaient été bien accueillis et avaient finis de passer leur après-midi dans le calme, sans être interrompus. Ils avaient parlé pendant toute l'après-midi.

Draco, était en quelque sorte, tout ce que Silver recherchait chez un homme. Il la faisait rire et il était gentil. Cette pensée lui envoya des frissons dans le dos. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça. Il avait anticipé les endroits où elle avait voulu aller. Ils avaient passé du temps à la librairie et il ne s'était pas mis en colère ou était devenu impatiente, même quand elle avait passé plus d'une demi-heure à hésiter entre deux livres. Draco lui avait même donné son avis et l'avait écouté quand elle avait parlé.

Elle sourit, attendrie, quand elle se rappela oh combien Draco avait fixé tous les hommes qui l'a regardaient avec un peu trop d'intérêt selon lui. Il lui tenait même la main ou l'avait posé sur ses reins, et cela presque toute la journée. Silver était étonnée d'être aussi à l'aise avec lui, surtout avec ses gestes de possessivité, qu'elle détestait de la part des hommes en général.

Elle savait ce qu'il éprouvait, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle se demandait si un jour il serait déçu et lasse d'elle. Elle était vierge et Ron n'avait jamais laissé approcher un autre sorcier. Avec Harry, elle avait une relation de frère/sœur. Viktor n'était rien d'autre que son ami… un fabuleux ami. Elle n'avait jamais pu ou voulu pousser les rapports charnels, trop loin jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle se sentait prête à tout faire avec lui, mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et comment s'y prendre pour l'aborder. Etais-ce trop tôt pour lui en parler ? Peut-être, mais cependant, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Draco avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit que si toute cette histoire ne s'était pas passée, ils auraient été amis. Peut-être que le destin essayait de réparer ce qui avait mal tourné par le passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Silver savait qu'elle se battrait et qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance de vivre le bonheur, avec lui.

Elle entendit des coups portaient à la porte alors qu'elle était en train de mettre sa chemise de nuit en flanelle.

Se précipitant pour mettre une robe de chambre, elle prit son peignoir en soie. « Une seconde ! »

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut étonnée de voir le dernier homme qu'elle pensait voir.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu pour te souhaiter bonne nuit. »

Elle rit « Tu m'as déjà dis bonne nuit » Jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, elle regarda dans les deux directions pour voir si un membre quelconque de sa famille traînait dans les parages « Si mon frère ou mon père te voient, ils ne seront pas très contents. Si ma mère te voit par contre, nous serons mariés demain matin, sans délais. » Elle sourit doucement, avant de le prendre par la manche de son sweet-shirt et de le faire rentrer dans la chambre.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et sentit les bras de Draco autour de sa taille « Et en quoi ça serait mal ... »

« Draco ! Tu as dis toi-même que l'engagement mutuel était quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère, et puis, je pense que nous ne sommes pas prêts ! »

« Silver, je t'aime et je sais que cela sera pour toute la vie. Il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi. »

« Et Pansy ? » Elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse interrompre. « Je sais que tu n'es plus avec elle maintenant. Je crois que j'ai juste ... Je sais pas, je pense que j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas être blessée, et je ne veux pas te perdre, toi. »

« Pansy ne fais plus partie de ma vie à présent, depuis la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je savais que je ne pourrais aimer que toi. Tu occupes toutes mes pensées depuis lors. Silver, je sais que nous n'avons pas parlé de ça …et je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire d'attendre. Quand nous retournerons à Poudlard je ... »

Draco embrassa ses articulations avant de continuer « Je sais que tu sais pour…Pansy et moi dans cette salle de classe ... »

« Draco, je sais que tu n'es pas à ton premier essai en matière de sexe. Le passé est le passé, et le restera. Je dois juste faire le point avec moi-même, pour éviter que la jalousie n'empiète sur notre couple. Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter à chaque fois qu'une fille s'approche de toi. »

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle, et la souleva. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, et le regarda dans les yeux, incertaine.

« Je te veux toi et seulement toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des autres filles, puisque je ne regarde que toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément mais Draco la reposa bien vite, en s'asseyant au pied du lit. Il commença à l'embrasser.

Silver était sur ses genoux. Elle dirigea ses mains dans ses cheveux, et il lui mordit la lèvre gentiment. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et caressa ses lèvres de sa langue.

Draco déplaça ses mains et les posa sur sa taille. Il ne savait pas trop jusqu'où il pouvait aller, mais il avait besoin de la toucher. Il frotta sa peau à l'aide de ses pouces contre les os de sa hanche et migra vers son cou.

« Oh, Draco. » Gémit Silver en se frottant contre la boursouflure de son pantalon.

Draco siffla à ce contact et sa tête se rejeta en arrière. Silver le repoussa en mettant deux mains à plat sur son torse et il tomba sur le lit.

« Par Merlin, je te veux tellement. »

« Je te veux aussi, Draco. Tellement. » Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés en disant ça, alors qu'elle commençait à lui défaire sa chemise.

« Silver ? » Draco voulait qu'elle soit vraiment sûre de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, elle lui avait confié beaucoup de chose et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle sourit alors qu'elle enlever le dernier bouton, écartant sa chemise de part en part, les mains à plat, dévoilant son torse.

« Draco, je t'aime. Mais je n'ai jamais ... »

« Je sais, bébé. Je suis tellement heureux d'être ton premier et je souhaite être le seul sorcier qui pourra explorer ce corps de déesse que j'ai devant moi. Je te veux pour toute la vie. » Il se releva pour l'embrasser de nouveau alors qu'il se faisait en lui-même la promesse que personne ne l'approcherait et ne lui ferait du mal.

Il ouvrit son peignoir et haleta de surprise face à la beauté qu'il avait en face de lui. Il prit en coupe ses seins, doucement. Sa main trembla quand il sentit ses mamelons durcir sous ses doigts. Silver gémit de nouveau alors que Draco lui donnait un baiser mouillé, quelque peu essoufflé. Il prit alors sa lèvre inférieure et la suça doucement, comme une friandise, avant de l'aspirer plus fortement. Silver se saisit de ses épaules en s'appuyant plus fortement contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent juste pour enlever les vêtements de l'autre.

Draco était couché sur le côté, une jambe enchevêtrée dans celles de Silver. Elle déplaça sa main et prit son sexe en main. Il sembla se dresser encore plus quand elle le prit en main. Elle haleta, essayant de reprendre son souffle quand elle sentit un peu de liquide sur le gland. En utilisant son pouce, elle caressa le sommet de son sexe alors que Draco gémissait et avait enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, mordillant sa peau.

« Silver, putain, bébé. »

Elle le serra un peu plus fort quand il poussa des hanches dans sa petite main. Draco embrassait toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, s'arrêtant sur ses seins plusieurs fois durant. Elle avait les meilleures mains qu'il n'avait jamais sentit. Elle le lâcha enfin et il put partir à la conquête de son corps. Il grignota ses mamelons de sa langue alors qu'elle bougeait en rythme avec sa main sur lui, se saisissant de ses cheveux.

Draco plaça quelques petits baisers sur son estomac, plat. Ses jambes se séparèrent d'elles-mêmes et Draco vit que son sexe luisait de ses jus. Il inhala profondément et fut hypnotisé par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Silver sursauta quand elle sentit sa langue, caresser ses plis.

« Oh, Merlin, Draco ! »

Draco savait qu'elle était proche. Il voulait qu'elle ait un orgasme, et qu'elle ressente du plaisir, avant de rentrer en elle. Il entra un doigt en elle, et suça son clitoris en même temps. La friction était apparemment ce qu'elle recherchait, car il la sentit haleter et lever les hanches vers lui. Draco lapa son jus, mais il se contrôle quand il savait qu'elle devait être au maximum lubrifiée pour ce qu'il comptait faire. En remontant le long de son corps, il l'embrassa.

« Draco, c'était ... Génial ! »

« C'est toi, qui est génial, bébé. Tu sens tellement bon. Ton nectar est le plus doux miel que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir gouter. Je te dégusterai toute la nuit si je le pouvais. »

Le sexe de Silver brûlait, et une légère compression se fit sentir dans son bas-ventre quand elle entendit ses mots. Merlin ! Elle avait besoin de lui. Il était le seul capable de combler le vide qu'elle ressentait en elle.

« Maintenant, s'il te plaît, maintenant. » Elle arquait les hanches vers lui. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas, elle fut stupéfiée par sa taille. Il devait faire au moins ... 20 centimètres ! Quand elle l'avait eu dans ses mains, elle avait pu sentir combien il était épais, mais elle ne se l'imaginait pas aussi long. Elle espérait qu'il puisse rentrer ...

Draco utilisa ses genoux pour lui faire écarter les jambes. Il prit son sexe en main et le frotta contre ses lèvres intimes. Il respira profondément et poussa à l'intérieur d'elle.

Silver haleta face à ce sentiment de remplissage qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait mal mais elle était si concentrée sur l'expression d'extase sur le visage de son amant pour le remarquer. Elle pouvait aussi sentir ses boulles à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Silver laissa échapper un cri quand il s'arrêta au fond de son ventre.

Draco ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ne pas aller trop vite, quand il revint frapper en elle une deuxième fois. Les gémissements de Silver et ses ongles griffant gentiment son dos ne l'aidait pas trop ...

« Merlin, tu es si serrée et si humide, Silver. Je te sens si bien autour de moi. »

Draco poussa plus fort et plus profondément. Il ne pouvait pas aller aussi profond qu'il le voulait. Il voulait se fondre en elle. Son intérieur était chaud et accueillant. C'était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il plia les genoux et ramena les jambes de Silver sur ses coudes pour aller plus profondément

« Oh, bébé, oui, je te sens si bien, Draco ! »

Draco répétait le nom de Silver alors qu'il martelait en elle. Il sentit ses muscles se serrer et ses yeux rouler dans leur orbite. Il utilisa ses pieds comme un levier alors qu'il poussait aussi loin et fort qu'il le pouvait. Il donna un petit coup sur son clitoris et entendit Silver gémir, se laissant emporter par l'orgasme, alors que lui aussi se laisser aller.

Ils crièrent tous les deux ensembles quand ils vinrent. Draco roula sur le dos alors qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Silver l'enlaça alors qu'ils étaient sur le flan. Draco la prit par la taille et la rapprocha de lui pour embrasser le sommet de sa tête.

« WOW ! »

« Je ne pense pas que Wow soit assez représentatif de la situation. »

« C'était bien ? Tu n'es pas déçu ? » Draco vit une expression d'incertitude sur son visage. Sa bonne humeur se ternit quelque peu et il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles : Cet ange lui demandait s'il était déçu !

« Silver, c'était plus que bien ... J'ai beaucoup aimé ! Je t'aime. »

Silver sourit et rougit, « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'assoupirent, heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été.

Oo°oO

Dans un autre endroit, en Angleterre, Pansy était debout, regardant tour à tour la rousse et le sorcier assis à ces côtés sur le petit lit. « Alors, vous pensez que je vous aiderais ? Je vous déteste tous les deux ! »

Ginny rit et se leva. « Tu n'es pas la personne que nous aimons particulièrement non plus, je te rassure. »

Ron ne fut pas aussi agréable. « Ferme-là et écoute ce que nous avons à te dire, au lieu de réagir comme la putain de bourgeoise que tu es ! »

Ron saisit son poignet alors qu'elle allait le gifler. Cela n'arriverait jamais ! « Donc tu aimes voir Hermione avec Malfoy ? Tu veux qu'elle devienne Madame Malfoy ? Permet-moi de te poser une question, Parkinson, penses-tu que tu puisses récupérer l'attention de Malfoy, et j'entends par là celle que tu avais avant, sans aide ? »

Pansy se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne et se frotta la main en faisant la grimace. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse au juste ? »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ... Maintenant, je vais te parler du plan et que Merlin te vienne en aide, si tu fais du mal ou me ramène mon Hermione en mauvais état. »

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Super chapitre que j'ai pris grand plaisir à traduire ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ... ?

Gros bisous !

Manelor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou lecteurs de mon coeur ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! (J'ai l'impression que je me prends un peu trop pour un DJ là, vous trouvez pas -' ...) Ouais bof ... lol ! Bon bref, Je m'excuse pour cette petite attente de rien du tout du tout, mais je viens de faire ma rentrée cette semaine (Eh oui, je vois déjà d'ici vos réactions ... : "Déjà ? Mais elle est rentrée en même que les enfants ou quoi?")

Oui, je suis rentrée le même jour que les enfants et donc le 5 septembre, et cette semaine n'a pas été de tout repos, vous pouvez me croire, surtout quand vous êtes dans les études que je suis en train de faire ! lol

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira et sachez que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos review qui m'aident à m'améliorer à me redonnent du baume au coeur. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour vous rendre la lecture fluide et agréable, mais je ne suis qu'une humaine et parfois des choses m'échappent (surtout les petites fautes d'orthographes et d'innatention) qui sont mon cauchemar quotidien !

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

Le lendemain arriva bien trop tôt au goût de Silver. Elle s'étira et leva la tête de l'oreiller. Le bras sur son estomac, elle se sentait bien. Elle soupira alors qu'elle se sortait avec peine de l'étreinte de Draco. Elle savait qu'elle devait sortir de là avant que quelqu'un n'entre et ne les voit ensemble. Elle n'avait aucun regret mais elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer devant ses parents si tôt.

« Draco, hey, tu dois te lever. »

Draco gémit et attira Silver près de lui. « Non, si j'ouvre les yeux je vais me rendre compte que c'est un rêve et que je ne tiens que, dans mon imagination, la femme que j'aime dans mes bras. »

Silver se retourna et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

« C'était réel ce qui s'est passé hier soir, Draco. Merci pour avoir rendu ce moment si spécial. Me réveiller avec toi ce matin, a sublimé ma nuit. C'est tout simplement parfait. »

Picorant sa peau de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, elle continua. « Je ne veux vexer personne. Si Blaise vient à savoir que tu es dans mon lit, ou si Merlin interdisez à nos parents de ... »

« Blaise sait que je t'aime. Je le lui ai dit quand j'ai enfin su que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Il laissa ses doigts caresser son bras avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Mais tu as raison. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas que tes parents se mettent en colère pour qu'ensuite les miens s'y mettent ... »

Avant qu'il ne quitte le lit, il ressentit le besoin de rajouter quelque chose. « Silver, je veux que tu saches que c'était ... Cette nuit signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Je veux me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras chaque matin pour le reste de ma vie. » Avant qu'il ne se lève, ils s'embrasèrent longuement, se promettant de se voir plus tard. Sortir du lit fut la chose la plus difficile qu'ils durent faire. Il s'habilla en un temps record et en ouvrant la porte, il regarda de droite à gauche dans le couloir, avant de sortir.

Essayant d'être sournois et d'arriver à son aile du manoir sans être attrapé, il pensa à Silver. Ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois à Pansy sur le fait qu'ils étaient ensembles, c'était vrai. D'habitude il détestait se réveiller en voyant que sa compagne d'un soir avait dormit dans son lit. Avec Silver, c'était si différent. Il sentait et il savait qu'elle l'aimait, et il l'aimait en retour. Le sexe avec elle, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté avant. Pensant toujours à Silver, il marcha dans sa chambre, un sourire au visage. Bien sur, c'est jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une personne assise dans une chaise non loin de là.

Chopé ...

« J'étais venu pour te parler et j'ai constaté que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. » Lucius secoua la tête, déçu. « Je pensais que Silver était importante pour toi. Disparaître toute la nuit et t'envoyer en l'air avec je ne sais quelle pimbêche prouve ô combien je me trompais. »

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi dire. S'il niait le fait qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre, son père voudrait obligatoirement savoir où il avait passé la nuit. S'il lui disait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Silver ...

Draco décida de lui dire la vérité. « Père, je n'étais pas avec une autre femme. Je ne veux personne d'autre. J'étais avec Silver. Avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose, nous allons nous marier. Je parlerai à _Zio_ Celso ce soir. Je dois juste m'assurer que c'est bien ce que Silver veut. »

Lucius pencha sa tête en arrière et replia ses mains devant lui, de telle manière que Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait être que très sérieux dans ce qu'il allait dire.

« Il me semble, qu'elle a pris sa décision quand elle a passé la nuit avec toi. Silver n'est pas le genre de fille à coucher sans sentiments. À moins que je ne me trompe ? »

« Non vous avez raison, le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'avais prévu d'aller voir Celso au Ministère dans quelques minutes. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais revenu dans ma chambre en premier lieu en vérité. »

« C'est à propos de Weasley ? »

« En effet. Celso veut savoir tous les détails pour le rechercher plus efficacement. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace et Celso devient impatient. »

« Je vais y aller à ta place, donne-moi juste quelques minutes. »

« Mais ... »

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller parler à Silver. Vaau manoir familial où nous gardons la bague, héritage pour ta future femme. Je te tiendrais informé de l'avancée dans nos recherches. »

Après avoir dit cela, Lucius quitta la pièce pour aller voir Celso.

Draco décida de parler Blaise d'abord pour lui faire savoir son projet d'épouser sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas que son amitié souffre. De toute manière, il savait qu'il allait devoir assurer à Blaise, qu'il s'occuperait bien de Silver. Draco se sentirait mieux, quand la belette sera enfermée dans un cachot à double tour. Où mort était une possibilité envisageable aussi. Après cela, et seulement après, lui et Silver pourraient se concentrer sur leur projet d'avenir. Maintenant il faut trouver Blaise.

Oo°oO

Quand Harry se réveilla, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir dormir un peu plus longtemps. Ginny était supposée faire des courses aujourd'hui. Encore. Il n'était pas contre dépenser son argent, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Alors qu'il s'habillait, il repensa aux dernières semaines. Avec Hermione partie en plus de Ron et de Mme. Weasley disparus, ça faisait beaucoup. Il se disait, comme pour se voiler lui-même la face, que Ginny ferait une très bonne épouse et que le nom Potter devait continuer à perdurer de toute manière. Il savait ça mais il se sentait mal à l'aise avec cette nouvelle Ginny, comme si elle n'était pas assez digne pour porter son bébé. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Ginny. Il commençait juste à voir un côté d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Prononcer le nom « sang-de-bourbe » pour qualifier Hermione, ce n'était pas la Ginny qu'il avait connu. C'était très bas. Ils s'étaient battus dans une guerre pour arrêter ce type de préjugés, pour l'amour de Merlin. Sa mère était une Née-Moldue ! Utiliserait-elle ce mot pour parler de sa mère ? L'utiliserait-elle devant leurs enfants ou Merlin, devant lui ? Il était si confus et embarrassé, qu'il ne savait même plus quoi faire !

L'hibou le fit sursauter quand il hulula à la fenêtre. Harry le fit entrer et prit le message qu'il tenait accroché à sa patte.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à cette lettre. Cependant, je voulais te parler et reprendre contact avec Hermione ou Silver ... Enfin je me comprends. Elle veut que tu lui reparles. J'espère que tu pourras m'aider. J'aimerais aussi te parler ; je ne t'ais pas vu depuis longtemps. L'école s'est terminée, et je dois dire que tu me manques, mon vieil ami._

_S'il te plait, fais moi parvenir une date à ta convenance, je suis tout à fait disposée à rencontrer Silver ou toi, peut m'importe._

_Ton amie,_

_Luna._

Harry sourit quand il finit de lire la lettre. Luna Lovegood était une très bonne amie et il se rendait compte combien ça lui manquait de ne pas parler à d'autre personnes que la famille Weasley. Il écrit rapidement une réponse et lui demanda si elle était libre pour le déjeuner. Il voulait la revoir et l'avait invité à un petit restaurant qu'il connaissait près de la librairie. Il quitta le Terrier un peu plus tard après que Ginny lui ait hurlé dessus en lui reprochant de l'abandonner. Harry se sentait mal. Il avait dit à Ginny qu'il avait un entretien d'embauche avec Shackelbolt. Bien que ce soit vrai en parti, puisqu'il devait l'avoir cet entretient, mais un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Ginny et le reste de la famille avaient essayé de disuader Harry de continuer à être Auror, vu qu'il n'avait plus assez de force. Ils voulaient qu'il ait un travail de fonctionnaire au Ministère. Harry n'en avait pas envie. C'était un sujet sur lequel il ne céderait pas ! Etre Auror, c'était son rêve et il avait besoin de s'y accrocher. Harry aurait pu proposer à Ginny de venir avec lui pour voir Luna mais il savait que Luna n'en aurait pas été très déçue. C'était une fille très douce qui pensait que tout le monde était son ami. Ginny ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle et Harry ne voulait pas lui donner des excuses, en l'invitant alors qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Il était fatigué de lui trouver tout le temps des excuses.

Se disant que son désir de rencontrer la belle blonde ne signifiait rien du tout, il passa la porte du restaurant et sourit quand il l'a vit assise près de la fenêtre.

_Oui, ça ne signifie rien, Harry. Continue à te persuader de ton illusion._

Oo°oO

Blaise fut plus dur à trouver que Draco ne l'aurait pensé. Après l'avoir cherché dans tout le manoir, Draco avait demandé à un elfe de maison. Il lui dit d'ailleurs que Blaise volait sur son balai, à l'extérieur. Draco se dit qu'il fallait lui parler le plus tôt possible et prit son balai avant de décoller dans les airs.

Draco aimait voler. Il se sentait libre et avait l'impression d'être vraiment vivant. Il chercha son ami pendant au moins une minute, mais quand il l'eut trouvé, il se rapprocha rapidement.

Alors qu'il fonçait vers Blaise, perdu dans ses pensées, il réussit à capter son attention. Les deux sorciers se firent alors face. « Bonjour, Draco. »

Draco regarda le soleil avant de répondre. « Moi je dirai plutôt, bon début d'après-midi, Blaise. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu es venu me parler de la météo. Que fais-tu là ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai quelque chose à te dire en particulier ? »

« Draco, je te connais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Draco baissa les yeux vers le jardin et tourna son manche à balai, sachant que Blaise le suivrait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterris, Draco réalisa qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Blaise, tu sais ce que je pense de Silver. »

« Je sais. Je le sais très bien même. » S'éloignant de Draco, il regarda la pelouse. « Draco, je pense que Silver avait raison d'une certaine manière. Je suis jaloux. Je viens de retrouver ma sœur et ... Tu me l'enlèves. Comprends-moi bien, je pense que je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Mon meilleur ami et ma petite sœur, ensemble. Alors je t'épargnerais les formules de grand frère protecteur d'accord ? Tu sais le 'c'est ma sœur ! Comment peux-tu oser prétendre être digne d'elle ?' Ce genre de chose quoi ! »

Blaise avait un sourire sur le visage, mais Draco savait que ce n'était pas une de ses plaisanteries. Il était sérieux derrière son sourire.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux faire. Tu as besoin de me botter le cul peut-être ? Tu m'as vu utiliser et jeter les femmes pendant un bon nombre d'années. Je te promets Blaise, que je ne comptes pas faire cela à Silver. »

Blaise croisa les bras sur son torse et le regarda. Draco savait que c'était sa manière d'adopter une position défensive.

« Je sais. Alors ... Parle-moi de cette sorcière là. Ah oui ... Cassandra »

Oo°oO

Harry acquiesça quand Luna lui dit qu'elle avait repris l'entreprise de son père, qui est donc d'être rédactrice du « chicaneur ». Elle semblait avoir tellement grandit ! Elle avait toujours cette tête rêveuse qui la caractérisée. Sa voix le calmait et il constata que sa maturité et sa bonté la désignait, comme jadis cela avait été le cas à l'école.

« Harry ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé, Luna. Je réfléchissais ... »

« Tu attends Ginny ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, non je veux dire que je … pensais à ce que tu étais à l'école et ce que tu devenues aujourd'hui »

Luna rit et Harry sourit quand il sentit une véritable joie s'exprimer au travers de son rire.

« Je suis une personne libre d'esprit, Harry. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus ? Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais oublié comment tu as été avec moi pendant ces années-là. Je sais que tu avais ... des choses à faire mais tu prenais toujours du temps pour venir me parler. Tu as même trouvé le temps de devenir ami avec moi. »

Harry serra la main qu'elle avait placée sur la sienne. « Donc tu as voulu parler à Hermione ? »

Luna retira sa main et la passa dans son sac. « J'allais l'envoyer directement à elle, mais ... Je voulais avoir une chance de te parler à toi aussi. »

Luna posa un bracelet à breloques sur la table.

Harry le prit et l'étudia.

« Nous l'avons donné à Hermione pour son seizième anniversaire. Cassie lui a donné la baguette magique. Un symbole, d'une certaine manière, du temps où elle était encore une Moldue et non une sorcière. L'étoile était de moi. Je voulais qu'elle est quelque chose pour qu'elle se rappelle de nous. »

Cela toucha Harry de voir Luna penser ainsi. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait pensé que lui, Ron et Ginny étaient ses meilleurs amis et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes qui l'aimait pour elle et ce qu'elle était.

« Et le sort du livre ? »

Luna sourit alors qu'Harry jouait de ses mains avec le bracelet.

« Viktor. »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourquoi l'as-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais vu. Elle le portait tout le temps pourtant. Je l'ai trouvé la semaine dernière alors que je passais par l'école. Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai trouvé. » Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est très probablement les nargles qui me jouent des tours. »

Harry sourit à Luna alors qu'elle but à petites gorgées son jus de potiron.

« Je regrette que je ne puisse pas t'aider à le lui rendre, Luna. Je ... ne parle plus à Hermione désormais. »

Harry vit le choc sur le visage de Luna, et pour une raison qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, il commença à tout lui dire. Ça lui faisait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un.

Oo°oO

Draco était assis, regardant la démarche du père de Silver devant lui. Bien qu'il aime beaucoup le sorcier, au moment où il parlait, il n'était plus l'ami de son père mais le père de sa future femme.

« Vous venez à peine de vous rencontrer, Draco. Comment pouvez-vous être prêts à passer cette étape ? Le mariage est une question sérieuse, qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. »

« _Zio_, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Croyez-moi quand je dis que je suis arrivé à prendre cette décision après l'avoir murement réfléchie. Silver et moi, nous serons très heureux. »

Draco redouta la réponse à sa question suivante. « Avez-vous une quelconque objection ? Avez-vous choisi un autre avenir pour Silver ? »

« Draco, bien sur qu'Avani et moi, nous serions ravis que tu sois notre gendre. Nous savons que tu rendras Silver très heureuse et qu'elle aura une très belle vie avec toi, c'est juste un peu trop tôt. »

« Je l'aime. »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Tu as toujours fais parti de la famille, en étant mon filleul, maintenant je peux t'accueillir en tant que fils ! »

« Merci. _Zio_, en tant que futur mari de Silver, puis-je demander comment s'est passé l'entretient avec Shackelbolt ? »

Celso libèra un soupir frustré. Versant un verre à lui et Draco, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Rien, ils n'a rien dit ! Ils croient qu'il est toujours dans le secteur. Shackelbolt avait peur quand il m'a demandé si tu prenais soin de Silver et de sa sécurité. Il a dit qu'aucune possibilité de faille ne devait être mise sur la touche. Je lui aurais sans doute jeté un sort si ton père n'avait pas été là. »

« Bien que je déteste l'admettre, il marque un point. Silver doit être protégée au maximum. Il ne doit y avoir aucune possibilité envisageable, sauf la réussite de l'opération. Je ne survivrais pas si quelque chose lui arrivait. »

« Je sais, et crois-moi quand je te dis que je sais ce que tu ressens car pour moi c'est la même chose. Avani ... Elle ne serait pas capable de vivre sans sa fille de nouveau. Pas depuis qu'elle l'a retrouvé. Plus maintenant. »

Draco a mit une main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.

« Nous trouverons Weasley et il sera jugé. Ensuite, je peux vous assurer qu'il regrettera le jour où il est né, cette abomination de la nature ! »

Oo°oO

Silver était assise à son bureau et écrivait une lettre à Cassie. Alors qu'elle parlait d'une chose dans la lettre, d'autres souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, et elle les écrivait aussi. Elle se sentait mal de négliger Luna et Cassie. Elles avaient été là pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin. Surtout quand elle avait besoin de parler quand elles étaient à l'école. Maintenant c'était l'heure qu'elle sorte de son petit monde pour s'ouvrir enfin aux autres, et qu'elle reprenne contact avec ses anciennes amies.

**Oo°oO**

**C'est fini ... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et excusez-moi par avance pour les fautes ! Enjoy !**

**Manelor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour à vous, mes lecteurs adorés ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? (moue penaude) ... Je m'excuse, mais je n'ajouterais rien de plus, vous connaissez déjà mes raisons lol ... Merci encore pour vos review, elles me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et vous voir vous poser des questions me fait sourire, parce que quand j'ai traduis, je me suis posée les mêmes !

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

Silver devait aller au Manoir Malfoy. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de demander de l'aide pour s'y repérer dedans. Elle marcha jusqu'au salon familial toute seule.

Quand Silver entra dans la pièce, tout le monde se retourna.

« Chérie, où étais-tu passée toute la journée ? »

« Je me suis reposée, Tante Cissa. »

Silver n'ignora pas le pouffement de rire de Lucius.

« Lucius ? »

« Oh, désolé, _Luv_. Ça me faisait juste penser à quelque chose que j'ai entendu de la bouche d'une autre personne il y a peu de temps. »

Silver darda son regard sur Draco et il feignit de ne pas le remarquer.

« Ta mère et moi avons pensé que tu éprouverais le besoin de t'oxygéner l'esprit. Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas demain ? Peut-être pour déjeuner ? »

« Oui, ce serait super. Pourrions-nous nous arrêter à l'animalerie ? Je veux acheter quelques nouveaux jouets à Drago. Je me sens mal de le laisser tout seul ici. »

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. Tu peux l'emmener. Nous n'avons rien contre. »

« Merci, Tante Narcissa. Peut-être que je pourrais rentrer à la maison demain pour le prendre. Papa ? »

« Oui, _Cara_ ? »

« Quand rentrons-nous à la maison ? »

« Après-demain. »

Avani tendit la main, prit celle de Silver et demanda « Alors, où tu veux qu'on aille, à part à l'animalerie et ... la bibliothèque ? »

Alors que tout le monde riait, Draco se leva et marcha jusqu'à Silver qui était assise entre Narcissa et Avani.

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller faire du shopping pour te trouver la robe parfaite. »

« Une robe ? »

Draco pouvait entendre les battements de son propre cœur résonner dans ses oreilles. Il avait pensé lui faire sa demande quand ils auraient été seuls mais ses parents avaient déjà manqué tellement d'évènements dans la vie de leur fille, qu'il ne voulait pas leur enlever celui-là. Il voulait qu'ils voient sa demande en mariage. Il espérait simplement que Silver comprennent ses raisons et bien sûr, il espérait qu'elle dise oui.

« Je pense que du blanc serait parfait. »

« Du blanc ? »

Silver haleta quand Draco se mit à genou devant elle. Elle put entendre un « Oui ! » enchanté de sa mère et de sa marraine. Elle regarda rapidement son père, son frère et son parrain. Ils regardaient tous la scène, les yeux pétillant de fierté.

« Silver Avani Zabini, je te veux et tu sais que je t'aime. Jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme, je t'aime. J'ai affronté le reste de la famille pour te demander cela ... Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

« Draco ... Mille fois oui ! Oh, oui ! »

Draco se leva et souleva Silver dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle pleurait et il ne put qu'avouer que le baiser qu'ils échangeaient en ce moment, mélangeait les larmes de Silver, mais aussi les siennes.

Draco put entendre les applaudissements des hommes présents, et les félicitations de sa mère et d'Avani. Sa mère sautait presque sur place et _Zia _Avani pleurait.

Il chuchota dans l'oreille de Silver. « Me pardonnes-tu le fait que je ne t'ais pas fais ma demande dans un endroit intime ? »

Silver se retira de son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux. « Draco, tu fais déjà parti de la famille. Je t'aime tellement. Mais les sentiments que je ressens en ce moment sont écrasants. »

« D'une bonne manière ? »

« De la meilleure manière qui soit. »

Tandis que leurs mères commençaient à planifier le mariage du siècle et les hommes planifiaient déjà l'avenir de Mr. et Mme. Malfoy, Silver et Draco s'embrassaient doucement. Ils étaient enfin ensemble, officiellement.

Oo°oO

« Nous devons commencer à faire une liste d'invité. Oh et embaucher peut-être un organisateur. Nous planifiions toujours nos propres bals mais cela doit être parfait. Cissa ? »

« Je pense que ça serait préférable. Nous devrions commencer à faire passer un entretient aux personnes se présentant dès que possible. »

Draco et l'Argent observaient, amusés, comment leurs mères accordaient une grande importance aux moindres petits détails. Un dîner se n'était rien, mais un mariage ça faisait parler et toutes les conversations sorcières tourneraient autour d'eux, de leur mariage et du merveilleux anneau familial que Draco avait choisi pour Silver.

« _Lu_, chéri, quand l'annonce sera-t-elle officielle ? »

Lucius et Celso décidèrent que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Bien que Lucius ne veuille pas gâcher le moment, il pressentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Peut-être que c'était parce que Weasley courait toujours ? Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Lucius avait survécu à la guerre qu'en écoutant ses instincts. Son fils et la belle-fille future chuchotaient se chuchotaient des choses et Silver riait à chaque chose que Draco disait. Ils semblaient si heureux et amoureux. Silver était celle qu'il fallait à Draco. Elle était ce dont la famille Malfoy avait besoin. L'alliance entre la famille Zabini et la famille Malfoy engendreraient de merveilleux et de très intelligents pur-sang. Leur union devait à tout prix être sauvegardée.

Oo°oO

Draco escorta Silver jusqu'à sa chambre, tard cette nuit-là. Le dîner s'était extrêmement bien passé. La famille était aux anges et Draco et Silver étaient sans doute les plus ravis. Le mariage était regardé dans les moindres petits détails et dans deux mois, Silver serait sa femme.

Draco avait coincé Silver entre lui et la porte, et l'embrassait comme s'il n'allait plus jamais la voir. Elle saisit sa robe de sorcier dans ses poings alors qu'elle l'embrassait en retour avec passion et urgence.

Se retirant du baiser, Silver dirigea un de ses doigts sur la joue rougie et descendit jusqu'aux lèvres gonflées de Draco.

« Merci, Draco. Merci de me faire me sentir bien. Merci d'être là, merci de me permettre de me sentir en sécurité. Merci pour avoir permis à mes parents d'assister à ta demande. Merci pour tout. »

Draco l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Silver ouvrit la porte et lui envoya un sourire flirteur. « N'importe quoi ? »

« Tout tes désirs sont des ordres. »

« Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je te veux, juste toi ? »

« _Luv_, tu m'as déjà tout à toi. Je t'appartiens corps et âme. Mon cœur aussi. »

Silver sourit alors qu'elle le tirait dedans sa chambre, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Le souffle de Draco s'accéléra alors que Silver défaisait l'attache de ses cheveux et enlever ses ballerines.

Elle lui sourit et lui demanda. « Vas-tu simplement rester là à me regarder ? »

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait alors qu'ils enlevaient tous deux leurs robes, lentement. Ils étaient taquins et Draco en aimait chaque minute. Il était heureux qu'elle soit si à l'aise avec lui.

Il la regarda fixement alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon. Elle était, elle, en culotte et avec un soutien-gorge sans bretelles. Elle marcha vers lui, dégagea ses mains de son corps et remplaça ses mains par celle de Draco. Il gémi quand elle passa ses mains sous son pantalon, jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer, avant de tout enlever d'un coup. Son sexe fut libéré de sa prison de tissu et pointa vers elle, entrant en contact avec sa cuisse. Ils gémirent tout deux au contact de l'autre.

Elle saisit sa virilité et serra. Draco aurait pu presque jouir rien qu'à ce geste. Avait-il déjà réagit aussi vite aux attouchements d'une femme ? Avec juste un contact ou même un regard, elle réussissait à le faire sentir comme un garçon de 15 ans de nouveau.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière quand il l'a sentit embrasser sa clavicule. Elle était si petite qu'il pouvait la regarder de haut alors qu'elle parsemait de petits baisers son torse.

Il avait néanmoins besoin de la sentir. Il voulait tout d'elle. Il lui arracha son soutien-gorge et ensuite il tira brusquement sur sa culotte à lacet avec ses pouces. Les débris de tissu tombèrent sur le sol et Silver les enjamba. Draco la porta, style nuit de noce jusqu'au lit, aimant la sentir ainsi, dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi frénétiques de sentir le corps de l'autre. Silver gémit et Draco dirigea sa main entre ses plis humides.

« Oh, Draco, j'ai tellement envie de toi. » Silver continuait à gémir alors que Draco caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Silver se tordait dans tous les sens, le suppliant qu'il vienne en elle.

Draco haleta quand Silver, d'un mouvement de bassin, le fit rouler sur son dos. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelle chose, Silver était assise à califourchon sur lui. En lui envoyant un petit sourire satisfait, elle se baissa et plaça un baiser sur son nez.

« Je t'aime. »

« Merlin, Silver, qu'ai-je jamais fait pour mériter un ange comme toi ? »

Silver rit et amorça un mouvement vers l'avant.

_Putain c'est trop bon !_

La vue de sa fiancée bougeant au-dessus de lui alors qu'elle était nue et que ses cheveux ondulaient dans son dos, fut bien trop pour lui. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Il les ouvrit de nouveau quand il sentit sa main gauche prendre son membre et le diriger vers ses lèvres intimes.

« Silver, je ... » Draco ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Silver s'empala brusquement sur son membre, en gémissant.

« Silver ... Tu es si serrée ... Si humide ! »

Silver cria de plaisir quand Draco amorça un mouvement vers le haut.

Il lui laissa deux ou trois mouvements pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui mais elle en avait décidait autrement et prit les choses en main, lui faisant savoir qu'elle aimait cette position.

Draco mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider. Il haleta quand il vit qu'elle se pressait les seins tout en bougeant au-dessus de lui.

Il s'assit et elle poussa des cris aigus alors qu'il mordillait, par espièglerie, son mamelon gauche. Elle cria encore plus fort quand Draco tira brusquement dessus et le suça avidement.

Il déplaça sa main dans son dos et tira doucement sur ses cheveux. Sa tête partit en arrière et Silver laissa échapper un gémissement. Quand elle revint vers lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules, il lui tira les cheveux plus fortement. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour qu'il sente ses muscles vaginaux se resserrer autour de lui. Ilo retomba en arrière et fit deux, trois poussées beaucoup plus profondes et puissantes, et éjacula en elle.

Silver l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'ils s'endormaient, leurs corps unis, et leurs mains entrelacées.

Oo°oO

Se retournant, elle se heurta à quelque chose de chaud. Ouvrant les yeux, elle laissa échapper un cri perçant bien que silencieux, en voyant le sorcier endormi à côté d'elle.

_Que diable avait-elle pensé !_

Son mal de tête et la lumière du soleil inondant son visage ne l'aidèrent pas. Espérant trouver une quelconque potion « gueule de bois », elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle vit une bouteille et l'engloutit aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Son mal de tête ne s'arrangea pas pour autant. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle éprouva du dégoût pour elle-même. Elle se dégoutait d'être ce qu'elle voyait. Ça n'excusait pas le fait que ce putain de sorcier l'avait marqué dans le cou. Le contenu de son estomac menaça de remercier le lavabo, quand elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait désormais sale en elle et sur elle. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

Elle retourna dans la chambre et vit des cheveux roux, sales et puants, sur l'oreiller. Pansy gémit quand elle vit qu'il ne semblait pas s'être lavé. Elle planifiait de prendre une douche brulante quand elle rentrerait chez elle, histoire d'enlever tous les microbes Weasley de son corps. Elle voulait partir de cet endroit sale et poussiéreux dès que possible.

Pansy essaya de se rappeler comment et pourquoi elle avait fini dans le lit avec lui.

Elle se rappelait qu'ils avaient passé la plupart de la nuit dernière à mettre au point leur plan. Weasley buvait et Pansy se resservait des verres de son côté. Ils avaient commencé à discuter des détails en buvant. Pansy se rappelait de mains cherchant à tâtons les vêtements et entendait encore le bruit de vêtements déchirés, éparpillés sur le sol.

Ça ne l'a dérangeait pas de se réveiller en compagnie d'un sorcier nu ; Ca lui arrivait souvent. Ce qui la dérangeait, c'était ce sorcier en particulier. Pansy était fière quand elle pensait à ses hommes de sang-pur qui passaient entre ses jambes. C'étaient tous des hommes riches et puissants. Le plus riche d'entre eux, c'était bien sur Draco. Savoir qu'en plus il était avec une fille qui n'était même pas capable de s'acheter une paire de chaussures décentes l'a mirent en colère.

Elle s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle le put et parti avant que Weasley ne puisse se réveiller. Si la chance était avec elle, il ne se souviendrait pas de cette nuit. Une fois qu'elle serait la première Dame Malfoy, elle le ferait taire par tous les moyens. Les murs avaient leur propre façon de garder des secrets … révélateurs.

Oo°oO

Silver était stupéfiée par l'étourdissante activité gravitant autour d'elle. Ils étaient revenus à la maison depuis environ trois semaines et le manoir était déjà le théâtre de venu et de départ incessant de gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, mais qui apparemment aidaient pour son mariage. « Le mariage du siècle » comme se plaisait à dire Blaise. Draco était souvent absent et Silver lui manquait quand il allait au manoir Malfoy. Elle pouvait à peine passer quelques heures seule avec lui. Il était bien trop dur d'avoir du temps pour soi en cette période à cause du mariage. Sa mère et Tante Cissa la tenaient tellement occupée, surtout au niveau de la préparation et des sets de tables ainsi que de l'organisation, qu'elle avait à peine le temps de souffler.

Elle avait demandé qu'on lui laisse cette après-midi néanmoins, car elle avait des choses à faire.

Silver allait revoir Cassie et Luna aujourd'hui dans un café et elle était nerveuse. Elle leur avait écrit une lettre et avait reçu une réponse dans les plus brefs délais. Elle était inquiète de sortir en public. Un article était parut dans tous les journaux et les journalistes lui réclamaient tous à cor et à cri une interview. Le titre l'avait choquée en plein cœur.

_Hermione Granger trop bien pour le Trio D'or ? _

L'article lui avait fait si mal. Il revendiquait qu'Hermione avait engagé des poursuites totalement erronés contre Ron et qu'elle était jalouse du 'garçon qui a vécu et sa relation passionnelle avec Ginny Wesley'. Il prétendait qu'Hermione a fait des recherches sur Zabini et qu'elle leur avait fait croire qu'elle était bien Silver. En tout et pour tout, ils disaient qu'elle avait fait ça pour s'élever au rang de sang-pur, qui la protégerait de tout. Ce que c'était grotesque. Silver savait que Ginny était derrière tout ça. Le journal qui avait publié l'article était nouveau et était en concurrence avec le _Daily _Prophet. Inutile de préciser que c'était le dernier article de la dernière édition du journal. Ils s'étaient ensuite rétractés, en faisant leurs plates excuses à la famille Zabini et le plus particulièrement à Silver. Car en effet, elle était bien Silver Zabini.

Après, son père, pour ne pas mentionner Draco, avait réussit à faire quitter la ville au journaliste et au rédacteur. Ils avaient voulu faire quitter la ville à Ginny aussi mais Silver le leur avait interdit. Ginny, c'était son affaire !

Elle avait parlé avec Luna de toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées dans leur vie depuis qu'elles ne s'étaient quittées et un certain sorcier entra dans la conversation. Silver savait ce que Luna pensait d'Harry mais elle était honorable de vouloir retirer quelque chose de sa relation amicale avec Harry. Cela avait refroidit Silver dans un premier temps mais maintenant elle n'avait aucune difficulté à encourager une meilleure vie pour son ex-meilleur-ami. Comme elle, une fois qu'il se serait débarrassé de Ginny le poison et Ron le manipulateur, il serait beaucoup plus heureux.

Si Ginny voulait se la jouer petit et de manière rancunière alors elle n'aurait aucun remord à faire voir qui est vraiment Ginny en dessous de son apparence illusoire à Harry !

Oo°oO

Ron était assis sur son lit tout en revoyant les notes pour son plan. La cabane avait été acheté hier. En fait, ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait acheté ; Parkinson avait dû le faire, sans lui demander son avis. Le seul réel détail du plan, c'était le 'quand'. Il avait besoin de choisir un timing parfait. Pansy devait être de son côté, sinon Ron mettrait beaucoup plus de temps pour convaincre Hermione. Ron avait plus confiance en Pansy et en sa capacité à récupérer Draco pour que lui puisse récupérer Hermione depuis qu'il avait échantillonné les marchandises. Bien qu'il avait été ivre, il se rappela avoir dormi avec Pansy. Toute l'expérience qu'avait Pansy avec les hommes n'avait rendu que meilleure la chose.

Ginny passa le voir et lui donna plus d'argent pour ne pas qu'il soit inquiété à cause du loyer. Harry était aveugle s'il ne pouvait pas voir que Ginny le drainait sec. Puis il se dit qu'en fait, c'était le problème d'Harry. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour durer encore quelque temps ici. Après ça et peu importe comment, la famille d'Hermione lui donnerait l'argent qu'il voudrait et ce serait son droit de réclamer la part de son épouse. Parole d'homme, il allait s'assurer qu'Hermione et lui soit mariés pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais besoin de se soucier de son avenir financier.

Oo°oO

Silver remarqua les deux sorcières derrière elle. Elle pouvait les laisser partir et rester seule, elle savait que son père, Blaise et Draco ne la laisseraient jamais sans sécurité, alors que Ron était encore dans la nature. Elle avait opté pour une décision respectable : Vivre sa vie normalement et la première chose allait commencer aujourd'hui : Voir les filles.

Toutes les trois poussèrent des cris aigus alors qu'elles s'étreignaient dans une étreinte de groupe.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! » Silver était ravie de revoir ses amies.

« Salut Herm ... désolée. Salut Silver, comment tu vas ? DIt, c'est vrai ce qui ce dit entre toi et Draco Malfoy ? »

Cassie comme toujours, enchaînait question sur question. Elle aimait connaître tout sur tout, comme Silver. Silver rit alors qu'elles s'asseyaient. Elle répondit à Cassie.

« Oui, Draco m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui. » Silver leur montra son anneau et après des oh et des ah d'usage, elles commandèrent leurs repas.

« Luna, Cassie je voulais vous demander quelque chose. »

Les deux sorcières l'écoutèrent attentivement alors que Silver commençait à devenir nerveuse et commençait à jouer avec le bracelet à breloques Luna lui avait rendu.

« Je voulais vous demander si vous ne vouliez pas être mes demoiselles d'honneur. Je sais que techniquement c'est une demoiselle d'honneur, mais comment pourrais-je choisir entre vous deux ? En plus ais-je un jour suivit les règles ? »

« C'est vrai. Tu suis toujours ton cœur et ton instinct. Je pense c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes toujours bien sortis et bien entendus. Je serais ravie de venir à ton mariage. »

Au moment où Luna arrêta de parler, Silver était en larmes.

« Hé, ne m'oublie pas hein ? Je serais là pour toi, moi aussi, Silver. »

Cassie, par espièglerie, tira la langue à Luna. Luna rit et fit de même.

« Très matures, mesdames ! »

Elles rirent et ne virent pas le sorcier à une table ou deux derrière eux.

Luna le remarqua la première. Elle voulait se sentir coupable de mettre devant le fait accompli son amie, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était vraiment pour eux qu'elle faisait ça.

Luna se pinça les lèvres alors que le sorcier se rapprochait de leur table.

« Luna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh ... »

Cassie finit par le remarquer elle aussi. Elle regarda Silver, attendant de voir ce que ferait leur amie.

Silver se retourna alors pour voir ce qui perturbait autant ses amies.

Elle fut si étonnée qu'elle haleta.

« Harry ! »

« Bonjour, Hermione. »

Oo°oO

**"La surprise est quelque chose de très bon pour le moral. Tout du moins, quand cette surprise en est une bonne ..." Manelor**

**Gros bisous et à la prochaine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. N'étant pas d'humeur à blablater aujourd'hui (d'ailleurs je vois déjà d'ici vos mines soulagées pour les uns ou réjouies pour les autres ^^) je vais juste par la présente vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.

Merci encore pour vos review et tous vos messages d'encouragement,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

**"Les femmes détestent les hommes trop prévisibles, elles adorent un certain coefficient de surprise" ... Antonio Lobo Antunes**

**Oo°oO**

Silver le regarda, confuse.

Luna fut celle qui brisa le silence. « Je suis désolée, Silver. Ne sois pas en colère contre moi s'il te plait. J'ai parlé à Harry et ... »

« Ne t'excuse pas, Luna. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait te voir avec Cassie et j'ai décidé de venir. Pouvons-nous parler ? »

Silver regarda Harry. Il avait été son ami pendant si longtemps. Avait-elle vraiment besoin d'une raison pour accepter de lui parler ?

« D'accord. »

Cassie rassembla ses affaires ainsi que celle de Luna. « Nous vous verrons après-demain alors ? »

Silver acquiesça et dit au revoir à ses amies.

« Oui, mes parents sont très impatients de vous revoir toutes les deux. Vous pensez pouvoir rester quelques jours ? »

Cassie et Luna acquiescèrent, lui disant qu'elles resteraient à ses côtés le temps qu'il faudrait, et qu'elles étaient impatientes de découvrir sa nouvelle famille, elles aussi.

Harry prit le siège de Luna.

« Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi. »

« En effet, tu ne l'as pas été. Tu m'as beaucoup déçue et blessée. »

Harry vit en regardant de plus près sa main, son anneau et ressentit le besoin d'envoyer de violents coups de poing contre quelque chose.

« La fouine t'as aussi blessé par le passée, et pas qu'une fois, et pourtant tu l'épouses ! »

Silver sourit et secoua la tête. « Tu aurais du être là pour moi quand j'ai appris la vérité. Quand ma famille est entrée dans ma vie. Quand Draco est entré dans ma vie. Tu aurais pu voir comment Draco était là pour moi. Comment il m'a soutenue ... Comment il m'a aimé. Mais tu es tellement tête de mule que jusqu'à présent, ça te passait au dessus de la tête. Merlin t'interdit de faire quoi que ce soit contre les Weasley. Veux-tu vraiment finir comme eux ? Ron m'a presque tué. Sans mon frère et Draco, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Ne continue pas à te voiler la face en croyant que les monstres sur Terre sont ailleurs alors que tu en as sous ton propre toit. Deviens un homme, Harry ! »

Vers la fin de son discours emphatique, Silver criait. Elle rassembla ses affaires et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'un Harry choqué. Il était stupéfié de la force qu'elle avait, et jaloux du fait qu'elle ait réussit à échappé à son ancienne vie.

« Tu peux avoir la vie que tu veux vraiment, Harry. Tu dois juste saisir les bonnes opportunités quand elles se présentent. »

« Je me suis battu toute ma vie, Hermione, je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore la force aujourd'hui. »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« La différence maintenant, c'est qu'au lieu de te battre contre le monde entier, tu te bats contre toi-même. »

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, elle se retourna vers lui « Ah et au fait ! Pour ton information, j'aime Draco et il m'aime. Je suis heureuse et si tu veux qu'on recommence à se voir, envois-moi un hibou et je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre. »

Harry était assis, pantois, alors qu'il regardait sa meilleure amie s'éloigner.

Oo°oO

Draco avait lu le rapport qui était devant lui. Weasley était introuvable. Rejetant avec rage le dossier de l'autre côté du bureau, il grogna, frustré. En ouvrant le dossier de nouveau, il commença à réflechir. Weasley était impuissant et ne pouvait rien faire seul. Ça signifiait que quelqu'un l'aidait, mais qui. Potter ? Non, Potter n'avait pas le cran d'aller à l'encontre ldu Ministère. Draco ne pensait pourtant à personne d'autre qui ... Merde ! Bien sûr, comment n'avaient-ils pus pas penser à cette possibilité ? Draco saisit le dossier des deux mains et se hâta d'aller jusqu'au Manoir Zabini.

Oo°oO

Draco et Blaise avait examiné tout dans le dossier. Blaise était d'accord avec l'idée de Draco montrant que Weasley avait du avoir l'aide de cette personne.

« Alors, vous pensez qu'il est toujours par ici ? »

Draco acquiesça et avala une gorgée de son whisky pur feu. « Où pourrait-il être sinon là où est l'objet de ses désirs ? C'est pareil que pour tous les Moldus amoureux, ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans leur moitié. Cependant il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'argent, donc il ne doit pas être loin. Puis, tu as lu le même rapport que moi, Blaise. Ce bâtard est obsédé par Silver. Il ne renoncera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas eu et la traquera tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il désire. »

Blaise repensa à comment il avait retrouvé sa sœur cette nuit-là. La bile dans sa gorge brûlée alors qu'il revoyait l'état de Silver.

« Draco, nous devons le retrouver. L'annonce de votre mariage tous les deux pourrait le faire sortir de ses gongs. »

« Je sais. J'étais si heureux que je n'y avais même pas pensé jusqu'à ce que je le vois dans la presse. »

Son futur beau-père marcha jusqu'à eux, avec un garde du corps de Silver et interrompit Draco.

Son estomac se serra en voyant la mine de Celso. Blaise demanda la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Draco avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

« Papa, Silver va bien ? »

« Oui, elle est en haut. Brookmen est seulement là pour vous faire son rapport quotidien. »

Le sorcier s'avança alors qu'il relatait précisément les sorties de Silver aux deux hommes.

« Miss Zabini a rencontré deux amies au restaurant. Miss Luna Lovegood et Miss Cassandra Whitehall. Elles ont passées plusieurs minutes ensembles. Il n'y avait l'air d'avoir aucune ombre au tableau, mais ensuite ... » Il était un peu inquiet de leur dire le reste. Tandis que le sorcier n'avait rien fait physiquement pour empêcher cela, il n'était pas à sûr que la famille approuverait.

« Un sorcier s'est assit avec elle alors que ses amies étaient parties ? »

« Un sorcier ? Vous avez laissé un sorcier approcher ma fiancée ? Qui était-ce ? » Hurla Draco.

Brookmen déglutit et fit un pas en arrière.

« Harry Potter. »

Draco aurait voulu lui lancer un sort, le tuer. Si seulement cela avait été possible. Harry Potter, Satané Harry Potter. Draco sortit comme un ouragan de la pièce avant que Blaise ne puisse l'arrêter. Arrivant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Silver, il se promit que s'il découvrait une Silver bouleversée et en pleur, il le tuerait de ses propres mains, lui arrachant membre par membre. Quand il atteignit la porte, il frappa.

Entendre sa voix le calma un peu. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, le sourire sur son visage réussit à le faire sourire lui aussi.

« Draco ! Quand es-tu arrivé ? Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Il rit face à l'empressement de la sorcière, qui se jeta dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna et la fit tournoyer.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps loin de toi. »

Ils s'assirent sur son lit et se tinrent les mains alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Silver l'enlaça quand il sentit un autre petit corps essayant de se faufiler entre eux.

« Drago, t'es-tu bien occupée de Madame en mon absence ? »

Silver rit alors que Draco caressait le petit chaton blanc.

« Drago est un très bon protecteur. »

Draco prit là l'occasion de lui parler de Potter.

« _Luv_, quelque chose est-il arrivé aujourd'hui ? »

« Bon maintenant, je sais que tu sais, même si j'allais moi-même t'en parler. Ce n'est pas un secret et je te l'aurais dis mais mes baby-sitters semblent m'avoir devancées. »

« Ne sois pas en colère, chérie. Je dois juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. »

Silver acquiesça. « Je sais que tu es inquiet et je sais que tu fais ça parce que tu m'aimes. »

« En effet Silver. Mon cœur est comprimé par l'angoisse, et je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si je savais que tu étais en danger et que je ne peux rien faire. »

Silver soupira et embrassa sa joue, son nez, pour ensuite finir avec un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Luna avait parlé à Harry et elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait me revoir. Harry m'a étonné en passant pour me parler. » Ne supportant pas de voir Draco si mal à l'aise, elle continua « Nous avons parlé. Je lui ai fait savoir que j'étais heureuse ; En fait, je lui ais dis que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant. Que nous étions amoureux et que nous allions nous marier ! »

Draco pouffa de rire « Il a du aimer. »

« D'une certaine manière, il sait que je suis entre de bonnes mains et en sécurité et ... Il pourrait être heureux lui aussi s'il le voulait vraiment. »

« Traduction ? »

« Draco, je t'ai dis ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Les Weasley pensent qu'ils doivent tout à Harry. Ils ont tracé sa vie jusqu'au moindre petit détail. On s'attendait à ce que je finisse avec Ron et Harry avec Ginny, aucune question n'a été posée. »

Draco grogna quand elle dit le nom de Ron, mais l'écouta alors qu'elle continuait à parler.

« J'ai trouvé une échappatoire à tout ça. Je pense qu'Harry peut y arriver lui aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il le peut et le veut ? »

« Franchement ? Luna. Le fait qu'Harry soit en contact avec elle en dit déjà long. Ginny ne le laisserait jamais faire si elle était au courant. Donc, elle ne le sait pas. Mais bien sur, je ne fais que des suppositions. »

Draco en avait assez d'entendre sa femme parler de Potter, donc il décida de la distraire.

L'embrassant au-dessous de l'oreille et faisant glisser sa main sur son bras sembla marcher.

Des coups portés à la porte les arrêtèrent pour de bon.

« Draco, ouvre la porte s'il te plait. »

Draco le fit et vit entrer un Blaise souriant.

« La bonne chose est que tu es déjà fiancé et que tu vas à l'encontre de beaucoup d'ennuis maintenant, mon ami. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et Silver rit.

« Oui, et bien nous sommes déjà fiancés tous les deux. » Silver tira la langue à son frère.

« Drake, tu es sûr que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec cette chenapan ? »

« Hé ! Je ne veux aucune référence au sujet de ma destiné. Ça soutient ce que j'ai dis à _Mama_ d'ailleurs. »

Blaise lança un regard d'horreur à sa sœur. « Draco, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une mariée plus à la convenance ? Les dieux ont du vraiment sourire en faisant naître cette union. »

Draco observa Silver envoyait un oreiller dans la tête de Blaise, alors qu'elle affichait une mine outrée. Il était amusé par leurs cabrioles. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils n'avaient pas grandi ensemble.

« Le truc, c'est que j'arrive à être d'accord avec toi, Blaise. Les dieux m'ont vraiment béni de pouvoir me marier avec la future mariée la plus parfaite qu'il existe. »

Silver avait des larmes aux yeux. Les mots doux de Draco et l'oreiller de Blaise qu'elle reçut dans la figure, suffire à l'assommer.

Oo°oO

Silver ne se souvenait pas avoir été dans sa vie aussi excitée. Luna et Cassie s'attendaient à tout moment à la voir tomber en syncope alors qu'elle venait de recevoir une lettre de Viktor.

Il réussissait dans ce qu'il faisait et lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Silver lui envoya d'ailleurs une copie de l'annonce de son engagement. Il avait aussi écrit que le père de sa petite amie avait été tué dans un accident et que c'était pourquoi il avait été appelé à rentrer chez lui. Il aidait sa famille. Il lui dit aussi qu'une fois que le deuil serait passé, il ferait aussi une annonce officielle de mariage.

Silver lui avait répondu en lui disant de bien transmettre toutes ses condoléances à Aleksandra, espérant les revoir bientôt, tous les deux.

Cassie et Luna arrivèrent à l'heure, faisant le point avec Avani, qui prenait les moindres détails de cette cérémonie très sérieusement. La couturière, Marissa, attendait pour prendre les mesures de Silver et de sa mère. Luna et Cassie aimèrent les croquis de toutes les robes et Marissa fut enchantée de travailler avec de telles belles femmes.

Après Marissa soit partie, Silver les emmena jusqu'au Manoir.

Elle décida d'aller en premier lieu dans la bibliothèque parce qu'elle savait que Blaise était là. Elle mourait d'envie de voir la réaction à Cassie.

« Et là c'est la bibliothèque. Ma pièce préférée. »

Les filles rirent et suivirent Silver.

Cassie, qui était aussi dévoreuse de livre que Silver, fut enchantée de voir la plus grande bibliothèque qu'elle avait vue.

Blaise fut, lui, enchanté par la beauté qui était entrée juste derrière sa sœur. Elle était aussi grande que Silver et avait les cheveux blonds, son visage en cœur.

« Je vois que tes invités sont arrivés. »

« Luna, Cassie, voici mon frère, Blaise. Blaise, voici mes amies. Luna Lovegood et Cassandra Whitehall. »

« Appelles-moi Cassie. Tout le monde le fait. »

« Vraiment ? Cassandra te va pourtant très bien. »

Cassie rougit alors que Blaise lui faisait un baise main.

« Blaise, que fais-tu encore à la maison ? Je pensais que tu avais des choses à faire avec Draco. »

« J'y vais justement. Je le rejoins au chaudron baveur. Après, nous allons nous défouler en jouant au Quidditch. »

« Vous les garçons, vous m'amusez sérieusement avec votre sport absurde. Bon ... Nous, nous allons en haut pour faire quelques essayages de robes. »

Silver sourit à l'expression sur le visage de son frère. Elle était à son goût ou quoi ?

Oo°oO

Draco cherchait sa mère pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se « marie avec le truc » avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre Blaise. Il ne voulait pas faire face à sa colère, et elle avait besoin de lui, et il n'était pas là.

Les voix qu'il entendit dans le salon, l'arrêtèrent.

« S'il vous plaît Lord Malfoy ; vous devez changer d'avis. Je le sais. Cette ... Cette mégère lui a lancé un sort ! Il n'aurait jamais ... »

« Miss Parkinson, s'en est assez. Vous insultez ma filleule et mon fils. Je ne peux l'admettre. »

« Ma fille essaye simplement de vous faire comprendre que ... »

« Elle n'est pas capable de comprendre le fait que je ne veuilles pas d'elle comme femme, ou elle a l'air encore plus idiote qu'elle ne me le fait penser ? »

Draco interrompit Mr. Parkinson en entrant pour les rejoindre dans leur petite discussion.

« Drake ! Comment tu peux me parler comme ça ? Je sais que tu me veux moi, et pas ... »

« Si tu insultes encore une seule fois ma fiancée, je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

« Comment osez-vous menacer ma Pansy ? »

« Comment osez-vous, vous, venir dans ma maison pour insulter ma filleule et dire de mon fils qu'il n'est pas apte à prendre ses propres décisions ? Je serai au comble de la honte et je me tairai sur le champ si j'étais vous, Parkinson. Peut-être que vous et votre fille comprendrez mieux ainsi. Silver Zabini est la sorcière que mon fils veut et j'approuve ce choix de tout cœur. Fin de la discussion. J'espère vraiment que vous comprenez que si les noms de mon fils et de ma filleule sont salis de n'importe quelle façon ... Vous le regretterai amèrement. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Pansy était sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche quand son père la tira par le bras.

« Ne s'arrêteront-ils jamais ? »

« Non, fils, je ne crois pas. Nous devrons garder un œil sur eux ; je n'ai pas aimé le regard de haine de cette fille. »

« Que Merlin leur vienne en aide, s'ils touchent à un seul membre de notre famille. »

Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Et bien, s'ils leur venaient la mauvaise idée de causer n'importe quel soucis que ce soit à notre famille, nous agirons sur le moment des faits. Je ne pense pas que ta mère les laisse faire de toute manière. »

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait à la pensée de sa mère jetant dehors Pansy et de son père essayant de stopper son mariage avec Silver. Ce ne serait pas bon pour eux. Draco devait s'arrêter de courir et jaser juste pour voir ce qu'elle ferait.

Oo°oO

« C'est ça alors. Tu as perdu ton unique chance de devenir la première Dame Malfoy. »

Pansy était dégoûtée que son père renonce si facilement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Bientôt les Malfoy me prieront d'épouser Draco. »

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au juste ? »

« Laisse-moi juste le temps d'accomplir mon plan. Disons juste que j'ai un plan qui fera déclarer la dévotion de Draco pour moi. Cette usurpatrice sera totalement hors course. »

« Si tu le dis, Pansy, ma _luv._ »

Oo°oO

Harry rassemblait ses vêtements quand Ginny entra dans la chambre.

« Harry, je pensais que tu pourrais me prendre des affaires. Je pense que j'ai vu trop grand et ... »

Ses mots s'estompèrent quand elle vit Harry mettre les vêtements dans sa valise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ginny, je déménage. J'ai trouvé un appartement sur le chemin de traverse. »

« Quoi ? Nous n'en avons jamais discuté. Mes parents le savent-ils ? Ma mère n'aimera pas ça, Harry. »

« C'est notre histoire, Ginny. Pas celle de tes parents. Bien qu'ils aient fais beaucoup pour moi, ils ... Ils ne peuvent pas me dire ce que je dois et ne dois pas faire de ma vie. »

Harry la regarda alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage aux tâches de rousseurs. D'habitude, à ce stade là, Harry s'excusait déjà de l'avoir fait pleurer.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas me quitter. S'il te plaît, pas maintenant. »

Ginny sanglota alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le lit.

« Ginny, je ne te quitte pas. J'ai juste besoin de me retrouver quelques temps tout seul. Je suis un adulte et j'en ai parfaitement le droit. »

Ginny gémit désespérément et lui attrapa le bras, fermement. « Harry, tu ne peux pas me quitter, je suis enceinte ! »

Harry savait qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait aucune sortie désormais.

Oo°oO

« Nous avons besoin de faire quelque chose, et maintenant ! »

« Parkinson, faire irruption dans ma chambre pour me dire quelque chose que je sais déjà, ce n'est pas une très bonne façon de me mettre de bonne humeur. »

« Je m'en fous complètement de ta 'bonne humeur'. Je veux Draco en retour et je veux que toi et Granger sortiez de ma vie pour toujours. »

« Et explique moi comment je suis censé m'y prendre ? Elle est protégée 24 heures sur 24. Ils me découvriraient en un battement de cil ! »

Pansy lui balança sur le lit une fiole de potion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est la seule façon de t'approcher d'elle. »

Regardant l'étiquette, Ron sourit. C'était parfait.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Alors, alors, quelle est la potion que Pansy vient de lui remettre ? Que compte-t-il en faire ? Et surtout, que va-t-il arriver à nos amis ? Que de questions dont vous aurez les réponses dans le prochain chapitre, si vous êtes sages ^^ En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je vous fais de gros bisous,

Manelor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Coucou vous ! Je trouve que l'auteur a été assez prévisible sur le coup, car si je devais donner un prix aux lecteurs, vous auriez tous le premier prix, car vous avez tous devinés la potion que Ron a utilisé ^^ ... En même temps, je n'en vois pas d'autres ...

Encore merci pour vos review, elles me font très plaisir,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

"Méfiez-vous des apparences, elles peuvent parfois être trompe l'oeil, surtout dans le monde magique" ... Manelor

**Oo°oO**

Luna semblait être plus calme que d'habitude. Pendant la semaine qu'elle avait passé au manoir, elle avait rit et avait été généralement de bonne humeur. Cela changea rapidement quand un hibou blanc vint lui apporter une lettre. Après cela, elle n'avait plus souri comme souvent et était encore plus perdue dans ses pensées qu'à l'accoutumée.

Cassie savait que Silver l'avait remarqué, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quelle était la cause de ce changement soudain. Elle ne savait rien du hibou ou de la lettre.

Cassie, elle, elle avait été là avec Luna quand elle l'avait reçue. Elle avait vu l'expression de Luna se figer et son visage pâlir alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Harry Potter avait partagé les quelques dernières nouvelles avec son amie et égoïste comme il était, il n'avait pas pensé aux sentiments de Luna. Il n'avait jamais vu Luna autrement qu'une amie, bien qu'elle …

Cassie et Silver étaient bien conscientes de la très grande compassion d'Harry. Elles avaient espérées qu'avec le temps, Harry regarderai Luna sous un autre angle. Le fait que Ginny attendait un enfant anéantissait tout ses espoirs. Parler avec Harry lui avait insufflé un peu d'espoir, se disant qu'un jour il verrait enfin Ginny Weasley pour ce qu'elle était. Une fille rancunière, banale, qui torturait les gens et les manipulaient aussi bien que l'aurait fait une Serpentarde. Le fait qu'elle avait été placée à Gryffondor était un mystère. Peut-être à l'âge insouciant d'onze, elle avait été courageuse et honorable. Cela avait changé quand elle avait grandit, et maintenant, elle n'était plus du tout comme ça.

« Luna, pourquoi nous ne sortons pas ? Nous pourrions allez déjeuner ensemble et faire un peu les boutiques. »

« Tu es sûre que tu peux laisser Blaise tout seul aussi longtemps, Cassie ? »

Luna rit quand elle vit les joues de Cassie se colorer de rouge. Cassie ne dit mot et accepta les mesquineries de Luna gentiment, alors que Luna, elle, continuait à rigoler.

Blaise et Cassie s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Si bien en fait que la mère de Blaise avait comme espoir de les marier, eux aussi, très bientôt. Les allusions que la matrone Zabini faisait étaient aussi subtiles que des bombes Moldus.

« Je suis sûre qu'il peut se débrouiller. Je l'aime vraiment bien, Luna. Je l'aimais déjà quand nous étions à l'école et je l'aime encore plus maintenant. Tu penses que Silver ne sera pas d'accord ? »

« Silver veut vous voir tous les deux heureux. Blaise est un garçon très bien. »

Luna se détourna du regard de Cassie, qui se rendit soudainement compte de sa stupidité.

« Je suis désolée, Luna. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre mal à l'aise où quoi que ce soit de … »

« Je sais. J'aurai juste souhaité que … Je ne voudrais pas que du mal, parce que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un, soit fait à un bébé qui n'y est pour rien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter du fait que Ginny soit enceinte. »

« Que Ginny soit quoi ? »

Elles se retournèrent pour regarde Silver, qui était entrée dans le salon alors que Luna et Cassie étaient assises sur le divan.

« Harry m'a écrit et m'a apprit la bonne nouvelle. Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est merveilleux ? »

« _Merveilleux_ n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais. Mais en est-il sûr ? Je veux simplement dire que Ginny pourrait mentir ! »

« Pourquoi mentirait-elle sur quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'Harry était prêt à se séparer d'elle. »

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui pourra se passer. Peut-être seront-ils heureux tous les trois ? »

« Je ne pense pas, Luna. Mais tu as raison, je pense que nous devrons être là pour Harry quand il se décidera enfin à laisser tomber son boulet du pied. »

Cassie et Luna sourirent face à la description et décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard.

Oo°oO

Ce fut une simple … coïncidence quand elles décidèrent d'aller dans le même restaurant au même moment alors que Ginny rencontrait son nouvel « ami ». Silver l'a vit en premier. Saisissant les bras des deux autres filles, elles se postèrent dans un coin et attendirent. Silver regarda comment Ginny lapait presque chaque petite gorgée de vin alors qu'elle mangeait ses sushis.

C'était un des produits alimentaires moldu qu'elle préférait, ainsi que la seule chose que Ron ne volerait pas de son assiette.

Silver jeta un regard éloquent à Luna et Cassie alors que Ginny mordit dans le poisson cru. Elles reculèrent et sortirent du restaurant, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par Ginny.

« Je le savais ! Cette sale petite chienne. Elle sait ce qu'Harry pense de la famille. Il ne laisserait jamais tomber son enfant. Elle a dit la chose qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'en aller ! » Silver essayait de se contenir et de ne pas rentrer pour faire bouffer les cheveux à Ginny. Non, elle avait besoin de voir Harry tout de suite ! Si Ginny savait qu'elle savait, elle retournerait la situation à son avantage et c'est elle qui passerait pour une menteuse. Ça s'était assez bien vérifié dans le passé.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas que le poisson cru n'était pas bon pour la grossesse ? Ça pourrait être une honnête erreur. » Luna essayait parfois, à tord et à travers, de donner à quelqu'un, même si cette personne avait fait les pires ignominies qui soient, le bénéfice du doute.

« Non, elle le sait. La première fois que nous l'avons vu, nous avons demandé au serveur du poisson et elle a dit que ça allait, mais elle a rajouté qu'en général, il valait mieux éviter d'en manger quand on était enceinte. Même si elle a oublié, tu ne peux pas nier que de boire du vin n'est pas très correct non plus ? Chaque sorcière sait que boire n'est pas seulement physiquement mauvais pour le bébé, mais que ça peut aussi affecter sa magie qui se développe ! »

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » C'était la première chose Cassie disait pendant cette conversation. Mais c'était sans doute la question la plus importante.

Silver regarda ses amies, puis le restaurant. « Nous trouverons une façon de clouer au pied du mur cette vache de bas étage. »

Elles partirent et essayèrent de trouver un plan pour mettre définitivement hors course Miss Ginevra Weasley.

Oo°oO

Ginny allait partir quand Pansy s'assit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit si longtemps ? »

« Que les choses soient claires ; je n'ai pas à répondre de mes faits et gestes, que ce soit à toi ou à ton abruti de frère. »

« Indépendamment du fait que Ron est un abruti, ça tout le monde le sait déjà … Tu aurais quand même put te dépêcher. »

Remettant à Pansy une enveloppe, elle se leva pour partir. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas la lui donner ? »

« Ne fait pas trop marcher ton unique neurone dans le vide intersidéral de ton cerveau, Parkinson, il risque de se perdre. Donne-là juste à Ron et tu te rapprocheras encore d'un pas de ta chère petite fouine. »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'espère pour vous que ce plan fonctionnera, sinon je ne donne pas chère de votre peau à tout les deux. »

« Ne me menace pas. Tu es celle qui a besoin d'aide je te rappelle. Maintenant je dois partir, j'ai des personnes à voir, des endroits à visiter et de l'argent à dépenser. A plus tard. »

Merlin, Pansy détestait cette fille et son frère …

Oo°oO

Draco était assis à une table au chaudron baveur avec Blaise et Marcus Flint quand il remarqua que tout le monde regardait fixement la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna et remarqua les filles qui attiraient tant le regard de tous. Même certaines des sorcières les regardaient avec un mélange d'admiration, de jalousie et d'envie.

Particulièrement la sorcière du milieu. Elle sourit quand elle le vit la regarder fixement. À côté de lui, il put sentir Marcus fixer des yeux la belle jeune femme. Blaise n'avait d'yeux que pour la dernière sorcière qui entra. Elle était très jolie, certes, mais n'équivalait en rien la beauté de la première pour Draco.

Draco sentit une tape sur l'épaule de Blaise. En effet, Blaise fronçait les sourcils et Draco savait qu'il n'appréciait pas l'attention des autres sur sa sœur. C'était son problème. Bien que Draco aime Blaise comme un frère, il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que sa belle fiancée venait d'arriver dans le pub.

Quand il s'imagina l'embrasser, Draco dû discrètement remettre sa robe de sorcier sur ses jambes pour cacher son érection. Blaise n'apprécierait pas du tout s'il le savait.

Quand elle marcha vers eux, Blaise laissa échapper un soupire d'irritation.

« Draco, tu étais d'accord. Aucune démonstration d'affection en public. Ça n'a pas changé. »

Silver bouda Blaise et s'assit près de Draco. Draco voulait sortir les yeux des orbites de Flint à la petite cuillère, car il regardait de manière trop insistante Silver.

« Surveille tes mains, Flint. »

« Quoi ? Je regarde juste le paysage. »

« Elle est mienne alors je t'interdis de lui jeter un seul regard aussi. »

Elle rit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Possessif ? Et nous ne sommes pas encore mariés ! »

Draco mit un doigt sous son menton et lui donna un rapide baiser.

« Je m'en fiche. Tu es mienne et tous ceux de cette salle doivent le savoir, toi la première. »

Silver le regarda dans les yeux et Draco tenta de la traîner vers une des chambres de l'auberge.

« Seulement si tu es mien, toi aussi. »

« Dès le premier regard que tu m'as lancé. »

Blaise les fit taire. « Bon, ça suffit. Si j'écoute ça une minute de plus, je sens que je vais être malade. »

« Hé, je te laisse regarder Cassie amoureusement et lui dire de belles paroles, oh combien ton … »

Une main se posa sur sa bouche et le visage qu'affichait Blaise le fit rire sous cape.

Cassie rougit et Luna leur lança un regard mi rêveur, mi satisfait.

Silver sourit de son côté.

« Bon, tu peux être tranquille, je ne m'opposerais pas à ce que mon amie t'enlève à moi. Je pense que c'est super. »

« Merci … Enfin je crois. Alors, ce n'est pas que je veux changer de sujet, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où sont tes gardes du corps ? »

« Oh, ils sont là t'inquiète pas. Sûrement en train de me chercher dans toute l'allée. »

« Silver, s'il te plait … »

« Je vais bien. Je ne les ais pas perdus, je sais où les trouver, d'accord ? Maintenant, les garçons, vous pouvez retourner à ce que … Enfin peu importe. Moi, Luna et Cassie nous allons continuer notre journée shopping. »

Draco les regarda marcher au loin, les hanches de Silver se balançant délicatement, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Marcus regardait vicieusement le postérieur de Silver.

« Si tu veux garder tes yeux bien en place sur ton visage, je te conseille d'ôter tout de suite ton regard de ma fiancée. »

Marcus détourna rapidement le regard. Il était ami avec Draco depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand il était sérieux.

Oo°oO

Silver regardait les nouveaux livres à Fleuri et Bott quand elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit qui l'avait rejointe dans l'allée.

« Harry ! Oh, je suis si contente de te voir ! »

Harry sourit et prit sa main.

« Hermione, je dois te parler. Pouvons-nous aller quelque part, à l'abri des regards indiscrets ? »

« Ça a un rapport avec Ginny ? Et aussi à ce que tu as dis à Luna ? »

Il y eut une espèce de vague confusion sur le visage d'Harry, qui disparut entièrement. Toute la méfiance de Silver disparut et elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où Luna et Cassie étaient. En voyant qu'elle ne trouvait ni ses amies, ni ses gardes à proximité, elle commença à s'affoler.

« Harry, Luna était juste là il y a quelques secondes. Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on aille la chercher ? Après nous pourrions aller prendre un verre tous les trois ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je dois te parler, seul à seule. »

Silver retira brusquement son bras de sa poigne et recula.

Elle était sur le point de hurler quand Harry, ou qui que ce soit, lui couvrit la bouche de sa main.

« Que comptais-tu donc faire, ma bien-aimée ? »

Silver haleta quand elle comprit enfin. Ron. Oh Par Merlin … C'était Ron.

Oo°oO

Après que Marcus avait détourné le regard, Blaise avait opiné de la tête face à la proposition de Draco de retourner les filles.

En marchant au devant de la fenêtre de la librairie, ils virent Luna et Cassie regardant quelques livres et rire alors qu'elles avaient entre les mains un livre avec la photo d'Harry dessus.

Draco sentit soudainement ce nœud dans son estomac quand il vit que Silver n'était pas là.

Blaise parcourait le secteur de ses yeux perçants lui aussi. « Cassie ? Où est ma sœur ? »

Cassie laissa tomber son livre et se précipita vers le dépôt. Un des gardes du corps de Silver était posté au coin de la rue. »Elle est là-bas avec Potter »

« Quoi ? » Beugla Draco.

Il courut vivement jusqu'au dépôt où Silver était censée être.

« Silver ? Où es-tu ? »

Oo°oO

« Bon nous allons transplaner, tu vas rester calme, compris ? »

Ron, ressemblant toujours à Harry, marcha derrière elle pour sortir du dépôt.

« SILVER ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée, alors qu'elle entendait la voix de Draco qui brisa le silence.

_S'il te plaît, Draco, aide-moi !_

Oo°oO

Quand Draco vit que Silver était tenu par le bras par Potter, il vit rouge. Potter avait la main sur sa bouche et une baguette magique portée à sa gorge.

« Potter ! Par les couilles de Salazar, que comptes-tu faire au juste avec ta baguette ! »

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Luna regarda horrifiée, Harry pointer sa baguette magique sur la gorge de son amie, alors que ses yeux étaient révulsés par la peur.

« Laisse ma sœur partir et je ne te tuerai pas, Potter. »

« Ta sœur ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour elle, Zabini. Je suis le seul qui peut s'occuper d'elle. Que tout le monde recule ! »

Draco vit la crainte sur le visage de Silver et son cœur pleura alors qu'elle goutait une fois de plus au gout de la trahison. Il avait promis de la protéger. Merlin, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Je prends juste ce qui m'appartient. »

Draco se rendit alors compte que l'homme qui tenait en joue sa fiancée n'était pas le survivant.

« Weasley. »

Les autres regardèrent Draco, choqués. Alors ils arrivèrent à la même conclusion.

« Si tu penses que tu pourras passer cette porte en vie avec Silver, tu es vraiment plus fou que ce que je pensais. »

« Malfoy, je devrais te tuer sur le champ. Cela résoudrait bien des problèmes. »

Les choses qui se passèrent ensuite furent faites à une vitesse inouïe.

Ron déplaça sa baguette magique qui était sur la gorge de Silver et la pointa sur Draco.

Les genoux de Silver se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba sur le sol. Ron regarda en bas pour voir à quoi Hermione jouait à et s'écroula à terre quand le poing de Blaise s'abattit sur sa figure.

Draco se précipita pour attraper Silver avant qu'elle ne tombe. La panique commencée à monter alors, les clients regardant fixement un sorcier complètement fou frapper leur héros. Blaise et Cassie essayèrent d'expliquer alors que le groupe de personnes qui s'étaient attroupés près d'eux menaçaient d'intervenir. Luna et Draco essayèrent de ramener Silver, alors qu'elle était inconsciente.

Alors que la foule commençait à se calmer, Draco se rendit compte que Weasley est parti. Encore.

Oo°oO

Non cela ne pouvait pas s'être passé comme ça ! Il était si proche. Ce bâtard avait tout ruiné. En descendant l'allée, il sentit un changement s'opérer en lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien voir avec ses lunettes donc il les enleva et les jeta en l'air. Ses cheveux commençaient à redevenir rouges et ses vêtements commencèrent à être trop serrés.

Merde !

Il essaya de se calmer alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre. Il fit claquer la porte et se regarda dans le miroir, encastré dans son armoire. Il était de nouveau lui-même.

Maintenant quoi ? Il était sûr qu'Harry saurait ce qui s'était passé. Ginny allait être en colère que les cheveux qu'elle avait récoltés avaient disparus. Parkinson serait vexée. C'était un beau plan aussi. Ron était un homme mais il était assez lucide pour dire qu'il avait précipité les choses. Il aurait dû attendre qu'une meilleure occasion ne se présente à lui. Quand il avait prit les cheveux d'Harry, que Pansy lui avait donné, il n'avait pas put résister et était sorti. Il était resté si longtemps dans ce placard qu'il avait eu besoin de goûter à un peu de liberté. Avoir vu Hermione, cela n'avait été qu'un coup de chance.

Prenant respirant profondément, il essaya de se calmer. Bon, passons au plan B.

Oo°oO

Harry marcha jusqu'à son coffre fort à Gringotts. Il avait besoin de trouver une alliance. Il proposait à Ginny ce soir de se marier. Ginny voulait se marier maintenant pour que la naissance du bébé ne se remarque pas. Il ne pensait cependant pas que Molly ne serait pas d'accord avec cette grossesse. Que le mariage se produise suffisait simplement à ce que les esprits se calment.

Il trouva l'alliance qu'il cherchait. Ce n'était pas celle de sa mère, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu lui offrir. Ginny avait vu l'alliance de sa mère une fois et avait dit qu'elle était bien trop petite. Elle voulait quelque chose de plus tape-à-l'œil et il choisit donc l'alliance qu'il avait hérité de la famille Black.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte du coffre fort et alors que le lutin le raccompagnait vers la sortie, il pensa à Her … Enfin Silver. Ça prendrait un peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'y fasse. Peut-être que Silver pourrait l'aider à mettre ses idées en ordre.

Oo°oO

Draco apparut avec Silver dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente, au Manoir Zabini. Il l'a mit sur le lit alors que Blaise et les filles apparurent.

« Mère, appelle un guérisseur vite ! »

Les mots de Blaise ne pénétrèrent même pas l'esprit de Draco. Tout ce qui pouvait penser, c'était oh combien il avait été près de la perdre. Silver aurait pu disparaître et il ne l'aurait jamais plus vu. Il s'assit sur le lit et embrassa son front.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Silver ne pouvait pas vivre dans le perpétuel danger de se faire kidnapper.

Quand le guérisseur entra et demanda à tout le monde de sortir, Draco refusa. Blaise le prit par le coude et essaya de le calmer.

« Draco, laisse donc cet homme faire son travail. Silver va vite récupérer. Elle est en sécurité. »

« Et il ne faut pas remercier ses maudits gardes ! Merlin, Blaise, il aurait pu … »

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Nous étions là et elle est en sécurité maintenant. Papa est en train de régler le compte de ces trous du cul incompétents ! »

Les seuls sons qui sortaient du petit groupe derrière la porte, c'était Luna et les discrets sanglots de Cassie. Le choc de voir leur ami si mal en point et l'attente de savoir si elle allait aller bien, c'était trop en un seul soir. Ils étaient tous dans le hall, attendant que le guérisseur et Avani sortent de la chambre. Blaise essayait de consoler les filles quand sa mère ouvrit la porte.

« Draco ? Tu devrais entrer. »

Draco marcha vers la chambre, livide, alors qu'il voyait le visage de Zia Avani.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Et oui, voilà une revenante :) ... Je me souviens que la dernière fois que je vous ai parlé, c'était pour vous dire que je devais me retrouver moi-même, car j'avais perdu l'envie de traduire, ce qui est assez grave pour quelqu'un qui traduit des histoires. Mais j'ai retrouvé cette envie, et je suis de retour... !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en disant ça, il y a une chanson qui me vient en tête : "Hallelujah" de Jeff Buckley ... Sachez que ma décision de revenir sur le site est une décision murement réfléchie et que maintenant que je suis revenue, je ne compte pas arrêter :) Je tourne une page de ma vie et je souhaite en écrire une nouvelle avec vous.

Ce chapitre est donc le quinzième et vient remplacer la note que j'ai écris il y a fort longtemps.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

**"C'esst quand tout ce en quoi on croyait s'effondre qu'on se rend compte de la vraie nature des gens qui nous entoure" ... Manelor**

**"La vie est une grande désillusion" ... Oscar Wilde**

**Oo°oO**

Draco marcha dans la chambre et vit Silver couchée sur le lit. Elle avait été mise sous calmant et avait les yeux fermés. Elle semblait si petite et impuissante, pas du tout comme la combattante que Draco connaissait.

_Zia_ Avani était assise au bord du lit et caressait le front de Silver.

Elle regarda Draco et il ne put déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage.

« _Zia_ ? »

Au son de sa voix, Silver ouvrit les yeux. Les larmes commencèrent à couleur le long de ses magnifiques joues, rendant triste son si beau visage.

« Silver, bébé, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Draco alla se poster près d'elle et embrassa sa main alors que sa mère appelait un guérisseur.

Draco était maintenant très inquiet et il avait l'impression que son cœur était remonté dans sa gorge.

« Je … je suis tellement désolée, Draco. Je ne voulais pas que tout ceci arrive. »

Silver éclata en sanglots alors que Draco essayait de la consoler.

« Hé ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je te promets que nous trouverons Weasley et … »

« Non, je ne te parle pas de ça. Draco, s'il te plait, ne te met pas en colère. »

Elle sanglotait si fortement que Draco ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Ignorant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il la souleva du lit et la tint contre son torse. Il roucoula et chuchota à son oreille, en la balançant de droite à gauche, essayant de la consoler.

« Draco, nous avons besoin d'apprendre au père et au frère de Silver cette nouvelle. Pas besoin de mentionner cette nouvelle à tes parents. »

« Mais leur dire quoi ? Quelle nouvelle ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

Le guérisseur s'approcha du lit et se mit devant Draco. Quand Silver le vit, elle commença à pleurer plus fortement et s'accrocha à Draco désespérément comme si elle essayait de l'empêcher de partir.

Avani l'a fit taire et l'embrassa au-dessus de l'oreille en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait.

« Lord Malfoy, j'ai fais beaucoup de tests sur votre futur épouse. Elle était dans une situation stressante et quand je suis arrivé, elle était toujours inconsciente. »

« Dites-moi seulement de quoi il en retourne ? L'a-t-il blessée ? »

« Non, physiquement elle va merveilleusement bien. Elle doit rester calme, ne pas se stresser inutilement, manger et dormir correctement. Je passerai … »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Silver arrêta de pleurer et quand il se tourna pour lui faire face, elle lui dit ce que le guérisseur avait découvert.

« Draco, je suis enceinte. »

Silver le regarda alors que différentes émotions traversaient son visage. Le choc tout d'abord, puis ensuite l'étonnement le plus total. Il ne dit rien alors qu'il plaçait la paume de sa main sur son estomac.

Silver mit la sienne dessus et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

Draco se tourna vers le guérisseur et commença à l'interroger.

« Cet animal ne lui a vraiment fait aucun mal ? Silver et le bébé vont bien ? Dites-moi s'il vous plaît qu'ils vont bien. »

Le guérisseur sourit alors qu'il regardait Draco avant de répondre à ses questions.

« Tout va bien. Miss Zabini n'est qu'au début de sa grossesse et elle est en parfaite santé. »

« Draco ? Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? »

« En colère ? Tu portes mon bébé. Notre bébé. Je t'aime tellement. »

Le guérisseur parti en laissant au passage ses instructions à Avani.

Elle lui montra la sortie et regarda sa fille et Draco qui s'enlaçaient sur le lit.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait être en colère ou du moins déçue mais elle ne pouvait pas se sentir déçue ou en colère. Oui, sa fille attendait un enfant et elle n'était pas mariée mais elle pouvait par contre voir de l'amour pur émaner du couple. Un amour sincère, cet amour simple qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. La façon dont Draco regardait Silver ; elle savait qu'il l'aimerait pour toujours.

Avani croyait vraiment que Silver et Draco devaient être ensemble. Maintenant, ils allaient rentrer dans une période difficile. Il y avait une chance que Celso et Blaise ne soient pas très emballés par la nouvelle. Ils espéraient tous les trois qu'ils seraient assez calmes pour comprendre que Draco et Silver allaient se marier et alors que cet enfant n'était pas du tout dans les plans des deux concernés, c'est tout de même une bénédiction.

Oo°oO

Avani s'excusa et alla rassurer tout le monde que Silver allait bien.

Draco et Silver passèrent les minutes qui suivirent dans le silence le plus total, regardant leurs mains jointes sur l'estomac de Silver.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé. Je ne peux pas le croire. Quand ? … Je veux dire quand s'est arrivé ? »

« Le guérisseur a dit que j'étais enceinte d'environ quatre semaines donc il aurait été conçu le soir du bal, c'est-à-dire pendant la première fois que nous avons fais l'amour. Je devrai être examiné de manière plus approfondie très bientôt »

« Je m'assurerai que tu vois le meilleur spécialiste qui soit. Je veux une petite fille comme sa mère. »

Silver rit. « Je veux un fils. De beaux yeux gris et des cheveux très blonds, comme son père. »

« Nous pourrons avoir un fils la prochaine fois. Je veux une petite princesse. »

« Oh, je t'imagine bien l'emmener à l'hôtel alors que quelqu'un lui passera la bague au doigt. » Silver rit alors qu'une pensée saugrenue lui vint.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« J'essaye de t'imaginer accueillir ses différents petits-amis à la maison. »

« Petits amis ? Quelqu'un a parlé de petits-amis. Je castrerais tous sorciers aux hormones hyper ventilés qui osera s'approcher un peu trop près de ma fille ! »

Cette phrase leur rappela leur problème actuel.

« Draco, qu'allons-nous faire ? Qu'est-ce que mon père et Blaise diront ? Que penses-tu que nos parents vont dire ? »

Elle recommença à pleurer et Draco embrassa sa tempe alors qu'il l'étreignait fermement.

« Chut, rappelles-toi ce que le guérisseur a dit. Tu dois rester calme et papa ici présent doit s'assurer que tu t'occupes bien de sa petite princesse. »

« Princesse, hein ? D'accord, j'espère vraiment pour toi que ça sera une fille parce que sinon je pense qu'il lui faudra une sérieuse thérapie quand il sera plus grand. »

« Ha, ha, très drôle. » Draco embrassa ses lèvres sucrées alors qu'il se levait du lit.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Tu dois te reposer et je dois …dire à tout le monde ce qui se passe. »

« Tu y vas seul ? Ce n'est pas juste. Nous sommes deux à être embarqués dans cette histoire et je veux venir avec toi. »

« Absolument pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce stress supplémentaire. Je vais leur dire et ensuite je reviendrais pour voir comment vont les deux femmes de ma vie. »

_Mes femmes. _

Draco aimait entendre cette phrase, ça sonnait tellement bien. Elle portait son bébé. C'était étonnant de se dire ça à soi-même. Ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de se protéger en lançant un sort contraceptif quand ils avaient fais l'amour. Avec les autres filles, il s'assurait toujours de se protéger avant de passer à l'action. Même après qu'ils aient fais l'amour, il n'y avait pas pensé. La pensée que la femme que vous aimez abritait en son sein le fruit de votre amour pour elle était magique.

Il lui tardait que son ventre s'arrondisse et que cela se voit. Tout le monde verrait qu'elle lui appartenait.

Alors que Draco marchait dans le manoir de _Zio_ Celso, il devint songeur.

Ronald Weasley avait mis ses sales et impures mains sur Silver. Il aurait pu blesser son bébé. Draco sentit la colère monter en lui à la pensée que Silver aurait pu être enlevé, à la pensée qu'il aurait pu perdre l'enfant.

Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose maintenant. Attendre que Weasley trouve un autre moyen d'atteindre Silver n'était pas une option.

Oo°oO

Quand Draco entra dans le salon, tout le monde dans la pièce posait des questions à Avani. Ses parents étaient arrivés et Draco était heureux qu'ils soient là, il allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Il ne voulait qu'aucun stress supplémentaire ne perturbe Silver et il s'assurerait que tout soit parfait.

« Draco, chéri, comment va-t-elle ? Nous sommes si inquiets. »

« Ne le soyez pas, Mère. Elle va très bien. »

Il se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce. « Nous devons le trouver maintenant. Cela ne peut plus arriver maintenant ! »

Celso acquiesça, d'accord. « Ses deux gardes ont été renvoyés. Espèce d'idiots incompétents. »

Cassie et Luna manquaient à l'appel, nota Draco. « Où sont les filles ? Je voudrais qu'elles aillent voir Silver. »

« Elles sont en haut dans la chambre de Cassie. Elles avaient quelque chose à faire. Dois-je aller les rejoindre ? »

Draco y réfléchie pendant une seconde et décida que ce serait mieux. Blaise était celui que Draco craignait le plus, le mieux serait alors qu'il le dise d'abord aux parents et ensuite à son ami.

« Tu veux bien y aller, Blaise ? Je monterai bientôt et ensuite toi et moi, nous allons parler. »

Quand Blaise parti, il fit face aux parents.

« Comment, Fils ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Nous pouvons appeler un autre guérisseur pour qu'il regarde si tout va bien. »

« Non, Père, elle va très bien. Elle a juste besoin du repos. Je dois vous dire quelque chose et j'espère que vous nous soutiendrez et que vous serez heureux pour nous. »

Avani se plaça devant Celso et chuchota à son oreille. « S'il te plaît, écoute-le jusqu'au bout et sache qu'il l'aime à la folie. »

Celso était déjà inquiet et entendre sa femme lui dire ça renforça son inquiétude.

« Silver porte mon enfant. »

La pièce demeura silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il y eut un éclat de voix.

« Quoi ? Tu as mis ma sœur enceinte ! »

Draco se retourna et vit que Blaise était dans la pièce.

« Blaise, je … »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Blaise donna un coup de poing dans le visage de quelqu'un.

Lucius et Celso le tirèrent en arrière alors que Draco tombait au sol.

« Tu avais promis que tu ne l'utiliserais pas ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

Il se contorsionna dans la poigne des deux autres sorciers pour pouvoir frapper encore une fois Draco.

« Je l'aime, Blaise et elle m'aime. Je suis désolé si tu es en colère contre moi mais je ne suis pas désolé qu'elle soit enceinte. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'avoir un enfant avec la femme que j'aime. »

Ils relâchèrent Blaise alors qu'il se calmait.

Narcissa prit un mouchoir et commença à essuyer le sang du visage de Draco.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, je l'ai mérité. »

« Oui, tu le méritais. Si tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir parce que tu te maries avec ma sœur, tu … »

« M'en sortir ? Blaise, je t'aime comme un frère mais là tu dérailles complet. Personne et même toi ne pourra se mettre entre Silver et moi. Je vais l'épouser et le fait qu'elle porte mon bébé ne m'en rend qu'encore plus heureux. »

« _Ya_, eh bien, maintenant tu le sais. »

Lucius et Celso reconnurent que bien que ce n'était pas le timing idéal, ils ne pouvaient pas nier qu'un héritier, un petit-enfant, serait merveilleux.

Narcissa et Avani étaient ravies quant à elles. Avani mesurait sa chance de pouvoir être près de Silver. Elle n'avait pas pu voir sa fille grandir, mais elle le pourrait avec son petit ou de sa petite-fille.

Narcissa pleurait de joie. Après tout ce que la famille Malfoy avait dû endurer, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle n'avait jamais espérée voir son fils aussi heureux un jour. Silver lui avait donné la chance de laisser parler l'homme qu'il était à l'intérieur. Elle serait pour toujours reconnaissante de ça et maintenant elle lui permettait de lui donner un enfant. L'humeur de Narcissa s'obscurci quand Draco parla de Weasley.

« Weasley doit être retrouvé. Je ne mettrais pas mon enfant et ma fiancée en danger tant que Silver sera toujours aussi vulnérable. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvée sa force et qu'elle ne sera capable de prendre vraiment soin d'elle-même sans avoir peur pour son enfant, Weasley pourra l'enlever comme il le veut. »

« Je pense que j'ai une idée. »

Personne n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir alors que Cassie marchait dans le salon. Elle avait entendu la plupart de la conversation et après que Draco ait parlé du rouquin, une idée avait germée dans sa tête.

« Cassandra, tu ne devrais pas t'impliquer là-dedans. Cet homme est fou et tu pourrais être blessée. »

« Merci, Blaise de t'inquiéter pour moi mais nous devons faire quelque chose. Draco a raison. Ron ne la laissera jamais en paix. Il est mentalement instable et dangereux. Silver a besoin de calme, de repos, et la communauté magique a besoin que ce fou soit derrière les barreaux. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que j'ai en tête … »

Le petit groupe l'écouta attentivement et firent ensuite leurs propres suggestions.

Oo°oO

Harry était assis sur son lit se repassant dans sa tête la façon dont il allait pouvoir dire ça à Ginny. Elle avait voulu que tout soit fait aujourd'hui et Harry était tenté de juste lui donner l'anneau sans lui faire de déclaration. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas au courant que sa demande allait être aujourd'hui et qu'elle allait dire non.

Il voulait parler à Luna mais elle n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière lettre. Il espérait qu'il ne la dérangeait pas avec tous ses problèmes.

Alors qu'Harry essayait de réfléchir, un hibou apparut sur sa fenêtre. Harry se précipita vers la fenêtre quand il vit que c'était le hibou de Luna.

En ouvrant la lettre, il remarqua qu'il avait un paquet à son autre patte, donc il l'ouvrit. Il donna sa récompense au hibou, qui parti aussi sec.

_Harry,_

_Je pense que tu sais ce que je vais t'écrire. Les deux fioles qui sont à côté de toi contiennent des souvenirs que tu es en droit de voir et ainsi tu pourras constater que j'outrepasse toutes les limites en tant que simple « amie ». S'il te plaît, comprend que je devais faire quelque chose. Je ne peux plus supporter de voir la façon dont tu es utilisé. Si tu ne me recontacte pas après avoir regardé ses souvenirs, je comprendrai alors par là que notre amitié n'existe plus. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que tu choisiras. J'ai tellement peur que tu me rayes de ta vie alors que tu tiens déjà une place importante dans celle-ci. _

_Ton amie pour toujours,_

_Luna._

Harry vida le sac et prit les deux bouteilles dans sa main.

Qu'est-ce que Luna avait pu voir pour qu'elle lui confie ses propres souvenirs ?

Saisissant en un air songeur sa pensine, il versa le contenu de la première fiole.

Il vit Luna, Silver et Cassandra Whitehall entrer à un restaurant. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que Ginny était assise à une table toute seule. Est-ce que Luna l'avait vu ? Il ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce que Luna parle à Silver, qui lui confia ses craintes.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Ginny mettrait-elle en danger son enfant ? Alors que le souvenir continuait et qu'Harry écoutait la conversation comme un personnage extérieur, il su. Ginny…Ginny lui avait mentit.

Il sortit du souvenir et s'effondra sur le lit. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il était possible que Ginny soit enceinte ? Mais et si elle ne l'était pas ?

Il prit la seconde fiole et la versa dans sa pensine. Peut-être qu'elle lui donnerait sa réponse.

De nouveau, il vit les trois sorcières et cette fois dans une librairie. Il se mit derrière Luna, car c'était son souvenir et il voyait à travers ses yeux cette fois. Silver s'éloigna et il grimaça intérieurement quand il vit Luna éclater de rire en regardant un livre avec une photo de lui.

Il serra les poings quand Zabini et Malfoy entrèrent dans le magasin.

Il était en état de choc face à ce qu'il entendait, la vraie vérité cette fois.

Par Merlin ?

Harry se vit tenir Silver en joue avec sa baguette. Il vit la peur dans ses yeux.

« Weasley ! » Dit Draco en le regardant. Que disait-il ?

Alors Harry compris. Comment c'était possible ? Il y avait seulement une façon de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un. Harry savait que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il sortait du souvenir. Il y avait seulement une façon pour que Ron ait réussit à prendre ses cheveux. Ginny. Mais Merlin, maintenant quoi ?

Harry alla jusqu'à son bureau et en sortit un morceau de parchemin. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ferait un jour mais Silver avait raison.

_« Tu as besoin de faire ce qui est juste pour toi. ». _

« Le garçon qui a survécu » allait devenir « l'homme qui vit sa vie ».

Oo°oO

Ginny avait passé sa journée à dépenser de l'argent. La vie était belle. Harry allait lui demander de l'épouser et elle allait enfin accéder à la haute société sorcière. Elle admettait qu'elle avait laissé passer une magnifique occasion de rabattre le clapet d'Hermione, mais elle aurait tout le temps de renégocier l'affaire.

En marchant dans la chambre, elle vit un Harry prêt à partir.

« Harry, où vas-tu ? Nous avons des choses à faire ! »

« Je sais mais je dois arranger certains trucs. Je serais bientôt de retour. »

Harry parti avant que Ginny ne puisse l'arrêter.

Elle commença à faire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il reviendrait bientôt.

Oo°oO

Harry utilisa une cheminée publique au chaudron baveur pour allait là où il voulait aller.

Harry sorti de la cheminée et vit une baguette magique pointée dans sa direction.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. »

« Je m'en fou un peu vois-tu que tu m'en blâmes ou pas. Tu dois me confirmer ton identité et maintenant ! »

« Pendant la guerre nous sommes restés à Square Grimmauld pendant quelques jours avec tes parents. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là, il y avait seulement Moody et moi. Nous discutions de quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas mais nous ne faisions que nous battre tant et si bien que Molly a dû confisquer nos baguettes pendant la nuit. »

Draco laissa tomber sa baguette, mais la garda dans sa main.

« Je dois dire, Potter, que ta lettre m'a étonné. Je pense que si tu ne serais pas enclin à nous aider et à recherche ton fou furieux de meilleur ami, tu ne serais pas là. »

« Crois-moi, je sais. Comme je te l'ais déjà dit dans la lettre, Luna m'a envoyé son souvenir pour la librairie. Je sais ce que Ron a fait et… Il doit être arrêté. »

« Oui, Potter, en effet. Alors jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller ? On nous a dit à Silver et moi-même que tu ne te mettrais jamais en travers de la route de Weasley, cependant te voici. »

« Je vous aiderai à le capturer. Le capturer. Pas le tuer. Pas si cela peut être évité. Il a besoin d'aide … »

« D'aide ? Il doit être enfermé comme l'animal qu'il est ! Donc tu as vu des souvenirs de lui avant. Comment d'autres souvenirs as-tu vus ? Tu veux voir ce que 'ton ami qui a besoin d'aide' est capable de faire à sa propre 'meilleure amie' ? »

Draco prit sa baguette magique et retira un fil argenté de sa tête. En le mettant dans la pensine non loin, il fit un signe de la main à Harry pour qu'il vienne regarder. Harry entra dans le souvenir et vit Blaise Zabini ouvrit la porte à l'appartement d'Hermione …

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Voilà ... Un nouveau chapitre plein d'intrigues et aussi de surprises. Harry a enfin ouvert les yeux grâce à Luna. Maintenant, comment va-t-il réagir? ... Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Je vous embrasse,

Manelor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :** Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez du soleil, si beau en cette période de l'année ... Faites quand même attention aux coups de soleil, pour le tester tous les étés ça pique ! lol ... Sinon, je vous remercie de votre soutien et de vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir et elles me poussent à m'améliorer continuellement !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

**"La vérité, l'âpre vérité" ... Georges Jacques Danton**

**"L'illusion est la première apparence de la vérité" ... Rabindranath Tagore**

**"La fleur de l'illusion produit le fruit de la réalité" ... Paul Claudel**

**"Quand on a tout perdu, quand tout ce qui nous reste ce sont nos yeux pour pleurer, on comprend alors la réelle signification du mot aimer et le sens de l'expression 'être aimé'" ... Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

Harry vit les sorciers entrer dans l'appartement. Il suivit les deux jeunes hommes et entendit un « Lumos » provenant de Zabini. Harry avait mal à la tête après être passé dans trois pensines en une journée seulement mais il avait besoin de voir de quoi Malfoy parlait.

Zabini murmurait quelque chose mais Harry était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Harry découvrit quelqu'un sur le sol en même temps qu'eux.

Quand il se pencha vers la fille, Harry pu voir que Silver était sérieusement blessée. Il réussit avec peine à réfréner son envie de vomir en voyant le corps ensanglanté de son amie.

La culpabilité l'écrasa. Il avait laissé Ginny le convaincre que Silver avait exagérée les faits. Quand il vit son amie couchée à même le sol comme ça, il réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment été frappé par Ron.

Il les regarda déplacer Silver de manière prévoyante sur le lit, restant tout de même extrêmement prudents pour ne pas faire de gestes inutiles.

Zabini alla appeler un guérisseur et Malfoy resta avec Silver. Harry était choqué de la douceur dont faisait preuve Malfoy. Il dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage et Harry se sentit encore plus mal, car ça aurait dû être son rôle de meilleur ami de le faire. Elle aurait pu mourir. Ron … Son meilleur ami, avait failli la tuer.

Zabini et le guérisseur entrèrent ensuite et Malfoy parla avec les parents de Silver. Harry vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Zabini alors que le guérisseur commençait son travail. Il était si étrange de penser que ces sorciers se souciaient d'elle ainsi.

Harry suivit Draco alors qu'il s'avançait pour parler aux parents de Silver. Les voyant, il se rendit compte qu'ils aimaient vraiment leurs enfants, que malgré les préjugés, ils étaient capables d'amour. Il ressenti de la sympathie pour Zabini alors qu'il expliquait à ses parents comment lui et Draco avaient retrouvés Silver. Le guérisseur arriva et leur fit part des blessures multiples de Silver. Harry retint un sanglot quand le guérisseur ajouta que plusieurs os avaient cédés sous la poigne de Ron et qu'il l'avait laissé pour morte. Quelques minutes de plus et elle ...

Bien qu'il sache que Silver allait bien, il soupira de soulagement quand le guérisseur rassura la famille en leur disant qu'elle allait s'en sortir.

Harry observa Malfoy. Harry pouvait voir de l'inquiétude et de l'amour se peindre sur son visage. Il l'étonnait. Peut-être que Malfoy était capable de se soucier sincèrement de Silver et qu'il ne l'utilisait pas juste pour engendrer un héritier de sang-pur avec une riche héritière.

Il entendit alors que les Zabini parlaient de la ramener au manoir. C'était là où elle devait être. Avec les personnes qui se souciaient vraiment d'elle, et qui ne la ferait pas souffrir physiquement et moralement. Harry trébucha en sortant la tête de la pensine et essaya de reprendre un masque d'impassibilité.

« Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé, Potter ? Es-tu convaincu maintenant que Silver a de la chance d'être encore vivante ? Quand Weasley sera arrêté, et il le sera, il sera puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Je n'admettrais aucune autre alternative. »

« Bien sur, et je vous aiderai. Je ne t'aime pas, Malfoy, mais Silver t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Avez-vous un plan ? »

« Tu te rappelles de Cassie ? »

« Oui, Ron et Ginny ne l'ont jamais aimée. »

Draco rit et Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire à part pour se moquer d'eux.

« Oui, tu comprends que ce seul fait me fait l'apprécier encore plus. »

« Quel est le plan ? »

Oo°oO

Draco se dépêcha d'entrer pour voir comment Silver allait. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre et il savait qu'elle devait être très inquiète.

Quand il avait reçu la lettre du Potter, il avait voulu la brûler sans l'ouvrir. Cependant, le fait qu'elle lui soit adressée à lui et non à Silver lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille.

Il était heureux de l'avoir fait maintenant. Potter serait l'arme parfaite pour faire face aux deux Weasley.

En ouvrant la porte, il vit Silver assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

« Draco ! J'étais si inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je suis désolé, mon ange. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'inquiéter inutilement. »

« Mère est rentrée plus tôt et m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Est-ce que vous avez vraiment raison ? Blaise t'a-t-il fait mal ? »

Il embrassa ses doigts tout en lui assurant que tout allait bien.

« Je comprends pourquoi il était en colère. Il t'aime et ne veut pas que tu souffres. Je le respecte pour cela. »

« Je sais. Je voudrais simplement que toute cette histoire ne vienne pas se mettre entre nous. »

« _Luv_, nous allons bien. Chacun d'entre nous, nous allons bien. »

Mettant une main sur son estomac, il se sentit déborder d'amour pour sa future femme et leur enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre.

Il se fit la promesse de ne jamais les perdre. Jamais.

Oo°oO

Harry quitta le Manoir de Zabini et retourna au Terrier. Pour que le plan de Cassie et de Malfoy marche, Harry avait besoin de quelques petites choses d'ici.

« Harry ! Te voilà. Je t'attendais au dîner. Je regrette que tu ne puisses pas ... »

« Ginny, écoute, pas ce soir. J'ai ... quelque chose à faire. »

« Quelque chose à faire ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que moi ? Écoute, Harry je ne sais pas ce qui se passe chez toi, mais s'il te plait, ne me fais pas ce que je crois que tu vas me faire. Maman et papa partent voir toute la famille demain et je veux qu'ils sachent que nous nous sommes engagés avant qu'ils ne partent. De cette façon, maman pourra dire à toute la famille que je me marie. »

Ginny avait ce petit sourire satisfait sur son visage qui fit se tordre l'estomac d'Harry.

Bien sur, il était d'autorité que tout le monde sache maintenant que le « garçon qui a survécu » lui appartenait.

« Ginny, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Pour nous et notre avenir. »

« Harry ! Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'est une maison ? Oh, Harry, est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ! »

« Non, Ginny ce n'est pas une maison. Mais c'est important. Je serai de retour demain. »

« Demain ? Je ne sais pas si ... »

« Ginny, demain. »

« Très bien. »

Elle tourna les talons en tapant du pied et Harry la regarda alors qu'elle descendait les marches des escaliers. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne se retournerait pas, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ron et y entra.

Oo°oO

« Malfoy, j'ai ce dont nous avons besoin. » Dit-il en passant par la cheminée du manoir des Zabini.

« Draco n'est pas ici. Il est avec Silver. »

« Luna. »

« Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Luna, je veux te remercier. »

« Me remercier ? »

« Oui, pour m'avoir aidé à ... ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui se passait vraiment. Je ne sais pas si ... Silver me pardonnera un jour, mais si je ne l'aide pas, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

« Harry, elle est toujours l'amie que tu as connue par le passé. Oui, son nom a changé mais elle est toujours la même personne à l'intérieur. Elle t'aime et elle t'a déjà pardonné. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi de la voir avec des gens que tu as toujours détesté, et qui l'ont toujours détesté en retour, elle. Mais ils sont sa famille et ils la protégeront. »

« Je l'ai vu. C'est le fait qu'elle soit avec Malfoy que je ne comprends pas. »

Luna se leva et prit le visage d'Harry en coupe, pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. « Harry, ils sont destinés à être ensemble depuis toujours. La lumière qui les entoure est … magique. S'il te plait, essaye de comprendre. »

« Et si tu avais tord ? Et s'il lui faisait du mal ! »

« Comme tu lui en as fais ? »

Harry fut choqué par les paroles de Luna et recula brusquement. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Je veux que tu comprennes que parfois dans la vie nous faisons du mal aux personnes que nous aimons. Cela ne signifie pas forcément que nous ne les aimons pas, mais que nous avons fais une erreur. »

« Et s'ils ne sont pas de bonnes personnes ? Malfoy l'a detesté pendant des années et subitement il l'aimerait ? Pourquoi ? Je conçois le fait qu'il soit amoureux mais ... Je ne sais plus quoi penser désormais, Luna. »

« Je sais au contraire ce que tu penses. Mais tu as peur de le dire à haute voix. »

Harry l'a regarda, craintif. Si elle disait qu'elle avait tout compris, c'est qu'elle avait réussit à percer ses défenses et à tout comprendre. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à l'entendre de vive voix ?

« Tu te demandes si Ron l'aimes toujours ou s'il a seulement pendant une seule seconde éprouvé un quelconque sentiment pour elle. S'il n'avait pas aimé Hermione, peut-être n'aurait-il même pas fait attention à toi. Et Ginny ? Tu te demandes si elle est capable d'aimer. »

« Luna, comment ça se fait que tu me connaisses si bien ? C'est comme si tu voyais directement mon âme au travers de tes yeux. »

« C'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, Harry, et je me soucie de toi. Je vois … qui tu es vraiment et non pas ce que les autres voudraient simplement que tu sois à leurs yeux. »

Harry l'attira et la serra dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte entre amis, mais tous les deux étaient reconnaissants d'avoir un peu de chaleur humaine à donner.

Oo°oO

Draco et Silver parlèrent durant les quelques heures qui suivirent. Harry devait être revenu au manoir à cette heure-ci mais il préférait rester avec sa fiancée. Il pouvait bien laisser ce petit branleur attendre un peu non ?

« Dans trois semaines nous nous marions. Tu te rends compte ? »

« Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, _Luv_. Nous serons une famille. Toi, notre fille et moi. Ce qui me fait penser que je dois te dire que j'ai demandé qu'une médicomage te suive durant toute la durée de ta grossesse. »

« Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Draco entendit de la panique dans sa voix et s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Tout va bien, chérie. Sauf que tu portes un héritier Malfoy en toi, je dois donc m'assurer que les deux femmes de ma vie se portent à merveille pour que je ne me fasse pas de soucis inutilement. »

« Je t'aime, Draco. »

Alors que Silver entourait son torse de ses bras, il ferma les yeux pour savourer l'étreinte de la femme qu'il aimait.

Oo°oO

Draco attendit que Silver s'endorme avant de quitter la pièce. Il avait besoin de parler à Harry et aux autres pour commencer la phase 1 de leur plan. Il était certain que ça allait marcher. Bientôt Weasley ne serait plus une menace pour eux.

Harry et Blaise parlaient et Luna et Cassie écoutait alors qu'ils étaient en train de passer tout en revue.

La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Blaise n'était pas très heureux de travailler avec Potter sur ce coup, mais il était enclin à le faire pour le bonheur et la sécurité de sa sœur.

« Ton père a-t-il briffé tout le monde pour que tout soit en place ? »

« Oui, Potter. Dès que tu auras réussis à récupérer les informations qu'il nous faut, nous interviendrons. »

« Bien. Si les choses ne se déroule pas comme prévu, alors je vous contacterai et vous pourrez passer à la phase 2 du plan. »

« Potter, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre quelque chose. Si on découvre que tu es impliqué dans quoi que ce soit, cela risque de tout compliquer et surtout de tout retarder. »

« Malfoy, je ne serai pas attrapé. Je ... »

« Harry ? »

Silver avait entendu la voix d'Harry et l'avait suivit jusque dans le salon. Harry était là, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Et il était assis avec ses amis, son frère et son fiancé.

« Salut, Silver. Surprise ? »

Silver se lança dans les bras d'Harry.

« Oh, Harry, cela me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! »

« _Luv_, tu dormais. Tu as besoin de te reposer. » Silver lui jeta un regard noir, comme quand ils étaient à l'école. « Bon, assied-toi et nous allons t'expliquer. »

Draco guida Silver jusqu'à une chaise vide et Harry le tua du regard. Alors même qu'elle allait bientôt se marier et qu'elle portait l'enfant de son futur mari, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une attitude protectrice quand un garçon s'approchait de trop près.

« Harry est enclin à nous aider. Nous allons trouver Weasley et il ne pourra jamais plus te faire du mal. »

« Vous êtes en train d'établir un plan ? Avez-vous tous oublié que je suis la principale concernée dans cette histoire ? Je peux aider. »

« Non. »

La réponse de Draco claqua dans l'air. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve trop proche de Weasley. Particulièrement maintenant, alors qu'elle était enceinte.

« Draco, je sais que j'ai changé d'identité, mais je suis toujours la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard. Parlez-moi du plan ! »

Draco aimait la passion et la détermination qu'elle mettait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Il savait que son mariage n'allait pas être de tout repos avec elle et son fichue caractère borné.

Harry observait silencieusement comment Silver et Draco se comportaient. Luna avait vu juste. Ils s'appartenaient.

« Luna envoie les souvenirs de Potter ... »

Oo°oO

Pansy était assise sur le lit d'une chambre miteuse alors qu'elle regardait la tête à poil de carotte devant elle.

« Tu es un idiot. Comment as-tu pu être aussi négligent ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours sur l'efficacité et la discrétion, Parkinson. C'est un échec mais le plan peut toujours marcher. »

« Weasley, tu étais supposé séduire Granger et non pas avaler du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Potter. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir qu'elle revienne vers toi maintenant, et Potter non plus si tu veux mon avis. »

« Alors cela devra être fait à contrecœur, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Et si tu ne réussis pas ? Ils ne la laisseront jamais seule. Tu ne trouveras jamais une seule occasion de l'enlever. Elle deviendra la première Dame Malfoy et moi je n'aurai plus rien. »

Ron plaignit presque la fille qui sanglotait sur son lit, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était encore pire manipulatrice que pouvait l'être sa soeur. Il pensait que sa soeur était bonne et excellait dans cet art, mais Pansy battait tout les records.

Comment Malfoy pouvait contrer ses attaques, alors qu'il n'en avait encore même pas connaissance ?

« Kidnappons-là ensemble. J'enlèverai Hermione. Elle n'aura pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. »

« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu feras ensuite ; Dégage-là simplement de mon chemin. Tue-la, épouse-la ou fait-la défiler toute nue jusque dans les rues de Londres, je m'en moque ! »

Au moment où Pansy quitta la chambre, elle se mit à élaborer son propre plan. Reporter toute sa confiance sur ces deux idiots était un risque trop grand, un risque qu'elle ne voulait pas courir.

Oo°oO

Ginny était en haut quand elle entendit quelqu'un transplaner.

Elle n'était pas inquiète, seul sa famille pouvait transplaner chez elle.

Ses parents venaient de partir et aucun de ses frères ne venait au Terrier. Harry n'était pas revenu de toute la nuit et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Qui savait avec qui il était en train de parler ? Ils pourraient remplir sa tête de toute sorte de connerie en tout genre.

« Ginny ? »

« Ron ? Par Merlin mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'avais besoin de sortir. Je déteste être enfermé. »

« Je m'en fiche si le Serpent Dormant s'est invité dans ta tasse de thé. Tu est parti gamberger dans l'allée des embrumes ? Tu veux être arrêté ? Cette chienne s'est arrangée pour que tout le département des aurors te pourchasse ! »

« Je me suis assuré que personne ne me suivait. J'avais besoin de prendre quelque chose. »

Ron se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Merlin, il était têtu.

« Écoute, grand frère, je ne peux pas me permettre que tu sois arrêté maintenant d'accord ? Je suis vraiment très proche maintenant d'obtenir tout ce que je veux. »

« Vraiment ? Les choses vont bien pour toi alors ? Heureux de voir que l'un d'entre nous est heureux. »

« J'y ai travaillé dur, Ron! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Hermione a pensé qu'elle était trop bonne pour toi. Tu aurais dû faire ce que j'ai fais ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais de si extraordinaire ! Dis-moi peut-être que je peux arranger les choses et qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! »

Ginny rit de son frère. Souriant de sa naïveté.

« Ron, c'est pourquoi tu échoues toujours. Dans la vie, comme dans tout, tu as toujours besoin d'une arme secrète. » Elle ouvrit son vanity fair et fouilla avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle lui montra une bouteille, triomphante. « C'était mon arme secrète. Maintenant je dois juste essayer de voir comment je peux me débrouiller pour tomber enceinte. »

« Quoi ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « J'ai dit à Harry que j'étais enceinte. Je suis devenue négligente et je ne lui ais pas donné sa dernière dose hier soir. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. »

« Merlin, Ginny mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais au juste ! »

« Philtre d'amour. Juste assez pour que son attention ne soit portée que sur moi, mais pas assez pour que ta petite amie fouineuse ne soit soupçonneuse. »

Ginny rangea la potion et essaya d'occulter la sensation de mal-être grandissant qui la prit tout à coup alors qu'elle voyait le regard que lui jetait son frère. « Quand tu auras récupéré Hermione, je t'en donnerais un peu. Cela devrait aider. Les cheveux d'Harry ont été utiles au fait ? »

Ron resta assis sur la chaise, une expression incrédule peinte sur le visage.

Alors, ce fut au tour de Ginny de ne pas en croire ses yeux quand son frère commença à se métamorphoser. Les cheveux roux furent remplacés par des cheveux couleur jais et sa peau devint plus foncée.

Ginny retint un sanglot quand elle réalise ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Harry prit ses verres de lunettes qui étaient dans sa poche et les mit sur ses yeux.

« Harry, s'il te plait ... »

« Ginevra Weasley, au nom du Ministère de la Magie, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Des hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Ginny savaient que c'était des Aurors. « Harry, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait ! »

Harry se détourna d'elle. Elle le dégoutait et il se dégoutait lui-même d'avoir pu croire à ce bonheur illusoire.

Shackelbolt posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Bon travail, Auror Potter. Nous envoyons des hommes dépêcher Weasley tout de suite. »

Ginny fut emmenée, et Harry se demanda si cette histoire finirait un jour.

Oo°oO

Ils attendaient dans le Département des Auror pour avoir des nouvelles. L'Argent avait insisté pour venir avec eux et Draco savait qu'elle viendrait avec ou sans eux. C'était toujours mieux qu'ils soient avec elle.

Quand Harry marcha derrière les Aurors qui emmenait Ginny, Silver soutenait Harry. Cela devait être si difficile pour lui.

« Toi ! Espèce de chienne ! Je regrette que Ron ne t'ai pas tué ! Je te déteste ! » Cria Ginny.

Ginny tempêtait contre Silver. Silver quant à elle, enleva de sa route la main de Draco et s'approcha de la jeune fille à moitié folle criant dans les couloirs.

« Tu as perdue. C'est fini, Ginny. Utilise cette occasion pour réfléchir à toutes les horribles choses que tu as pu commettre. Analyse chaque mot emprunt d'amertume et de haine qui sont sortis de ta bouche. Tu en auras tout le temps maintenant. Quand Ron t'aura rejoint à Azkaban, dis-lui surtout que je ne lui ferais jamais le plaisir de verser une quelconque larme pour lui. »

Silver était sur le point de partir quand Ginny l'interpella.

« Ils ne trouveront jamais Ron. Il t'enlèvera et j'espère de tout mon coeur que jamais plus tu ne reverras ta pourriture de famille au sang-pur. »

Silver était abasourdie de la façon dont Ginny lui répondit. Elle paraissait si hautaine et si froide. Ne l'avait-elle jamais considéré comme une amie ?

Draco déplaça Silver pour qu'elle soit derrière lui. « Nous ferons en sorte que toi et ton animal de frère, vous ne puissiez plus jamais lui faire de mal ! »

« Que de belles paroles, Malfoy, que de belles paroles ! »

Avant que les sorciers n'emmènes Ginny de force, elle hurla en direction d'Harry. « Tu regretteras ce que tu viens de faire, Harry ! Tu ne seras jamais heureux sans moi ! »

Luna glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry et appuya son menton contre son épaule.

« Le bébé ? »

Elle détestait remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, mais il avait besoin de vraiment tourner la page avant de sortir de cet endroit.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de bébé. Elle a menti, encore une fois. Je ... Je dois aller à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Pourquoi tu veux aller à Sainte-Mangouste, Harry ? »

« Elle glissait tous les jours dans mon verre au déjeuner un philtre d'amour. Je dois m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun effet durable. »

Silver haleta et prit la main de Draco avant de la serrer très fort. Cette fille était folle. Comme son frère. Harry avait eu de la chance d'échapper à son emprise.

Luna insista pour y aller avec Harry et Cassie était prête à le soutenir. Silver sourit quand elle vit Blaise embrasser rapidement Cassie sur les lèvres pour lui dire au revoir. Finalement, tout marchait comme prévu. Tous les gens qu'elle aimait étaient heureux. Enfin, pas totalement ...

Oo°oO

Pansy jura quand elle vit que Ginny était emmenée par les Aurors du Ministère. Elle y avait assisté avec son père. Il était occupé à parler avec une vieille folle du département des Jeux Magique de la vente de ses actions misées sur une équipe de quidditch quand les cris perçants de Ginny attirèrent son attention. Par Merlin ! Elle savait que tout allait capoter. Elle devait remercier Merlin d'avoir déjà mise en place son propre plan.

« Papa, je pense que je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Sélène. »

« Pansy ma chérie, Sélène est à Poudlard. »

Pansy soupira, pourquoi était-elle toujours entourée d'incompétent ?

« Je sais, Papa. Ce week-end il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard et je pensais qu'on aurait pu se retrouver aux trois balais. »

« Bon d'accord, on verra ça tout à l'heure. »

Pansy prit un hibou pour prévenir sa cousine et prit de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre aux trois balais. Son plan prenait forme.

Oo°oO

La chambre était vide quand ils arrivèrent. Ils avaient demandé au barman, s'il avait vu l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Oui, il avait utilisé cette chambre et il venait de régler il y a de cela une heure. Ils ne trouvèrent malheureusement rien qui pourrait les mener à Ronald Weasley.

Oo°oO

Draco raccompagna Silver jusqu'à la maison après que les sorciers ne soient revenus bredouille. Draco aurait dû le savoir et avoir confiance en eux dès le début, dans quel cas, Weasley aurait pu être intercepté. Bien, il s'en occuperait plus tard, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.

Draco et Silver entrèrent dans leur chambre à coucher et Silver commença à se déshabiller. Elle était si à l'aise avec lui que ça ne la dérangeait pas de se mettre nue devant lui.

Draco sentit son sexe se dresser en la voyant faire ainsi.

Silver était en sous-vêtement quand elle se leva du lit.

« Draco ? S'il te plaît, viens. » Elle lui tendit la main en souriant.

Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son tee-shirt, se retrouvant nu comme un ver.

Le regard fixe de Draco l'a brûla presque tellement il était intense. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si désirer qu'à cet instant. Comme si elle était sa gourde, et lui un homme sortant du désert et assoiffé.

Elle caressa son bras lentement et soupira quand ses muscles roulèrent à son passage, et quand il eut la chair de poule. Son centre devint tout humide et son ventre se serra alors qu'il l'embrassait lentement, faisant tournoyer leurs langues ensemble.

Une de ses mains prit un sein en coupe et il eut le plaisir de sentir le mamelon se durcir à son contact.

Il gémit et brisa le baiser pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et déposer des milliers de baisers le long de son cou.

Silver serra ses cuisses autour de sa taille, espérant créer encore plus de frictions. Ce n'était pas assez, elle le voulait en elle … Pour qu'il fasse partir d'elle.

« Draco, mhhh ... J'ai besoin de toi. Viens ... »

« Je sais, chérie. Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, mais sois patiente. »

Draco prit son mamelon emprisonné dans son corset dans sa bouche et tira doucement dessus. Silver leva les hanches brusquement contre l'aine de Draco, et il put sentir son humidité contre son sexe.

Il s'éloigna légèrement et Silver gémit à la perte de contact. Il descendit le long de son corps doucement et embrassa le ventre de Silver, à l'endroit où leur enfant grandissait. Il pouvait sentir les petits coups que lui donnait le bébé maintenant. Il utilisa ses dents, et lui enleva la culotte tout en la regardant.

Silver rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit quand Draco utilisa sa langue pour jouer avec son sexe Des deux mains, elle retint sa tête, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'arrête et il lécha vigoureusement.

En léchant la fente, il arriva à son clitoris et le mordilla. Silver tournait la tête de tous les côtés et cria quand il ajouta deux doigts en elle. Draco redoubla d'ardeur quand il senti la pression autour de ses doigts augmenter.

Il mordilla, pinça et lécha son clitoris plusieurs fois, alternant avec les va-et-vient qu'il faisait avec ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Quand il l'a senti près du bord, il inclina légèrement ses doigts pour toucher son point G.

C'est alors qu'elle haleta, se crispa et hurla sa jouissance. Il continua à la pomper jusqu'à ce que ses spasmes s'arrêtent.

« Draco ... Merlin, c'était fantastique ! »

Il sourit et posa sa tête sur son ventre. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et soupira de bien-être. Il lui avait donné tellement. Elle voulait lui donner quelque chose en retour.

Elle le repoussa, le mit sur le dos et se leva pour le regarder de haut en bas.

« _Luv_, te sens-tu d'humeur ... Bagarreuse ? »

« Tais-toi, ou tu n'auras pas ta récompense. »

« Ma récompense ? Qu'ai-je fait pour gagner une récompense ? »

« Tu m'aimes. Tu me fais tout ressentir et tout vivre de la plus belle des façons, d'une façon telle que jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer ... »

Elle embrassa son torse, joua avec les mamelons et descendit ses mains jusqu'à son sexe dur.

Elle le prit en main et fit avec l'aide de son pouce des cercles sur le gland. Draco siffla alors qu'elle senti le liquide pré-jaculatoire enduire ses doigts.

Silver ne le sentant pas réagir, décida d'accélérer les choses. Elle s'abaissa et utilisa sa langue, léchant, mordillant et aspirant toute sa longueur dans sa bouche, jouant de temps en temps avec les boules.

« Silver ... Mhhh ... Putain bébé ... »

Il souleva ses hanches alors qu'elle le suçait plus fort et encore plus vite. Elle le suça et le lécha et Draco ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à sa langue chaude autour de son membre. Quand ses mains prirent une nouvelle fois en coupe ses bourses et qu'elle les frotta ensemble, Draco vit comme des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Il regarda sa fiancée et la vue de ses lèvres autour de son sexe finie de l'achever.

Elle abandonna sa virilité dans un pop et lui donna un baiser langoureux alors qu'il avait toujours la bouche entrouverte et qu'il essayait de rependre son souffle.

Silver s'assit à califourchon sur lui et mit son sexe à son entrée, avant qu'elle ne s'abaisse complètement sur son membre, qui l'emplissait totalement. Ils gémirent à l'unisson alors qu'elle commençait à bouger.

« Oh, Silver, je t'aime tellement. »

« Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, et je te veux, alors maintenant tais-toi et profite. » Chuchota Silver avant d'accélérer le rythme.

Draco voulait la sentir au plus profond de lui. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et il la souleva. Silver gémit en signe de protestation, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'a laisserait pas dans un tel état d'excitation avancée.

Draco la fit se retourner et elle se mit à quatre pattes, attendant qu'il vienne. Draco replongea dans sa chaleur et serra les dents quand il la senti serrée et très humide autour de son sexe.

« Draco, oui, plus fort ! Plus vite ! »

Silver pleurait presque tellement le plaisir était grand. Pendant chaque poussée, Silver rejetait la tête en arrière et venait à la rencontre des hanches de son amants, accentuant la pénétration et les faisant tous les deux crier. Les doigts de Draco se déplacèrent sur son clitoris et ils atteignirent tous les deux l'extase presque au même moment.

En poussant un son rauque, Draco éjacula, retombant légèrement sur Silver avant de placer un baiser sur son épaule. Il roula sur le côté, épuisé.

« Je t'aime, Silver. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Draco. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours. »

Oo°oO

Draco dormait quand le hibou tapa à la fenêtre. Silver souleva doucement le bras qu'il avait placé autour de sa taille et traversa la chambre pour faire entrer le hibou et lui donner à manger.

Elle enleva le cachet de la lettre et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau de Draco, alors qu'elle savait que le hibou appartenait à une personne qu'elle connaissait.

_Ma chère,_

_Je suis extrêmement embarrassée et ne sait pas comment vous répondre convenablement. Que vous soyez Hermione ou Silver ne fait aucune différence pour moi, vous resterez mon élève préférée, et vous resterez la plus douée d'entre tous. Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose d'importance et je serais très heureuse si vous pouviez me consacrer un peu de votre temps, juste pour voir un ancien professeur ? J'ai du temps aujourd'hui car il y a une sortie à pré-au-lard ce week-end. Je me demandai si cela vous serez possible de venir me voir, pour que nous parlions. J'espère avoir une réponse très vite._

_Amicalement, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Silver était confuse, de quoi son ancien professeur voulait-il lui parler ? Tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Draco, elle s'habilla. Son père n'avait pas donné de nouvelle quant aux nouveaux gardes qui lui avait assigné et Cassie et Luna étaient avec Harry. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour y aller toute seule. Ses parents et Draco lui remonteraient les bretelles sinon. Non, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour venir avec elle. Silver sourit quand elle trouva la personne parfaite. Elle se précipita jusqu'au manoir de son frère, laissant Draco se reposer un peu. Il en avait grand besoin.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre :** J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, qui est ma foi plein de rebondissements en tout genre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, vous aussi.

Je vous embrasse bien fort,

Manelor**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Coucou mes lecteurs adorés! Comment allez-vous? J'espère que vous pétez la forme, moi c'est le cas de mon côté. Bientôt l'été, donc le soleil me redonne le sourire ... Je pense que ça fait pareil à tout le monde :)

Je tiens à vous remercier d'être encore là, malgré ma longue absence ... Vous êtes fabuleux ! :)

Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

**"Qui ne peut attaquer le raisonnement attaque le raisonneur" ... Paul Valéry**

**"On n'attaque pas seulement pour faire du mal à quelqu'un mais peut-être aussi pour le seul plaisir de prendre conscience de sa force" ... Friedrich Nietzsche**

**"La jalousie est comme un acide qui attaque d'abord le coeur du jaloux lui-même pour atteindre ensuite celui qu'il jalouse" ... Ostad Elahi**

**Oo°oO**

Draco se réveilla quelques minutes après qu'elle soit partie. Il se retourna dans le lit et tendit le bras, pour le passer par-dessus les épaules de Silver. Quand il ne sentit que le vide, il ouvrit les yeux. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit pas Silver dans la pièce.

_Où est-elle allée ?_

Il rassembla ses vêtements et s'habilla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Alors qu'il marchait dans la chambre à la recherche de sa robe de sorcier, il tomba sur un petit mot sur le bureau de Silver.

_Draco,_

_Je suis avec Blaise ne t'inquiète pas, je serais bientôt de retour._

_Je t'aime,_

_Silver._

Draco quitta la pièce, essayant d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait en lui-même. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Oo°oO

Silver traînait presque Blaise derrière elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans Pré-Au-Lard. Elle était fascinée et excitée de redécouvrir toutes les bonnes choses qui avaient bercées son adolescence à Poudlard.

« Oh, regarde Blaise! C'est merveilleux de tout ce dont je me rappelle ici ! »

Silver sautait presque partout, comme si elle était une troisième année faisant ses achats pour la rentrée qui s'annonçait.

Blaise se demandait à quoi cela aurait ressemblé, de venir ici avec sa sœur quand ils étaient gamins. Il était beaucoup solitaire et n'aimait être qu'avec Draco. Auraient-ils ri comme les autres enfants ? Auraient-ils été rattrapé par cette gaieté d'être jeunes ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Il prit la main de sa sœur et la tourna vers lui.

« Promets-moi quelque chose, Silver. Promets-moi que quand tu seras la femme de Draco, ou même quand tu seras maman, tu te souviendras que tu as un frère. Je veux que nous soyons proche tous les deux, et que nous ne soyons jamais trop longtemps séparés l'un de l'autre. »

Les yeux de Silver commencèrent à briller. « Je te le promets. Je promets que nous serons toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime et jamais tu ne me perdras. »

Les jumeaux s'étreignirent et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de leurs yeux.

Oo°oO

« Mr. Potter, après vous avoir fais passer tous les tests nécessaires, nous pouvons vous affirmer avec la plus grande exactitude que vous avez ingéré un philtre d'amour depuis maintenant quelques mois et nous pouvons aussi vous dire que c'était un philtre très peu dangereux avec un affect cumulatif sur l'organisme. »

« Cela signifie ? »

« Cela signifie que le seul but de la personne qui vous a fais avaler cette potion était que votre attention ne se porte que sur elle. Il ne semble plus y avoir une quelconque trace de la potion dans votre organisme maintenant. » Le guérisseur ouvrit son dossier devant lui et continua. « Il n'y a aucune répercussion durable. Vous êtes en très bonne santé, Mr. Potter. »

Luna et Harry soupirèrent alors que le guérisseur prenait congé de la salle d'examen.

« Merci, Luna, pour être restée avec moi. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu tenir le choc seul, si j'avais du entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Luna l'étreignit alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le lit de l'hôpital.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est ce que font les amis. »

« Luna, je sais que c'est rapide. Hum ... Je dois toujours me trouver un appartement aussi, mais ... Voudrais-tu venir dîner avec moi un soir ? »

Luna jeta à Harry un regard rêveur, comme ceux qu'il aimait.

« Harry, j'accepte avec plaisir. »

Oo°oO

Draco alla au salon des Dames, où il savait qu'Avani et sa mère étaient. Il mettrait sa main à couper et de la cire sur le contrat de mariage qu'il allait bientôt signer avec Silver tellement il était sur de trouver les deux femmes là-bas.

« _Zia_, sais-tu où Silver et Blaise sont partis ce matin ? Ils se sont enfuis à toute vitesse. »

« Silver a reçu une lettre du Professeur McGonagall. Elle a emmené Blaise avec elle pour pouvoir aller la rencontrer à Pré-au-lard. »

« McGonagall ? Pourquoi cette vieille chauve-souris voudrait-elle voir Silver ! »

« Draco, surveille tes manières. »

« Désolé, Mère. Simplement, je ne comprends pas. »

« Et bien, Silver nous éclairera sur la question quand elle rentrera à la maison. »

« Oui, mère, tu as raison. »

« Maintenant, viens voir. Vas-tu prendre quelqu'un pour organiser le mariage et tout te fournir ? Ou nous débrouillons-nous par nous-mêmes ? »

Draco s'assit à côté de sa mère et de sa marraine avec obéissance, alors qu'elles étaient en train de planifier ce qui serait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'insécurité qui l'habitait depuis ce matin ...

Oo°oO

Silver était assise avec Blaise et le Professeur McGonagall à une table, aux trois balais.

« Alors, Miss Zabini, vous devez sans doute vous demander de quoi je veux vous parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Professeur c'est exact. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je m'ennuie, au contraire. »

« Ou que je veuille moi-même écourter cette conversation, Miss Zabini. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir revoir une de mes élèves préférées. Cependant, j'abrègerais cette conversation en venant à la raison de votre venue ici. À Poudlard, nous nous accrochons fermement à nos vieilles habitudes et sommes fiers des traditions qui se perpétuent de génération en génération. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait la fierté de notre école. Vous reconnaîtrez que les temps changent et bien que les plus vieux d'entre nous détestons l'admettre, il y a des choses dans le programme de Poudlard qui ne donnent plus beaucoup envie aux jeunes élèves, d'étudier. Miss Zabini, le gouvernement et moi-même voudrions discuter de quelques petits changements concernant l'école. Avoir une autre vision des choses, une vision plus jeune et plus objective. Nous vous invitons donc, en tant que sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, à donner votre avis pendant la réunion où le gouvernement sera présent. »

Silver était sidérée. Donner son avis sur la façon dont l'école doit marcher ? Son enfant se promènera un jour dans ses mêmes couloirs, en pensant que sa mère et son père ont étudié ici, mais aussi que sa mère aura contribué à ce qu'il apprendra.

« Je serais honorée ! J'accepte sans l'ombre d'un doute ! »

« Ce serait plus qu'apprécié. Je dois vraiment revenir à Poudlard pour pouvoir accueillir les élèves. Je vous enverrai un hibou quand la date aura été fixée. Au revoir Miss Zabini. Mr. Zabini, cela m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir vous aussi. Faites attention tous les deux. »

Après cela, McGonagall quitta le Pub.

« Tu peux croire ça, Blaise ? N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Blaise laissa sa sœur divaguer sur ce qu'elle allait dire et comment elle allait le dire. C'était super de la voir si heureuse. Si seulement il pouvait s'assurer qu'elle le reste pour toute sa vie.

Oo°oO

De la table à côté, Pansy et Sélène avaient tout entendu. Pansy secoua la tête de dégoût. Une putain de Gryffondor mordue de livre restera à jamais ... Une putain de Gryffondor. Comment quelqu'un comme Draco pouvait la supporter ? Draco la remerciera quand elle aura disparu de sa vie.

Pansy ne pouvait pas croire la vision qu'elle avait devant elle : Cette espèce de chienne avec Blaise qui la suivait comme un toutou. C'était comme si elle était un cadeau de Merlin. Une chose que Pansy adorait, et elle le méritait, elle, pas l'autre …

Alors qu'elle et Blaise quittaient le PUB, elle et sa cousine les suivirent. C'était l'heure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sélène en hochant la tête, alors qu'elles sortaient leurs baguettes magiques.

Oo°oO

Blaise et Silver marchaient de magasin en magasin depuis le début de l'allée à Pré-au-lard, quand il sentit quelque chose lui picoter au cou. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur pour voir si tout allait bien.

Ils étaient des réchappés d'une guerre, et certains voulaient en commencer une autre. Il savait quand il était suivi, il l'avait appris. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui montra qu'il avait raison. Au moment où les deux sorcières pointèrent leurs baguettes magiques sur eux, il se maudit de ne pas avoir été assez vigilant.

« Parkinson, que penses-tu faire au juste avec ça ? Tu ne vas t'attirer que des ennuis. »

« Je suis juste venue te passer le bonjour, Blaise, mon chéri. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de dire bienvenue à ... Silver dans le milieu. J'ai donc voulu rectifier cette erreur dès que possible. »

« Pourquoi ne te retournerai-tu pas pour partir avec ton amie, Parkinson. Tu ne te saliras jamais les mains en te battant avec moi. Draco et moi sommes ensembles et nous allons nous marier. Fin de l'histoire. Passe à autre chose, par Merlin ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais mais tu vas cesser dès maintenant. Draco et moi nous nous appartenons et tu es en travers de notre chemin, comme une vulgaire poussière que je vais m'empresser d'évincer. Tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre lui et moi. »

« Vraiment ? Alors je me demande pourquoi il t'a considéré comme une mauvaise herbe de laquelle on se débarrasse ... »

« Toi ! Espèce de sale chienne ! »

Pansy et Silver se mirent en position d'attaque, prêtes à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Blaise se mit entre elles deux avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse mal.

« Ça suffit, Parkinson ! Quand Draco saura ce que tu as fais, tu vas amèrement le regretter ! »

« Blaise, je ne pense pas que que je regretterai ce que je vais faire. »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ça ?

Blaise se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu de vue Sélène. Il se retourna pour regarder Silver et vit Sélène derrière elle, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

Silver sentit quelque chose de dur et de froid atterrir sur sa gorge …=... Sélène. Vraiment ? Cette petite fille pensait pouvoir rivaliser avec elle ? Rapidement, elle se retourna en s'aidant de la baguette de l'adversaire, lui lança un pétrifictus et un stupéfix en suivant, alors que Sélène tombait à terre.

« Blaise ? »

« Désolée, chérie, il est indisponible pour le moment. »

Silver fit la seule chose qu'on lui avait apprit à ne jamais faire._ Ne détournes jamais les yeux de la menace, sois toujours consciente du danger._

Mais, Blaise était son frère et elle devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle s'accroupit à côté de son jumeau.

Elle soupira de soulagement et remercia Merlin quand elle senti son pouls battre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il ira très bien. Blaise est l'ami de Draco et je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal. Toi par contre ... »

« Pansy, je vais te ... » Silver pointa sa baguette sur Pansy de nouveau, qui souriait sadiquement.

Sélène s'avança avec une roche derrière elle, mais elle ne l'a vit jamais l'abattre sur sa tête. Elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

Oo°oO

Alors qu'il se réveillait mais qu'il était toujours incapable de se lever et de marcher, Blaise se prit la tête dans les mains et sanglota. Il ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup et se leva enfin. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa sœur. Le sort n'était pas très puissant et cela n'avait duré que quelques petites minutes, mais cela avait suffit. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua du sang à l'endroit où se tenait sa soeur. Oh, Merlin, non. Il sorti précipitamment de Pré-Au-Lard et parcouru le secteur. Il trouva qui il cherchait. En accourant vers la fille, il l'a saisit par les bras et la secoua.

« Où est elle ? Sélène, dis-moi où elle est ! »

« Mr. Zabini, lâchez cette élève immédiatement. Je suis choquée de votre comportement. » Le professeur McGonagall l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse obtenir une quelconque information. Elle revenait à l'école quand elle avait vu Zabini s'en prendre à une élève sans raison.

« Professeur, Pansy a enlevé Silver et Sélène l'a aidé ! »

« Enlevé ? Êtes-vous sûrs ? C'est une grave accusation, Mr. Zabini. »

Blaise raconta au professeur toute l'histoire et une ride apparut sur son front.

Le professeur McGonagall envoya les Aurors à la recherche de Silver et Blaise se précipita chez lui pour faire face à sa famille. Ils pourraient le blâmer autant qu'ils le voudraient, il les laisserait même les détester, mais il avait besoin d'eux pour retrouver sa sœur.

Oo°oO

« Papa ! Draco ! Quelqu'un ! S'il vous plaît, où êtes-vous ! »

Draco revoyait encore un autre arrangement quand il entendit le cri de Blaise.

_Zia_ Avani et sa mère le suivirent jusqu'au cri.

« _Caro_, pourquoi tu cris ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Alors qu'Avanie posait la question, Draco avait comme le pressentiment que ce qu'allait lui dire Blaise ne lui plairait pas du tout.

« Blaise, où est Silver ? Où est elle ? » Draco essayait de ne pas crier sur son ami, mais il savait que Blaise ne partirait jamais sans Silver, sauf si ...

Draco en aurait presque blêmit d'inquiétude quand il vit Blaise baisser les yeux et secouer la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait été enlevé.

« Je suis désolé, _Mama_, Draco, je suis tellement désolé. Elle est partie avec Silver. Elle l'a enlevé ! J'ai essayé de l'arrêter. J'ai essayé. Je l'ai sous-estimé. »

Blaise ne pouvait pas regarder son ami dans les yeux. Silver était sa sœur et il était en colère contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la colère qu'éprouvait son ami à son encontre.

« Elle ? Blaise, tu as dit elle ? Qui l'a enlevé ? » Draco essayait d'obtenir des réponses de Blaise, le temps filait et ils avaient besoin de se dépêcher.

Les yeux gonflés de Blaise regardèrent ceux froids et coléreux de Draco.

« Pansy Parkinson. »

« Quoi ! Cette clocharde a osé toucher à ma fille ? Comment s'est arrivé ? »

Tandis qu'Avani et Narcissa traitaient Pansy de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables, Draco restait calme. Trop calme. Le feu léchait son corps et bouillait dans ses veines. La colère et la haine qu'il ressentait dans son cœur était comme des sentiments qui primaient sur tout le reste. Comment avait-elle osé ? Comment avait-elle osé poser la main sur Silver et sur ... ? Le bébé. Le bébé était en danger à cause de cette putain de Pansy Parkinson.

« Draco ? »

La voix de Blaise le ramena à la réalité.

« Je sais que tu me détestes très probablement, mais nous devons retrouver Silver. Rien d'autre n'importe. S'il te plaît, nous devons la retrouver. »

Draco se rendit compte que sa mère et _Zia_ Avani étaient partis.

Blaise dû voir la question qu'il se posait puisqu'il y répondit.

« Elles sont directement allées au Ministère. Nos pères sont là-bas et elles sont allées les informer. »

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais, tout ce que tu as vu, Blaise. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Oo°oO

Pansy marcha avec Silver inconsciente et flottant dans les airs derrière elle, alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte de sa cachette.

Apparaître avec elle avait été facile, mais elle avait mit des sorts autour de sa cachette pour la protéger, et de ce fait elle ne pouvait pas y apparaître directement.

Super. Elle avait du sang sur les mains. Une senteur de fer horrible. Elle essuya ses mains sur le bas de sa robe pour se débarrasser de la salissure.

Elle venait de passer le seuil quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Je vois que tu m'as ramené un cadeau, Parkinson. »

Elle laissa tomber Silver sur le sol et se retourna avec un sourire en coin, les mains sur les hanches.

« Vas-tu rester debout et me regarder ou tu viens m'aider ? »

Ron rit sous cape alors qu'il s'avançait pour aider Pansy.

« Comment as-tu réussis à l'emmener jusqu'ici ? Elle ne désirait pas venir pour me rendre une visite amicale, je parie ? » Regardant la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête, il sourit d'un air satisfait. « C'est une bonne chose que la lévitation existe, mais comme c'est dommage qu'elle ne marche pas quand on transplane, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Pansy lui jeta un regard de dégoût alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle fois son « invitée » en charge. Agitant la baguette et murmurant un sort, Silver se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans les airs.

« Maintenant où la mettre ? Le sol devrait faire l'affaire. »

« Ne sois pas plus peste et garce que tu ne l'es déjà, Pansy. Elle est blessée et a besoin du lit. »

Pansy regarda fixement le rouquin alors qu'il lui prenait Silver des mains pour la déposer doucement sur le lit.

« Mais d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Weasley ? Pensez-vous vraiment que me coller comme un ver de terre gluant soit une bonne idée ? »

« J'ai juste besoin d'avoir quelques minutes d'intimité seul avec elle. J'attendais Ginny mais elle n'est pas venue, alors je suis venu directement ici. »

Pansy rit quand Ron parla de « Ginny ». Il ne savait donc pas ! Cela allait être amusant.

« Je doute fort qu'un jour Azkaban lui donne un bon de sortie. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu par Merlin ? »

« La petite Weaslette s'est faite attraper. Elle croupie en prison à l'heure où nous parlons. J'ai ramené cette putain de voleuse d'homme ici pour me débarrasser d'elle, pas pour t'y trouver toi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, sinon je ne serais jamais venue. »

« Tu mens. Ginny est bien trop intelligente pour s'être fait découverte. »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir. Que tu me crois ou pas, je m'en fiche éperdument. J'ai réussie à l'avoir et à ma façon. Sans aucune aide de toi ou de ta précieuse petite sœur sans cervelle. »

« Donc tu penses vraiment que nous pouvons la tuer sans que jamais personne ne s'en rendent compte et ne découvre la supercherie ? Quelqu'un t'a-t-il vue ? As-tu effacé les preuves ? »

Pansy réalisa alors qu'elle s'était peut-être trop hâtée. Blaise l'avait vue. Il savait ce qu'elle avait fait. Super, et maintenant quoi ?

« Pansy, si tu ne la tue pas, ils ne pourront pas t'accuser de ça si un jour tu te fais attraper. Conformons-nous au plan du début. Je l'emmène avec moi et toi tu vas pouvoir aller retrouver Malfoy. »

Il l'avait presque convaincue, de ça il en était sûr.

« S'il découvre vraiment que tu as orchestré les choses, il sera très difficile de le convaincre que tu as fais cela par amour pour lui. En plus, elle devait nécessairement le quitter pour que tu prennes sa place tôt ou tard. Nous sommes destinés elle et moi. »

Pansy considéra pendant une minute la proposition de Ron. C'était bien comme stratégie. Elle pourrait alors dire à Drago que Silver était maintenant heureuse car elle avait retrouvé son véritable amour. Son départ purifiera sans doute l'esprit de Drago, qui verra qu'elle lui ait destinée. Oui. Ils feraient finalement ça.

« C'est bon, emmène-là loin d'ici. Et que jamais plus je ne vous revois Weasley. Si je la vois revenir vers Draco, je la tuerai. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Parkinson. Nous sommes désormais quitte et nos chemins se séparent ici. Donne-nous juste quelques jours. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle peut voyager et qu'elle soit coopérante. »

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Elle n'est pas le genre de fille à se laisser faire. »

« J'ai encore quelques cartes à jouer. Dès que nous partirons, elle ira n'importe où et fera tout ce que je lui demande, ça tu peux en être certaine. »

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Alors, qui avait vu venir Pansy ? Personne ... lol ...

Je vous fais de gros bisous,

A bientôt,

Manelor.


	17. Note

**Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je suis désolée... Je souhaitais publier cette note en tant qu'auteur d'histoire... Je trouve le nouveau règlement du site déroutant et complètement arbitraire ! Alors je revendique la liberté d'expression et d'opinion et je proteste contre les personnes qui briment le libre-arbitre !**

**A bon entendeur, salut ...**

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_SweetAngel818_

_Manelor_


	18. Chapter 17

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir répondu à vos questions par e-mail, j'ai été débordé ces temps-ci ... Hey, j'ai une grande nouvelle, enfin pour moi c'en est une : J'ai mon bts ! Je peux vous dire que l'avoir après deux ans de souffrances, beh c'est pas une mince affaire pour moi, mais je l'ai fais !

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, je continue à la publier ici. Meme si je ne suis pas d'accord avec les agissements du site et que je suis solidaire avec tous les auteurs et les traducteurs, dont je fais partie, je ne connais pas de sites aussi bien que ... Je me retrouve dans ce site, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans les autres ! (Oui, oui, vous pouvez le dire, je suis un gros boulet en infos ^^)

Je vous remercie pour vos review les amis,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

**"On confond facilement l'amour de la vérité et l'amour de sa propre vérité, c'est-à-dire l'amour propre, réducteur de vérité" ... Pierre Dehaye**

**"Une vérité accommodante est une vérité accommodée" ... Louis Veuillot**

**"Nos désillusions mènent à l'incompréhension. L'incompréhension nous mène à douter. Le doute mène à la vérité" ... Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

Harry courait presque jusqu'à son bureau quand Molly Weasley lui barra la route, précédant son mari.

« Harry Potter ! Ça n'a pas de sens, est-ce que tu engages vraiment des poursuites contre ma petite Ginny ? Tu vas de suite rebrousser chemin et la sortir de là-bas ! Vraiment, Harry, je pensais que tu pourrais protéger Ginny mieux que tu ne le fais en ce moment. C'est déjà assez difficile à avaler que tu n'ais rien fais pour aider ce pauvre Ronald à ... »

« Pauvre Ronald ? Votre pauvre Ronald comme vous dites, a battu une sorcière, notre meilleure amie, presque à mort. Votre pauvre Ronald mérite tout ce qui lui arrive et tout ce qui lui arrivera dans le futur ! »

Molly haleta et s'accrocha au bras de son mari.

« Écoute, Potter, mon fils est un homme bon qui a fait une erreur ... »

« Arthur, je vous ai toujours traité avec respect. Malgré le fait que vos enfants et vous-mêmes avaient fait de votre maison une prison pour Hermione et moi-même. Cependant, je ne vous laisserai plus les couvrir. Ron a presque tué une personne que je considère comme ma sœur. Ginny ... Ginny a fait quelque chose de vraiment très mal. Contrôlant mes émotions et manipulant mes sentiments pour son seul profit. Je sais maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Oui, j'ai pu par le passé m'inquiéter pour elle comme l'aurait fait un grand frère, mais ce n'était pas assez pour elle, je ne lui en donnais jamais assez. Elle m'a forcé à l'aimer par avidité et cupidité. »

Arthur et Molly Weasley le regardaient comme s'il venait de leur dire que Voldemort était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui ne soit jamais arrivé au monde sorcier.

« Harry, c'est bon. Avec tout ce qui t'ai arrivé, c'est normal que tu sois chamboulé. » Molly marcha timidement jusqu'au 'garçon qui a survécu'. « Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ron va retourner avec Hermione et maintenant qu'elle a reçu une somme d'argent conséquente, ils ne seront plus un fardeau pour toi. Toi et Ginny allaient vous marier et ... Tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour que tout le monde soit le plus heureux possible. »

Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas trop différents de leurs parents et Harry s'en rendit compte. Ils étaient vraiment tous fous. Comment avaient-t-ils, lui et Hermione, pu survivre autant de temps avec eux ?

« Je ne pense pas non. Et je crois sérieusement que vous devriez vous en aller. Malgré le fait que l'attachement que j'éprouvais pour vous est définitivement révoqué au passé, je continue à vous respecter et jamais je ne lèverais le moindre petit doigt pour sortir Ginny ou Ron de là où ils ont le plus leur place. »

Arthur regarda l'homme qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon qu'ils avaient si intelligemment guidé pendant des années. Il emmena une Molly fulminante de force. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit qu'Harry avait claqué la porte. Arthur secoua la tête, triste. Il savait qu'Harry venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de ces deux plus jeunes enfants en fermant cette porte.

Oo°oO

Harry venait de s'asseoir pour lire le rapport devant lui quand Shackelbolt entra en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

« Potter, vous devez aller interroger un prisonnier que vous venons tout juste de capturer. »

Les deux sorciers marchèrent jusqu'à la salle d'interrogation. La pièce rappelait à Harry les salles d'interrogatoire Moldues. Une grande fenêtre tintée unique divisant deux pièces.

De l'autre côté, il y vit une très jeune sorcière habillé dans l'uniforme de serpentard. Elle lui était quelque peu familière.

« Monsieur, qui est elle ? Elle semble très jeune pour avoir commis un crime. »

« Sélène Parkinson. Il y a quelques heures, elle a aidé sa cousine, Pansy Parkinson, à attaquer Blaise et Silver Zabini. Elle a aussi aidé Miss Parkinson à enlever Miss Zabini. »

« Quoi ? Cela ne peut pas être vrai. Êtes-vous sûrs ? » Harry regardait fixement la jeune sorcière, qui fixait la vitre d'un air provoquant.

« Le professeur McGonagall nous en a informé elle-même. »

Quand tout cela se terminera-t-il ? Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas juste être heureux et vivre nos vies ?

« Est-ce que Silver est vivante ? »

Harry essayait de rester calme et de garder la tête froide. Il avait besoin de retrouver Silver et de la ramener à ... sa maison.

« Nous n'avons aucune information. Nous voulons d'abord interroger la fille et ensuite, nous verrons où tout cela nous mène. »

Harry était sur le point de répondre quand Neville Londubat entra. Harry avait d'ailleurs été étonné de croiser plus tôt son coéquipier, qui travaillait aussi sur l'enquête. D'habitude, on lui refilait des coéquipiers plus vieux et grincheux. Neville et lui étaient de nouvelles recrues des Aurors. Quand ils avaient demandé des explications, Shackelbolt avait simplement haussé les épaules en disant qu'ils avaient fait des merveilles ensemble pendant la guerre et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de diviser une bonne équipe.

« Monsieur, Harry, nous avons là affaire à un cas tout à fait classique. Lucius et Draco Malfoy ainsi que Celso et Blaise Zabini sont à l'extérieur et exige d'interroger eux-mêmes la prisonnière. »

« Je ne suis pas étonné. Je me demande simplement pourquoi ils ont mit autant de temps à venir jusqu'ici. Faites les entrer. Oh et Londubat, confisquez leur, leur baguette magique. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

L'instant d'après, Neville fit entrer les quatre hommes dans la pièce.

Quand ils virent Sélène par la fenêtre, ils se raidirent. Ils voulaient la tuer. Lentement et sans pitié.

Oo°oO

Draco bouillonnait de colère. Chaque mètre qu'il passait loin de Silver lui était insupportable. Et s'ils avaient perdu leur bébé ? Il les tueraient jusqu'au dernier.

« Je veux lui parler. Maintenant. »

« Mr. Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas en position de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Nous formons des personnes habilitées à traiter ce genre de situation et ... »

« Par Merlin ! Je sais comment parler à un serpentard. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, laissez-moi entrer là-dedans, maintenant ! » Draco devenait désespéré.

Shackelbolt était sur le point de répliquer quand Harry l'interrompit. « « Laissez-le. Il a raison. Si Pansy et Sélène ont attaqué Silver, c'est en parti à cause de Draco, il est donc la personne la plus apte à lui parler dans ces circonstances. Il peut réussir à lui soutirer des informations sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Ayez confiance en moi, Monsieur. »

Tout le monde regarda Harry, choqué. Il était d'accord avec Draco ?

« Ça va. Par contre je ne veux en aucun cas que vous la brusquiez et que vous la poussiez dans ses retranchements. C'est une sorcière mineure sous la protection du Ministère, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait. Nous avons besoin d'elle pour nous dire ce qu'elle sait. C'est pourquoi nous avons voulu ne pas lui administrer du Veritaserum. Bien que ce sérum force les gens à dire la vérité, il ne les oblige pas à rentrer dans les détails et nous avons besoin de ces détails qui sont cruciaux pour avancer. »

Oo°oO

Lucius et Celso regardèrent Draco marcher jusqu'à la salle d'interrogation.

Blaise posa son front contre le verre de la vitre.

_S'il vous plaît, faites lui dire la vérité, s'il vous plait._

Sélène sourit quand elle vit Draco arriver dans la pièce.

« Draco ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là. Tu me sors d'ici, dis ? Je savais que toi et Pansy, vous ne m'oublieriez pas ! Vous êtes donc ensemble maintenant ? Pansy doit être tellement contente que ... »

« Sélène, écoute-moi. Je dois savoir où est Pansy. T'a-t-elle dit où elle allait ? »

Pour la première fois Sélène regarda Draco, suspicieuse.

« Pourquoi, elle n'est pas avec toi ? Elle a dit que si cette putain qui se prénomme Zabini s'écartait de sa route, tu arriverais à te rendre compte qu'en fait c'était elle que tu aimais. »

Draco essayait de retenir sa colère, il avait besoin d'elle encore.

« Je suis en train de chercher Pansy, Sélène. Je dois la retrouver pour que je puisse l'aider à se sortir des ennuis dans lesquels elle s'est enlisés. »

Sélène acquiesça et Draco sentit qu'il était proche d'avoir les informations qu'il voulait.

« Si Weasley avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, jamais Pansy n'aurait eu besoin de se salir les mains. Ginny Weasley est si stupide qu'elle s'est fait attraper. »

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Quel est le rapport avec Pansy ? »

Sélène soupira et regarda Draco, une expression lasse sur le visage. « Draco, qui aidaient Ron Weasley à ton avis ? Pansy et Ginny Weasley. Pansy m'a tout dit. Ginny devait aider Ron à se rapprocher de Silver pour que Pansy puisse après avoir la garantie qu'ils disparaissent pour toujours. Une fois que Silver serait partie, elle m'a dit que tu serais désenvouté et que tu te rendrais enfin compte que tu devais l'épouser. Et regarde, ça a marché ! Pansy a réussi à enlever Silver et toi tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre heureux avec elle. »

Draco n'arrivait pas à croire le tas de bêtise que cette fille sortait de sa bouche dans la minute.

« Oui, mais la façon dont elle l'a fait ... Pansy a besoin d'aide maintenant. Elle a provoqué une bagarre et Blaise a été blessé par sa faute. »

« Non, Draco. Pansy s'est assurée que Blaise n'ait pas de dommages. Elle sait comment tu es. Elle l'a seulement stupéfixé. »

« Comment a-t-elle réussi à enlever Silver ? » Draco continua à la hâte quand il vit les yeux de Sélène se rétrécir dans la colère. « ... Sans lui faire de mal. Silver est une sorcière très puissante. »

« C'est sûr, mais quand tu la vois s'écrouler par terre et baigner dans une marre de sang, elle est beaucoup moins impressionnante d'un coup. »

Draco dû reprendre son souffle et fermer les yeux pour se contenir. Qu'avaient-ils fait à Silver ?

« Elle a été blessée. »

Ce n'était pas une question et Sélène savait que les choses tournaient en sa défaveur.

« Je l'ai frappée sur la tête avec une pierre. Ça l'a assommé pour de bon. »

« Où penses-tu que Pansy est maintenant ? »

« Dans sa cachette, très probablement. Pansy dit qu'elle a acheté cette petite maison il y a très peu de temps. Pour que Weasley puisse récupérer Silver là-bas. Ils se cacheraient donc là-bas pendant quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que Celso Zabini donne de l'argent pour que sa fille parte et ne revienne jamais. Pansy sait que personne ne veut d'un rat de bibliothèque chez soi. Elle nous a tous aidé en se débarrassant de Silver Zabini. ».

« Où est cette cachette ? » Draco formulait des questions courtes pour ne pas être trop tenté d'étrangler la jeune fille avant d'avoir eu les réponses qu'il voulait.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout que je sais, c'est qu'elle l'a acheté à la famille Patil. »

Draco mit les mains sur la table et se pencha vers Sélène.

« Sélène, prie pour rester à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Si jamais ils te laissent sortir un jour, sache que tu ne seras jamais en sécurité. Il n'y aura plus de Draco et plus de famille Zabini pour t'aider. ».

« Quoi ? Draco non, s'il te plait, je sais que tu ne le veux pas. Draco s'il te plait je ... »

Draco apposa si brusquement son poing sur la table de la salle d'interrogation que tout le monde sursauta.

« Quand Pansy se joindra à toi dans ta prison, tu pourras lui demander si ce que je dis, je ne le pense pas et ne le mets pas en application. »

Draco sortit comme un ouragan de la pièce pour trouver Potter et Blaise derrière.

« Ils sont allés voir la famille Patil chez eux pour avoir l'adresse. Nous allons enfin récupérer ma sœur. »

Draco remarqua l'expression fermée sur le visage de Potter. Il devrait le supporter pendant quelque temps. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Oo°oO

Ron avait réussi à arrêter le flux de sang de la tête d'Hermione. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de sorts qui guérissaient, mais il en avait appris assez quand Hermione devait l'aider quand il se trouvait toujours mal en point.

Hermione.

Il l'a regarda dormir d'un sommeil qui lui sembla paisible et se mit à sourire en pensant qu'ils partageraient un lit bientôt tous les deux.

Ron ne voulait rien d'autre qu'elle à ses côtés. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le comprendre ? Ce putain de Draco Malfoy en était la faute. Foutue fouine bousillant la vie des personnes qui l'entouraient !

Hermione comprendrait une fois qu'elle se réveillerait. Elle avait aussi eu une enfance difficile à cause de lui.

Ron entra dans la petite cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il n'avait pas manger de nourritures consistante depuis trop longtemps. Il commença à ressentir les prémices de la colère quand il se rendit compte que c'était la faute d'Hermione. Si elle avait fait ce que tout le monde attendait qu'elle fasse, jamais tout cela ne se serait produit. Balançant les affaires autour de lui, il prépara la nourriture. Il devait vite aller là-bas, la réveiller et l'obliger à le servir. C'est ce qu'elle était sensée faire, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, c'était tout ce pour quoi Ron l'a voulait à ses côtés. Ron monta le petit escalier pour réveiller sa petite femme.

« Hermione ! Hermione, réveilles-toi espèce de paresseuse ! J'ai faim ! »

Ron la secouait mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Alors qu'il la secouait plus fortement, il commença à s'affoler.

« Hermione, ouvre les yeux. Allez, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. »

Ron se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'allait pas se réveiller. Il plaça sa tête sur son torse et soupira de soulagement quand il sentit son cœur battre. Elle respirait, mais était insensible à toute forme de désagréments extérieurs.

Ron prit l'édredon et l'y enveloppa avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de sortir de la cachette.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, pas après tous les risques qu'il avait couru pour l'avoir à lui. St. Mangouste n'était même pas une option ... Non il avait une bien meilleure idée.

Oo°oO

Au moment où l'emplacement de la cabine fut trouvée, Draco croyait qu'une éternité s'était déjà écoulée. Draco, Blaise, Neville et Harry apparurent au site tandis que Lucius et Celso cherchaient Ron Weasley ou Pansy Parkinson.

Ils ne voulaient rien ne laisser au hasard. Ils devaient la retrouver.

Harry et Neville firent le tour de la maison, alors que Blaise et Draco rentrèrent dedans. La maison était austère, limite glauque. Comme si elle savait qu'elle était utilisée à des fins malhonnêtes. Draco ne pouvait pas supporter cette pensée que Parkinson faisait en ce moment-même du mal à Silver. Normalement il se serait contenté de rester assis et de regarder Silver mettre la raclée de sa vie à Pansy. Mais elle était blessée. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se défendre avant de s'être rétablie.

Harry prit sa baguette magique pour ouvrir la porte de derrière. Il fut suivi par Neville. En utilisant de légers coups d'œils et leur sixième sens d'Auror, ils arrivaient à communiquer sans parler. C'était leur force. Ils se connaissaient si bien.

Harry sentait que quelqu'un était parti il y a peu. La cuisine était dans un désordre monstre. Un repas à moitié fini était encore sur le comptoir. Ron. Il fit un signe à Neville pour lui indiquer de le suivre jusqu'en haut en empruntant l'escalier. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée grincer et lui et Neville dirigèrent automatique leurs baguettes magiques vers la source du bruit.

Il soupira, las, quand Malfoy et Zabini entrèrent. Mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres pour leur expliciter qu'ils devaient rester silencieux, il continua sa montée. Ils ne trouvèrent personne. La maison était vide et ils avaient perdus des minutes précieuses.

Harry commença à rechercher des indices quand il vit Draco qui avançait sa main vers un des oreillers sur la tête de lit.

Harry allait continuer à regarder quand quelque chose attira son attention.

« Du sang. C'est son sang Potter. Je sais que ça l'est. »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Malfoy comme ça. Harry aurait voulu pleurer. Pleurer son impuissante et son amie disparue, mais il aurait aussi aimer pleurer pour Malfoy. Avaient-ils perdus toute chance de retrouver un jour Silver ?

Oo°oO

Lucius était assis dans la bibliothèque des Parkinson, attendant. Lui et Celso avaient décidés qu'il était dans l'intérêt de tous et surtout de Silver, qu'il y aille seul.

« Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ? Je ne savais pas que nous devions discuter d'une quelconque affaire importante tous les deux. »

« Je voudrais te parler de ta fille. »

« Hum, tu as enfin retrouver ta lucidité ? Bien. Maintenant je te prierai de dire prestement à ton fils d'aller faire ses excuses à ma chère petite fille chérie. Malheureusement elle n'est pas encore là. Par contre, je viens de recevoir un hibou me disant qu'elle serait là dans trente minutes environ. »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Elle veut un peu voyager et vient pour récupérer quelques affaires. Je suggère que vous disiez à votre fils de se dépêcher. »

« Oh, il arrivera ici aussi rapidement que possible, ne t'inquiète pas. » Avant de partir, il retint le sorcier.

« Parkinson, écoute, si Pansy arrive ici avant Draco, ne lui dis rien. Laisse lui donc la surprise. »

L'imbécile sourit et acquiesça, ignorant le fait que sa fille allait passer le reste de ses jours en prison.

Oo°oO

Lucius se dépêcha à transplaner à la cachette. Il avait besoin de voir Draco le plus vite possible. Il marcha rapidement, alors qu'il vit Blaise perché sur la fenêtre du premier étage, les yeux dans le vague.

« Blaise, tu sais où est Draco ? »

« Draco ! Ton père est là ! »

« Blaise, j'aurai pu le faire moi-même tu sais ? »

Malgré la situation très problématique, Blaise sourit innocemment, comme un petit garçon content et fier d'avoir fait une bêtise. Ça rappelait à Lucius quand les garçons étaient plus jeunes et plus insouciants.

« Père, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Nous devons aller au Manoir Parkinson. Pansy doit rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. »

Au nom de Pansy, Draco se tendit et serra les poings.

« Malfoy, si tu ne te sens pas capable de te contrôler, quelqu'un peut prendre ta place et l'appréhender. »

« Jamais ! Tu m'entends Potter. Pansy devra répondre de ses actes devant moi. »

« Allons-y alors. »

Draco regarda Potter d'un air incrédule.

« Je pense qu'Harry Potter arrivant au manoir en compagnie de son ennemi de toujours éveillera les soupçons, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, mais pas si c'est ton père qui t'accompagne. »

Avant que Lucius ne puisse bouger, Harry lui prit une mèche de cheveux.

« Potter ! Que pensez-vous faire ? »

« M. Malfoy, je suis désolé. Il doit y avoir un Auror sur cette mission. »

Lucius regarda fixement Harry alors qu'il s'en allait avec Draco.

Oo°oO

Pansy rentra au manoir dix minutes après qu'ils soient arrivés. Elle marcha dans la bibliothèque et ouvrit le portrait qui abritait un coffre-fort.

« Tu vas quelque part, Pansy ? »

Elle poussa un cri et ses mains se mirent instinctivement sur son cœur.

« Draco ! Tu m'as fais peur. Que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir, chérie ? »

« Je suis toujours heureuse de te voir, tu le sais. »

Pansy ferma son coffre-fort et se retourna avant de sourire à Draco.

« Tu as retrouvé la raison ? Tu viens me présenter tes excuses ? »

A ce moment précis, elle vit dans les yeux de Draco ce qu'elle n'avait vu. De la colère.

Elle se recroquevilla contre le mur alors que Draco s'avançait. Elle regarda autour d'elle désespérément.

« Seigneur Malfoy, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

Lucius croisa les bras sur son torse et sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Je ne pense pas faire quelque chose de ce genre. Tu vois, Pansy, tu as commis un très grave crime à l'encontre de Draco et Silver. Silver n'est pas encore là pour te donner le châtiment que tu mérites mais Draco si, alors ... »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Sais-tu ce que je ne comprends pas ? Tu as stupéfixé Blaise pour enlever Silver, mais tu aurais dû savoir que quand il aurait été libéré de ce sort, il t'aurai dénoncé. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas lancé un sort d'oubliette ? Tu es vraiment une médiocre sorcière. » Draco s'approcha de Pansy, une lueur mortelle dans ses yeux.

Pansy fondit en larmes quand elle pensa qu'elle aurait pu éviter tout ça.

« Je ... J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Elle va très bien ! Weasley s'occupera d'elle et nous pourrons être ensemble. »

Lucius répondit. « Pourquoi t'es-tu mis l'idée stupide dans la tête de les voir rompre ? T'es-tu au moins donné la peine de vraiment les regarder ? Je veux dire, de vraiment les regarder ? Ils s'appartiennent. C'est ... de la magie dans sa forme la plus pure. Je ne l'ai compris que très récemment moi-aussi. Maintenant, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que ce lien ne se brise jamais, et que des personnes comme toi finissent leurs jours en prison. »

Il se mit derrière Pansy et elle sentit la magie lui lier les poignets.

« C'est fini, Pansy. »

Draco était imperméable extérieurement aux mots d'Harry. Bien qu'il sache que lui et Silver avaient un lien spécial, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Potter l'admettrait un jour.

Oo°oO

Harry prit Pansy pour l'emmener au Ministère alors que son père maudissait le nom des Malfoy en jurant vengeance aux personnes qui avaient trompés sa fille.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Je pense. J'espère. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Tu sais que ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Pansy.

« Je le sais ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Si elle avait été tué, j'en aurais été blâmé. Jamais je ne me souillerais les mains de son sang. »

L'autre personne dans la pièce se manifesta en parlant fortement. « Donc tu ne lui as pas fais du mal ? »

« Non, elle ... était déjà mal en point quand on s'est croisées. Elle essayait de se défendre contre les Mangemorts, mais un d'entre eux l'a attaqué par derrière. »

Les occupants de la pièce étaient aussi calmes que possible en relatant les faits et maudissant Ronald Weasley, l'homme qui les avait conduit dans toute cette galère. Ils ne crurent pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais ils avaient peur justement que ce qu'elle dise ne soit qu'une partie de l'affreuse vérité qu'ils allaient découvrir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud (Ouais, après tout, nous sommes en été ... lol) pour vous ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ...

Encore merci à ceux qui continuent à me suivre, cela me touche beaucoup. Alors un grand MERCI à vous tous !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

**POV Lavande :**

Quand elle avait rencontré Ronald Weasley, ils étaient dans la même maison à Poudlard. Il semblait être le sorcier parfait. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. La première fois qu'il l'avait poussé contre un mur, qu'il l'avait menacé en laissant des bleus sur son bras, elle su. Elle était sortie de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui aussi rapidement qu'elle avait pu. Elle se rappelait avoir observer parfois ses amis, se demandant si vraiment ils n'avaient jamais rien remarqué de suspect chez lui. Elle pensait que peut-être Hermione le verrait. Le côté méchant et vindicatif qui ressortait de tous ses actes. Cette partie de lui qui exigeait vengeance et représailles alors qu'il l'avait poussé d'en haut des escaliers quand elle l'avait quitté, le blessant dans son orgueil. Elle avait alors dit à Madame Pomfresh que le bruit d'un escalier l'avait fait sursauter et qu'elle était tombée. Elle ne voulait pas de problèmes avec ses amis et personne ne croirait que Ronald Weasley fasse quelque chose de mal à quelqu'un intentionnellement. Elle l'avait évité du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais de temps en temps, elle avait toujours cette peur qu'il revienne, frappe à sa porte pour lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de sa maison d'ailleurs un soir, maison qu'elle partageait avec sa petite-amie, et Ron entra avec un paquet dans les bras. Parvati voulu lui dire de foutre le camp mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ron n'était pas le genre d'homme à écouter ce qu'on lui disait ... Elle pensait alors qu'elle le devait à Hermione. Elle laissait aux autres le soin de découvrir quelle personne était véritablement Ron Weasley, mais elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à tout ça. Elle n'avait aucune façon de savoir si ses hypothèses se révélaient être exactes mais Hermione ne méritaient pas d'être à sa merci, personne ne le méritait.

« Lav', tu as lu le 'Daily Prophet' ce matin ? »

Elles chuchotaient dans leur chambre à coucher et Lavande trouvait presque amusant de constater qu'Hermione et Ron étaient juste dans la chambre à côté.

« Non, Ron l'a prit avant que je n'ai la chance de pouvoir lire un seul mot. »

Parvati le mit sur le lit et en lissa les pages.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la poubelle. Regarde ça. Ginevra Weasley et Pansy Parkinson ont été arrêtées. »

Lavande lit rapidement le journal et s'assit droite comme un i dans le lit, incrédule. Elle savait que Ron était recherché et pourquoi mais elle ne savait pas qu'ils avaient été trois dans la combine.

Pouvait-il avoir basculé dans la folie après les nombreux combats qu'il avait mené pour la liberté ? Lavande s'adonnait à trouver toutes les excuses du monde à tous les crimes qu'il avait pu commettre. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Regardez Harry, Hermione et Luna se sont aussi battus et durant le même combat. Harry plus que tout autre. Pansy avait toujours eu ce côté dérangé en elle. Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini ? Hermione allait se marier avec l'un et était la sœur de l'autre. Pouvait-elle vraiment avoir subit un lavage de cerveau comme Ron le prétendait ? Si quelqu'un d'autre venait lui donner une autre version de l'histoire, elle était prête à le croire sur parole. Ron Weasley était une énigme et un manipulateur.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Lav ? Je sais que tu as peur de lui, mais vraiment, il ne mérite pas ta peur. Nous pouvons le stupéfixer et aller cherche de l'aide. »

« Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ? Et s'il nous intercepte et nous fais du mal ? Nous devons penser à Hermione. »

« Je pense à Hermione, justement ! Ce fou furieux l'emmènera avec lui je ne sais où dès que nous lui dirons qu'elle est désormais hors de danger. Je lui ai jeté un sort de sommeil pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va marcher encore. »

« Je sais. Si nous le faisons, nous devons mettre en place un plan. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris pendant la guerre, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se lancer tête baissé dans le danger, mais établir méthodiquement un plan d'attaque. »

« Nous le ferons. Nous le ferons et il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Tout ira pour le mieux, tu verras. »

Des coups à la porte les firent sursauter et Lavande pâlie avant de se mettre à trembler.

**Oo°oO**

Parvati détestait l'emprise qu'avait Ron sur Lavande et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait déjà prit sa baguette magique et lui aurait lancé un sort. Cependant, elle ne mettrait jamais inutilement Lavande en danger et maintenant il y avait Hermione aussi. Elle ouvrit la porte sur un Ron les cheveux en bataille et partiellement éméché. Parvati serra les poings et se retint de lui hurler de sortir de cette maison avant qu'elle n'appelle la justice magique. Elle tendit la main pour prendre sa baguette magique quand Ron saisit son poignet cruellement et péniblement.

« Que comptais-tu faire au juste avec ça ? Je sais que vous ne voulez en aucune façon être blessées toutes les deux, alors pourquoi faire un geste qui ne vous mènera qu'à la mort ? » Alors qu'il parlait, il tordit le bras de Parvati et s'arrêta avant qu'il ne se casse, mais il pouvait toujours rêver, elle ne lui donnerait pas la fierté de pousser des gémissements de douleur. Le faux malade semblait savourer cela.

Lavande s'affola et essaya de distraire Ron. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sortir Parvati de là.

« Ron, as-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Hermione va bien ? » Cette question sembla faire échos dans l'esprit de Ron qui tourna la tête vers Lavande.

« Tu devrais aller vérifiait que tout va bien. Elle est en haut. »

Alors que Parvati allait quitter la pièce, Ron l'arrêta.

« Non, Lav' y va seule. Toi, tu restes ici. »

Elle regarda Ron, et Lavande quitta la pièce en poussant un hurlement de frustration. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Hermione allait bien, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de voir un guérisseur. Ni elle ni sa petite amie n'étaient qualifiées pour l'aider.

Elles venaient tout juste de commencer leur deuxième année en formation médicale et il y avait cette infime possibilité qu'elles aient oublié quelque chose de crucial. Parvati n'avait pas dit à Lavande, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'affoler encore plus alors qu'elle l'était déjà, mais Hermione était enceinte et Parvati était inquiète : Hermione ne mangeait pas et ne fournissait pas de nourriture à son petit en croissance. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en sommeil grâce au sort une minute de plus, sinon elle allait le perdre.

Lavande se hâta jusqu'à la chambre et vérifia les constantes de la malade. Elle vérifia sa respiration, sa couleur de peau et les battements de son cœur. Tout allait bien apparemment. La plus vilaine blessure avait été nettoyée et recousue et elle semblait être guérie. Elle fit un faux regard de préoccupation à Ron quand elle lui parla de l'état de santé d'Hermione et il tomba dans le panneau.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas. Si elle ne réveille pas bientôt Parvati ou moi devront aller chercher quelques potions à l'hôpital. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, désolé. »

« Non, Ron, je sais que nous ne le pouvons pas. Seulement ça prendra peut-être des semaines avant que je puisse de nouveau obtenir la potion dont j'ai besoin, et il se trouve qu'elle y est en ce moment à l'hôpital. Des semaines que malheureusement, Hermione n'a pas. »

Ron renifla et s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit.

« Tu doit vraiment être née pour me contrarier. Comme une espèce de fantôme qui me poursuit, Lav'. »

Lavande essaya de reculer sans que cela ne paraisse suspect à Ron. Elle vit la lueur dans son œil qui signifiait que quelqu'un allait être blessé. Elle resserra les couvertures autour du corps d'Hermione et pria Merlin pour qu'il l'aide. Quand elle regarda où Ron était assis auparavant, elle découvrit une chaise vide. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement juste avant de sentir une main sur son bras.

« Eh bien, Lav', laisse-là donc se reposer, elle va bien. Descend donc à la cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger. »

Lavande avait des larmes dans les yeux alors que Ron tenait toujours fermement son bras, l'emmenant jusqu'à la porte avant de la jeter dehors et de la refermer en la claquant.

Oo°oO

Harry, Blaise et Draco arpentaient le petit bureau comme des animaux en cage. Cela faisait maintenant des jours et ... Rien ! Luna et Cassie essayaient de les faire se reposer ou bien manger au moins mais les sorciers étaient inconsolables. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moindre indice quant à la cachette de Ron. Avani s'était effondrée et était alitée, Narcissa était avec son amie essayant de la consoler et de la rassurer sur le fait que Silver serait retrouvée saine et sauve. Les femmes essayaient de ne pas parler du bébé car sinon elles perdaient leur maîtrise d'elles-mêmes en pensant à la possible perte de leur petit-enfant.

« Mais où sont-ils par l'enfer de Merlin ! Nous avons cherché partout et rien ! Rien de rien ! »

Draco grogna de frustration. Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à la trouver ? Ils n'avaient rien pu retirer de Ginny ou de Pansy et Sélène ne savait rien d'autre. Il voulait tuer quelqu'un à mains nues tellement il était en colère ...

Lucius et Celso entrèrent et laissèrent tomber des fichiers sur le bureau d'Harry.

Celso en prit un et le fit passer dans les mains de chaque sorcier dans la pièce.

« Weasley a des ressources très limitées. Ces fichiers recensent les personnes avec qui il a eu des transactions d'argent au cours de ses dernières années. Nous devons les revoir. »

Blaise jeta le fichier sur le bureau. « Papa, revoir des fichiers ne nous fera pas retrouver Silver. Nous devons faire quelque chose ! »

« Je sais, Blaise, mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que nous avons. »

Blaise baissa la tête, semblant être honteux d'avoir élevé la voix contre son père. Il reprit le fichier et le regarda attentivement.

**Oo°oO**

Luna essayait de se garder la tête occupée. C'était dur. Elle tombait dans une espèce de dépression quelques fois en pleine journée, pleurant de manière subite et fortement. Cassie était aussi très inquiète mais le montrait moins vu que son amie avait besoin d'elle. Elles essayaient de s'entraider aussi bien qu'Harry et Blaise. Draco était si bouleversé que de le regarder était devenu douloureux. Luna ferma les yeux et respira à fond.

Elle était allée à Sainte-Mangouste pour passer de bénévole à infirmière volontaire.

Elle travaillait d'arrache pied et était occupée pour les semaines à venir.

Elle était passée par plusieurs guérisseurs pendant sa formation quand un nom attira son attention.

« Je suis désolée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais vous avez bien dit Lavande Brown ? »

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et continua de lire. « C'est tellement étrange. Parvati et Lavande sont des élèves si assidues ... Et pourtant cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elles ne sont pas venues pour leur formation. »

« Quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles d'elles ? »

« Non, personne n'a pu les joindre. »

Luna la remercia et s'éloigna rapidement.

Cela pourrait-il avoir un rapport avec Silver ? Luna savait que la coïncidence était trop belle pour tenir la route, mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait et que c'était vraiment une coïncidence ? Elle devait en parler, elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer que sur ça !

Au moment où Luna revint des vestiaires où elle s'était changée, elle était convaincue que la cavale de Ron et l'absence de Parvati et de Lavande à leur formation étaient liés.

Prenant un peu de poudre pour la cheminée, elle souffla de manière déterminée et prononça la maison des filles.

Elle n'y parvint pas, la connexion avec leur maison étant bloquée. Maintenant quoi ? Harry, bien sûr. Luna n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à aller le voir de suite !

« Bureau d'Harry Potter ! » Luna disparu avec les flammes vertes.

Harry revoyait toujours les fichiers avec Draco et Blaise quand Luna apparu. « Harry, je pense que je sais quelque chose ! »

Draco se leva soudain de sa chaise et saisit Luna par le bras.

Harry était étonné de la colère de Malfoy et son instinct protecteur se réveilla.

« Lâche-là, Malfoy ! »

« C'est bon, Harry. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me faire de mal, il est juste à cran. »

« Luna, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu sais. »

Le désespoir dans la voix du sorcier brisa le cœur de Luna.

« Je ne sais pas si mon hypothèse peut être considérée comme étant fondée mais ... Je sais que Lavande et Parvati suivent une formation pour devenir Médicomage. Elles ne sont pas venues travailler depuis quelques jours et personne ne peut les joindre. »

« Silver était blessée. Weasley pourrait en effet être allé là-bas pour qu'elles puissent l'aider à la guérir. »

Draco était presque à la porte quand il se stoppa sans se retourner.

« Bouge, Potter. »

Blaise se plaça à côté de Draco et Harry les rejoignit, se mettant devant eux.

Draco voulait qu'ils y aillent sans plus tarder. Silver avait besoin de lui et ce bâtard ne l'empêcherait pas d'y aller. Ils avaient fait à la façon de Potter bien trop longtemps. Maintenant ils feraient les choses à sa manière.

« Sors de mon chemin. Soit tu viens avec nous, soit tu te pousses. »

Draco était très sérieux et Harry le savait. Il avait espéré que Blaise l'aiderait à raisonner Draco mais il aurait dû savoir que ça ne serait pas le cas, vu que c'était sa sœur jumelle.

« Très bien ! »

Oo°oO

Ce fut un sentiment de gêne qui l'a réveilla de son « sommeil ». Elle avait entendu la discussion de lavande et Ron. Quand elle commença à ouvrir les yeux, Lavande serra sa main doucement et mit une main devant ses yeux. Silver comprit le message et garda les yeux fermés.

« Ron, elle a besoin de ces potions ! Plus son sommeil sera prolongé et plus les chances qu'elle ait des séquelles graves et irréversibles deviennent importantes ! »

« Merde, Lavande. Où est Parvati ? Elle ... Elle peut aller les chercher. Mais je jure sur Merlin que si elle fait une seule allusion à son arrivée, je le saurai et je prendrai Hermione ... Avant de vous tuer toutes les deux. »

Ron sorti comme un ouragan et Lavande ferma la porte rapidement.

« Hermione ? Tu peux m'entendre ? »

Silver acquiesça d'un signe de tête indistinct, affaiblie, mimant 'Silver' sur ses lèvres.

« Désolée, Silver. Ecoute, tu dois feindre d'être inconsciente. Ron t'a amené ici pour qu'on t'aide, mais tu as si vite récupéré que s'il s'en rend compte il partira de suite avec toi. »

« J'ai mal. Aide-moi Lavande. »

Lavande pleura alors que Silver la suppliait en gémissant de douleur.

« Silver, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où as-tu mal ? »

Silver haleta et mit une main sur son estomac.

« Mon bébé, Lavande. S'il te plait ... Aide-moi ! »

Par Merlin, Silver était enceinte.

Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Elle devait se battre contre Ron. Elle avait besoin d'emmener Silver à l'hôpital.

Lavande commença à descendre les escaliers et elle eut soudain une idée, commençant à essayer de se donner du courage. Sortant sa baguette magique, elle la tînt fermement contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. _S'il te plaît, donne-moi la force de faire cela Merlin. Je suis une Gryffondor et je peux le faire._ Elle souffla rapidement et se racla la gorge pour face au sorcier qui l'avait torturé et l'avait démolie.

« Ron ! Viens vite ! »

Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle se tourna et fit face à Ron avant de pointer sa baguette magique sur lui. Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et il sourit d'un air satisfait alors qu'il continuait à monter les marches. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se prépara à lancer un sort quand une personne s'approcha lentement derrière Lavande, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

Ron s'arrêta pendant une seconde avant que la lumière d'un sort jeté par une baguette inconnue ne le frappe en pleine poitrine. Il dégringola les escaliers et Lavande se retourna avant de reconnaître son amie et de se précipiter vers elle.

« Silver, qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit ? Viens te recoucher, tu dois te reposer ! »

Silver acquiesça lentement et Lavande l'aida à aller jusqu'à la chambre.

« Où tu as eu cette baguette magique ? »

« C'est Ron. Il l'a laissé sur la commode dans la chambre. Il est toujours si bête. »

Lavande rit en réponse et aida Silver à se coucher sur le lit.

« As-tu toujours mal ? »

« Un peu. Je sais que je devais restée couchée ... Mais j'avais besoin d'aider mon bébé. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas, Lavande ? »

« Je comprends. Maintenant devons-nous appeler les secours ? Un Stupéfix ne dure pas longtemps d'habitude. Mais au vu de ton état affaibli et le fait que ça ne soit pas ta baguette magique, j'ai bien peur que le temps presse. »

Les yeux de Silver s'écarquillèrent alors que Lavande se retournait pour voir ce qu'elle regardait.

_Merde ..._

**Oo°oO**

**Note de la traductrice : **J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, parce qu'on passe à d'autres points de vue et d'autres personnages ... Cela permet de cerner encore mieux le caractère dérangé de Ron !

Sauf que Lavande n'a pas tord, un sortilège lancé par une sorcière et affaiblie ne dure pas longtemps ... Dommage !

Suite au prochain chapitre,

Gros bisous,

Manelor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Je suis désolée de l'affreuse attente dont vous avez été victime, mais vacances obligent ... Hein ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus (Portons-nous à rêver!).

Bonne lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

**"La plus grande révélation est le silence" ... **Lao-Tseu

**"L'âme n'a pas de secrets que la conduite ne révèle" ... **Proverbe chinois

**"Ce qu'on risque révèle ce qu'on vaut" ... **Jeanette Winterson

**Oo°oO**

Silver cria, incrédule, alors que Draco rentrait comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre.

« Draco ? »

Il se précipita jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« _Luv_, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Et notre bébé, elle va bien ? »

Silver commença à pleurer et Draco craignit le pire. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son ange, et à sa petite fille ?!

Il essaya lui-même de ne pas pleurer alors qu'il prenait Silver dans ses bras. Il avait besoin d'être fort pour elle. Il se mit à se mouvoir par saccade alors qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Lavande Brown le regarda de la même façon qu'à l'école. Draco ne savait pas quel rôle elle avait joué dans tout cela, mais la première chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était lui mettre une droite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais !? »

Lavande soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Ron, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Malfoy d'être soupçonneux. « En ce qui concerne Ron ? Est-il toujours en bas ? »

« Potter et Blaise le surveille. Il ne pourra plus s'échapper. »

« Merci, Merlin. Parvati est allée à l'hôpital ... Je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle a déjà prévenu le Ministère. Nous devons amener Hermio ... Enfin Silver, à un guérisseur. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, mais je n'ai jamais eu à guérir de femme enceinte. Nous devons nous assurer que le bébé va bien. »

« Tu veux dire que ... Elle n'a pas perdu notre bébé ? Elle est si bouleversée ... »

« Elle est passée par de durs moments. Comme nous tous, d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas qu'elle a perdu le bébé mais elle a eu quelques crampes et un très léger saignement. Nous devons l'emmener jusqu'à un guérisseur dès que possible. »

Draco ne perdit pas de temps, il souleva Silver dans ses bras et quitta la chambre. Silver s'accrochait désespérément à lui et pleurait alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

Oo°oO

Harry et Blaise déplaçaient Ron magiquement, attaché, pour qu'il ne puisse plus poser ses sales mains sur elle.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Hermione, SA Hermione, dans les bras de la fouine.

« Enlève tes sales pattes d'elle, espèce de sale fouine répugnante ! »

Chacun dans la pièce regardèrent et attendirent pour faire quelque chose ; arrachez la tête de Ron peut-être. Ils étaient étonnés et choqués que Draco n'ait pas encore tué Ron.

« Harry ! Tu ne peux pas. Je suis ton meilleur ami, ton frère. Tu ne peux pas ... »

Alors que Ron luttait pour se libérer, Harry et Blaise se placèrent en cercle autour de lui.

Ils savaient tous les deux avec la guerre, qu'être torturé mentalement brisait beaucoup plus vite une personne que la torture physique.

« Mon ami ? Je me demande, Silver a-t-elle pensé que tu étais son meilleur ami quand tu la battais ? Qu'en penses-tu, Ron ? Notre amie pensait-elle cela ? »

« Je pense qu'elle l'a probablement fait. Qu'est-ce que ma sœur a-t-elle pu bien penser en voyant son fiancé lui mettre les menottes aux poignets, à ton avis ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux imaginer quelques secondes ce que tu viens de dire !? Jamais je ne serais capable de faire du mal à ma meilleure amie comme tu l'as fait, et tu oses ensuite prétendre que tu as fais cela pour son bien ? Tu pensais réellement que son visage serait la dernière chose que tu verrais de ta vie ? »

« Potter, c'est un cauchemar. Le visage laid de Weasley seul me foutrait les jetons. Bouh j'ai peur. »

Harry savait que Ron était en colère, rien qu'en observant ses réactions. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun remord dans son regard pour ce qu'il avait fait. Seulement de la pure haine envers les personnes qui l'avaient empêché de faire ce qu'il projetait de faire, qui l'avaient empêché de mettre en exécution son plan.

Harry regarda Blaise traîner Ron jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. Il essaya de faire fît de sa culpabilité, alors qu'il avait contribué à arrêter son meilleur ami de toujours, et il savait aussi que Blaise reportait sa colère sur Ron. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à être désolé. En regardant la douleur que Ron avait infligé à Silver mais aussi à sa famille, c'était assez et bien trop à la fois pour qu'il ne puisse imaginer une seule seconde l'aider en retour.

Il savait que Malfoy serait encore plus dur et encore plus intransigeant avec Ron que l'était Blaise et Harry ne fut même pas sûr qu'Azkaban soit assez surveillé et sûr pour protéger Ron.

Oo°oO

Draco se précipita, Silver dans ses bras, dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elle pleurait toujours et s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

« Aidez-là ! Quelqu'un doit l'aider tout de suite ! »

Une sorcière en robes de guérisseuse vint précipitamment. Elle appela un interne et amena jusqu'à eux un lit d'hôpital par lévitation. Elle savait très bien qui était ce sorcier blond et qui il tenait dans ses bras. Ce serait vraisemblablement son dernier jour si quelque chose de mauvais arrivait à cette patiente.

« Vous devez l'aider maintenant ! Sauvez notre bébé. S'il vous plaît, sauvez notre fille. »

La détermination de Trina Brighton redoubla quand elle sut que Silver Zabini était enceinte. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver le bébé que cette sorcière portait.

« Mr. Malfoy, je ferai tout ce que je peux. J'ai besoin que vous vous calmiez et que vous essayiez de rassurer Miss Zabini. »

Draco savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait besoin de se contrôler et d'aider Silver.

« Bébé ? Je suis là et tu es en sécurité. Personne ne te fera de mal, plus jamais. _Luv_, tu dois te calmer, pour le bien-être de notre fille. »

« Le bébé ? Draco, le bébé ... J'ai si mal et j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivée quelque chose. »

« Je sais, mon amour. Ils vont t'aider toi et le bébé. Tout ira bien. »

Draco avait l'impression que son cœur se serrait de manière compulsive quand Silver le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« S'il te plait, Draco, sauve-là ... »

Oo°oO

Au moment où les aurors arrivèrent au domicile de Lavande et de Parvati, l'état de Ron était épouvantable. Shackelbolt redoubla de vigilance et commença à sortir sa baguette pour parer à toute éventualité, mais c'était Harry Potter qui était présent sur les lieux, et même si Blaise Zabini avait une attitude bien trop suspecte pour être vraie, Harry avait un comportement en tout point irréprochable et cela depuis toujours. S'il disait que Ron Weasley était tombé des escaliers, alors c'était vrai.

« Potter, après avoir vérifié l'état de Miss Zabini, je veux que vous veniez déposer votre rapport. Weasley serait examiné par les guérisseurs au Ministère et transféré ensuite à Azkaban jusqu'à son procès. »

« Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il y reste en effet. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Zabini. La justice le fera payer pour ses crimes. »

Blaise lui jeta un regard de dégoût et s'éloigna. Il avait besoin de voir sa sœur.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait une chance de partir, Shackelbolt l'arrêta.

« Bon travail, Potter. Je pense que vous êtes exactement la personne dont ce département a besoin. »

« J'ai juste fais ce que je pensais devoir faire. »

« Je sais, mon garçon. Parfois c'est la chose la plus dure qui existe dans ce métier. Savoir ce qui doit être fait, en mettant de côté ses propres sentiments. »

Harry opina de la tête, son cœur se gonflant de respect et de gratitude envers ce sorcier d'exception. Il avait connu la même guerre qu'Harry et savait ce qu'il ressentait. En outre, il savait très bien qu'Harry se sentait à l'aise dans ces situations. Ce travail lui correspondait totalement.

Oo°oO

Draco était assis sur un lit d'hôpital, alors que les guérisseurs s'afféraient autour de Silver.

« Mr. Malfoy ? »

Draco se retourna pour regarder une vieille sorcière qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'examen.

« La famille de Miss Zabini ainsi que vos parents attendent à l'extérieur. Voudriez-vous que je leur donne des nouvelles de l'état de la patiente, ou préférez-vous leur dire vous-même ? »

« Je ne pars pas d'ici. Dites-leur ce qu'il en retourne. Et dites-leur tout, ils ont le droit de savoir. Je reste avec elle et ferais en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. »

La sorcière sourit et acquiesça alors qu'elle refermait le rideau. Ça lui faisait du baume au cœur de voir qu'encore aujourd'hui, la jeune génération de sorciers était capable d'amour contre vent et marée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait une telle dévotion d'un homme pour sa compagne. Alors qu'elle marchait jusque dans le couloir, elle vit beaucoup de personnes attendre, qu'elle reconnut comme étant des pages de la société. Il y avait Lord Celso avec sa dame, le Lord Malfoy et son épouse, Cassandra Whitehall et enfin Luna Lovegood, qui travaillait dans cet hôpital.

« Vous êtes la famille de Miss Zabini ? »

« Nous sommes ses parents. »

Ils attendaient tous, comme pendus à ses lèvres, qu'elle parle enfin de l'état de Silver. Elle était importante aux yeux de chaque personne présente dans ce couloir.

« Miss Zabini va bien mieux. Les guérisseurs l'ont examiné et elle est physiquement stable. »

« Ma fille va bien ? Et en ce qui concerne ... l'état du bébé ? »

« Mr. Zabini, je n'ai pas encore toutes les informations. Mr. Malfoy est avec elle en ce moment et il voulait que vous sachiez qu'il était avec elle, et qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. J'y retourne tout de suite et j'essaierai de récolter le maximum d'informations pour venir vous en faire part dès que possible. »

Celso acquiesça et regarda la sorcière revenir dans la chambre de sa fille.

Oo°oO

« Draco ? »

La voix de Silver semblait grinçante et dure, même à ses propres oreilles. Comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé de crier pendant ses quelques derniers jours où elle avait été kidnappée.

Draco souleva sa tête de ses mains et lui embrassa doucement le front.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma _luv_. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Notre bébé ? L'ai-je perdue ? Draco, dis-moi s'il te plait ! »

Draco regarda d'un air impuissant la guérisseuse Brighton. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, vu qu'il ne savait rien. La guérisseuse sembla voir son dilemme car elle s'approcha, et vint leur parler.

« Silver, vous allez très bien. Votre examen n'a montré rien d'anormal. Vous accoucherez aux alentours du 31 juillet. »

« Mon bébé va bien ? »

La guérisseuse Brighton sourit au couple inquiet. « Oui les bébés sont en parfaite santé. »

Silver et Draco s'embrassèrent doucement quand ils se stoppèrent tous deux, se regardèrent, et chuchotèrent à la guérisseuse, les yeux écarquillés. « Les bébés ? »

« Des jumeaux. Voudriez-vous connaître le sexe ? »

Silver et Draco reconnurent qu'ils voulaient vraiment le savoir, et se mirent à rêver dès qu'ils le surent.

Oo°oO

Avani regarda sa famille alors qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles sur sa fille. Son fils et Cassie se tenaient dans un coin. Ils s'entendaient si bien. Ils seraient heureux ensemble. Elle aurait une autre fille bientôt.

Son mari lui tenait la main et faisait de son mieux pour être fort. Elle était si reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et leur famille. Il, avec leurs enfants, avait fait de sa vie un conte de fée.

Son regard se tourna vers les Malfoy. Toujours si forts et fiers en public. Ils aimaient Silver comme leur propre fille et ils étaient aussi inquiet et craignaient autant le pire qu'elle et Celso.

Harry Potter entra et prit doucement la main de Luna avant d'embrasser celle-ci. Elle admettrait librement que « le garçon qui avait survécu » n'était pas une des personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus, mais il avait tout fait pour lui ramener sa Silver saine et sauve. Il devait toujours essayer de se faire pardonner envers sa fille pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, ou pas fait au choix, mais si Silver était encline à lui donner une chance alors la famille Zabini aussi. En plus, Silver aimait Luna et Luna semblait aimer Harry d'une manière plus qu'amicale. Silver soutiendrait toujours Luna comme Luna l'avait toujours soutenue.

Oui, malgré tout, Avani était contente. Si seulement elle avait des informations sur Silver et le bébé qu'elle portait.

Oo°oO

« Draco, s'il te plait. Tout le monde doit être très inquiet ! Va-y et fais-leur savoir que nous allons tous bien. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne veux jamais plus que tu sois hors de ma vue, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. »

« Draco, je serais encore là quand tu te reviendras. Si tu ne vas pas leur dire dans les minutes qui suivent comment je vais, je pense qu'ils vont pulvériser toutes les portes de chambre de cet hôpital avant de trouver la bonne. »

Draco savait qu'elle avait raison et à contre-cœur, il la laissa.

Il était si soulagé qu'elle soit en vie. Il serait mort de chagrin s'il l'avait perdu. Tout en marchant jusqu'au couloir où sa famille et celle de Silver l'attendait, il prit son temps pour penser aux personnes qui avaient essayé de l'éloigner de Silver. Weasley, Weasley-fille et Parkinson. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Malheureusement, Potter lui avait dit que parce que Ginny n'avait aucunement prit part à l'enlèvement et que l'action de droguer Harry avec le philtre d'amour était son premier délit et à cause de sa famille, elle obtiendrait très probablement une mise à l'épreuve. Cela ne dérangeait pas Draco parce qu'il serait plus facile de la torturer si elle était en liberté. Il avait beaucoup d'idées et était impatient de commencer.

Weasley et Parkinson étaient tous les deux des cas différents. Ils obtiendraient ce qu'ils méritaient mais Draco prendra les choses de manière beaucoup plus réfléchi avant de faire quoi que ce soit de préjudiciable. Weasley l'avait enlevé contre sa volonté et Parkinson et lui finiront sans doute à Azkaban. La cousine à Pansy ferait face aux charges qui pèsent contre elle et Draco s'assurerait qu'elle soit vieille avant qu'elle ne soit libérée. Oui, il avait besoin de parler à Blaise et d'inventer une petite vengeance.

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quand pourrai-je voir ma fille ? »

Les parents de Silver, ainsi que les autres étaient extrêmement inquiets et rongés par l'angoisse comme lui quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital. Draco et Silver avaient convenus de ne pas révéler leur secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie et qu'ils puissent le faire ensemble. Ils avaient en tête de les faire tourner un peu en bourrique, mais il pouvait leur révéler toutefois que le bébé allait bien.

« Silver va bien. Elle est forte et son corps a très bien répondu aux potions. Les guérisseurs pensent qu'elle pourra vous recevoir bientôt sans être trop fatiguée. »

« Vraiment, elle va bien ?! Et en ce qui concerne ... »

« _Zia_ Avani, vous et ma mère seraient grand-mère à la fin du mois de juillet. »

Parmi les cris et plusieurs « Merci Merlin ». Draco appela Harry pour qu'il le rejoigne, « Potter, penses-tu pouvoir partager ton anniversaire avec une autre personne ? »

Harry acquiesça et sourit. Il était très content que Silver soit sauvée et qu'elle n'ait pas perdu le bébé. Regardant la sorcière blonde dans ses bras, il sourit. « Malfoy, il y a une autre chose qui me rendrait plus heureux encore. »

Oo°oO

Silver sourit alors qu'elle regardait tous les membres de sa « famille » autour de son lit. Le guérisseur était venu pour essayer de les faire partir de la chambre en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de repos, mais un regard de Lucius et de Celso avait suffit pour qu'il batte en retraite rapidement. Avani pleurait sur son épaule et Silver essayait de rassurer sa mère en lui disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle serait bientôt de retour à la maison.

Luna, Harry et Cassie avaient tous les trois serrés dans leurs bras Silver avant de se mettre un peu en arrière plan pour les laisser se retrouver en famille.

« Alors, les préparatifs sont-ils tous prêts pour le mariage ? »

« Silver, chérie, nous pouvons reporter le mariage pour quand tu te sentiras mieux. Nous ne devons pas nous presser. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. » Bien que Narcissa voulait plus que tout voir Draco et Silver soient mariés, elle sentait qu'elle devait laisser un peu de temps à Silver.

Silver et Draco se regardèrent avant de rire sous cape. Blaise fut le premier à remarquer leur air de conspiration.

« Ça va vous deux, je sais que vous nous cachez quelque chose ! Crachez le morceau. »

Silver lui servit son meilleur regard voulant dire « je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire » et mit sa main sur sa poitrine de manière dramatique. Son frère roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse. « Maintenant j'en suis certain, vous nous cachez quelque chose. Allez, dites-nous ! »

« J'allais juste proposer que nous nous marions comme cela était prévu. Je vais simplement avoir besoin d'une robe plus grande. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on dise que Draco ne veut plus m'épouser parce que j'ai pris du ventre. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Draco et il sourit d'un air satisfait avant de faire une remarque. « Particulièrement quand ils sauront que la maison s'agrandira peut-être autant que son ventre grossira. » Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder devant lui alors qu'il entendait Silver haleter et Avani poser un bras sur le sien.

« Draco ! Viens-en aux faits et arrête de dire des choses pour noyer le poisson ! »

« Fils, tu dois des excuses à Silver. » Lucius ne pouvait pas croire que Draco ait osé dire ça. Il devrait lui expliquer comment parler à une sorcière enceinte. Elles étaient si sensibles !

Draco serra la main de Silver et il remarqua alors qu'elle se retenait de rire.

« Mais Père, ne dit-on pas que les femmes qui sont enceinte de jumeaux grossissent plus vite et beaucoup plus rapidement qu'une femme n'attendant qu'un seul enfant ? »

Personne ne dit rien. Draco et Silver souriaient d'une oreille à l'autre. Draco était si fier de leur dire lui-même.

« Deux bébés ? Tu en attends deux ? » Narcissa ne pouvait pas le croire ! Elle qui avait pensé qu'elle devrait attendre encore quelques années avant d'être deux fois grand-mère !

Oo°oO

Les visiteurs et les patients de Sainte-Mangouste se demandaient ce qui se passait. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris de joie provenant d'une chambre dans l'aile réservée aux traumas. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que beaucoup de gens étaient heureux d'apprendre cette quelconque nouvelle. L'énergie se dégageant de cette chambre suffirait à faire entrer en transe une salle entière emplie de Moldu lors d'un concert. Peut-être même que cette aura pourrait s'étendre jusqu'à eux ; le monde sorcier avait bien besoin de recouvrer son insouciance et d'avoir un peu de bonheur à offrir.

Oo°oO

« Et bien ? »

« Et bien quoi, mère ? »

Narcissa roula des yeux et mit les mains sur les hanches en regardant son fils.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait quand il avait encore six ans et qu'elle l'attrapait en train de voler sur le mini-balai que son père lui avait acheté en cachette pour son anniversaire.

« Vous savez ... Le sexe. Filles ou garçons ? » Ils étaient toujours dans la chambre de Silver, mais ils s'étaient un peu calmés. Silver s'allongea dans le lit et Draco s'assit près d'elle. Tous les deux rayonnaient de bonheur et souriaient d'allégresse.

Draco et Silver rirent et dire en même temps, « Un de chaque. »

La chambre fut à partir de ce moment-là plus que chaos.

Tandis que les grands-pères se firent une accolade virile tout en se félicitant d'avoir donnés naissance à de si robustes enfants, les grand-mères pleuraient l'une contre l'autre de bonheur. Blaise prit son ami dans ses bras, et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue.

« Silver, c'est ... Merveilleux. »

« Des jumeaux, Blaise. Comme nous. » Ils grandiraient ensemble comme Silver et Blaise auraient dû grandir ensemble.

« _Ya_, sœurette, comme nous. »

Oo°oO

Ginny avait perdue la notion du temps ... Elle savait seulement qu'elle était dans une cellule sombre, humide et glauque. Elle n'avait pas longtemps espéré qu'Harry fasse explosé cette cellule et la libère.

Elle avait donné la potion à Harry depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait commencé à croire à son mensonge. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle pouvait dire exactement ce qui avait tout fait dégringoler. Quand cette chienne avait découvert qui ses parents étaient. Tout était sa faute. Hermione, Hermione, toujours Hermione. Ginny commença à pleurer. Elle se sentit mieux quand elle imagina toutes les manières dont Hermione pouvait mourir. En tombant d'une falaise, en se faisant écraser par un bus après qu'un passant l'ait « malencontreusement » poussé ... N'importe quoi pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Elle commençait à se sentir mieux quand elle entendit les deux idiotes qui étaient avec elle dans sa cellule se mettre à jacasser.

« Pourquoi ne vous taisez-vous pas deux minutes toutes les deux !? »

« Ne me parle pas à moi ni à ma cousine de cette manière, Weasley. Nous sommes meilleures que toi, meilleures que tu ne le seras jamais. »

Ginny laissa échapper un rire cynique. Est-ce que cette salope plaisantait ?

« Pansy, nous sommes toutes les trois coincées dans ce trou ensemble, donc je m'octroie moi-même ce droit. En fait, mon père m'a assuré que je serais bientôt dehors. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais enlevé quelqu'un et que j'avais attenté à sa vie, hum ? »

Ginny sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours quand elle entendit les deux filles qui partageaient sa cellule se hurler dessus.

Oo°oO

**Note de la traductrice : **Que de rebondissements dans ce chapitre ! Bon, je tenais à m'excuser pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta du coup c'est difficile d'avoir un oeil neuf sur mon travail. J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu.

Bisous,

Manelor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : **Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de mes publications, je me suis laissée encore une fois débordée par la vie ^^ ... Je viens de réagir suite à un message d'une lectrice, que je voudrais remercier **_"Chilou"_ **... !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

Blaise observait sa sœur et son fiancé de l'embrasure. Ils étaient si bien ensemble. La façon que Draco avait de regarder Silver et la façon dont ses yeux brillaient pour elle quand elle rentrait dans une pièce, c'était étonnant.

Il avait toujours pensé que ses parents avaient une relation en tout point parfaite. Ça, c'était juste avant qu'il ne voit sa sœur tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami.

« Blaise. »

Cassie était debout, à côté de lui et il sourit. Elle était si gentille, une véritable amie qui soutenait les siens contre vents et marées. Quand Silver l'avait mentionné à sa mère, il en fut un peu irrité, mais il était parvenu à la connaître, et était reconnaissant de l'amitié qui la liait à sa sœur, car ça lui avait permit de la rencontrer.

« Salut. »

Super. Je rougis, non ?

Cassie ressemblait à un ange. Draco lui avait dit un jour que Silver était comme la lumière des étoiles qui éclairait ses nuits et l'éblouissait. Blaise avait retenu un petit rire à cette époque, se moquant de Draco. Et puis, il avait rencontré Cassie. Blaise avait eu peur de l'admettre devant Draco mais il avait comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Alors que Silver était la lumière des étoiles pour Draco, Cassie était son soleil, la lumière solaire. Elle avait apporté la clarté dans son existence sombre, solitaire.

« Cassie, pouvons-nous parler ? »

« N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons déjà ? »

« Si tu as raison, mais je veux dire : C'est important. Veux-tu bien dîner avec moi ce soir ? Juste nous deux ? »

Cassie acquiesça et son visage vira au rouge cramoisi. Blaise savait qu'il agissait comme il le fallait.

Oo°oO

Harry entra dans la chambre quand il su que Silver dormait. Il avait besoin de parler à Malfoy mais il ne voulait pas vexer son amie. Malfoy n'avait pas quitté un seul instant le chevet de Silver et Harry n'avait pas pu lui parler seul à seul.

« Malfoy. »

Draco semblait fatigué, mais heureux.

« Potter. »

« Ron est en détention provisoire et nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour l'inculper. »

Draco acquiesça et prit doucement la main de Silver pour ne pas la réveiller.

« Comment va Silver ? Je sais qu'elle n'a pas perdu le bébé mais elle a tellement été secouée ces derniers temps. »

Harry était étonné de voir qu'il pouvait demander à Draco Malfoy des nouvelles de son amie sans totalement perdre le contrôle.

« Elle va très bien physiquement. Brown s'est occupée de ses blessures qu'elle avait reçues lors de son enlèvement. Je … Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait encore pris la réelle mesure de tout ce que s'est passé. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle se rappelle de tout. Brown m'a dit qu'elles l'avaient gardée dans un état comateux pour qu'elle récupère. »

« Lavande est-elle passée vous voir ? »

Draco embrassa les articulations de Silver avant de répondre.

« Elle et sa petite amie sont passées plus tôt. Elles ont fais de leur mieux pour aider Silver et nos bébés. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si les choses avaient tournées autrement. »

« Je sais. Je dois les remercier d'ailleurs … Attends, les bébés ? »

« Oui, les bébés. Silver attend un garçon et une fille. Nous sommes ravis. »

« Oui, je peux l'imaginer. WOW ! Malfoy, félicitations. »

Il le pensait vraiment. Il était heureux pour eux. Il voulait être heureux pour eux. Il avait besoin de croire qu'il n'y aurait que du bonheur à venir. Comme Silver le lui avait déjà dis, il pouvait avoir la vie de ses rêves, il suffisait juste qu'il saisisse sa chance à deux mains, comme Silver l'avait fais pour elle.

Oo°oO

Harry prit congé de Silver et de Malfoy et sortit de l'hôpital.

En se dirigeant vers le Ministère, il décida qu'après avoir réglé toute cette histoire, il s'occuperait de son propre bonheur.

Harry était assuré que Ginny aurait un procès et n'obtiendrai pas de liberté sous caution. Ron allait lui-aussi avoir un procès et il laissait entendre à tous qu'il plaiderait non coupable. Tout le monde était déjà fatigué, rien que de penser à cette audience où il se ferait un plaisir de se plaindre et gémir.

« Salut, Harry. »

Neville entra et s'assit dans la chaise au devant du bureau d'Harry. Bien que Neville ait un bureau à lui, il semblait toujours se tourner vers le côté du bureau d'Harry.

« Bonjour, Neville. La paperasserie a été faite pour la journée ? »

« Yep. Je viens de remettre tout cela il y a seulement quelques minutes. Les parents de Ron font encore des remous. Ils sont exigeants et veulent que leurs deux enfants soient vus par un Psychomage. »

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi, au nom de Merlin ? »

« Ils prétendent que la guerre les a énormément affectés et qu'ils ne peuvent pas être tenus responsables de leurs actions."

« C'est la plus grande pile d'excréments d'Hippogriffe que j'ai jamais entendus ! Ils ne peuvent pas honnêtement le croire. Nous nous sommes tous battus dans la guerre. Chacun d'entre nous. Même Malfoy et Zabini. Ils ne vont pas y échapper. »

Harry prit son manteau et commença à le mettre.

« Harry ! Où tu vas ? Ce n'est plus de notre ressors désormais. Laissez les procureurs traiter de cela. »

« Je ne peux pas faire cela, Neville. Je dois voir le dénouement par moi-même. J'ai besoin de montrer aux gens que Ron et Ginny Weasley sont des gens avides, manipulateurs, qui savent exactement ce qu'ils font. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu passer la porte, Neville fut à ses côtés. « Où pensais-tu aller sans ton partenaire ? »

Harry sourit et secoua la tête en regardant Neville.

« Merci, Neville. »

Oo°oO

Silver ouvrit les yeux et vit que la tête de Draco était posée sur son épaule. Elle était tellement reconnaissante d'être avec lui. Ses enfants étaient en sécurité et finalement, enfin ce cauchemar était fini. Ron ne la blesserait plus jamais et plus important encore, il ne ferait jamais de mal à ses enfants.

« Dray ? Bébé, réveilles-toi. »

Draco se réveilla immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Silver se sentit mal de le faire paniquer. Elle lissa ses cheveux vers l'arrière dans un geste consolant.

« Rien. Tout va très bien. Cette position ne doit pas être très confortable. Viens. »

Elle bougea et repoussa les couvertures pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre.

Draco n'hésite pas et vint se reposer près d'elle.

« Je t'aime tellement. Toi et nos enfants, vous êtes mon monde. »

« Je sais, Draco. Je t'aime aussi. Tu peux imaginer ? Des jumeaux. Je suis tellement heureuse que je pourrais sauter partout. »

« Silver, tu es … Est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien ? Je veux dire, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses et si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, même si cette personne ce n'est pas moi, ce serait bien. »

Silver respira à fond et se demanda comment elle pouvait expliquer à Draco comment elle se sentait.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas nier ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux pas le feindre. Ron ne me fera plus jamais de mal. Ton ex petite-amie ne m'aurait pas enviée et Ron ne m'aurait pas enlevé si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Draco était choqué. Elle se blâmait ? C'était à cause de lui que Pansy était entrée dans sa vie. Peut-être que c'était de sa faute.

« Silver, je suis … désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ce qui s'est passé, je … »

« Non, Draco, je ne te blâme pas du tout. C'était de leur faute. J'essaye juste de te dire que … Peu importe les gens qui voudront nous atteindre, il n'y a que nous qui compte. Nous sommes les personnes fortes de l'histoire, nous sommes ensembles tous les deux et nous sommes imbattables. Crois-moi, il y a une partie de moi qui veux se rouler en boule, crier et gémir face à tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais, Draco, il y a une partie encore plus grande en moi qui veux vivre sa vie. Avec toi, nos enfants et nos amis et nos familles. Je suis en sécurité. Mes enfants sont en sécurité, nous sommes avec toi et … Je suis juste tellement … Tellement heureuse que je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à toi. Oui, peut-être que c'est le choc qui me fait dire tout cela et peut-être que le contre-coup sera plus dur que prévu, mais quand cela arrivera, je sais que tu seras là. Toi, Draco, tu seras là pour moi et je prendrai ta force pour m'en sortir. »

« Merlin, Silver, je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours. »

Draco et Silver s'enlacèrent sur le petit lit d'hôpital, reconnaissants de ce qu'ils avaient.

Oo°oO

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, j'irai demander l'aide de Celso Zabini et de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry attendait dans le salon du Manoir des Zabini. Il avait appris que Silver et les parents de Draco étaient retournés au Manoir des Zabini pour se reposer et s'occuper des détails du mariage. Neville étonna Harry quand il ne posa aucune question et qu'il se contenta de faire ce qu'Harry demander. Il avait tellement changé depuis le garçon timide en première année, à Poudlard. C'est la guerre qui avait produit ces changements chez Neville. Elle l'avait rendue fort et confiant. Harry était reconnaissant que Neville soit resté un ami bon et loyal.

« Bien, je pensais, Potter, que notre affaire était terminée en ce qui nous concernait. »

« En réalité, Mr. Zabini, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Ainsi que de celle de Mr. Malfoy. »

« Cela doit être très important si vous avez senti le besoin de me convoquer moi ainsi que Lucius. »

« En effet. C'est au sujet de Ron et Ginny Weasley. »

Celso était très intéressé maintenant. Sincèrement, il l'aurait très probablement aidé de toute façon. Avani avait exprimé des souhaits très clairs au sujet d'Harry Potter.

« Pourquoi vous ne me suivriez pas, messieurs ? Nous pouvons aller rejoindre Lucius dans le petit salon. »

Lucius était de plus en plus en colère. Les Weasley restaient une épine dans son pied. En même temps que Potter expliquait la situation, Lucius peaufinait un plan.

« C'est scandaleux. Prendre la guerre comme excuse aux différents crimes de leurs enfants. »

« Je suis d'accord, Celso. Arthur était toujours trop fier pour reconnaître ses erreurs. Bien, nous arriverons à gérer tout cela. »

« Je dois juste m'assurer que le psychomage qu'ils choisiront restera impartial et ne sera pas de leur côté juste parce que se sont des héros de guerre. Je sais qu'ils n'auront aucune difficulté pour s'en sortir. Ils ont besoin d'aide mentale et cela passera. Cependant, j'ai vraiment un problème avec le Ministère qui essaye d'étouffer l'affaire parce que Ron et Ginny se sont battus pendant la guerre. »

« Nous sommes totalement d'accord avec vous, Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous saurons gérer tout ceci. » Dit Celso

Harry et Neville quittèrent le Manoir espérant avoir été chez des personnes justes et honnêtes. Si quelqu'un pouvait s'assurer que toute cette histoire soit faite dans les règles, c'était bien Malfoy et Zabini.

Oo°oO

Blaise et Cassie étaient tous les deux nerveux, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis à une table d'un chic restaurant.

Avani les avait rassurés en leur disant que si Silver avait besoin d'un d'eux, elle les appellerait immédiatement.

« J'espère que c'est bon ? »

« C'est merveilleux, Blaise. Je suis très heureuse que tu m'ais invité. »

« Je suis moi-même heureux que tu ais accepté mon invitation. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous détendre et parler avec tout cela. »

Le serveur arriva et les interrompit. Blaise vit la lueur d'admiration dans les yeux du jeune magicien. Cassie semblait oublieuse de l'attention dont elle était l'auteure. Blaise ne l'admira que plus. Les autres sorcières avec qui il était sorti auraient flirté avec ce serveur juste pour le rendre jaloux.

« Blaise ? »

« Oh, désolé. J'étais distrait. Tu m'excuses deux minutes ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vérifierai en arrière bientôt. »

Comme il s'absentait, Cassie rit sottement.

« Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

Cassie sourit à Blaise alors qu'elle regardait son menu.

« Je ne pense t'avoir déjà vu aussi … Troublé. »

« Troublé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ne te fâche pas. Ce n'est pas une insulte. Je veux juste dire que tu es d'habitude tellement fier et maître de toi-même. »

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Cassie prit une petite gorgée d'eau alors qu'elle essayait de penser à une façon d'exprimer sa pensée.

« Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est juste que cela doit être dur pour toi. Toujours être sur tes gardes. Ressentir ce besoin de toujours devoir te protéger de tout et de tout le monde. »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes en qui j'ai confiance ou à qui j'accorde volontiers le bénéficie du doute, à part mes parents et ma sœur. Draco, mon Parrain et ma Marraine et maintenant toi. »

« Moi ? Vraiment ? »

« Cela te dérange ? »

Cassie fut surprise par la question.

« Non. Je suis honorée. Je t'ai toujours beaucoup estimé, moi aussi. »

« Même à école ? Je ne devais pas 'être aimé' à l'époque. »

Cassie rit sottement avant de répondre. « Bien sur que si, tu l'étais. Les filles t'aimaient même beaucoup. Beaucoup ne faisaient que parler du 'Dieu' que tu étais. »

Blaise semblait dérangé par sa déclaration. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre elle.

« Blaise, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu … »

« Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que … Ces filles ne me connaissent pas. Ce qu'elles voyaient de moi, c'était ce que je voulais bien qu'elles voient. Je pense que c'est dû en grande partie au fait que je suis méfiant de nature. »

« A cause de la façon dont on te voyait à l'école ? »

Blaise acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quand j'étais en cinquième année, je suis éperdument tombé amoureux d'une fille. Elle était en sixième année et de ma maison. Esméralda Madison. »

Cassie se rappelait de cette fille. C'était une fille aux beaux cheveux auburn, derrière qui tous les garons courraient.

« J'ai eu le courage d'aller lui parler et elle semblait très heureuse de mon initiative. J'ai été aux anges pendant des jours. Nous nous donnions des rendez-vous, nous parlions et nous nous bécotions aussi. »

Cassie se gronda mentalement d'être jalouse d'une relation qui datait de plusieurs années maintenant.

« J'allais écrire à mes parents et leur dire tout de cette grande sorcière dont j'étais tombé amoureux. L'été arrivait et je voulais que nos familles se rencontrent. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Cela, tu peux le dire. Je suis allé la chercher pour lui demander son accord avant d'envoyer la lettre. Je l'ai trouvée en train de parler avec ses amis. Elles ne m'avaient pas vu donc je me suis caché. Elle leur disait ô combien le petit Blaise était 'facilement manipulable et naïf'. Elle riait et s'imaginer déjà comment elle allait pouvoir me contrôler lorsqu'elle serait la première Dame Zabini. »

Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire autant de mal intentionnellement à une autre personne ?

« Blaise, je suis tellement désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai rompu avec elle et je me suis renfermé. Il était plus facile d'avoir confiance en Draco. Nous étions amis depuis que nous savions marcher et il n'attendait rien de moi. »

« Blaise, je ne veux rien de toi, à part ton amitié. »

« Mon amitié ? C'est vraiment tout ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Cassie rougit et Blaise fut charmé par sa beauté et son innocence.

« J'accepterai tout ce que tu seras enclin à bien me donner. »

« Cassandra, je veux être honnête et franc avec toi. Je t'aime beaucoup. Je pense que, nous deux, cela peut marcher. J'y crois. Je te demande formellement si je peux, avec la permission de ton père, te faire la cours. »

« Oh, Blaise, il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir ! »

« Bien, parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu accepter que tu me dises non. »

Cassie rit à haute voix.

« Je suis très heureuse de l'entendre, Blaise. »

Oo°oO

Le ministre Carmichael avait été élu Ministre de la magie il y a quelques mois et le monde sorcier avait subit un renouveau grâce à sa politique.

« Lord Malfoy, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que l'examen psychologique effectué sur les deux prévenus soit fait pas une personne en tout point impartiale. »

« Merci, Lord Zabini et moi apprécions beaucoup votre aide. Nous sommes inquiets que les deux prévenus puissent avoir un traitement clément du fait de leur participation à la grande guerre. »

Arthur Weasley choisit ce moment pour bifurquer dans le même couloir que Lucius et le Ministre Carmichael.

« Que fais-tu, Malfoy ? Tu essayes d'intimider le Ministre Carmichael pour qu'ils gardent des personnes innocentes en prison ? »

« Weasley, charmant comme toujours. »

« Ne commence pas, Malfoy. Monsieur le Ministre, vous ne pouvez pas écouter ses mensonges sans réagir ! »

« Mes mensonges ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirai. Ton fils et ta fille ont creusé leur propre tombe sans avoir besoin de mon aide. »

« Ils ont besoin d'aide. Ils … sont dérangés mais ils peuvent s'en sortir. »

« Oui et bien laissons une personne habilitée et impartiale statuer sur cet état de fait, si vous le voulez bien ? »

Les deux sorcier regardèrent le Ministre de la magie et acquiescèrent. Ils pensaient tous les deux l'avoir persuadé.


	22. Chapter 22

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

Oo°oO

Silver regarda autour d'elle la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, encore une fois.

_Non. Elle n'avait rien oublié._

Elle retournait chez elle aujourd'hui. Elle avait finalement convaincu Draco d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Il n'avait pas quitté son chevet pendant les deux jours où elle avait été obligée de rester couchée dans le lit. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle avait besoin qu'il prenne soin de lui, lui aussi.

Tout le monde avait été tellement merveilleux. Ses parents, Blaise, son parrain et sa marraine et ses amis.

Elle sourit quand elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue ce matin avec Blaise. Il était avec Cassie maintenant et elle en était très heureuse. Silver était heureuse. Ils méritaient tous les deux tout le bonheur du monde. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'Harry et Luna trouvent eux aussi le chemin menant vers le bonheur, ensemble.

« Salut, Silver. J'espère que tu es de bonne humeur. »

_Quand on parle du loup._

« Harry, je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« Où est ta seconde moitié maléfique ? »

« Ha ha, très drôle. J'ai réussis à faire entendre raison à Draco et il est parti manger. Il tenait à peine debout. »

« Ouais, je lui ai parlé plus tôt dans la matinée et il semblait vraiment à bout de forces. Silver. Je veux que tu saches que je … Que je me rends compte qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes. Je suis heureux pour vous, je le suis vraiment. »

« Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi, Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout la vie qu'on s'imaginait quand nous étions à l'école. C'est si différent alors qu'en même temps, c'est exactement ce que je voulais inconsciemment. J'ai quelqu'un à mes côtés que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour et je suis heureuse. Je suis reconnaissante envers la vie pour ça. »

« Je le suis aussi. Même s'il ton bonheur est avec Malfoy. »

Silver était sur le point de répliquer quand elle remarqua son petit sourire satisfait et la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Tu es vraiment un comique, Harry. »

« Alors, tu m'aimes assez pour appeler ton fils Harry ? »

« Faudra passer sur mon cadavre, Potter ! »

Silver éclata de rire quand elle vit l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de Draco qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

« Oh, je ne sais pas si je vais refuser en fin de compte … Harry Albus Malfoy, ça fait assez class je trouve. »

Draco les regarda fixement alors qu'ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

Oo°oO

Silver était heureuse d'être dans sa propre chambre au Manoir. Enfin, sa chambre pour le moment. Elle se mariait dans une semaine ! Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Ils allaient se marier dans un château écossais qui appartenait à la famille Malfoy. Sa robe était prête et toutes les invitations avaient été envoyées. Pour l'instant, tous les retours étaient positifs. Tout le monde voulait être témoin de l'union de l'héritier Malfoy et de l'héritière Zabini. Elle avait même reçu des nouvelles de Viktor. Lui et Aleksandra venaient et Silver avait du mal à contenir son impatience d'enfin la rencontrer.

Après le mariage, Draco l'emmenait en voyage de noce. Il ne lui avait pas dit leur destination, bien qu'elle ait préféré.

Ils passeraient trois semaines seuls tous les deux avant de revenir au pays. Silver était tellement impatiente d'y être, aussi. Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'elle allait adorer ces moments passés toute seule avec Draco, il lui tardait de rentrer pour prendre son poste à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit de prendre son temps. Les changements, le cas échéant ne seraient pas faits jusqu'à l'année scolaire suivante. Silver n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils lui aient demandé à elle d'être professeur. C'était un grand honneur. Harry l'avait taquinée impitoyablement quand elle lui avait dit.

_Vous pouvez faire partir la meilleure élève de sa génération de Poudlard, mais jamais Poudlard ne pourra partir du cœur de cette fille …_

Elle savait qu'il était aussi fier d'elle que sa famille l'était. Silver avait enfin l'impression que tout rentrait dans l'ordre des choses. Harry et elle, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de ce que Ron, Ginny et Pansy avaient fais et pour l'instant tout était sous contrôle.

Elle se jeta sur le lit et un miaou indigné se fit entendre de sous elle.

« Drago, mon amour, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Le chaton lécha sa main et se frotta à elle et Silver lui accorda toute son attention.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Le visage de Silver perdit son sourire quand elle se souvint pourquoi.

_Cela ne cesserait-il donc jamais ?_

Elle serra le collier que lui avait offert Draco alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Oo°oO

Luna regardait le visage d'Harry à travers son verre. Il l'avait invité à diner il y a quelques jours déjà mais Harry avait été si occupé, que c'était la première soirée qu'il avait vraiment à lui.

« Comment ça se passe avec les Weasley ? »

« Eh bien, le procès commence demain. Nous avons finalement réussis à trouver un compromis qui satisfaisait les deux parties. »

« C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, c'est bon. Je suis juste un peu inquiet. Ils ont déjà réussis à faire l'anguille une fois et je ne peux qu'imaginer la suite s'ils y arrivaient encore cette fois. »

« J'imagine la famille Malfoy et Zabini ne laisseraient pas les choses se passer ainsi. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais, parlons de quelque chose d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est cette enquête. »

Luna sourit alors qu'elle portait son verre à ses lèvres. Etre avec Harry, comme ça, c'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela arriverait.

« Alors comment vont les Pies de Montrose ? »

Harry rit si fort que les autres personnes dans le restaurant regardèrent autour d'eux pour savoir ce qui était si drôle. Harry était en train d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux alors que le dernier sursaut d'hilarité quittait son corps.

« C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Luna. Tu arrives toujours à me faire me sentir mieux. »

« Je fais ce que je peux. Les gens te regardent-ils toujours aussi fixement ? »

« Oh, j'espérais que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Oui, la plupart du temps. Tu veux partir ? »

« Marcher un peu, ça serait super. »

Alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant, Harry prit la main de Luna dans la sienne. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle volait dans les airs. Elle connaissait cet homme depuis si longtemps mais leurs interactions n'avaient jamais ressemblées à ça. Luna s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et essaya de réprimer un fou rire.

Harry lui prit le coude et passa son bras dans le sien, alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue. Il avait toujours ce même regard pénétrant et alerte en toute circonstance.

Ils traversèrent le parc sans rien dire. Chaque d'eux était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, tout devenait clair dans sa tête. Il était évident que la potion Ginny avait utilisé sur lui avait perturbé ses pensées logiques et maintenant il pouvait enfin voir le monde de ses propres yeux.

Luna, elle, voulait se rappeler de toute cette soirée et cela pour toujours. Harry était attentif à elle et seulement à elle, Luna Lovegood.

« Alors … »

Luna rigola doucement quand elle remarqua la tentative d'Harry d'engager la conversation.

« Luna, je veux que tu saches que … Je t'apprécie vraiment et tu …Luna, est-ce que tu veux bien être ma petite-amie ? »

Luna n'attendit pas qu'il finisse et lui sauta dans les bras. Il rit en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à son cou.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle avait toujours ses bras autour de son cou et lui avait les siennes autour de sa taille.

« Est-ce que c'est un oui ? »

La réponse de Luna fut de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait eu la meilleure réponse au monde.

Oo°oO

Blaise avait eu le sentiment d'avoir son estomac tout retourné et cela toute la journée. Comme une douleur, qui n'était pas une douleur. Il l'avait eu cette sensation quand il avait vu la photo sur le carton d'invitation du mariage de Draco et elle Draco et il avait du mal à se dire que c'était vraiment sa sœur qui allait se marier bientôt. Il était vraiment idiot de ne pas l'avoir reconnu avant, même sous cette apparence d'Hermione Granger.

_Quel genre de frère était-il ? _

Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre.

_J'arrive Silver. _

Il ouvrit sa porte sans frapper il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Sa sœur jumelle avait besoin de lui.

« Silver ? »

Il entendit ses sanglots avant même qu'il ne la voit. Bien qu'il n'y aucune trace de sang, cette scène se superposa à celle où il l'avait retrouvé dans l'appartement de Weasley, étendue par terre et blessée. C'était un peu la même chose, sauf que cette fois, les dégâts étaient à l'intérieur.

Blaise la prit dans ses bras et il les fit se balancer d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle pleurait. Il chuchota des mots rassurants dans son oreille alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

« Blaise ? »

« Oui, je suis là. Toi et les bébés, vous êtes en sécurité, je te promets. »

« Je … Oh Merlin, Blaise. Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait. »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours. »

Ils se tinrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Silver ne réussisse à parler.

« Pourquoi je suis si faible ? J'étais si fort auparavant. Pourquoi je ne peux plus être la sorcière que j'étais avant ? »

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu as du être forte depuis si longtemps, que tu as juste besoin de faire une pause et d'être celle de qui on prend soin. Tu as beaucoup de personnes qui se soucient de ton bien-être, Silver. Il n'y aucun mal à ça. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne te déçois pas ? »

« Ne sois pas bête. Il n'y a rien qui aurait pu me décevoir dans tout ce que tu as fais. Tu es passée par des épreuves très pénibles. Tu as été enlevée, séquestrée, battue et tu as du t'adapter à ton nouveau toi. Tout ça en si peu de temps. Par-dessus le marché quelqu'un que tu considérais comme étant un de tes meilleurs amis t'a trahie et t'a laissé pour morte sur le sol de son appartement. Ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne. »

« Je sais qu'elle est en moi, Blaise. La sorcière forte que j'étais auparavant, elle est là. »

« Bien sur qu'elle est encore là. Et quand tu auras besoin d'elle, elle sera là. »

Blaise resta avec sa sœur alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et il la sentit s'endormir dans ses bras. Blaise se sentait si impuissant, il voulait pouvoir prendre toute sa douleur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mais il le souhaitait ardemment et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Blaise déposait Silver dans son lit quand Draco rentra doucement dans la chambre, avant d'avoir frappé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle va bien ? »

Blaise mit un doigt devant ses lèvres et acquiesça. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible.

Oo°oO

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Exigea Draco alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir le menant au salon de Blaise.

« Je pense que la réalité l'a rattrapé. C'est beaucoup trop pour une seule personne. »

« Je craignais que cela arrive. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout compris. Tu penses qu'elle souhaite être seule ? J'ai besoin de la voir. »

« Silver est fatiguée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveille avant plusieurs heures. »

Blaise leur versa à chacun un verre, qu'ils burent dans le silence.

« Et demain est un grand jour. Les évaluations psychologiques. » Blaise observa Draco alors que celui-ci déglutit péniblement avant de répondre.

« Oui. Le procès est pour après-demain. Nous serons enfin fixés sur leur sort. »

« Et Pansy ? Elle ne peut pas être inculpée au même titre que les deux autres Elle n'a jamais été directement impliquée. »

« Non, elle n'a été que dans la provocation. Son procès est prévu pour demain. J'espère que cela se règlera vite. »

« Je l'espère aussi, Draco. Nous avons tous besoin que ce … cauchemar se termine. »

« Je suis d'accord. Silver a besoin de vivre le reste de sa grossesse paisiblement. »

« Pourquoi ais-je le sentiment que nous n'en sommes pas encore sortis de cette affaire ? »

Draco regarda son ami et secoua la tête. Il détestait cela mais il pressentait que Blaise avait raison.

Oo°oO

Silver était en train de s'habiller quand elle remarqua un petit changement. Pas un grand changement mais elle le remarqua vraiment. Son ventre était plus rond. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas enceinte de beaucoup mais elle était de petite taille et elle attendait des jumeaux. Elle souriait quand elle a passé sa robe.

Elle quitta sa chambre une fois qu'elle s'estima présentable et rejoignit sa famille dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. Elle fut étonnée de voir Draco et ses parents à la table.

« Bonjour. »

Tout le monde leva les yeux et lui souris.

Draco se leva pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa propre chaise. « Bonjour, ma chérie. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien. Vraiment bien. Comment allez-vous, vous tous, ce matin ? »

Ce fut Narcissa qui répondit. « Merveilleusement bien. Tu devrais peut-être manger un peu avant que nous partions pour le Ministère. »

« Oui, je pense manger avant que nous partions au Ministère. »

« Nous ? Non, ma bien-aimée, tu vas rester ici pour te détendre et nous te feront parvenir des nouvelles dès que nous serons rentrés. »

« Je ne pense pas, non. Je dois être là, Draco. J'ai le droit d'être là. »

Draco a vit la lueur dans ses yeux et savait qu'elle avait raison. Il s'inquiétait cependant pour sa santé. Apparemment, Avani se sentait de la même façon.

« Silver, tu es sûre ? Ce sera très stressant. »

« Je sais, Mère, mais je dois être là. Je peux le gérer, je te le promets. »

Draco jeta un regard à Blaise et soupira.

« Si c'est tellement important pour toi, soit. Le procès de Pansy doit se tenir avant midi et nous devrions connaitre les conclusions de l'évaluation de Weasley peu après. »

Après avoir pris cette décision, tous se rassirent et parlèrent des noces de la semaine suivante.

Oo°oO

La salle était autant pleine que la dernière fois. Silver remarqua les médias et grimaça. Elle détestait ces vautours.

Mr. Parkinson parlait à un homme plus vieux, assez distingué, que Silver estima être l'avocat de Pansy.

Harry et Luna étaient assis quelques rangées derrière et Silver sourit quand elle vit leurs mains jointes.

Silver serra la jambe de Draco quand Pansy entra dans la salle et elle devint folle quand elle les vit.

Le jury prit place et le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Qui représente l'accusée ? »

« Moi, Sorcier En chef. Clarence Pasters, à votre service. »

« Mr. Pasters, que veut plaider votre cliente ? »

« Si je puis me permettre, la santé de Miss Parkinson exige une relaxe immédiate. Nous souhaiterions voir l'abandon de la totalité des charges au vu des circonstances. »

Tout le corps de Silver se tendit et une crise de panique commença à poindre. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

Pansy semblait paniquée. Elle commença à chuchoter quelque chose assez virulemment à Pasters, tirant sur son bras. Il se sortit de sa poigne et lui répondit, tout aussi agressivement.

« Non, vous n'avez aucun droit de dire cela ! Fermez-là ! »

« Miss, veuillez vous contrôler. Avez-vous quelque chose pour dire pour la défense de Miss Parkinson ? »

« NON ! S'il vous plaît ! »

« Miss Parkinson est enceinte et doit pouvoir bénéficier du confort d'un foyer. »

Des hurlements se firent entendre et Silver s'évanouit.

Oo°oO

Cela prit quelques minutes pour que tout le monde se calme. Draco tenait Silver dans ses bras, alors que celle-ci revenait peu à peu à elle.

« Draco ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que je viens de rêver. »

« Non, ma chérie, mais il ne peut pas être de moi. »

« Mais tu étais avec elle. C'est une possibilité. »

Silver mit une main sur son ventre.

« Je ne veux pas partager le père de mes enfants. Je sais que cela parait égoïste mais je ne peux pas. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

L'estomac de Draco se serra.

_S'il vous plaît, faites que cet enfant ne soit pas de moi._

« Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui, Sorcier En chef. »

Les jurés chuchotèrent entre eux alors que les personnes dans la salle faisaient de même.

Narcissa et Avani semblaient sur le point de vomir tandis que Mr. Parkinson lançait à Lucius des regards suffisants.

« Veuillez amener un médicomage. »

Le gardien sortit pour exécuter la demande du sorcier en chef.

Silver se retira brusquement de l'étreinte de Draco et s'assit droite sur son siège. Draco essaya de la reprendre dans ses bras mais elle refusa.

« S'il te plaît, Silver, ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Ce n'est pas le mien. »

Avant que Silver ne puisse répondre, une médicomage entra dans la salle, son sac médical à la main.

« Veuillez, s'il vous plait, effectuer un sortilège de détection de grossesse sur Miss ici présente. »

Tandis que Pansy prenait sur elle pour ne pas bouger, le Chef continua. « Et un sort pour connaitre le père de cet enfant. Cela permettra de résoudre ce mystère dans le même temps. »

Pansy hurla et lutta pour se libérer de la poigne des sorcières.

« Non, ne faites pas cela ! »

La sorcière murmura les deux sorts. Un rougeoiement bleu plana sur le ventre de Pansy et la médicomage rendit ses conclusions. « Elle est enceinte. »

Le Chef acquiesça. « Et qui est le père ? »

La salle resta silencieuse et des hurlements se firent une nouvelle fois entendre quand le visage de Ron Weasley apparut dans le rougeoiement bleu. Mr. Parkinson s'évanouit et Pansy commença à sangloter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

Oo°oO

Silver ne savait pas si elle devait être choquée que Pansy et Ron ... Eurk, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça ni au fait que personne ne semblait étonné. C'était comme s'ils s'y étaient tous attendus, à quelque chose près. Draco chuchotait quelque chose à son père et Avani et Narcissa parlait entre elles. Silver jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Luna qui semblaient muets.

Le juge fit un mouvement avec sa baguette magique et des étincelles en sortirent. L'audience devint silencieuse, tout le monde regardait le juge.

Pansy pleurait et son père était soutenu par Mr. Pasters. Ça allait certainement alimenter les ragots de la ville pendant un bon moment.

« Assez ! Que tout le monde se calme ! Mr. Pasters, bien que j'admets qu'Azkaban ne soit pas le meilleur endroit pour une sorcière enceinte, les présumés crimes de Miss Parkinson ne peuvent rester impunis. »

« Monsieur le juge, bien que Miss Parkinson ... comprend que les charges sont graves et que la punition devra être proportionnelle aux crimes qu'elle a commit, elle s'inquiète tout naturellement du bien-être de son enfant. »

Pansy renifla et secoua la tête. Elle arrêta de bouger la tête quand le juge reporta son attention sur elle, la fixant intensément.

Silver eut une moue dégoutée quand elle vit Pansy commençait à 'pleurer'. Mr. Pasters tapota l'épaule de sa cliente, plein de fausse compassion.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, c'est un ramassis de bêtises ! »

Silver était d'accord avec Draco et serra sa main.

Elle était juste reconnaissante du fait d'être débarrassée de Pansy pour le reste de sa vie. Elle savait dans son cœur que si Pansy avait porté l'enfant de Draco, elle aurait vraiment eu du mal à le supporter. Silver n'était pas assez égoïste pour priver un enfant de son père, surtout quand cet enfant était innocent. Cet enfant aurait eu besoin de l'attention de Draco autant que ses enfants, voire même plus. Il suffisait de regarder la mère qu'avait ce pauvre enfant.

Cependant, elle était assez honnête pour admettre qu'elle était heureuse que le problème Pansy revienne aux Weasley et non à sa famille.

Draco s'accrocha à la main de Silver fermement. Il avait été tellement inquiet que l'enfant qu'attendait Pansy soit un obstacle entre eux. Il voulait que Silver soit la mère de ses enfants. Elle et uniquement elle.

« Mr. Pasters, cela signifie-t-il que Miss Parkinson reconnaît qu'elle est coupable ? »

_Dis oui, s'il te plait …_

« Miss Parkinson reconnaît qu'elle était temporairement instable au moment des faits. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, ceci échappait à son contrôle et ses actions n'étaient en aucune façon préméditées. »

La salle d'audience éclata en un bruit sourd alors que les flashs crépitaient et les journalistes criaient pour avoir la primeur d'une hypothétique interview.

« Je ferais évacuer la salle si ce genre d'incident se reproduit. Silence ! C'est mon dernier avertissement ! » Le juge parla aux membres du jury pendant quelques minutes alors que les sorcières et les sorciers dans la salle attendaient patiemment.

« Mr. Pasters, Miss Parkinson, le jury reconnaît qu'en raison des circonstance, des privilèges seront accordés à votre cliente. Premièrement, vous serez installée dans la meilleure cellule dont dispose Azkaban. Deuxièmement, vous subirez une évaluation psychologique par un expert pour déterminer votre état mental. Vous reviendrez demain et le jury et moi-même statueront sur votre sort, grâce à l'analyse de l'expert. Bonne journée. »

Après cela, le juge sortit de la salle et Pansy fut emmener par les Aurors.

Oo°oO

La famille Malfoy et la famille Zabini restèrent à leur place avec tous les autres alors qu'ils attendaient que Weasley entre dans la salle d'audience.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui va se passer à ton avis ? Est-ce qu'elle va être relâchée ? »

« J'espère que non, ma chérie. Nous verrons ce qui se passe et nous agirons en conséquence, mais ensemble. »

Draco embrassa Silver sur les lèvres et posa son front sur le sien.

Silver sourit et acquiesça. Elle attira l'attention d'Harry et elle fit un signe de la main à Luna.

« Draco, je vais parler à Harry et Luna. »

« Bien, mais dépêche toi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes trop de moi. »

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi, tu sais. »

Draco secoua la tête et lui répondit. « Non, je dois parler à mon père et _Zio_ Celso. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

Oo°oO

Silver alla voir ses amis et Draco alla retrouver son père et son futur beau-père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Lucius, Celso et Blaise stoppèrent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers Draco.

« Ils ne la remettront jamais en liberté. Silver est une héroïne de guerre, un membre de la famille Zabini et elle s'est fiancée au fils unique de la famille Malfoy. Ils devraient en subir les conséquences, qui pourraient être fâcheuses, s'ils allaient contre notre volonté. »

« En ce qui concerne sa grossesse ? »

Draco était toujours inquiet malgré la confiance absolue que Blaise avait en lui.

« Le fait est qu'elle est enceinte et que les juges ne voudront pas qu'un bébé, quelque soit le crime commit par sa mère, naisse dans un endroit comme ça, Blaise. »

L'attention de Blaise n'était cependant pas sur son ami, mais sur le couple se précipitant vers Potter et sa sœur.

Oo°oO

« Hermione ! Harry ! Vous devriez avoir honte. Exposés vos visages ici, dans cet endroit, après tout ce que vous avez fais. Mon Ronny et ma Ginny n'ont pas besoin de vous ici. » Molly Weasley était rouge de colère et regardait fixement Harry, Luna et Silver. Les mains sur les hanches, elle secoua la tête.

« Vraiment ! Après tout ce que nous avons fais pour toi, Harry. Et toi Hermione, Ron t'aime. Il ne te ferait jamais de mal. Et tu as osé te fiancer avec ce ... »

« Mme. Weasley, vous ne savez absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. Ron est un trou du cul doublé d'un malade mental qui a failli me tuer et Ginny est une manipulatrice doublée d'une folle qui se soucie seulement d'elle-même. »

« Hermione Granger, comment oses-tu ... »

« Je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires. Mon nom est Silver Zabini. Vous pouvez ne pas l'aimer, vous pouvez me détester mais c'est ce que je suis. Et tant qu'on y est, comment vous, osez-vous me juger alors que vous avez élevé et lâché dans la nature et dans le monde sorcier des malades comme vos deux enfants. Le bébé de Pansy n'a pas de chance, le pauvre, avec une mère comme elle et un père comme Ron ... »

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?! » Molly Weasley semblait aussi rouge qu'une tomate et son mari semblait s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

Harry décida d'intervenir enfin.

« Pansy va avoir un bébé. Pas un bébé imaginaire mais un vrai bébé. Dont Ron est le foutu père. »

« Tu ... Non ... Ca ne peut pas être ... » Balbutia Arthur en tenant sa femme par les épaules.

« Weasley ! Si vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir me subtiliser mon argent à cause de ce marmot, vous vous trompez lourdement ! »

Mr. Parkinson avait vu que les traîtres de sang parlaient à Silver Zabini et il avait alors décidé de s'incruster dans la conversation pour leur dire sa façon de penser.

Pansy ruinait tout maintenant. Tous leurs grands plans et leurs idées d'être bien vu par le gratin de la société sorcière tombaient à l'eau à cause de ce scélérat.

Molly avait maintenant quelqu'un sur qui décharger sa colère.

« Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez, ce bébé est autant de votre famille que de la notre ! »

« J'ai dans mes projets de me décharger de l'autorité parentale que j'exerce sur Pansy, qui n'est plus ma fille désormais. Jamais je ne prendrais en charge les conséquences de cette ... Erreur. »

« Autant que nous aimerions être inclus dans cette conversation, ceci semble être une affaire de ... famille. Luna, Silver, allons rejoindre les autres. »

Harry escorta les deux sorcières jusqu'à leurs sièges.

Oo°oO

Les gens s'étaient rassis et attendaient que le jury fasse son entrée, ainsi que le juge.

Ginny et Ron furent emmenés jusqu'à la table des accusés. Arthur dû retenir Molly d'aller les voir.

« Y a-t-il un représentant pour l'accusé ? »

Arthur se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table où ses enfants étaient assis.

« Juge Goldstein, comme cette audience montrera, j'en suis sur, que Ronald et Ginevra souffrent de stress post traumatique à cause de la guerre, leur mère et moi-même avons estimés qu'un représentant formel n'était pas nécessaire. »

« C'est votre droit. Miss Hilda Simpson, Psychologue-magicienne de son état, donnera les résultats de son évaluation au jury et à l'audience ici présents. »

Les gens dans la salle haletèrent quand une petite femme entra. Dire qu'ils étaient abasourdis serait un euphémisme. Les flashes crépitaient follement dans toute la salle. Molly Weasley tirait sur la robe de sorcier de son mari et sifflait de mécontentement.

« Tu le savais ?! »

« Non, ma chérie, j'ai seulement vu ses références et je n'ai pas pensé à demander à quoi elle ressemblait ! »

Ils observèrent avec stupéfaction la ressemblance avec la Hermione Granger d'avant, alors qu'elle prenait une chaise à gauche de Ron et Ginny.

Elle ressemblait étrangement à Hermione avant son changement. La seule différence était qu'elle était plus vieille et qu'elle se tenait différemment.

Silver chuchota dans l'oreille de Draco. « Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle me ressemble avant ma ... Enfin tu sais ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Si c'est quelque chose pour contrer la défense des Weasley, je n'étais pas au courant. »

Ils continuèrent à observer la scène avant eux.

Le juge accueilli Miss Simpson et lui demanda de faire part de son analyse.

« J'ai d'abord procédé à l'analyse psychologique de Miss Weasley. Dès le tout début, elle a été hostile et peu coopérante. Elle s'est adaptée au fil du temps et des entretiens que j'ai eu avec elle. Elle est très intelligente et ... Rusée. Plusieurs fois, elle a essayé de retourner les choses à son avantage, en essayant de me soudoyer. Elle croit que tout et tout le monde doit se plier à tout ce qu'elle désire et que la fin justifient les moyens. Miss Weasley a une profonde antipathie pour les personnes qui, de son point de vue, pourraient lui nuire. Silver Zabini par exemple. Quand je lui ai demandé spécifiquement ce que lui avait fait Miss Zabini, elle ne m'a répondu que par des généralités. C'est pour cela que je crois que Miss Weasley distingue le bien du mal, du moment que cela ne la touche pas personnellement. Quant au soit disant stress post-traumatique causé par la guerre, je crois qu'elle a agit depuis le début pour son propre intérêt personnel et non pas avec un réel désir de protéger notre monde contre la menace qui pesait sur lui. »

Ginny regarda fixement Miss Simpson et serra les poings de colère.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Harry, tu ne peux pas croire ça ! Je me suis battue dans cette guerre pour protéger les sangs-de-bourbe ! Comment est-ce que tu peux me récompenser comme ça ?! »

Quand elle dit le mot offensant, la foule haleta. Aucune personne, pas même un ancien partisan de Voldemort n'osait utiliser ce mot en public.

Molly et Arthur savaient maintenant que c'en était fini pour leur fille. Elle avait porté atteinte au « garçon qui a survécu » et maintenant tout le monde sorcier sait ce qu'elle pensait réellement de la guerre. Il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire pour elle désormais.

Les gardes firent descendre de l'estrade Ginny à reculons et serrèrent ses attaches. Arthur essaya de protester, mais céda immédiatement quand le sorcier mit sa main sur sa baguette magique.

Le jury et le juge discutèrent calmement pendant quelques minutes. Puis, le juge revint s'asseoir à sa place et fit face à la salle d'audience.

« Merci, Miss Simpson. Maintenant, quelle est votre analyse au sujet de Mr. Weasley ? »

« Mr. Weasley. Je suis désolée de le dire, est très fantasque. Il est aussi paranoïaque et il croit que chaque personne dehors veut lui nuire. Il refuse de croire que Silver Zabini existe réellement. Il est convaincu que je lui ais fais quelque chose et que je lui ais 'volé' son visage. Quand j'essaye d'expliquer qu'Hermione Granger est vraiment Silver Zabini, il devient violent et incontrôlable. Mr. Weasley croit que Miss Zabini, ou si je peux me permettre de dire Hermione, est retenue contre sa volonté par la famille Zabini et qu'il doit la sauver. Ceci étant dit, il a une haine profonde pour elle et estime qu'elle doit être punie pour tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir dans sa vie. Alors que Miss Weasley est consciente que ce qu'elle fait est mauvais et contraire à la morale, Mr. Weasley est totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il se concentre sur ce qu'il croit et rien d'autre ne compte. Il a besoin d'une thérapie choc dès maintenant. La guerre peut avoir déclenché ce comportement, cependant il est un danger pour la société et il ne doit en aucun cas ressortir libre. »

La famille Weasley sanglota quand ils entendirent Miss Simpson faire son rapport. Ils avaient perdu Ron et Ginny.

« Miss Simpson, à votre avis qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver si Mr. Weasley était libéré pour suivre une thérapie à domicile ? Pourrait-il fournir aide et assistance à son enfant ? »

« Hermione est enceinte ? Mione, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? C'est merveilleux. Maintenant Malfoy devra te laisser partir. »

Silver fut choquée par les propos de Ron.

_Merlin mais cet homme est vraiment fou._

Draco tînt Silver près de lui et le reste de la famille sembla se rapprocher du couple comme s'ils voulaient protéger Silver.

Miss Simpson secoua la tête et soupira. « Ceci est le parfait exemple de ce que je veux dire. Dès que la réalité ne lui convient pas, il la change. La vérité, c'est qu'il serait un danger pour l'enfant. La preuve vivante de quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas croire. Aussi, s'il est remit en liberté, il n'aura de cesse de chercher à nuire à Miss Zabini. Elle serait toujours en danger s'il pouvait marcher librement dans les rues de Londres. »

Draco prit alors une décision. Si pour une quelconque raison, ils laissaient cet animal repartir libre du tribunal, il le tuerait de ses mains.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise et Blaise acquiesça. Il savait ce que Draco pensait et il était d'accord avec lui.

Oo°oO

« S'ils le libèrent, il est mort. » Chuchota Celso, mais toute la famille l'entendit.

« Papa, ne parle pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Azkaban. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul d'entre vous, vous y alliez ! »

Silver regarda à tour de rôle tous les hommes de sa famille. Ils voulaient la protéger et elle le comprenait. Mais elle ne les laisserait pas devenir des assassins.

Le juge Goldstein rejoignit le jury et parla pendant quelques minutes avec eux encore une fois avant de sortir sa baguette et d'obtenir l'attention de chaque personne dans la salle.

« Nous sommes parvenu à un verdict. Quand l'évaluation psychologique a été demandée, les deux partis ont consenti à respecter les résultats et le jury a consenti à prendre en considération les résultats et leurs implications. Miss Ginevra Weasley est soumise à des poursuites judiciaires. Nous attendons de savoir ce qu'elle plaide. »

Ginny s'affola et compta sur son père. Il lui chuchota quelque chose et cette fois, elle se décida à l'écouter. Elle était à court d'options.

« Je ... Je suis coupable. »

Harry était abasourdi. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle admette quoi que ce soit. Il sentit Luna mettra sa main sur son épaule et il était reconnaissant de l'avoir dans sa vie.

« Très bien, Miss Weasley, vous êtes condamnés à cinq ans de prison à Azkaban et si vous avez un bon comportement et que vous acceptez d'être suivi par un psychologue, alors il est possible d'envisager une possible remise en liberté conditionnelle dans un an et demi. »

Mme. Weasley perdit son sang froid et essaya de forcer le passage pour arriver jusqu'à sa fille.

« Quant à Mr. Weasley, nous ne pouvons pas en ce moment apprécier s'il est coupable ou innocent considérant son état mental. De par ce fait, il restera à Azkaban et recevra son traitement là-bas jusqu'à ce que nous le jugions apte à être jugé par la présente cours. »

« S'il vous plaît, Juge Goldstein, ne pensez-vous pas que Sainte-Mangouste soit un endroit plus approprié pour son état ? »

« Mr. Weasley, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été d'accord avec vous. Cependant, les tendances violentes de votre fils et la grande probabilité qu'il essaye de porter atteinte à l'intégrité et à la vie de tierces personnes dans son entourage nous obligent à l'enfermer à Azkaban, dans l'aile des meurtriers dangereux. »

Silver libéra un soupir de soulagement. Merci, Merlin !

Oo°oO

Maintenant tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de s'inquiéter, c'était Pansy. Silver ne devrait pas être inquiète. Pansy était une mégère jalouse mais Silver savait que c'était le genre de femme à provoquer des ennuis.

« Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison. Tu sembles avoir besoin de repos. »

Silver sourit en réponse à Draco alors qu'il l'aidait à se lever de son siège.

« Oui, rentrons à la maison. » Silver regarda autour d'elle et elle était heureuse de voir sa famille, les gens qu'elle aimait plus que tout, autour d'elle.

Sa maison était une vraie maison et malgré ses efforts, Ron Weasley ne pourrait jamais rien faire contre son bonheur. Sa main sur son ventre et l'autre enroulée autour du bras de son fiancé, elle rentra chez elle avec sa famille.

Demain, elle reviendrait pour assister au procès de Pansy mais elle ne serait pas seule.

Oo°oO

Silver fut réveillée par la lumière du soleil dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était déjà le matin. Après être revenue à la maison, la famille Malfoy et la famille Zabini avaient dînés, en famille.

Ils discutaient du mariage. Draco et sa famille retournerait dans leur manoir après le procès et la famille Zabini les rejoindrait le lendemain.

Elle avait vu des photos mais elle était impatiente de le voir en personne.

Silver remarqua la main musclée sur son petit ventre gonflé. Draco avait presque failli faire un malaise quand il avait senti ses enfants bouger. Il voulait rester avec elle et elle était d'accord. Ils s'étaient embrassés et carressés, mais il y avait comme une conversation muette qui s'était installée entre eux, comme s'ils étaient d'accord d'attendre leur nuit de noces pour refaire l'amour.

« Bonjour, Bébé. »

La voix rauque de sommeil de Draco envoya des frissons dans le corps de Silver.

« Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? »

« Avec l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras ? Bien sûr que oui. »

Ils chahutèrent et rirent tous les deux avant de se lever pour aller se préparer. Il était si merveilleux de prendre conscience que Draco et elle s'appartenait et qu'elle était la sorcière la plus chanceuse au monde qui soit d'épouser cet homme et de le garder jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour elle.

Draco n'était pas aussi nerveux qu'hier. Il se sentait confiant et ferait tout pour que tout ceci tourne en leur faveur.

La nuit dernière quand il avait regardé Silver dans sa nuisette, il avait vu le changement de son corps alors que ses enfants grandissaient dedans et il avait eu envie de crier de joie.

Rien ne pourrait entacher son humeur.

Oo°oO

Le jury était déjà au complet et Pansy assise dans le box des accusés. Draco remarqué que son père n'était pas là. La vue de Mr. et Mme. Weasley le fit rire.

« Miss Simpson, avez-vous pu procéder à l'analyse psychologique de Miss Parkinson ? »

« En effet, juge Goldstein. »

« S'il vous plaît, faites part de vos conclusions au jury. »

« Miss Parkinson est mentalement stable. Bien qu'elle ait essayé de me démontrer le contraire, j'ai pu voir clair dans son jeu. Elle est très narcissique et ne fait jamais rien d'irréfléchie, tant que cela représente un intérêt pour elle. Elle sait distinguer le bien du mal et le fait que chaque acte entraine des conséquences. »

« Très bien, Mr. Pasters, je crois que votre question sur la stabilité mentale de votre cliente vient d'avoir une réponse. Que plaidez-vous, Miss Parkinson ? »

Pansy était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Mr. Pasters chuchota dans son oreille.

« Votre père ne paye plus pour mes services. Ceci sera la dernière fois que je viendrais vous défendre devant cette cours. »

Pansy soupira dans la défaite. Elle avait perdu. Draco, tout ce merveilleux argent et sa place dans la haute société sorcière. Par-dessus le marché, elle était enceinte d'un mioche dont elle ne voulait pas.

« Coupable. Je plaide coupable. »

« Miss Parkinson, je tiens à vous informer qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley ont adressé une pétition au Ministère des enfants pour en avoir la garde une fois que celui-ci sera né. Voulez-vous vous opposer à cette décision ? »

_Merlin, non !_

« Non, plutôt mourir que de ... Enfin je veux dire, non je ne m'y oppose pas. »

« Miss Parkinson, vous êtes condamnés à deux ans à la prison d'Azkaban. Vous pourrez bénéficier d'une liberté conditionnelle suite à une bonne conduite dans neuf mois. Dès que l'enfant naitra, il ou elle sera placé(é) dans la famille d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley. »

« Super, un autre enfant qu'ils pourront corrompre. »

Silver jeta un regard en biais à son frère, qui haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité. »

Oo°oO


	24. Chapter 24

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

Oo°oO

Le temps était exactement celui que Silver avait espéré pour son mariage. Son mariage ! Elle pouvait à peine le croire. Dans quelques courtes heures, elle serait Mme. Draco Malfoy. La première Dame Malfoy. Bien qu'elle se fiche royalement du titre qu'elle allait porter, cela signifiait juste qu'elle appartiendrait à Draco et que Draco lui appartiendrait en retour.

Elle et sa famille étaient arrivés hier au château. C'était parfait. Bien entretenu et accueillant. Les appartements familiaux étaient divisés en zone et donc, la famille Malfoy avait une zone et la famille Zabini avait l'autre. Elle n'avait pas vu Draco depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Sa mère et Tante Narcissa avaient insistées pour que Silver et Draco soient séparés jusqu'à la cérémonie. Elle sourit quand elle pensa à combien cela serait agréable d'être assise auprès de son fiancé. Silver mit sa main sur son ventre arrondi et parla à ses enfants.

« Maman et papa vous aiment tellement. Vous allez avoir tout l'amour que deux parents puissent donner. Vos grands-parents et votre Oncle Blaise vous aimeront aussi. Ne le dites à personnes mais je pense que votre oncle Blaise va vous donner une tante bientôt. Tante Cassie sera là pour vous aussi. Et Oncle Harry, Tante Luna et Oncle Viktor. » Silver rit sottement. « Votre père détestera encore plus Harry quand il saura que ce sera votre oncle. Cependant, il nous aime assez pour l'accepter. Oh, mes bébés, votre père ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il n'a rien besoin de faire pour me prouver son amour. Il a déjà conquis mon cœur. »

Silver se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre ouverte. La douce brise fit voleter les rideaux et caressa ses cheveux.

« Cela fait longtemps que je connais votre père. Quand vous irez à l'école, vous pourrez entendre des murmures qui diront ô combien maman et papa se détestaient durant cette période. J'espère secrètement que vous n'en entendrez jamais parler mais je suis réaliste et je sais que ce genre de chose se sait très vite. Il est vrai que maman et papa n'étaient pas de grands timides et que nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment. Mais nous avons grandi et mon monde est entré en collision avec le sien. Je remercie Merlin chaque jour pour cela. »

Oo°oO

Draco était furieux. Il avait essayé trois fois de se glisser dans la chambre de Silver mais à chaque fois, il s'était fait pincer. Sa mère avait même rit de lui la deuxième fois! Il retourna dans sa chambre, bougonnant, quand il eut une idée. Il se précipita jusqu'à son placard et en sortit son balaie.

_Ha ! Essayez de m'attraper maintenant, tient ..._

Il s'envola du rebord de sa fenêtre jusqu'à l'aile où Silver était. Il sourit quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait enfin revoir Silver. La cérémonie était prévue pour dans trois heures, au coucher du soleil, mais il avait besoin de la voir, de la toucher pour savoir qu'elle était là.

Il vit enfin sa fenêtre et eut le plaisir de voir qu'elle était ouverte. Il faisait froid à l'extérieur donc elle avait du jeter un sort pour réchauffer l'air. Au moins, elle allait bien. Il n'aurait pas aimé risquer sa santé ou celle de ses bébés.

Il se rapprocha de sa fenêtre et s'arrêta quand il l'entendit parler.

« … Il nous aime assez pour l'accepter. Oh, mes bébés, votre père ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il n'a rien besoin de faire pour me prouver son amour. Il a déjà conquis mon cœur. Cela fait longtemps que je connais votre père. Quand vous irez à l'école, vous pourrez entendre des murmures qui diront ô combien maman et papa se détestaient durant cette période. J'espère secrètement que vous n'en entendrez jamais parler mais je suis réaliste et je sais que ce genre de chose se sait très vite. Il est vrai que maman et papa n'étaient pas de grands timides et que nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment. Mais nous avons grandi et mon monde est entré en collision avec le sien. Je remercie Merlin chaque jour pour cela. »

Draco sentit ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'il écoutait l'amour de sa vie parler à leurs enfants. Il plana dans les airs pendant quelques minutes avant de se retourner et se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Il attendrait de la voir et la regarderait s'avancer vers lui, enfin prête pour devenir sa femme.

Oo°oO

Draco était debout devant la grande salle et soupira.

Qui aurait pensé un jour voir Harry Potter à son mariage ?

Harry et Luna étaient assis ensemble se tenant la main et Luna riait sottement comme une écolière.

Sa mère et son père étant assis au devant, le regard fier et emplit de joie. De l'autre côté mais toujours devant, il y avait _Zio_ Celso et _Zia_ Avani qui avaient le même regard fier et ému que ses parents. Blaise était assis à côté d'eux avec Cassie à ses côtés. Silver et Draco n'avaient pas voulu de voyage de noce et leurs parents avaient acceptés. C'était leur jour, leur décision et leur bonheur.

_Que demande le peuple ?_

Au milieu, il y avait aussi Viktor Krum. Draco avait été un peu mitigé quand il avait su que ce petit branleur serait témoin de son union avec Silver. Cependant, il n'avait émit aucune objection.

Quand les bougies s'allumèrent, la foule se calma.

Le ministre Carmichael rejoignit Draco sur l'estrade et Draco sentit comme des fées danser dans son estomac. C'était donc ça. Silver allait finalement devenir sa femme. Draco essaya de se reprendre pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions. Quand la foule haleta, il leva les yeux.

Un ange apparut devant lui et Draco sentit son cœur battre la chamade, comme si celui-ci voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Silver était toujours très belle mais là …L'Argent était toujours stupéfiant mais maintenant …. Draco jurait, devant Merlin s'il le fallait, qu'aucune sorcière, qu'aucune femme n'avait jamais ressemblé à cette déesse qu'il avait devant les yeux. Elle portait une belle robe blanche qui accentuait ainsi son si beau rougissement. Le bas de la robe était en forme cloche et la traine était celle que sa propre mère avait portée le jour de son mariage avec son père. Quand elle marcha vers lui, le temps sembla ralentir. Il la voyait elle et personne d'autre et sa main glissant dans la sienne qui le ramena à la réalité.

Le ministre Carmichael commença à parla aussitôt que Silver fut aux côtés de Draco. « Nous sommes réunis en ce jour heureux pour le mariage de Silver et Draco. Je pourrais dire tellement de choses pour parler de cette union. Je pourrais dire que le mariage ne doit pas être prit à la légère. Que les liens qui vous lient l'un à l'autre seront éternels une fois que vous serez unis et que vous ne formerez plus qu'un. Cependant, je pense que personne n'est plus conscient de ceci que Draco et Silver ici présents. Ils ont prouvé à plusieurs reprises leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Nous, tout comme leur famille et leurs amis, sommes incapables de communiquer toute la connaissance et la sagesse que nous avons gagnée dans nos vies et dans nos unions avec les êtres que nous aimons à Draco et Silver, nous pouvons cependant leur accorder notre amour et nos conseils alors qu'ils commencent aujourd'hui leur vie en tant que mari et femme. D'autres demanderaient, en ce moment, qui donne la main de cette sorcière, mais, comme les femmes ne sont pas une propriété qu'on peut acheter ou vendre, donner et prendre, je demanderais simplement si elle vient de son plein gré et si elle a la bénédiction de sa famille. »

Carmichael s'arrêta et sourit à la belle sorcière.

« Silver, est-il exact que vous êtes ici de votre plein gré et que vous souhaitez épouser Mr Malfoy ici présent ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. »

Carmichael se retourna alors vers Celso alors qu'il continuait à parler. « Avec qui êtes-vous venue et qui sont les personnes qui vous accordent leur bénédiction ? »

« Elle est venue avec moi, son père et sa famille et moi-même lui accordons notre bénédiction. »

Silver se pencha vers son père pour qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue, pour la dernière fois en tant que sorcière célibataire.

Quand Celso s'assit avec Avani à ses côtés, le Ministre Carmichael continua. « Joignez maintenant vos mains pour votre union. La magie que Merlin vous a donnée est un grand cadeau. Un cadeau donné librement et sans contrepartie. Exactement comme l'amour que vous vous portez l'un et l'autre. La magie, comme l'âme, a cependant une pièce manquante. Draco et Silver sont chanceux d'avoir trouvé l'autre moitié de leur âme et de leur magie l'un dans l'autre. Le mariage est quelque chose qui doit se célébrer chaque jour. Car celui-ci apporte amour et consolation aux époux. Car celui-ci apporte compréhension et soutient dans tous les moments de la vie. Restez unis, comme un seul être, et pourtant, préserver votre unité en restant toujours Draco et Silver. Chérissez et aimez-vous maintenant et pour toujours. »

Carmichael mis un anneau dans la paume de Silver et Draco.

« Draco, je n'ai pas le droit de vous lier à Silver, seulement vous, avez ce droit. Si c'est votre souhait, placez cet anneau à son doigt et dîtes 'je le veux'. »

« Je le veux. » Draco prit l'anneau et le présenta au doigt de Silver. Elle put alors sentir la magie qui s'en dégageait. Elle regarda les yeux larmoyants de Draco et cligna des yeux pour ne pas laisser échapper ses propres larmes.

« Silver, si votre souhait est d'épouser ce jeune homme ici présent, alors placez l'anneau à son doigt. »

Silver prit l'anneau et le fit glisser sur l'annulaire de Draco. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire qui tremblait le plus des deux.

« Silver, je n'ai pas le droit de vous lier à Draco, seulement vous avez ce droit. Si c'est votre souhait, placez cet anneau à son doigt et dîtes 'je le veux'. »

« Je le veux. »

« Draco, si votre souhait est d'épouser cette jeune femme ici présente, alors placez l'anneau à son doigt. »

Draco mit l'anneau à son doigt et Carmichael parla de nouveau.

« Draco et Silver m'ont demandé à pouvoir dire leurs vœux. Draco ? »

Draco serra la main de Silver avant de commencer à parler. Il espérait pouvoir arriver jusqu'à la fin de son discours.

« Silver, nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps toi et moi. La plupart de ces années, nous les avons passées à nous déchirer. Quand tu es de nouveau rentrer dans ma vie, je me suis promis à moi-même que je ferais tout pour que nous devenions amis. Je remercie Merlin que tu sois si compréhensive et généreuse car tu as consenti à me donner une deuxième chance. Je te promets, Silver, que peu importe les années qui suivront, je te chérirai toi et nos enfants pour le reste de nos vies et au-delà. Tu n'auras jamais plus faim de mon amour car je le donnerai en abondance. Tu ne me demanderas jamais mon soutient car je serais à tes côtés dans tout ce que tu entreprendras. Quand tu regarderas les étoiles, puisses-tu te rappeler que tu es la lumière dans ma vie. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. »

Les femmes dans la foule laissaient couler leurs larmes, de même que Silver qui n'arrivait pas à contenir son émotion. Quand Draco utilisa son mouchoir pour les effacer, elle mit sa main sur la sienne.

« Silver ? »

Elle regarda Carmichael et sembla se rappeler que c'était à son tour de parler.

« Draco ... Je te dois tellement. J'avais si peur quand j'ai commencé ma nouvelle vie. C'était vraiment étouffant et je pataugeais. Tu as été celui qui m'a aidé à sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être la meilleure maman et la meilleure épouse pour toi. Mon amour sera ton soleil et il te gardera toujours au chaud. Ma dévotion t'enveloppera et t'accompagnera durant toute ta vie. Tu ne seras jamais seul car je serais toujours à tes côtés, si ça ne peut pas être dans ton corps, alors dans ton corps et dans ton esprit. Je t'aime Draco Malfoy et je t'aimerais toujours. »

Carmichael attendit que Silver ait fini avant de lever sa baguette magique.

« Puissent ces anneaux être le symbole qui représente vos âmes entrelacées. Laissez-les pour toujours vous guider, grâce à l'amour qui vous unis. »

Alors qu'il parlait, les anneaux commencèrent à rougeoyer avant d'envelopper Silver et Draco. Leur famille et amis haletèrent face à ce merveilleux couple qui venait de se former.

Leur amour semblait être presque palpable et ils étaient stupéfiés de la légitimité du moment.

« Par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré, je vous déclare mari et femme. Draco, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Draco ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Silver, sa femme. La foule se leva pour les acclamer alors que Carmichael s'exclama. « J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Lord Malfoy et sa Lady ! »

Narcissa et Avani sourirent alors que leur rêve devenait réalité. Leurs enfants étaient heureux et se mariaient sans que le danger pèse sur la nouvelle génération qui allait voir le jour.

Oo°oO

Ils passèrent quelques minutes seuls dans la bibliothèque après avoir été surpris à se tenir la main dans la salle de danse où se passait la cérémonie. Ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre les autres, mais ils savaient que quelqu'un allait venir les chercher de force, d'une minute à l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et Silver passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds brillants.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis Mme. Draco Malfoy. »

« Oui tu l'es, et je ne laisserais jamais personne l'oublier. »

Silver sourit alors qu'il embrassait sa mâchoire doucement.

« Et comment vont nos précieux petits bébés ? »

« Ils sont heureux que papa et maman soient enfin mariés ! »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de sourire alors que Silver tapotait doucement son ventre.

« Hey vous deux, ne consommez pas votre mariage dans la bibliothèque, ça ferait désordre. »

Blaise rentra dans la salle, suivit de Cassie.

« Nous avons reçu comme ordre strict de vous conduire jusqu'à la réception qui est donnée en votre honneur. »

Cassie rougit et ajouta. « Je pense que Narcissa et Avani nous ont demandé de venir vous chercher parce qu'elles avaient peur ce qu'elles trouveraient si elles rentraient ! »

Ils rirent tous et Silver embrassa son frère sur la joue.

« Bon alors, mon cher frère, c'est parti ? »

Oo°oO

Draco escorta sa femme jusqu'à la réception alors qu'ils se montraient pour le plaisir de leur invités.

Silver dansait avec son père tandis que Draco dansait avec sa mère.

« Est-ce que tu es heureuse, Silver ? »

« Plus que tout au monde, papa. »

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué durant toutes ces années. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était prier Merlin que tu étais heureuse même si tu n'étais pas avec nous. »

« Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu grandir avec toi, mère et Blaise. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé, mais seulement arrêter d'y penser et vivre le moment présent. Je te promets que bien que je sois mariée, je resterais toujours ta fille. »

Celso l'a embrassée sur le front et a chuchoté, « Je suis tellement fière de toi. De qui tu es et de ce que tu as fais. Mes petits-enfants sont chanceux de t'avoir pour mère. »

« Je t'aime, papa. »

« Je t'aime, ma princesse. »

« Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ? » Les interrompit Viktor mais Silver n'objecta pas.

« Viktor ! Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Où est Aleksandra ? »

Alors qu'ils tournoyaient doucement, attentif au fait qu'elle était enceinte, il répondit. « Elle n'a pas pu se libérer. Elle me fait dire qu'elle s'excuse. »

« C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas avec toi. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Eh bien, sa mère passe par des moments difficiles à cause de la mort de son père. La peur d'être seule. Elles font les invitations pour le mariage en ce moment. J'espère vraiment que toi et ton mari, vous pourrez être présents à la réception. »

« Bien sûr. Je veux vraiment la rencontrer. Peut-être que nous pourrons venir vous rendre visite ? »

« _Myknee_, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Je dois bientôt partir mais je dois te dire que tu fais une bien belle jeune mariée. »

« Merci. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, même si c'est pour un court moment. »

« J'attends avec impatience votre visite à tous les deux. Bientôt, d'accord ? »

« J'en parlerais à Draco et je t'enverrais un hibou. »

« Au revoir, _Myknee_. »

« Au revoir, Viktor. Je te remercie d'être un si bon ami pour moi. »

« Je le serais toujours. Il a intérêt à bien s'occuper de toi sinon je reviendrais au pays, je le retrouverais et je lui ferais manger ses doigts. »

Silver rit et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Oh ça, je le sais, mon ami ! »

Oo°oO

Harry regarda son amie danser avec Viktor Krum avant d'être rejointe par son mari.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il se retourna et mit ses bras autour de la taille de Luna.

« Oui, très bien en réalité. Elle est heureuse, tu sais ? Je ne serais pas un bon ami si j'essayais de gâcher ce bonheur. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, elle mérite le bonheur. »

« Toi aussi, Harry. »

« Je commence finalement à croire que je pourrais être heureux un jour. »

Il l'embrassa et l'entraina sur la piste de danse.

Oo°oO

Elle retrouva Harry en pleine discussion avec le Ministre Carmichael et elle savait que ceci était sa chance.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu veux danser ? » Harry sourit à la beauté devant lui.

« Je pense qu'étant la jeune mariée, tu peux danser avec qui tu veux, ce soir. »

« C'est super. Parce que je veux danser avec un de mes meilleurs amis. »

Harry mena Silver jusqu'à la piste de danse, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à tournoyer.

« Merci d'être venu. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce jour sans toi. »

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu m'ôter mes œillères pour voir que tu es mon amie, quel que soit ton nom de famille. »

Silver rit et s'arrêta de danser pour étreindre son ami. « Harry Potter, vous êtes une âme tellement bonne et charitable. Je t'aime. »

« J'espère bien, parce que je t'aime, moi aussi. »

Draco arriva derrière eux et les interrompis.

« Je veux danser avec ma femme, Potter. »

Harry tapota l'épaule de Draco. « Occupe-toi d'elle, Malfoy. C'est un cadeau du ciel. »

« Je le ferais. Toujours. »

Harry fit un pas sur le côté alors que les deux jeunes mariés passaient devant lui. Oui, il était heureux d'être là.

Oo°oO

Dans une pièce qui n'était pas aussi humide que les autres, Pansy Parkinson était assise, seule. Le père du bébé grandissant en elle était un fou furieux et l'homme de ses rêves n'allait jamais lui donner la vie qu'elle voulait si désespérément.

Ils lui avaient dit que le bébé était un garçon. Comme si elle s'en souciait. Une fois que le morveux serait né, il serait remis à ces traîtres de sang. Elle ne devra plus jamais penser à cette erreur et tourner la page.

En Amérique.

Quand elle sera libérée, elle commencera une nouvelle vie en Amérique. Il y avait une communauté sorcière à San Francisco où elle irait s'établir. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer la malchance et devoir croiser cette chienne suivie de son toutou en laisse, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et Merlin devra interdire Weasley de venir la rechercher. Non, il était meilleur pour tout le monde qu'elle parte. Elle avait hâte de partir.

Oo°oO

Ginny Weasley regardait le plafond, essayant d'occulter le bruit que la garde faisait. Vraiment, elle s'en fichait de les entendre patrouiller tout le temps mais devaient-ils vraiment grogner comme des animaux ?

Quand elle sortira, elle ne couchera qu'avec le plus riche des riches. Elle sera si riche que même Hermione sera jalouse. Quand ce jour viendra, Ginny la narguera ouvertement ! Tu vois, Hermione ? Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas meilleure que moi. tu n'es pas plus jolie que moi et quelqu'un m'aime plus que ton Draco. Oui, Hermione verra finalement que Ginny Weasley était supérieure à elle en tous points.

Oo°oO

Blaise et Draco riaient de quelque chose que Potter venait de dire.

Vraiment, c'était tellement étrange. Draco, Blaise et Harry passant du temps ensemble, volontairement ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour leur petite femme. Cassie, Luna et Silver les regardaient, approuvant leur attitude et c'était la seule chose qui importait à leurs yeux.

« Alors, j'ai dit au gars que s'il essayait de s'approcher de trop près de mes fesses, il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

« Harry ! Il essayait seulement de mesurer de quelle longueur était ta robe de sorcier ! »

« Luna, ma chérie, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a demandé si mes fesses étaient aussi fermes que Malfoy ? »

« Aie ! Potter, je ne fais pas parti de ton monde fantasque, moi, alors oublie-moi. »

Tout le monde riait et personne ne remarqua les regards étonnés des gens autour d'eux. Silver s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse et comme Draco disait, si les gens n'aimaient pas, ils n'avaient qu'à passer leur chemin.

Oo°oO

La fête battait son plein quand Narcissa et Avani décidèrent que les jeunes mariés pouvaient partir. Quand Draco entendit de la bouche de son père qu'ils pouvaient se retirer, il ne perdit pas de temps.

Ils commencèrent à faire le tour des invités pour leur dire au revoir. En retour, ils reçurent environ un million de vœux de bonheur et de félicitations. Silver riait sottement face à l'impatience de Draco mais leurs amis voulaient absolument leur dire au revoir et formuler leurs vœux de bonheur.

« Par Merlin, on peut s'éclipser rapidement si tu me le demandes dans la seconde. »

« Draco, est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer qu'une sorte de conspiration s'est liguée contre nous ? Tu penses qu'en fait, ils veulent qu'on reste à la fête ? »

« Oui. Regarde l'air suffisant sur le visage de Potter, tu vas comprendre. »

« Draco, t'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets. »

Il lui saisit la main et jeta un regard moqueur à ses amis avant de monter l'escalier. C'était leur nuit de noces et une ribambelle de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle, de Serpentards et un peu moins de Gryffondors ne pourraient pas les empêcher de se retrouver en tête en tête !

Oo°oO


	25. Chapter 25

**Résumé : **Blaise Zabini apprend qu'il a une soeur. Peut-elle être celle qu'attend Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient faire dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. L'intrigue appartient à **Jcschaefer** et les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de notre bien-aimée JK. Rowling !

**Couple :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy *qui d'autres ... xD*

**Nombre de chapitres :** 25

Oo°oO

Draco et Silver rentrèrent dans leur chambre et Draco eut soudain envie de faire une danse de la joie. Ils l'avaient fais ! Ils étaient enfin seuls.

_Prends ça dans tes dents, petit Potter !_

Draco et Silver se regardèrent et il prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Nous sommes enfin mariés et plus rien ne t'éloignera de moi à présent. » Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant fort et la souleva.

Silver rit alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou et qu'ils marchaient dans la chambre.

Leur chambre.

Draco marcha jusqu'au lit et Silver ne fit pas du tout attention à l'environnement qui était très élégant. Tout qu'elle voyait, c'était Draco. Ses yeux étonnants qui brillaient d'amour pour elle. Il était sa preuve que ses rêves se réalisaient enfin.

Elle se raidit cependant quand elle sentit son membre durcit par le plaisir contre ses cuisses. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis si longtemps et elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent et gémirent le prénom l'un de l'autre alors que Silver tirait sur les mèches de cheveux de Draco. Sa culotte se mouilla instantanément quand il amorça des mouvements de bassin vers elle.

« Merlin, bébé, je te veux tellement fort ... Je t'aime ... J'ai besoin de toi ... » Silver entendit les mots de Draco alors qu'il l'embrassait le long de son os maxillaire de cette façon qui la rendait folle.

« Oui, Draco, je t'aime aussi. »

Ils furent frénétiques alors qu'ils enlevaient leurs habits.

Quand ils furent nus, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder. Silver sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle regardait son mari dans toute sa gloire. Une seule larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour finir sa course sur sa joue. Draco utilisa son pouce pour l'effacer doucement. Il dirigea son autre pouce contre ses lèvres. Elle le pinça et ferma les yeux pour savourer le son de son gémissement.

Elle suivit ses pas et ils avancèrent lentement vers le lit.

« Je t'aime tellement, Silver. Laisse-moi te montrer combien. »

Il embrassa et suça ses mamelons, qui étaient durs et réclamaient impatiemment de l'attention.

Silver gémit et tint sa tête en place alors qu'il utilisait sa langue pour les mouiller. Son cœur se serra et elle haleta quand il en mordit doucement un.

« Oh, Dieu, Draco, oui. »

Draco prit un sein dans chaque main et les pressa ensemble alors qu'il en pinçait et en suçait les bouts. Silver bougeait des hanches, essayant de faire frictionner son bassin avec celui de Draco mais celui-ci déplaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour les tenir en place.

« Pas comme ça. La première fois que tu auras un orgasme en tant que mariée, ça sera quand ton mari sera enfouit à l'intérieur de toi. »

« S'il te plaît, Draco, prends-moi maintenant. »

Draco gémit quand il sentit la main de Silver se presser sur ses côtes et il se recula pour orienter son bassin convenablement. Silver serra les poings et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau, juste comme il aimait.

« Maintenant. Maintenant je fais de toi ma femme. »

Avec ces mots, il glissa sa virilité dans son centre serré, chaud.

« Silver ! »

« Draco ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps alors qu'ils commençaient à se mouvoir ensemble. Draco regardait Silver dans les yeux alors qu'il faisait des va-et-vient en elle. Il restait prudent, ne mettant pas son poids sur son ventre. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait mettre en danger sa grossesse.

Avec ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses mains sur son dos, Silver réussit à pousser les hanches vers le bassin de son mari. Dieu ! La sensation de sa dureté à l'intérieur d'elle était étonnante. Elle serra ses muscles vaginaux pour sentir plus de lui.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière en réponse et hurla son nom.

Il rapprocha ses coups de butoir et utilisa son pouce pour frotter son clitoris, juste au-dessus de sa fente mouillée. Il voulait qu'ils viennent ensemble et il se sentait déjà partir.

Silver serra ses muscles de nouveau et ils vinrent ensemble.

Quand Silver pu respirer de nouveau, elle pu sentir que Draco était toujours assez dur. Elle serra ses muscles et elle réussit habilement à le retourner pour se retrouver au-dessus. Draco gémit et palpa ses seins alors que Silver commençait à se déplacer sur lui.

« Oh, oui ... Oh, Draco. »

Draco mit ses mains sur ses hanches, pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. La vue de sa poitrine pleine rebondissant après chaque coup et son petit ventre rond fut trop pour lui. Il poussa son bassin en haut aussi fort que possible et recula ensuite celui-ci. Elle suivit son mouvement et ils atteignirent encore une fois l'orgasme, ensemble.

Draco enfouit son visage dans le cou de Silver et roula sur le côté.

« Madame Malfoy. » Ils étaient haletant et en sueur mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait éloigné d'elle en cet instant.

Oo°oO

Silver se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Draco était à côté d'elle, son bras autour de sa taille, sa main reposant sur son ventre qui abritait leurs enfants. Elle sourit et se blottit encore plus près de lui. Ces quelques derniers jours avaient été éprouvants et à cause de sa grossesse, elle se fatiguait plus facilement.

En réalité, ces quelques derniers mois avaient été dingues et elle espérait que ça allait enfin se calmer. Elle voulait profiter du fait qu'elle était une jeune mariée et elle voulait profiter de sa grossesse, aussi.

Bientôt, il y aurait deux petits êtres qui dépendraient d'elle et Draco pour tout. C'était angoissant mais elle pourrait compter sur son mari pour la soutenir. Ils avaient besoin de trouver une maison et de discuter des prénoms qu'ils allaient donner ; Oh, il y avait tellement de choses à faire ! Silver voulait trouver l'endroit parfait pour eux avant qu'ils ne soient mariés, mais avec tout le remue ménage, ils n'avaient pas pu. Maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés et que tout était enfin terminé, elle pouvait se concentrer sur son avenir. Quand elle et Draco reviendraient de leur lune de miel, elle irait rendre visite à Minerva et elle avait l'intention d'accepter son offre de professeur à Poudlard.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Draco s'était réveillé et il sentait que Silver l'était, elle aussi. Il était juste couché là, aimant cette paix et ce calme d'être avec elle tout simplement.

« Toi, nous, les bébés, Poudlard. Tout. »

« Poudlard ? Tu es au lit avec ton récent mari, qui est très heureux d'être à tes côtés, et tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est Poudlard ? »

Silver rit et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je pensais à ce que j'allais pouvoir proposer pour essayer d'améliorer l'école pour les générations futures, pour nos enfants. »

Il la repoussa pour qu'elle soit sur le dos et il se mit sur elle.

« Je suis très heureux que tu ais trouvé un métier qui te rend heureuse ; Cependant je suis dans le besoin de te rappeler que nous partons pour notre lune de miel dans quelques heures ce qui signifie, ma _luv_, que tu ne devras penser à rien d'autre que de passer du bon temps avec moi. »

« Je pourrais être encore plus contente si tu me disais où nous allons. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est une surprise et je ne veux pas faire tout capoter. »

« C'est mal, t'es un mauvais mari ! »

Silver, par espièglerie, lui fit une pichenette et fit la moue.

« Si tu crois ça ! » Silver cria alors qu'il grondait dans son cou et la chatouillait gentiment.

Oo°oO

Silver et Draco avaient fait leurs adieux à leurs familles qui quittaient aussi le château. Les familles Malfoy et Zabini partaient en France. Avani et Narcissa avait convaincu Lucius et Celso que passer un peu de temps ensemble serait merveilleux. Un peu de temps pour se retrouver avant que leurs petits-enfants ne naissent. Les sorciers avaient tout de suite acquiescés car ils avaient bien besoin de se reposer. Bien sur, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les futures grands-mères avaient l'intention de farnienter dans les rues de Paris, puis de passer par les galeries Lafayette pour leurs précieux petits bébés. Oh, et bien ils verront ça bien assez tôt. Avani espérait aussi pouvoir acheter les premières petites choses pour le mariage de Blaise. Une sorcière et une mère de surcroit pouvait-elle espérait plus ? Blaise avait invité le père de Cassie pour dîner la semaine prochaine, et Avani espérait que ça signifiait ce qu'elle pensait que ça signifiait. Malheureusement, elle devait attendre parce que son fils refusait d'en parler. Mhh, les hommes !

Oo°oO

Silver détestait transplaner. Elle aimait par contre se blottir dans les bras de son nouveau mari. Quand ils arrêtèrent de tourbillonner, elle ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à une chambre admirablement décorée. C'était élégant et intime en même temps. Ça lui rappelait le manoir Zabini.

« Où sommes-nous ? C'est beau ici. »

« Ceci, ma chérie, c'est la Villa Zabini. Il est dans ta famille depuis des générations. »

« Vraiment ? Ca me rappelle tellement le manoir. »

Draco l'observa alors qu'elle arpentait de long en large la chambre. Les murs étaient d'une couleur crème et avec les meubles sombres, cela créait un merveilleux contraste.

Silver haleta quand elle regarda par devant la fenêtre ouverte. Les jardins étaient entretenus et magnifiques, mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est la vue d'ensemble que cela donnait. Ça la faisait se ressentir la beauté sauvage qu'était l'Italie.

« C'est parfait, Draco ! Je ne peux pas croire que ... C'est exactement ici que je voulais passer ma lune de miel. Même avant, quand j'étais enfant. Comment ... »

Draco sourit alors qu'il l'enveloppait de ses bras. « Je te connais, ma chérie. Tu as une âme romantique et je savais qu'il était temps de te montrer cette partie de ton héritage. Donc, durant les quelques prochains jours, nous allons simplement jouir de ce que l'Italie et le monde sorcier peut nous offrir. Et j'ai aussi prévu quelques visites à la façon moldue, rien que pour toi. »

« Ces visites incluent-elles la Libreria Nazionale Marciana ? Est-ce que nous allons quelque part qui est près de cette librairie ? Ou nous pourrions ... »

« Silver, nous irons là où tu veux aller. Je te donnerais le monde si tu le demandais. » Draco embrassa ses articulations et Silver sentit des papillons grouiller dans son estomac. Elle savait que Draco l'affecterait toujours de cette façon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de faire un petit tour de la chambre pour commencer, Lord Malfoy ? »

« Je me ferais un plaisir de vous escorter, Madame Malfoy. »

Silver rit sottement alors que Draco la soulevait dans ses bras pour monter jusqu'au deuxième étage.

La chambre dans laquelle Draco l'emmena ressemblait au reste de la maison. Ouverte et brillante avec de hauts plafonds. Le lit cependant, avait des draps verts foncés et pourpres et des douzaines d'oreillers. Draco et Silver enlevèrent impatiemment la plupart d'entre eux avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Entre baisers et caresses, ils réussirent à défaire les draps et Draco fit passionnément l'amour à sa femme.

Oo°oO

_Cinq mois plus tard …_

Silver était assise dans la bibliothèque de sa maison avec sa mère et sa belle-mère. Elle aimait la maison que Draco leur avait trouvée après leur retour d'Italie. C'était modeste comparé à leurs maisons familiales, mais toujours très élégant. Draco restait Draco après tout.

Silver repensa à ces quelques derniers mois. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées.

Harry et Luna étaient très heureux et Harry avait récemment demandé à Silver de le conseiller sur quel anneau offrir à Luna pour la demander en mariage. Même s'il ne se sentait pas prêt, il savait que Luna était la bonne.

Blaise et Cassie s'étaient, au plaisir d'Avani, fiancés et le mariage était repoussé de trois mois. Cassie voulait que tout le monde puisse profiter de la grossesse de Silver et seulement après la naissance des jumeaux, ils se marieraient. et ensuite la naissance des jumeaux sans distractions. Avani et Silver pensèrent que c'était très touchant qu'elle ait pensé comme ça. Blaise fut cependant plus dur à convaincre sur le délai d'attente de quelques mois.

Elle ne pouvait, cependant, pas passer plusieurs mois sans penser aux Weasley.

Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient disparu il y a environ 3 mois. Quand Silver avait entendu ça, elle avait confronté les hommes de sa famille dans une réunion très spéciale mais ils avaient tous juré n'avoir aucun rapport avec leur disparition. Draco avait vraiment rendu les choses difficiles pour eux au Ministère, mais rien d'autre. Ce n'est que quand elle en avait parlé à Harry et qu'il lui avait parlé de l'enquête en cours qu'elle se sentit mieux.

Le Terrier avait été fouillé et rien sortant de l'ordinaire n'avait été trouvé, et ils s'attendaient à trouver une Mme. Weasley dans sa cuisine en train de préparer un repas et un Mr. Weasley dans le salon ; ils ne trouvèrent qu'une télévision allumée sur la table de cuisine. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'abri au derrière de la maison n'ait été fouillé. Il semblait que Mr. Weasley avait expérimenté des sorts divers pour faire marcher des choses moldues à la façon sorcière. Ce qui expliquait la télévision dans la cuisine. Les Aurors étaient arrivés à la théorie que Molly et Arthur avaient tous les deux utilisés des sorts en même temps et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, leurs deux sorts avaient fusionnés.

Harry lui dit que les Aurors du ministère croyaient que la télévision était devenue une sorte de portoloin et que les Weasley étaient ... Et bien, dans la télévision.

Silver du se rendre à l'évidence en se disant que dans le monde sorcier, tout pouvait arriver.

La chose qui l'inquiétait le plus, ce n'était pas où se trouvait les Weasley, mais où le bébé de Pansy et de Ron allait être placé, puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune maison. Bill et sa femme venaient d'avoir des jumeaux et ils ne se sentaient pas apte à assumer encore plus de responsabilité. Charlie et les jumeaux étaient des célibataires endurcis et n'étaient pas du tout prêt à accueillir un bébé chez eux.

Silver soupira Avec un peu d'espoir, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ce bébé était innocent et il méritait mieux.

« Silver, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, Mère, mon mal de dos va mieux maintenant. »

« Hum, ma chérie, tu es sûre ? Parce qu'il me semble que tu viens de perdre les eaux. »

Silver, effrayée, regarda en bas et haleta.

« C'est trop tôt ! L'accouchement était prévu pour dans un mois ! »

Avani alla rassurer sa fille.

« Avec des jumeaux, ceci est parfaitement naturel. Toi et ton frère, vous êtes arrivés avec cinq semaines d'avance. Tout va bien se passer, ma chérie. Nous allons te monter dans ta chambre. »

Narcissa se précipita à ses côtés et appela l'elfe de maison.

« Bludger ! Tu es là ? »

« Oui, Maîtresse, Bludger est là. »

« Bludger, tu dois aller chercher maître Draco. Dis-lui de venir tout de suite. »

L'elfe minuscule vit la raison de l'excitation dans la pièce.

« Bludger, dépêches-toi! Le Maître est à l'extérieur ! »

Avant que Narcissa ne puisse encore une fois ouvrir la bouche, l'elfe avait disparut.

« Draco n'est pas à son bureau ? »

Avani répondit en aidant Silver à se lever et à se diriger jusqu'à l'escalier. « Non, il rôde autour de la maison, plutôt. Il ne voulait pas perdre la chance de pouvoir voir ses jumeaux naître. »

« Mère ? »

« Oui, Chérie ? »

« Je pense que j'ai changé d'avis. Je pense que l'hôpital est un super endroit pour la naissance des jumeaux. »

Silver et Draco avaient reconnu que Silver devrait donner naissance aux jumeaux dans leur chambre à coucher. La Presse ne les laisserait jamais tranquilles s'ils allaient à Sainte Mangouste. La naissance des héritiers Zabini-Malfoy était juste une trop grosse affaire.

En plus, l'accouchement à la maison était une norme pour les sangs-purs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Silver ? »

Draco arriva promptement alors qu'il aidait Silver à monter les dernières marches de l'escalier.

« _Luv_ ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je commence à tout ressentir. Peut-être que nous devrions aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne pense pas que je peux le faire, ici. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je reste avec toi que ça soit ici ou autre part. »

Silver acquiesça alors qu'une vilaine contraction la frappa et la fit se courber en deux.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher. Tout à l'air de se passer vraiment vite. »

Draco acquiesça alors qu'il soulevait Silver dans ses bras et qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, où se trouvait la cheminée. Sa mère lui donna alors un peu de poudre de cheminette. « Nous viendrons dès que tout le monde sera là. Draco, occupes-toi bien de ma fille, s'il te plait.

Draco pouvait voir la crainte dans les yeux de sa belle-mère.

« Je le ferais, _Zia_. Je le promets. »

Après cela, Draco laissa tomber la poudre dans l'antre de la cheminée et exposa clairement la destination : « Maternité de Sainte-Mangouste. »

Oo°oO

Le petit magicien insignifiant utilisait de la magie de base alors qu'il feignait de nettoyer le couloir sale de l'hôpital. Sans le fait que sa sœur était guérisseuse ici, il n'aurait jamais obtenu ce travail. C'est quand il alla prendre son repas qu'il fut abasourdi. Les Malfoy. La pensée que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Eh bien, bientôt ils connaîtraient la déception. Il laissa tomber le balaie et se précipita jusqu'au bureau de sa sœur. Bien, elle n'était pas là. Il entra et ferma la porte. Il regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas la fermer, mais il ne pourrait pas faire de sorts assez puissants pour arrêter sa sœur, de toute façon.

Il rampa jusqu'à la cheminée et entra la tête dedans.

« Lord Parkinson ! »

Heureusement, Lord Parkinson était assis dans son salon. Cet appel de cheminée devait être rapide.

« Que voulez-vous, Harrison ? »

« Ils sont là, mon Lord, les Malfoy. »

Parkinson se leva et se précipita jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, je les ai vus moi-même. »

Harrison eut peur quand Parkinson entra dans la cheminée pour atterrir sur le plancher.

« Ils vont enfin payer. Malfoy m'a prit ma fille, maintenant je vais prendre la sienne ! »

Oo°oO

Draco ne pouvait pas le croire. Il y a trois heures, quand il est entré dans cette chambre, ces deux petites personnes étaient dans l'utérus de sa femme. Maintenant, il tenait sa fille et son fils dans ses bras.

Silver se reposait dans le petit lit, mais observait Draco avec leurs enfants.

Tout était arrivé si rapidement. Une minute, elle souffrait et la minute d'après ils lui disaient de pousser. Ce fut quand elle entendit le son du cri de son fils qu'elle réalisa. Ce fut quand elle entendit le son du cri de sa fille qu'elle sanglota. Elle était mère !

Elle sourit quand elle vit que Draco embrassait chaque enfant sur le front. Il serait un merveilleux père. Il avait été si attentif et doux durant toute sa grossesse.

« Je n'ai pas de mots pour te remercier. Toi et les jumeaux, vous êtes tout pour toi. »

« Tu es notre monde, Draco. »

La nouvelle famille s'enlaça sur le lit de Silver jusqu'à ce qu'un guérisseur n'entre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Draco leva les yeux et jeta au guérisseur un regard qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Draco ! » Silver vit la lueur malfaisante dans le regard de Draco alors qu'il regardait le guérisseur et elle se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

« Tout va bien, Guérisseur Wilkinson. Quand puis-je rentrer à la maison ? »

« C'est la raison de ma présence ici, en réalité. Je dois effectuer quelques tests et le Guérisseur Brody fera les tests de routine sur les enfants. Si rien d'alarmant n'est visible, vous pourrez partir avant le dîner. »

Le guérisseur Brody entra derrière Wilkinson et se pencha pour prendre un des bébés que Draco tenait dans ses bras.

Elle aurait pu mettre sa main au feu qu'elle l'avait entendu gronder. Elle sursauta et demander à l'autre guérisseur quelques conseils.

« Draco, plus tôt les jumeaux feront les tests nécessaires, plus tôt nous serons de retour à la maison. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas pour dire à tout le monde que je verrais dès que j'aurais passé les tests, moi aussi ? »

Draco n'aimait pas du tout la proposition, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de mettre Silver en colère. En plus, elle avait raison. Il voulait rentrer au plus vite dans la maison familiale.

Oo°oO

Ça ne prit que quelques minutes au guérisseur pour exécuter les tests de routine. Elle se sentait très bien et ils lui avaient donné une potion revigorante, maintenant elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Elle était assise sur le lit et s'était déjà changé pour mettre la robe que sa mère lui avait apportée de la maison.

Silver attendait Draco et sa famille pour rentrer quand un pressentiment étouffant la prit d'un coup. Une intuition qui lui disait d'aller prendre ses enfants, et MAINTENANT. Elle essaya d'appeler les infirmières mais personne ne répondait. Se levant et se précipitant vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit brusquement et courut dans la direction que le guérisseur avait prit pour effectuer les tests sur les jumeaux.

Silver arriva jusque dans une zone spécialisée, interdite au public, où il y avait un panneau avec écrit dessus : « SILENCE ». En ouvrant le rideau, elle haleta à ce qu'elle vit.

« Eloignez-vous d'eux. Je vous jure, Parkinson, que si vous faites un seul geste brusque dans leur direction, je vous tue. »

Parkinson était debout au-dessus du lit dans lequel ses deux enfants étaient couchés. Silver vit le Guérisseur Brody sur le sol, inconscient.

« Toi et ton mari, vous êtes responsable de tout ceci. Tu ne pouvais pas penser que tu pouvais faire du mal à ma fille et en réchapper ! »

Il bougea et Silver avança rapidement dans sa direction. Il leva sa baguette magique et la pointa dans sa direction. C'était toujours mieux que pointer de sa baguette ses bébés.

« Ils sont innocents ; ils ne vous ont faits aucun mal. Laissez-les tranquille. »

« Oh, mais vois-tu, je sais que la meilleure façon de faire du mal à Malfoy est de faire du mal à ces morveux, malheureusement. »

Silver ferma les yeux et se concentra comme jamais elle ne s'était concentrée. Elle sentit la magie crépiter en elle et descendre dans ses doigts.

« Stupéfix ! »

Elle se déplaça rapidement pour éloigner le berceau des bébés de la trajectoire du sort. Elle était si en colère contre le sorcier sur le sol, qu'elle lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

Silver ne voulait pas les jumeaux dans la même pièce que lui, alors elle sortit avant de crier pour appeler à l'aide. Le guérisseur était toujours inconscient.

Oo°oO

Draco a marché dans la chambre de Silver avec la famille derrière lui.

« C'est étrange. Où est-elle ? »

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Draco, où est Silver ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, _Zio_ Celso mais je vais le découvrir. »

Comme il sortit, il l'entendit. Silver criait et appelait à l'aide. Il courut en direction du son. Blaise était à son gauche et son père et Zio légèrement à sa droite. Sa mère et _Zia_ derrière eux.

Draco s'arrêta net quand il vit que Silver était assise sur le sol avec les bébés dans ses bras.

« Silver ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Silver leva son visage et Draco pouvait voir qu'elle était en colère. Elle fit un rapide signe de tête vers le rideau sur sa droite.

Draco et les autres hommes entrèrent lentement dans la pièce. Ils virent que deux guérisseurs étaient en train de s'occuper de quelqu'un sur le sol. Draco pouvait voir que c'était le guérisseur qui avait emmener ses enfants pour effectuer des tests. Draco les regardait alors que Blaise attrapa son bras. Draco lui jeta un regard irrité quand il vit ce que Blaise regardait. Parkinson.

« Ce bâtard. »

Cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui parla, mais son père.

Le guérisseur remarqua qu'il y avait d'autres personne dans la pièce.

« Les Aurors ont été appelés. »

« Qu'a-t-il essayé de faire ? » Blaise a demandé comme il a essayé de retenir Draco.

« Il semble qu'il soit ... Venus pour tuer les bébés. »

Draco hurla et il fallut les trois hommes de la famille pour le maintenir.

« LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! IL EST MORT ! »

Oo°oO

Silver entendit Draco et soupira. Elle savait qu'il vivrait la chose comme ça. Et il avait entièrement le droit de réagir comme ça. Cette écume avait essayé de … tuer des bébés sans défense. Leurs petits bébés sans défense. Ça ne devait pas être toléré. Personne ne leur ferait du mal, jamais. Elle s'en assurerait et Draco aussi.

Oo°oO

Silver fut reconnaissante quand elle vit que c'était Harry et Neville qui avaient été appelés. Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Narcissa et Avani étaient debout, l'entoura en une barrière protectrice. « Silver ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Les bébés ? » Silver les serra contre elle. Puis elle acquiesça.

Quand elle entendit le rideau s'ouvrir, être déplacé, elle se leva lentement. Draco était traîné de force par Lucius et Celso. Blaise alla rejoindre sa sœur et regarda Harry.

« Tu ferais mieux de le prendre rapidement avec toi avant que Draco ne s'occupe de son cas. »

Harry et Neville entrèrent et Silver remis à sa mère un bébé et à sa marraine, l'autre.

Ils avaient ramenés Draco dans sa chambre pour essayer de le calmer. Bien que Lucius et Celso comprenait le besoin de Draco de tuer Parkinson mais voir Draco enfermé à Azkaban n'était pas une option. Sa femme et ses enfants avaient trop besoin de lui.

Harry ou Neville avaient ranimé Lord Parkinson et il sortit de son propre chef de la nurcerie.

Quand Silver le vit, elle s'était calmement rapprochée de lui et avant que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter, elle avait reculé son poing et elle lui avait flanqué dans la figure.

« Si mon mari ou moi, nous vous voyons un jour rôder autour de notre propriété, nous vous tuerons. »

« Silver ! Où est ma femme ? »

Silver pouvait entendre son mari hurler et l'appeler. Elle prit un bébé dans chaque bras et alla rassurer Draco.

Elle tourna le dos, s'éloignait et elle ne vit pas que Parkinson avait réussit à subtiliser la baguette de Neville et qu'il la visait.

Narcissa cria en même temps que Parkinson criait : « Avada ... »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Silver s'arrêta, sous le choc, en voyant sa mère avec sa baguette magique et Parkinson étendu sur le sol, mort.

Oo°oO

Quand Silver entra avec leurs enfants dans les bras, Draco se détendit immédiatement.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où est Parkinson ? »

Draco vit qu'elle pleurait. La panique le saisit.

« Papa, tu devrais aller aider Mère ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! S'il te plait, ne les laisse pas l'emmener ! »

« _Figlia_, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Où est ta mère ? »

Silver essaya de se calmer pour pouvoir leur expliquer la situation.

« Parkinson m'a jeté le sortilège de mort. »

Draco était presque de la porte avant qu'elle ne l'arrête.

« Mère l'a arrêté. Elle ... Elle l'a tué. Harry sait qu'elle l'a fait pour me sauver mais il dit qu'il doit l'emmener ! Il ne m'a pas écouté ! »

Blaise, Celso et Lucius se précipitèrent en dehors de la chambre pour les intercepter avant qu'ils ne partent. Silver était sur le point de suivre le mouvement quand Draco l'arrêta.

« Draco ! Je dois être avec ma mère ! S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ... »

« Je le sais, ma chérie, mais avant tu devrais te calmer, tu fais peur aux bébés. »

C'était là que Silver remarqua qu'ils pleuraient.

« Oh, mes pauvres bébés, maman vous a fait peur. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Silver embrassa les enfants gémissants sur le front alors que Narcissa les rejoignait.

« Tante Cissa ? Ma mère ? »

« Draco, ton père voudrait que tu le rejoignes. Je vais rester ici avec Silver. »

« Merci, Mère. »

« Chut ... Ne pleure pas, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. »

Narcissa prit dans ses bras sa filleule et fit la grand-mère tout en pensant au sort de son amie.

Oo°oO

« Tu n'emmèneras ma femme nulle part, Potter. »

« S'il vous plaît, Mr. Zabini, je suis bien conscient que Mme. Zabini a sauvé la vie de Silver. »

« Alors quel est le putain de problème, Potter ? »

« Écoute, Blaise, un homme a perdu la vie et certaines procédures doivent être suivies pour le bon déroulement de l'enquête. Mme. Zabini de besoins de venir au siège social des Auror pour que Shackelbolt puisse l'interroger. C'est tout. Nous n'avons aucune intention d'engager des poursuites. »

« J'espère grandement pour toi. Ma belle-mère a sauvé la vie de ma femme. »

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Draco qui les avait rejoints.

« Malfoy, je ne pourrais rien retenir comme charge contre elle. Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Je m'assurerai que Shackelbolt le comprenne. »

« Nous venons avec toi juste pour nous assurer que c'est bien compris. »

« Draco, ramène ta mère, ta femme et tes enfants à la maison. Nous allons régler cela et nous serons de retour, très bientôt. »

« Oui, Père. Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Silver est vraiment bouleversée. »

Oo°oO

Draco réussit à convaincre que rentrer à la maison était la meilleure décision à prendre. Il avait cependant du promettre que s'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles dans quelques heures, il devrait y aller en personne pour voir comment les choses avançaient.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre à coucher parce que Draco avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose. Elle tenait leur fils tandis que Draco tenait leur fille.

La chambre était silencieuse alors que tout deux s'inquiétaient pour Avani. Silver sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sa mère en passer le seuil.

« Mère ! »

Avani marcha jusqu'au lit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien. »

« Moi ? Je vais bien grâce à toi ! » Silver demanda à son père quand il entra dans la chambre. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout est réglé ? »

« Tout est réglé, comme Potter nous l'a assuré. Tout le monde a été compréhensif. Avani a fait ce qu'elle a fait pour te protéger. Il est allé chercher Luna et Cassandra. Tout est arrivé si vite que nous avons oublié de les prévenir que tu avais accouché. »

Avani roucoula en voyant sa petite-fille.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que je connais même pas les noms de mes petits-enfants. »

Draco et Silver se sourirent mutuellement et il se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur le lit, avec elle.

« Tout le monde, je voudrais vous présenter notre fils. Blake Draco Malfoy. »

Silver sourit et plaça un bisou sur la joue de Blake.

Draco présenta alors leur fille. « Et cette beauté est Carina Silver Malfoy. »

Tout le monde se rapprocha du lit et exigeait de tenir les bébés dans leurs bras.

Alors que Silver regardait sa famille, elle se sentit déborder d'amour pour eux. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Des parents affectueux, un enfant de mêmes parents, des enfants et un mari qui l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, pour Silver Zabini-Malfoy, la vie était parfaite.


End file.
